Another Shot at Happiness
by Iane Casey
Summary: Starts during "Itch". House finally decides to ask Cuddy out. He finally takes another shot at Happiness. Question is, will they manage to overcome obstacles coming their way? FINAL CHAPTER UP! Enjoy!
1. Heart Over Pride

**DISCLAIMER:** I don t own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.

A/N: This is my first shot at a fanfic. I took a bit from "Itch" to serve as the start of my fic. Please comment! :) Thanks!

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: HEART OVER PRIDE**

_November. Sunday, 3 am._

"You got bitten the night you kissed her, your itching always gets worse when you think about her. You need to address this." Wilson told him seriously.

"She's my boss!" House said, rationalizing things more than ever with this predicament. The pros and cons of doing just what Wilson suggests him to do somewhat was waging a tug-of-war in his head.

"No! You're not afraid of authority! You're afraid she actually IS right for you! You're afraid to take a chance because it's too big a chance! If it doesn't work with her, then maybe there's no one out there." Wilson pushed again to reason out why House should just get it over with because he knows that his two best friends are actually right for one another. 'They're just too stubborn!' He thought.

"I am not rationalizing. I'm better off alone." House told himself despite the conspiracy his heart was waging against his rational mind. "Also, have you seen her ass lately?" He tried to move the subject. Didn't work. Wilson replied, "You're not staying here. Get up," Wilson said, ignoring House's anatomical observation of Cuddy and his whining, adding, "Nope. No buts. You can go home, or you're going to Cuddy's, you'll ring her doorbell, and you're gonna ask her out on a date, like regular people do." With that he finished his lecture and said goodbye to House while escorting him out of his apartment.

House replied in mock shock, "At 3:00 in the morning? What time do regular people sleep?" He rode his bike to his agoraphobic patient's house to bother Cameron.

* * *

After reviving the patient and the differential at his house. House woke up from a phone call from Cameron telling him about the patient's abdominal pain. After a few snarky remarks, he had his epiphany and quickly made his way to the patient's house and removed the lead from his patients side which was poisoning him all along. While arguing about how stupid the patient's happiness is about being at home and having everything he needs without having to go outside House told Cameron, "Yeah he's got PTSD. Yeah he's agoraphobic. He's also a coward. Wanna change you're life? Do something! Go believe your rationalizations, just lock yourself up and pretend you're happy." The three of them considered those words. Cameron thought he was right. 'Wasn't he always?' she asked herself rhetorically. His patient thought so too. House himself was struck hard by his own words. Would he really be happier, if not, less miserable, if he actually tried to change his life? ' But people don't change!' his rational side told him. His heart, however, won him over with its answer, 'They change for the better.' He then told Cameron what she had to do then went home straight away.

* * *

Monday evening, while playing his guitar, he was revisited by the itch and instead of letting it get him crazy again he decided to ride the wave of his emotions instead of fighting them like he always did. He stood up, swiftly limped to his motorcycle, ignoring the sudden stabs of pain, and made his way to Cuddy's house.

While standing on her doorstep, he saw her through the window, reading while sipping her tea. Damn, he thought, the light from the lamp made her so beautiful. Shit. Did he just think that? He's getting soft. Forgetting his damn pride, seeing her that radiant without make up gave him the courage to listen to Wilson for a change. So he rang her doorbell. 'Ha! It's not even 3 am! Wilson'll be so shocked!' he thought to himself.

'Oh shit. What am I gonna ask her? 'Will you go out with me?' 'Can I take you out on Friday night?' 'Do you wanna have dinner with me?'' His mind was trying to conjure the best way to ask her but he was pulled out from his thoughts by the woman who was invading his mind. 'Deep breaths House. It's only Cuddy.' He mentally tried to calm himself although his body seemed to be a bit conscious.

"Wow. I always thought you were the vampire type who doesn't visit until it was past midnight? I'm impressed! You're actually human!" Cuddy said by way of greeting, giving him a small grin which he found cute.

He answered her without missing a beat. "Yeah. Thought I'd join you mortals. Insomnia's not that popular amongst us dark entities anymore."

"O-kay. Seriously, what do you want House?" She asked, thinking of why he's on her doorstep somehow looking a bit hesitant and conscious which are one of the things you'd never use to describe House. "Need me to sign off on some crazy smart treatment of yours?"

He just can't stop himself from being an asshole but he had a bit of reason here. He was trying to buy some time before actually asking her so he replied, "Nope, just wanted to see what you're wearing." This is not helping at all. He was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"House. Tell me now or I swear--" She started but was immediately cut off by him.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me Friday night?" He asked quietly and quickly, looking anywhere else but her.

Cuddy's mouth was agape. She thought she was being delusional. Maybe she just had to hear it again to make sure so she asked, "Say what?"

"Would you go out with me on Friday night? Yes, a date and no, you're not delusional." He quickly said, now looking a bit at her. He was one who hated repeating himself but he tried for her and also answered the next two questions she was sure she was going to ask him.

Cuddy eyed him curiously, looking for a tell that he was just messing with her but couldn't find one. So she asked, "You're kidding, right?" 'But what should she say if he was serious? should she say yes?' she thought.

House tensed at her reply and shook his head. This was what he feared. Her rejection. He then slightly turned from her then said, " It was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. Sorry." With that he started walking towards his bike which was across the street.

She was shocked. 'He was completely serious! Damn! Wait, he's walking away, stop him you idiot!" Her mind was going into overdrive with her thoughts.

"House!" She called after him then started to walk towards him when he looked back, lowering his gaze to the ground. She then touched his arm which mad him look up at her. She saw different emotions passing through his eyes which she thought was so deep she would drown from them. But she held her gaze then said, If it was a serious offer, then yes, I'd love to go out with you." As soon as she said that, his eyes showed that glint of relief and a tiny spot of happiness in them.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something formal. Goodnight Cuddy." He replied and offer her a slight smile then turned towards his bike.

"Okay. House! Where's your cane?" She asked curiously. Wondering why he didn't bring it with him. She frowned when she saw the obvious limp he had.

He didn't turn to her in fear of her seeing the relief and the wide smile plastered on his face so he just shrugged and answered her, "Left it at home! See you at work!"

"Goodnight House! See you." She replied in a low voice which she thought he probably didn't hear. He waited for the taillights from his bike to disappear from the curb before she sighed and entered her house. She then leaned her back on the front door and smiled widely. "I've got a date with House." She said quietly. She felt like a college girl being asked out by her crush.

Little did she know that House was thinking of the same thing while he was on his way home.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry if it's a bit short.

Thanks for reading! Please comment to let me know if I should continue. The next chapter would be ready tomorrow if you guys actually liked it. The next chap will be all about the date. It will be a lot longer than this one.


	2. That Fateful Night

**_DISCLAIMER: I don t own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**A/N:** I'm so happy everyone loved the first chapter.

Please feel free to give ideas. Although I'm not sure if I can follow them. But if I will if I could, though.

_I know House is House but we saw that he had a romantic side in him too. (e.g. With Stacy and that date with Cameron.) So it's not OOC._

Thank you for all the reviews! Told you guys I'd post right away once I read the reviews. Please continue reading and commenting.

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THAT FATEFUL NIGHT**

House spent the days after the night he asked Cuddy out looking for the perfect place to have dinner. He finally found one at Wednesday but found out they were fully booked. Venetto's, Italy is a four-star restaurant which takes a ridiculously advanced booking date to get a table reserved. Luckily, House cured the owner of the place, Jonathan Venetto, about 3 years ago and offered him the best seats in the house which actually was booked for a celebrity. Jonathan didn't care a bit about the star. He wanted to show his gratitude for being cured. He told House that when they get their on Friday night, he will be there personally to meet them and that he just call for Marcel, the head chef, and order anything and don't bother picking up the tab. 'The perks of being world-renown and damn good at what you do is just peachy!' He thought with a smug grin on his face.

After settling the place, he rented his suit. A lot more formal than the ones he wear at work and not to mention, ironed. And a tie. 'A tie! Won't she think I'm trying too hard?''No, you idiot! You were the one who told her to wear something formal!''Yeah. Forgot about that.' He suddenly then remembered the last date he had with Cameron. 'Don't even go there, House. That was different and you know it.' A voice exactly like Wilson's spoke to him. Well, it was right though. He definitely likes Cuddy more than Cameron. "I'm gonna go insane!" He said aloud in his empty office while scrubbing a hand to his face. he then popped a Vicodin into his mouth and started to burn the midnight oil trying to solve his current case since he knows he won't be able to focus on a date when he has a puzzle to solve. He can't resist puzzles just as much as he can't resist obsessing about Cuddy's ass. 'Ok, 'nuf 'bout that. Work.' he thought.

Fortunately, by Thursday morning, he solved his case for the week. 'It's as if the forces of nature want me to do clinic duty for two days and then have a date with Cuddy! It's just ironic. Well the date with Cuddy was the good part.'"Fate really takes the 'Work hard for what you want' quote seriously." he mumbled while going to an exam room and miraculously started seeing patients.

* * *

It's Friday night yet Lisa Cuddy still haven't found a dress to wear on her date with House. A date with House. She still can't believe it. It still didn't sink in. Is House actually finally trying to seek some level of happiness? Well, for him of course happiness is overrated. He'd probably cast off the feeling as 'less miserable'.

After rummaging through her closet filled with her power suits and dresses, she finally settled for a sexy blood red dress with a plunging neckline that hugged her in all the right places. She opted for matching stilettos that she got when she bought the dress about a week ago. She decided to wear her hair up in a bun and let a few loose curls cascade to her shoulders and cheeks.

She suddenly remembered that House finally solved his case yesterday morning. That man and puzzles just fit together. While waiting, her mind was going on overdrive about the possible scenarios that could happen tonight. Things could go terribly wrong but it could go just absolutely nice. 'Where could he be taking me?' She decided to just look once more at her outfit and headed to her living room and sat down, took the daily crossword and started answering instead of worrying herself silly about tonight. "What will be, will be." She said on a sigh.

* * *

House was getting a bit antsy while getting ready. He was wondering what could happen tonight. He then decided that he'll be less of an ass and keep the conversation flowing but less small talk. He hated that small talk crap when he went out with Cameron. For him it made things more awkward than having a proper conversation. On the way to Cuddy's he bought a beautiful bouquet of red roses wrapped with an assortment of wrappers that made it a sight to behold and made his wallet swear at the price. He didn't care though.

He ringed her doorbell when he reached her doorstep. His heart stopped and his mouth hung when he saw her in her ensemble.

"Cuddy.." He said. He wanted to say something but nothing seemed to come out from his usually sarcastic mouth.

"My God, House! I can't believe that I actually rendered you speechless!" Cuddy said, laughing at him but she was also blushing a little at the thought of his jaw dropping from the sight of her.

His gaze lowered to her plunging neckline but when he started to lower his gaze further, she suddenly caught his attention, "Hey, heads up, Shut your jaw, don't want anything choking you."

When he finally got to his senses, he revealed the bouquet of roses from behind him and handed it to Cuddy. He heard her gasp then he looked up at her. Her eyes were twinkling and he loved the sight. It was warm and accepting. The complete opposite of his which he thought was drowning with its depths.

"For you. You look great." He said. Offering her a grin.

" yeah, I guessed that when you dropped your jaw on my doorstep." She replied with a huge smile.

When she accepted the bouquet she took in the heavenly scent of the roses and thankfully told House, "These are beautiful! Thank you! Wait there, I'll just set these in a vase the we can go." She reached for the nearest applicable vase and place the flowers and took a last smell then headed for the door.

"Where are you taking me? Oh, and you look good too by the way." She said. But she thought he looked very hot. 'Wait, did he actually trim his scruff?' she thought to herself then looked at him then she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that he actually did! She wanted to run her hands over it and just jump him but the control freak administrator in her thought it wasn't right.

He thought about telling her but he knew it will spoil the surprise. So instead he replied, "I'm going to take you somewhere dark then we're gonna do the nasty while you're in a cat-suit with a whip and me tied to--" but when he was going to continue she stopped him in his tracks with that infamous death glare.

"House."

"Relax. You'll know when we get there. It's nowhere special by the way. Don't wanna get your hopes up." He answered.

Cuddy's brows furrowed in confusion and asked, "Nowhere special? Then why the hell did you make me wear something formal?"

He smirked at her, "Wanted to see those kick-ass curves and the twins."

"You're an ass."

He countered, "When was I never? Let's go. Don't wanna be late." Then grabbed her hand gently and lead her to his hot looking '65 Corvette.

When they both got in she smirked at him and sarcastically replied, " Don't wanna be late. Yeah right! Says the man who ALWAYS goes to work EXACTLY on time.

"Ouch. Word's can hurt you know." This is what attracted him to her. She knew how to throw back every jab she receives without missing a beat.

She smiled. Then frowned.

"I thought I told you to get rid of this?" She asked.

"Why? It's a pretty hot ride."

"House. It's graft!"

"But Mooooom! I wanted to keep it. So I did! It's mine!" He said with that pout she thought was cute.

"As if there's anything I can do about it." She sighed.

After about 15 minutes, he parked in front of a very fancy Italian restaurant. When Cuddy saw the sign, she instantly gasped then stared at him for a few seconds then spoke while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I thought you said nowhere special?"

"yeah. Absolutely nothing special," he said playfully, pointing at a diner, "we're going there. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand which she barely noticed because she was trying to hide the disappointment to show in her face as she was looking down while he led them to the restaurant.

House tilted her chin up with his hand and she glared at him when she saw that they were standing on the entrance of Venetto's. "C'mon, I was just messing with you."

Cuddy then smiled at him when she finally took notice of their intertwined hands. She didn't mind pulling it away because it somehow felt right. They're hands fit together, she thought.

They were greeted by a tall man with green eyes and a strong built. He had jet black hair and he looked quite attractive. He spoke, "Ah, Doctor House! Buona Sera! It is good to see you again!" The man said with a good American accent. Only hinting his Italian one just a bit.

"Buona sera, Jon," he gestured towards Jon and looked at Cuddy, "this is Jonathan Venetto, he owns the place," he then gestured towards Cuddy looking at Jon,"Questa e Lisa Cuddy." He finished earning a stare at Cuddy then she diverted her gaze to Jon.

"Nice to meet you." Smiling, she shook his hand.

"Ah, the dean! Pleasure to meet you!" he returned the smile.

"Now, let's get you seated. Follow me." he said. Leading them to the seats at the second floor. They were seated at the best table in the house which overlooked the 1st floor and the lights from the city over the clear glass window. Only those situated in the second floor can see the night lights from around them.

Cuddy broke the silence, "I can't believe you were able to get a reservation here. It takes months to get a table here! Not to mention in the second floor!"

"I treated Venetto 3 years ago--"

"Diagnosis?"

"An evil, cunning tumor. We weren't able to see it at once, the drunk thing was brawling the bar, making the owner think of shutting down completely. As you know, I made you sign the crazy stuff and then we saved him."

"Oh, that's great!"

"I just dialled his number from the chart and asked if there were openings then he just offered to set everything up. Told me not to even bother asking for the tab."

"Told me to just ask for Marcel, the head chef and order anything on the menu, ask for any wine, anything." He added.

"Oh really?" Arching her brow in question.

"I am actually, unknown to popular belief, perfectly capable of acting like a human being when necessary." He answered seriously tapping his fingers gracefully but subconsciously on the table.

Cuddy quickly placed her hand on top of his and replied, "House, I didn't mean it that way. I was just shocked. You do know you're not the epitome of humanity at the hospital. And I'm just surprised since I don't know how you act when you're not at work. You do get what I'm saying, right?" She pursed her lips hoping he did. She sighed inwardly in relief when he nodded. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled his hand from hers and placed it on his lap.

Marcel then made his appearance and introduced himself. He took their orders and left. House order Rag alla bolognese which was a meat-based sauce served with tagliatelle or other pasta while Cuddy ordered a Fettuccine Alfredo.

Once again Cuddy broke the silence and started the conversation. She knew that House one of those people who hated small talks because they made no sense.

"So... What do you think Wilson is going to say about all this?"

"I didn't even tell him I actually asked you already. Although I'm entirely positive that rationalization man will have a field day just from the fact that I asked you out," he started,"he practically threw me out of his apartment when I went to him--" he added but Cuddy cut him off.

"Wait, two questions, one, why were you there? Second, why'd he "practically" throw you out? House, what did you do?" She asked, adding air quotes to practically.

"Hey! No fair! That was three questions. Don't you know--" Again, she cut him off.

"Just answer the damn question!" She hissed.

"Fine." He sighed.

"I was rationalizing, hence, rational man. Wait, you should apply for a new job, I heard rationalization man is looking for a trusty sidekick." He was supposed to answer properly but he wanted to add a few punches to buy time for a proper explanation.

Cuddy allowed it so she chuckled a bit then she turned serious again.

"House, just please be serious for a minute and answer." She knew there was something to this that he wasn't used to so she didn't back off.

He sighed and opened his mouth to talk but the waiter appeared and served them dinner. House approved the merlot offered and poured them a glass.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but, saved by a waiter!Who would've known they were useful?" He muttered then smirked at her.

Cuddy grinned at his child-like manner then said, "You're not off the hook yet, House."

They ate their dinner while jabbing verbally with each other like they usually do, as much as possible avoiding small talk. Cuddy noticed that he was less of an ass tonight and that was what she was thankful for, he didn't say sexual innuendos in front of other people out loud. She could do this more often, she thought.

After dinner, Marcel returned, asking for their preferred desserts House was the first to order. He ordered a baba au rhum, a small yeast cake saturated in liquor, usually rum, and sometimes filled with whipped cream or pastry cream. She ordered a Semifreddo, a semi-frozen dessert, typically ice-cream cake, with certain fruit tarts.

In a few minutes their desserts were served and Cuddy complimented Marcel about her Semifreddo which she said was absolutely divine. And he garnered a pleased nod at House then he left.

House stared a while at her without her noticing because she was drawn to her dessert too much. When her tongue licked the spoon a bit slowly, House wished he was that spoon at the moment. 'Calm down House, think naked Wilson.''You're a gentleman for tonight. You'll jump her when the time is right. relax.''Naked Wilson. Naked Foreman. Naked night Janitor who wears his pants backwards.' He finally calmed down albeit with yucky images of men slowly disappearing from his imagination.

"House? You Okay?" Cuddy asked, concerned when he flinched a bit when she touched his arm.

"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking." He offered her a grin which she gladly returned.

"Wait, you've got something-- I'll get it." he said when he saw a small chocolate smudge on her bottom lip and dabbed at it with his napkin.

She stared at him for a while, she knew she shivered internally when he ran his napkin on her lip. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." That was sweet, she thought. 'Wait, House? Sweet? That's a huge paradox!''Hey, don't start with that again! Give him a chance! He's showing you, for the second time, his human side! He's showing you a side to him he barely shows anyone! Not even Wilson. He's giving you this privilege and yet you're trying to shut it out!' A voice like Wilson's was booming into her ear as soon as she thought a bout the paradox thing.

After a few minutes of silently eating their desserts Cuddy opened the topic they left before dinner.

"O-kay. Back to the previous discussion you were so willingly leaving behind. Why were you at Wilson's and why'd he practically throw you out?" She said, tapping her nails impatiently at the wine glass. She already finished her Semifreddo.

He answered her in a low voice while running a hand through his scruff which made Cuddy unconsciously run her tongue on her lower lip. She sat up when she realized what she did. She took a deep breath then quietly released it when she saw he wasn't looking.

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

She countered, "Too bad I'm not one. Now answer the damned question!" Her tone rose a bit in annoyance.

House knew there was no way out so he tried to calm her down slowly, "Okay! Okay! Don't get your sexy thongs in a knot!"

He sighed, " I went to Wilson's last Sunday around 3--"

"Afternoon?"

"No. Morning."

"House!"

"Cuddy!"

"Can't he have the privilege to sleep being your best friend and all?"

"Will you let me finish or are going to talk about your concern for me being concerned for our wonder boy of Oncology?" He asked annoyed.

She sighs, "Fine. Just please, no more games."

'How long have you known me?"

She smiles, "Ok. Just... never mind.. go on."

"Thank you mistress..."

He continued, "As I was saying, I went to his apartment because I needed to be anywhere but my place, as you obviously know, I don't have a lot of options, heck, I only have one option," she frowned at that, "I haven't slept through the night since..." he couldn't finish the statement instead, he gestured between them with his hands nervously which Cuddy found adorable since House hated awkwardness.

She helped him, "The Kiss..." she paused and then continued, "yeah, Haven't slept well since, too." She chuckled.

"Yeah, that. Wait, you too?" He thought it was one sided only. He was relieved when she nodded and got the confirmation. They smiled at each other. It was a definite Kodak moment.

After seeing House had finished his dessert too, they waited a few minutes before they walked towards the stairs. Cuddy suddenly remembered his leg and she looked down at his leg. She was glad it was the usual one. 'Wait, I didn't see him take one Vicodin the entire duration of dinner.' Usually he just flaunted his drug use in her face.

While slowly going down the flight of stairs Cuddy asked House concerned, "Are you alright? I didn't see you take any Vicodin tonight. Did you leave it at home?"

House shook his head, "Nope. Didn't want to flaunt tonight so I took one at home."

"House... Thank you for that. It was thoughtful." She gave him a quick hug when they reached the first floor. A hug for his hard effort at not taking any pills for her.

He blushed a bit then muttered a "no problem" which Cuddy heard.

She held on to his arm as they went to the front desk where Jon was.

"Jon, thanks for everything." House said genuinely, shaking Jon's hand.

"yes Jon, thank you so much! Everything was exquisite!" Cuddy smiled at him and shook his hand too.

"Prego! A no, the pleasure is entirely mine. Grazie for curing me Dr. House. I would not have even been here if it weren't for that brain of yours." Jon answered quickly, smiling at the couple.

"All in a day's work. You saved me from days' worth of clinic duty!" House replied then turned his head to meet Cuddy's eyes and wriggled his eyebrows playfully earning a smirk and a soft hit on his arm from Cuddy.

Venetto saw the chemistry of the couple working its magic and he found the couple attractive."You two look good together. You should go here more often. All on me." He smiled at them. Cuddy blushed while House swallowed hard then glared at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sherlock." House said.

Cuddy then gathered herself and smiled sweetly at Jon then said, "Well, anyway, thank you for everything. Send my thanks to Marcel. Everything was great. Buona serata Jon!" With out she gently dragged House to his Corvette and were on their way back to Cuddy's.

When they made it back to Cuddy's house, House opened the door for her and walked her to the front door.

"I had fun tonight." House said shyly.

Cuddy smiled and answered, "House, thank you so much for tonight. I had a lot of fun," She started, "I actually didn't think I'd have that much fun I thought it was going to be..." she was trying to feel for the right words and not sound ungrateful at the same time.

He helped her, "You thought it could end really, really bad? That and either way both positive or negative? yeah me too."

She smiled.

"Well, see you at work. Goodnight Cuddy." He said then kissed her gently on the cheek and lingering for a while before pulling away.

"See you. Goodnight House." She replied. She was shocked when he only kissed her cheek. She remember when she told him she liked sex. She still likes it. But this was House. Anything hard to take can shatter the man into pieces and make him retreat into his shell. Well, she should at least try for one on the lips. At least they could have that.

House wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek. He at least wanted to kiss those soft and full lips again like the night when Cuddy lost Joy. But he knew that it was her call now. The ball is in her court. He wanted sex, yes, he won't deny that. But he wanted things to be right since he was going to take this relationship seriously. He want it not to be on the first, the second, or the third date. If this will continue, then he'll at least wait for a month before they did the nasty.

When he was halfway through her lawn, House suddenly remembered an extra thing he bought on his way to Cuddy's. He can't belive he forgot it! That damned thing was expensive! He turned to look at her standing on her porch.

"Cuddy!"

"Yes?"

"Wait there. I forgot something."

Curious, Cuddy just nodded. "Okay."

House limped to his car and hid something behind his back. He was glad everything was still intact. He moved towards Cuddy and stood in front of her.

When she noticed he stood there like a statue staring at her like she was a diamond, she woke him from his trance.

"House?"

House handed her the thing behind his back.

"My God House!" She gasped as she reached for the stunning single stemmed salmon rose which was her favorite flower. Her eyes glazed over and she looked up at him. He was amazed by her eyes. As of that moment, her eyes were running with different emotions the first few he noticed. Shock, appreciation, happiness, and the last one he noticed he didn't know how to describe.

She smelled the flower and found the scent heavenly.

She looked at him again, "It's beautiful."

House couldn't help himself, he was too caught up in the moment to even think of what he said next.

"Just like you."

Cuddy let the tears fall and she smiled at him she saw that his bright baby blues suddenly lost their cold shell and she smiled wider when she saw the warmth of his eyes looking at her reveal itself for her. Just for her.

House cupped her cheeks and ran his thumbs over them to brush away the tears. He was about to say something when Cuddy closed the distance between them and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. House welcomed her kiss and quickly hung his cane on her doorknob which was right beside him. He wrapped an arm on the small of her back and one at the back of her neck. He deepened the kiss.

Her lips were soft against his. They were full and luscious. She ran her tongue across his lower lip and he parted his lips, allowing her entry. Their lips and tongues battled for superiority but both of them noticed the gentleness underneath their movements. Cuddy moved one hand to his chest and the other one to caress his scruff the way she wanted to earlier that evening.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Their foreheads touching. They can feel each other's breath in their positions. They stayed in each others arms for a while. House with one arm on the small of Cuddy's back and his hand gently combing through her hair which now had more curls tumbling down from that toe curling, breathtaking and soul searing kiss they had.

House tried to lighten the seriousness of the situation by slowly sliding the hand he had on the small of her back and slipped it low enough to grip one ass cheek.

Cuddy chuckled loudly in that sexy voice he loved then shook her head at his chest and said, "Trying to cop a feel?"

House chuckled. "Remember what I said before?"

"Hmm? No. Remind me."

"One small feel for a man, One giant ass for mankind." He chuckled.

She hit him playfully on the arm. "You're an ass!"

He chuckled again then plastered that mischievous smile of his.

"How long have you known me?"

"20 years, House."

"So me being an ass is not new anymore."

"Hmm.. I know."

"I just like calling you an ass." she added then pulled away from him laughing.

"Aww, Cuddy, I like your ass too!" House replied in a sweet, touched tone.

Cuddy laughed again.

"I'll be going now. Goodnight Cuddy." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Bye House. Thanks for tonight. Drive carefully."

He nodded then started to limp towards his Corvette but then turned his head towards her direction and called out, " Have good, sexy, and hot dreams about me." He flashed her that eyebrow waggling and mischievous grin tandem again.

She laughed at him. "In. Your. Dreams. Goodnight House."

He chuckled, "Always." He then made his way to the car and headed home with a final wave her way.

She just shook her head and smiled. She waited until his taillights were no longer seen before she made her way inside her house.

* * *

When she was laying on her bed that night, she was reminiscing on the events of the evening and somehow realized that all her feelings for House have been reignited. She smiled at the prospect of having more dates. And she somehow knew it was weird but she couldn't help but think what if. What if House was the last man she dated? Her heart fluttered at the possibility. After staying silent, she finally succumbed to sleep but something was new. She slept through the night with an added bonus: she had a smile on her angelic face.

* * *

When House got home, he took two pills and popped them into his mouth. He was amazed at his new record. He was able to not pop pills for a few hours and not feel in much pain. He thought maybe Wilson and Cuddy were right all along. Maybe it was just psychological. The addict in him was fighting with him about taking more but he thought about trying to time his doses. He knew it was hard. But if like tonight, he tried, he knew he'll get what he needs.

It was the first night in a long time that he was able to sleep throuh the night without drinking any Scotch or Bourbon. He was positive and no longer rationalizing about the fact that he'll ask Lisa Cuddy out again when he gets the chance. Though how he'll ask, he's not sure. But he will. He'll make certain of that fact. He told himself.

He remembered that kiss. She initiated it. It wasn't one sided anymore, or, at all.

Even though he had no smile on his face, he knew that he felt something different. The good type of different.

He felt...

Less Miserable.


	3. She Did What!

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

_**A/N:** Here's a short chapter, I was supposed to post tomorrow, but I can't keep you guys waiting for too long._

_I was thinking since the second one was longer there'd be more reviews. sighs  
To those who review, thank you so much! I love your response to my story/chapters. :)_

_Thanks to those who subscribed, Please leave comments. :D I love you guys!_

_This is for those who love House and Wilson convos._

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SHE DID WHAT?!**

_The next day, PPTH, 10 am_

"Good morning to you too." Wilson said sarcastically looking up from his paperwork after House barged into his office then sprawled on top of his couch staring at the ceiling.

"Seriously, House, other people actually work in their office, not lounge on other people's couches after they've just gotten out of bed." Wilson added, annoyed.

"I went out with Cuddy last night." House told him without meeting his friend's gaze.

"Wow! Seriously? Where? What Happened? How was it? Will You--" Wilson started but was cut off by House.

"Whoa there shotgun! One at a time. You'll give yourself a heart attack! I don't wanna lose my lunch money- no sorry, let me rephrase that- I don't wanna lose my lunch BUDDY." He said looking irritatingly honest at Wilson.

"Yeah right. So, what happened? I want all the details." He pointed at him.

House told him everything about the date except for the kiss since he knows Wilson would ask about those things the last minute.

"I told you, I was right! I've been telling you to ask her out for years!" Wilson squealed at him.

"Jeez, no need to rub it in my face."

"If it weren't for your stubborn head you would've been together for years!"

"Thank you rationalization man, you have saved the village!" House sarcastically replied.

"Oho! If anyone at the hospital hears this they'd drop dead!" Wilson squealed again in glee.

House just looked panicky then quickly told his friend, "Hey! Unless you want your happy place cut off and mashed by a certain Dean of Medicine, I suggest you turn down your dreams of becoming a Gossip Girl."

Wilson shuddered at the thought and answered, " Cuddy will never hurt me."

"Believe me, she'll look past your teddy bear persona and will grab the nearest sharp object she can get." House said seriously.

Wilson's eyes grew wide then he replied, "No to my Gossip Girl dream then."

"Will you ask her out again?" Wilson asked him in a very serious 'no games' tone that House new well too much.

"I don't know." House honestly replied. "Maybe."

"I think you should."

House deflected, "So, who's the new dying patient you're sleeping with these days? Anyone I know?"

Wilson pointed his finger at him, "Stop deflecting. I think you should ask her out again. Seeing from what you told me I think she enjoyed it."

He quickly added, "Of course the last dates she never enjoyed because it was always interrupted by someone. I forget, you know him, don't you?"

"Very funny. The men she dated were losers!" House retorted.

"You're already jealous!!" Wilson laughed. House remained quiet.

Silence. House just knew what was coming next. Wilson sighed then told him seriously.

"Wow, this is really great! Wait, did you make out with her?" Giving him that one brow lifted and eyes squinted in question and curiosity.

"Oh Jimmy, you know I never kiss and tell!" House replied with a grinch-like grin.

"Oh my God, you did!"

House smirked then said, "I only kissed her cheek."

Wilson could only gape at him. 'House and self-control usually don't go together.' he thought.

He quickly replied then puffed out a long kept breath, "I thought- never mind. That's good. Shows you actually respect her."

House then replied in a deadpan tone, "But when I gave her the salmon colored rose I forgot in the car she sucked my face crazy."

Wilson could only stare at him with eyes round as a fish out of water.

House stood from the couch and spoke, "Well, that's all I came here for. See you, Wilson." He then limped out of his friend's office.

After coming to his senses, Wilson replied, "Later, House." But House was already nowhere near.

* * *

**Please review!! Next chap after I read the reviews. Thanks!**

**c",)**


	4. Girl Talk: He Said What!

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**_A/N: _****_Cuddy and Wilson seious and hilarious convo. :)_**

Please let me know if you like it...

Or please tell me if you want to add something and I'll try to squeeze it in.

Thanks to those who subscribed, **Please leave comments**. :D I love you guys!

This chap's the same day as Chappie 3. :)

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: GIRL TALK: HE SAID WHAT?!**

Lunch time, PPTH Cafeteria

Wilson saw Cuddy eating alone while reading a medical journal when he decided to sit with her. He thought he was lucky House was working on a case so he didn't have lunch with him.

"Hey." He started.

"Hi."

"How you doing?" He asked genuinely.

"I'm doing great, actually." She answered, offering him a half smile. "You?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"How was your week?"

"My God you're subtle! Just get on with it." She said, a bit perplexed about this subtlety that wasn't necessary. "I'm assuming House told you about some escapade with me last night?" She asked, hoping that House didn't tell Wilson anything more than what really did happen.

"Okay, Okay! You caught me." He replied raising his arms in defense.

"I guessed that." She smirked. "What do you wanna know?"

"Why House only kissed you on the cheek."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Already did."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. I told him I was proud of him for actually showing you he respects you." He said proudly.

"Well that's good." She said in relief that House didn't tell him what happened next.

"But I wanna know something..." He started. 'Damn you House! You told him! You better be ready for a new batch of extra clinic hours! Bastard,' she thought.

"What?" She feigned innocence.

"Why, once again, you leaned so far your tongue fell into his mouth." He asked with a slight grin and a teasing tone in his voice.

"Bastard." She muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He really didn't back off. "So?"

"So what? I really don't see why this is any of your business!" She hissed at him so nobody can hear her.

He sighed and asked her firmly. "Why did you suck his face- tongue- whatever, after he gave you a single stemmed salmon colored rose?!"

She swallowed hard then answered defensively. "It's my favorite!"

Suddenly realization hit him and he gasped, ".God!! I don't believe this!"

Concerned by his actions she asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Wilson leaned a bit forward and silently exclaimed, "You have feelings for House!"

"I do n--"

"Don't deny it!" he pointed a finger at her and continued, "You would never kiss anyone who gives you your favorite flower! You'd just get very giddy and say 'Thank you so much,'" he said in a girly voice and continued seriously, "But since House did and it is EXTREMELY rare he does romantic gestures, you got caught up in the moment!"

She remained silent for a while.

"He said I was beautiful." She whispered to him.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" He exclaimed and suddenly sat up which caused all people in the cafeteria to stare at him.

"Sorry, please continue what you were doing." He quickly apologized to everyone who was still staring.

Cuddy turned different shades of pink within seconds.

"He said I was beautiful while looking at me. Me! Not my breasts nor my eyes! Wilson, it was really hard not to get caught up in that kind of moment. I know this is House we're talking about, but he meant it genuinely and not just because he wanted in on my pants."

She added, "I'm sure you know how that feels! You've been married thrice!"

"I know." He sighed. 'House must really like her. The last time he's been sweet was when he was with Stacy. He never did that to Stacy, that part where he already gave Cuddy a bouquet of roses then give her a separate one for the end of the night.' He thought. He sighed again.

Cuddy noticed this. "What?"

"No, it's nothing." He replied.

"Usually when people say nothing it always mean it's something. SPILL." She demanded.

"It's just that, I think House really likes you. The last time he did these romantic gestures was when he was with Stacy. And none of what he did with her was as romantic as what he did for you. I mean, that much for a first date!" he sighed.

She furrowed her brows but her heart fluttered at the thought, "House told you he likes me?"

"No, but his actions told me. I think he's planning to ask you out again."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But Cuddy," he started, looking at her then seriously continued, "I hope you'll treat this seriously. If you want him, then go all the way. If you don't--" but she cut him off.

"I know. I want a shot at this too. But House is House." She started, then sighed sadly," He's got these walls around him. But if he reveals himself he takes a huge effort that when he gets hurt, he just shuts down and retreats," she shivered at that thought, "he isolates himself. I know he's sensitive within."

Wilson sighed too, "I know we've talked about this before but I'll remind you again. I know that his inability to open up can get frustrating but he will open up when he thinks the time is right. Be patient with him. Don't push unless you know it'll be good for him."

"Yeah. Maybe things really don't have to end bad. I just hope he can hang on to something and not give up on things."

He noticed the sad undertone in her voice and told her, "Cuddy, just, please, don't hurt him. I know that he thinks that he can screw this up in a lot of ways, and you think you can too. Just, don't let him. You have my permission to hit him if he gets on your nerves, though. He deserves another shot at happiness. It's been long overdue."

"Yeah, he deserves it what with all the lives he's saved albeit in a crazy way." Cuddy smiled at him then shook her head, "You know, I don't get you Wilson. You told him that I was his boss. Now, you're actually pushing us to get together."

Wilson returned the smile, "Twenty years of foreplay is just too much, don't you think?"

"I know."

"Just quit being so stubborn! Both of you!"

They laughed.

Wilson's pager beeping got in the way of their conversation. "Gotta go. Patient." He shrugged.  
"So glad we talked." But when he was about to leave Cuddy called after him.

"Wilson!"

"Yeah?"

"Please keep this to yourself. For everyone's sake." Cuddy said in her administrator voice.

Wilson gulped as he flinched at her words remembering what House told him earlier that day.

Cuddy noticed this so she asked if he was okay.

"Yeah. Just remembered something bad. Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Wilson replied. 'Not to mention for the sake of my happy place.' he thought.

Cuddy just shrugged at this.

"See you around, Cuddy."

"Sure. Later, Wilson. Thanks." She offered him a genuine smile. He then quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Cuddy then resumed reading the medical journal. She then whispered, "What will I do with you, House?" She smiled at the possibility of an actual happy albeit dysfunctional relationship between them.

* * *

**_I'm begging for reviews... huhuhu... A lot are reading but I don't know if you guys love it._**

**_To those who comment often, thank you very much! You guys and Huddy are my inspiration._**

* * *


	5. Smooth Criminal

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**A/N:** _Long-awaited Huddy Scenes_ ;)

Please let me know if you like it...

Thanks to those who subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!

Please leave comments. :D I love you guys!

**_READ ALL THE WAY. I have an announcement at the A/N at the bottom page._**

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: SMOOTH CRIMINAL**

**Monday, PPTH**

_Cuddy's Office_

While sorting through her paperwork, Cuddy was thinking why House hadn't asked her out yet even though he had the chance when he came barging into her office, as always, asking to do an extremely risky test to prove his theory. He just pushed her to trust him and then left when he got the green light.

"Puzzles over people." she muttered while signing a piece of paperwork. 'At least he shows professionalism.' she thought.

The case he just solved was a piece of cake for him. One of the cases he solved very quickly. He's going to be free for a whole week! Good time for clinic duty. She still can't believe he managed to finish another case. Two cases in 8 days! She missed solving puzzles. Maybe it was one of the thousand reasons she kept looking after House and his patients.

She noticed that she wasn't doing anything productive with her train of thoughts so she just shoved her House-related thoughts away for the meantime and tried to get some work done.

After about 30 minutes she went to the cafeteria for a snack.

* * *

_PPTH Cafeteria, 4:00 pm_

House was on his way to the cashier to ACTUALLY pay for his orange juice when he saw Cuddy eating a salad while signing a paperwork that a department head showed her.

After paying for his drink and seeing that he can have Cuddy's attention, he walked towards her.

He feigned tripping that didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy which caused her to stand up and give him a death glare when she saw orange fluid dripping from her chest soaking her clothes, and staining her jacket.

She didn't want to cause a scene so she walked to her office followed by a grinning House limping after her.

"House!" Cuddy screeched at him when they got inside her office.

"Cuddy!"

While ignoring his mimicking she started closing the blinds then locked her office door.

House smirked at her actions and asked, "What, you gonna bring out the whips and chains now?"

She glared at him.

"I think a cat suit would add a certain flare for that dominatrix idea you're thinking about. So, whips and chains?" He looked at her expectantly.

She made her way behind her desk and started dialling a number on her desk phone.

"No!" she said a bit calmly while tapping her nails on her desk. No need to scream for a while. He's going to shut up for a while with what she was going to say next.

House waited for her reason with a smug grin on his face Cuddy wished she could burn. 'God he's infuriating!' she thought.

"I'm gonna call maintenance and have them bring the chainsaw here and I'm PERSONALLY going to make your happy place miserable one slow cut at a time!" She yelled at him in a very serious, threatening, and scary voice he's ever heard.

House's smug grin quickly fell which gave Cuddy a huge amount of satisfaction. He instinctively covered his groin with both of his hands, cane in between.

Cuddy slammed the phone when no one was answering on the other line.

House flinched at this then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding knowing "Little Greg" was safe at the moment.

Cuddy placed both hands at her hip in that 'Don't mess with me' stance he's seen a million times.

"Why the hell did you have to "accidentally" drown me in orange juice in front of my staff!" She said using emphasis on accidentally.

House made an apologetic look but added a grin, "I tripped!"

Cuddy scoffed at this, " Yeah right! Why do I even bother with these questions!" She then made her way towards her office bathroom to get her extra clothes from the cabinet when House called out to her.

"Won't find anything there!" She looked at him disbelievingly. "I told janitorial to clean it out!" He said nonchalantly.

That did it, "House!! You had no right!!!" She screeched and then controlled her labored breathing. Her heaving chest caught Houses attention but he tried not to look at it more than twice.

He grabbed her lab coat and handed it to her. She snatched it from him without acknowledging him for his action.

He then looked at her and calmly but firmly said, "Follow me. I can't physically be in contact with you here in the hospital."

She looked at him incredulously but he continued and pointed a finger at her, "I meant it when I said follow me."

"Where are we going?" She said exasperated from all this arguing.

"To cloud nine."

"House." She replied warning him that the fate of his happy place depended on his next actions.

He seriously replied, "My office. C'mon."

She followed House to his office ignoring the confused and curious looks being tossed her and House's way.

When they reached his office House looked at her then asked calmly, "Have anything else important today? Say, sucking up to rich bald men or meeting with the board?"

"None. Why?"

"We're going out today. You--" She cut him off.

"Don't you have to ask me first?"

"Yeah. I'm a jerk, nothing unusual, I know." He replied proudly.

Reality struck her hard when she shouted at him, "You! You planned this the entire time, didn't you?!"

He just shrugged and grinned mischievously at her.

"Don't you have a case?" She asked.

"You're stalling!" He pointed at her accusingly.

"I am not!" She said a little too defensively.

"You know everything about my cases. I try to avoid you about cases like the plague and you follow me like a very huge magnet, or is it just my hotness you were after?" He suggested bobbing his eyebrows.

She had enough of his shit for today, "Then go do clinic duty! God knows how many hours you owe me!"

"Did it early. I'm not needed here. Neither are you." He pointed at her.

"Stop pointing at me! You look like Wilson when you do it! It doesn't suit you!"

She then remembered his previous statement and scoffed at him then said, "You?? Doing clinic duty voluntarily? That's freaky."

He limped to his desk and handed her the phone, "Call nurse what's-her-name and know for yourself."

She did and gaped at him when she got the confirmation she needed. 'Wow, clinic duty and this to go out with me.' she thought. But she was still mad at his earlier stunts.

She gave up, and sighed, "Okay. You got me there. But how do you propose to get me out of here looking like this?!" She gestured to her drenched clothes.

House bent over and grabbed a duffel bag on the side of his computer desk and handed it to her.

She snatched her duffel bag from him and then hissed, "Bastard! I hate you, you know that?"

He replied playfully, "The feeling is mutual." Then he gave him an expectant look then asked, "So... Mall or Diner?"

She replied quickly, "Mall. I'll punish you by shopping." She grinned mischievously at him.

He faked hurt then pouted at her, "Hey! Cripple here! Seriously, people used to have some sense of consideration for our kind."

"None when the cripple is an ego maniacal narcissistic pain in the ass." She replied not missing a beat.

He clapped his hands together, "Well played, sir."

Cuddy managed a short bow then said, "C'mon. Before I change my mind. We'll take my car. You don't have an extra helmet for that hell of a bike of yours."

"You know, I'd love being seen with you wearing a somewhat "Girls Gone Wild" see through shirt and skirt, hell, that's just me, I don't know, though. I'm sure a certain Dean of Medicine would really be pissed." He answered sarcastically bobbing his eyebrows playfully.

"I'll just change." She started walking out of his office with the duffel bag and muttered, "Yeah, you'd love that, won't you? Jerk."

House laughed. 'Any straight guy would pay to see that!' he thought.

After fifteen minutes Cuddy returned looking hot in her Red V-neck and jeans with matching red do me pumps.

"Ready?" He inquired.

She nodded.

She suddenly remembered something.

"Wait. I'll go first. Follow me after a few minutes to the parking lot. You do know we can't be seen together here."

"Sure." He said.

After a few minutes he followed her and saw her already seated in her Lexus and hopped in.

The couple talked leisurely and exchanged jabs while Cuddy drove to the Princeton Mall.

* * *

**This is the fun part where I ask my loyal subscribers::**

**_What do you want to happen in their impromptu date?_** [may I remind, no sex just yet.]

Majority wins, though. :) :) :)


	6. Sweet

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**A/N: I wanted to make everyone happy so here's my twisted chapter.**

_I would like to politely request those who have me on alert to please step out of the shadows and tell me if you're pleased or not._

_I don't wanna be too pushy but I really would love to hear your thoughts about this._

_**Thanks to the ff people who gave ideas:** _

_Hughlaurie4ever _

_Monkey and Music Lover _

_i luv ewansmile _

_Limalicious_

**Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!**

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: SWEET**

_Princeton Mall_

When they arrived at the mall Cuddy parked her car at a somewhat dark part of the third level parking area. She and House got off and went inside the mall.

"Where you wanna go first?" House asked.

"I wanna eat. I'm starving. Maybe because an asshole drenched me and my salad in juice. Oh wait, that was you!" She sarcastically told him.

"Hey, may I remind you I tripped! Cripples tend to lose their balance." He pouted.

"yeah right." She muttered.

"Where you wanna eat?" He honestly asked.

"uhm, pizza place? only the veggies for me, though. I heard salad's good at Jimmy's." She said.

"A pizza? Wow. I should ask you out more often!" He said with a pleased tone.

'You definitely should,' she thought.

"C'mon." She grabbed his arm and led him to Jimmy's Pizza.

-----------------

After eating and House mocking the waiter countless times, Cuddy tried to ignore House for awhile. She wanted to blow off some steam before she decided to strangle him in front of hundreds of people.

House broke the silence. "C'mon Cuddy, seriously, you know you can't ignore me forever! You're my enabler!" He said in a whiny and mocking tone.

"Yes I can." She said smugly.

"See? You're talking to me now. I knew you can't resist me." He said playfully.

"No I am not! And yes, I can resist you." She said in a very annoyed tone.

"Prove it," he dared her.

She accepted, "Gladly."

"Oh and House, there will be no next time if you keep doing that to waiters, or other people whose job pays lower than yours!" She warned him in a firm tone.

"I won't make any promises," he answered seriously.

She caught his tone and said, "At least try. For me, heck, for yourself."

He nodded.

"Let's go, I wanna look at bags. And that dare starts after I start walking."

"I'll win, you know, so just give up." He said.

"Never!" She answered defiantly and started walking towards different shops.

After only an hour, Cuddy was already carrying-- well technically she had House carry them-- three paper bags with one bag each inside them. She only reminded him that he owed her for his earlier stunts at the hospital. He mumbled something incoherent but she ignored him.

'She's doing pretty good at this. I need to up my game,' he thought.

"Hey, wanna have sex in the restroom, honey?" House said a bit loudly in front of a salesclerk while she was checking out a scarf.

She gaped at him in disbelief and stared daggers at him. 'He's pushing it. I have to play along. But damn! That woman heard him.' she thought.

The salesclerk looked at them in shock.

"I'm sorry, my husband here has a bit of mental health issues. He banged his head before. So it's now a bit messed up. I keep him around because he's filthy rich." Cuddy apologized and whispered to the clerk's ear.

The clerk nodded in understanding. 'Damn, I wish I was that lucky.' She thought.

She then ignored House and moved on to other shops.

After two hours House's leg was really hurting but the Vicodin was still managing to control the gnawing feeling it raised in him. He saw an ice cream shop and practically hauled Cuddy to the store.

"I want ice cream mommy. I want a Super Banana Split." He begged her using his baby blues at her and a very innocent looking smile that made Cuddy's heart do flip flops.

"God! You're a bastard! Don't use those on me! It's so unfair!" She wasn't able to hold it off any longer. She lost and she knew he knew it. He was always right!

"See, told you so. Now, ice cream please?" He pleaded.

"Sure." She mumbled and bought him his ice cream and they sat down on a table.

She noticed him flinch when he sat and her guilt complex can't help but blame herself from causing him pain. They've been walking around the mall with him carrying most of the bags for only three hours but it hurt his leg. It hurt him. She hurt him.

"Are you okay? How's the leg?" She asked in concern.

"I'll live." He said. He didn't want her to worry for him, not anyone at all, for that matter.

"Okay." She knew better than to push about his leg.

He wanted to break the tension that started seeping in before it got awkward. And so he did.

"I want to propose something. I wanna take advantage of your guilt complex right now." He said with a lecherous grin.

She cocked a brow at him and asked, "What's the proposal?"

"I'll buy you two pairs of dresses, your choice, but you'll have to show them to me when you try them on. So it's quid pro quo. You get something, I get something in return," he proposed nonchalantly and looked at her with an expectant gaze.

"Hmm... Any brand?" She asked.

"Any brand at all." He said as if money wasn't an issue. Hell, it wasn't an issue for him at all. Years of being alone was somehow an advantage. He's loaded.

"Okay." She was shocked that he'd given her the green light to pick any brand at all.

His baby blues lit up at her consent to the proposal.

"Great! I'll have my first ever private fashion show courtesy of the dean herself."

"Don't push it. And no sexual innuendos in front of people. Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled at her like a kid getting a puppy and she chuckled at this.

"You look so cute like that!" She squealed playfully at him

"I am not cute! I don't do cute. I do stud." He said half embarrassed and half serious while crossing his arms across his chest.

She scoffed, "Stud. Yeah. Dream."

He suddenly remembered something, "I didn't hear you complaining that ONE NIGHT." He smiled widely bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

Cuddy slapped him in the arm but she couldn't hide her blushing face.

"You're a jerk!"

"Ow! I'm a stud."

"No you're not. I was faking."

"No you weren't."

"No I wasn't." She was telling the truth this time.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"See? Was that so hard?"

She smacked him in the arm again.

"I said you were a stud! Happy now?" She was getting frustrated and annoyed with him.

"Seriously! You're hand's made of lead! Now, c'mon, I'm done with my ice cream. Let's go shopping," House chuckled. Cuddy did the same.

They went to a Donna Karan outlet and House sat in the lounge chair in front of Cuddy's dressing room. There was one lounge chair in front of every dressing room which made everything look like a bit of a bar but a hundred times classier and expensive.

House decided to at least choose one for her to fit.

"What you doing?" Cuddy curiously asked him when he joined in rummaging through racks of fine clothing.

"I wanna pick at least one for you to try on." He said, not taking his eyes off the things he were pawing.

Cuddy thought it was sweet. She never thought House would be one of the engaging guys who cared at all what their women pick while shopping. Most of the guys she dated didn't care at all so long as they get any after the date.

"Sure." She said, offering him a smile.

House then took one blue dress which wasn't appealing at all to Cuddy and aligned the hanger under his jaw.

"Does this make me look square?" He asked seriously but in a valley girl voice.

Cuddy and the saleslady beside her started laughing.

"No, not at all. It brings out your eyes." Cuddy said with a chuckle.

"I should agree with her, sir." The lady politely commented.

House always love it when she smiles. It's as if she was carefree. It made her eyes twinkle.

House just smiled at Cuddy.

"Have you chosen your 'at least one' pick for me to try on?" Cuddy asked eyeing him curiously.

House nodded and handed her what he thought was really beautiful for her.

Cuddy gasped when she saw it. It was Mars red in color with a Plunging V neckline. It was knotted at the bodice with a ruched detail. And it had a front slit that would definitely display her toned legs.

"House, this is beautiful!" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course it is! And it's in your size too. I always new obsessing about your anatomy would come in handy someday," he said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Cuddy took the other dresses she wanted to try on and grabbed House's hand and led him to the lounge chair before she went into the dressing room.

House's breath hitched when Cuddy came out minutes later when he saw she was wearing the one he picked for her.

It beautifully hugged her in the right places, showing off her curves. And the plunging v neckline doing wonders for her already wonderful cleavage.

Cuddy took him out of his reverie when she asked, "Cat got your tongue? It's THAT good then, huh?"

He just nodded still staring at her body.

Cuddy chuckled and she wanted to do him a favor and get this dress as her first choice.

"I'll take this." She said gleefully.

"You sure?" House asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"Okay then, onwards!" He said happy that she liked the one he chose for her.

Cuddy tried dress after dress after dress while House was staring at her while licking his lollipop. Cuddy licked her bottom lip subconsciously while watching him do it. She wished she was the lollipop.

She finally settled on a power suit but had to House's opinion first.'Well it's a wrap dress, it just looks like a power suit,' she thought.

"What do you think?" She asked hopefully.

House thought she looked great in the Mars red/black wrap dress with a Plunging V neckline, long sleeves. Wrap in front; tie at the back. Matched with a pencil skirt with gathered front. It was made of Viscose/wool/elastane.

"I don't know. I told you to pick dresses. Not a power suit." He said carefully.

"I want you to see me wearing something at work that you bought for me. Is that too bad too much?" She asked quietly.

"Okay then." He smiled at her reply. 'God, she's just hard to resist!'

Cuddy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Really."

She hugged him and said, "Thank you, House."

He hugged back."No problem." He said honestly.

House handed the saleslady the two dresses Cuddy wanted and led Cuddy to the counter by placing a hand in the small of her back.

Cuddy was surprised at his sweet gesture yet again and thought that she never wanted him to take his hand from her.

"Sir, will it be cash or charge?" The clerk asked.

"Cash." House said in a very manly voice.

Cuddy gaped at him. 'Who brings that huge amount of cash with him!' she thought. She was shocked! The man doesn't even pay for his lunch money yet has a few thousand bucks in his wallet!

"I've got to let Wilson know this." She whispered to him.

"Hey, no fair! You're supposed to be on my side!" He pouted and slouched his shoulders.

Cuddy laughed. "I was just kidding. Wouldn't want you to miss out on making Wilson pay for your lunch."

"He said it was his pleasure." He said cockily.

"Nooo, it's for YOUR pleasure." She reiterated.

House just laughed.

"C'mon, let's have dinner. Your treat." House said.

Cuddy laughed, "Shouldn't the guy be the one buying?" She winked at him.

House grinned. "Not if the guy bought two thousand dollar dresses from Donna Karan just for a fashion show," he said smugly.

Cuddy laughed at him again. "Okay. C'mon. Let's eat."

She grabbed his arm, since his hands were already preoccupied with her paper bags. Cuddy got two from him and carried them. They went straight to a fancy restaurant and ate dinner while talking and laughing. Not to mention those arguments and one-upping.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'll cut it there. Please review! The next chapter will be up in a few hours._

**_Please review this chapter and the next chapter separately. _**

**_Thank you for the support!! I promise the next chapter will involve something HUGE._**


	7. Bittersweet Memories

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**_A/N: Please don't kill me with this chapter.  
Reviews, as always, please..._**

Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: BITTERSWEET MEMORIES I**

_Princeton Mall_

Cuddy couldn't believe that she's dating House. At first she thought it'd be a complete disaster but as of the moment, she only had one word for it. Perfect. Even if it only started last Friday. House has been an infuriating ass, but at the same time, he's been too sweet and charming. His gimmicks in calling her attention was beyond normal but it worked for him and she would give anything not to change it. Not change him.

She knew that this relationship- if you can call it that already- will never be boring. Ever. At all.

After dinner, House and Cuddy finally decided to go back to the hospital so Cuddy could drop off House since his bike was still there.

They loaded what they bought in the trunk of the Lexus and Cuddy made her way back to the driver's side when somebody blocked her way.

* * *

_Earlier That Day, Princeton Mall Parking Area_

A huge man with brown curly hair, white complexion, and hazelnut eyes was waiting for his steal of the month. Ewen Eusep was waiting for the right car when he saw a Matador Red GS Hybrid 09 Lexus looking for a spot. 'Come to papa.' He thought when he saw the seemingly brand new car.

He was even more pleased when he saw a gimp and a foxy lady stepped out from the vehicle. 'Damn. I'd kill the gimp and have that sexy toy to play with, the car is just the added bonus if I fucked her senseless then just dispose of her when I damn well pleased.' he was smiling at the plot his mind was concocting. 'I'll just let them have a few more hours with each other before I give them hell.'

He then started to plan about how to make his appearance.

* * *

_Currently..._

Cuddy jumped and shrieked when the man took hold of her shoulders.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" The man said sweetly which made Cuddy shiver in fear.

"Get your hands of me!" She yelled.

House was quick on his feet even if his leg screamed at him in pain.

Even though House's left leg was a bit useless, his upper body strength is very strong. He shoved the man which caused him to tumble down.

"Don't you dare touch her!" House stood in front of Cuddy and she held on to the back of his shirt.

"House, let's just go. He isn't worth it." She whispered.

"You fucking cripple!" The man stood up and lunged at him. Hitting him in the jaw. It only caused House to be moved by the force but not tumble down. House then shoved Cuddy behind the car.

Cuddy just stood in shock. She was too nervous and too scared to do anything.

The man started hitting House again and again until House tumbled down.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Eusep mocked him.

He turned to face Cuddy.

"Hey there sweetheart, how may I service you today?" He started to come towards her.

"Would it be me inside you? Or will it be my lips nestled in that cleavage?" He was describing acts of lasciviousness to her which rooted her to the ground.

"Please..... Don't....." Cuddy whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It won't hurt at all," Eusep said sarcastically.

He then started touching her shoulders. But before he can put his lips in any part of her House grabbed his arm and threw a punch at him. It struck his nose which then started to bleed at the force.

"Get off her!" House growled like a lion protecting his pride.

"Fuck!" Eusep cursed. He then kicked House in his right leg which caused House to scream in pain. But House was still able to shove his cane into the man's abdomen to buy time.

He then painfully turned to a horror stricken Cuddy, shook her from her trance and said, "I want you to run right now. Find a security guard or whatever and tell them what happened. Go!"

"I won't leave you!" Cuddy said, letting the tears fall.

"Do it now or we'll never get out of here." He said firmly. "GO!"

Cuddy conceded and complied. She nodded her head but gave House a quick kiss.

"Don't get hurt." She said and started running off.

"Damn you, you fucking bastard! You're going to pay for that dearly! So will your girlfriend!" Eusep growled at him then lunged after him.

House fell to the ground with a loud thud and Eusep started beating him to a pulp.

When he stood up, he gave House a hard kick in the ribs that made House howl in pain.

"I told you not to mess with me," he started then pulled out a gun and aimed it at House, "Now, I'll tell you what I'll do next. I'll shoot you, get the car, and go after your woman, rape her, then kill her." He said menacingly.

"I'll die before you get to touch her again. I'll make sure of that." House managed to croak out. He would at least buy time for Cuddy to be safe with someone. He would never let his best friend, boss, and that thing he can't bring himself to admit fall in the hands of this idiot. No he wasn't an idiot, he's a maniac in need of psychiatric care.

"I told you I'd kill you first."

"Then do it!" With that House managed to stand with all the strength that's left of him and lunged at Eusep.

* * *

Cuddy was running frantically towards the entrance to the mall, her heart burning to be with House again. "God! House, please don't be a bastard! You ask me out two times then you'll leave me! Don't be a jerk, God, not this time, not when it matters so much," she whispered like a prayer.

She was able to reach the security guards in the area.

"Please, I need help, we've been assaulted in the parking area, the dark part. My friend is still there, God, I don't know what's happening right now. But please, hurry." She said, trying to sound not broken like she was inside. Lucky for her years of training being a dean made her professional and focus on the matter at hand instead of going into shock.

"Then let's go. Please stay behind us." The security guard said while holding on to the gun on his side.

"Romo, call the police. Call an ambulance too," Cuddy cringed at the statement the guard said, "We wouldn't want to take any chances."

Cuddy remembered something, "Call the ambulance from Princeton Plainsboro, tell them Dr. Cuddy asked." She knew that call would send rumors flyin around the moment it was done. But she didn't care. After all, rumors about her and House never disappeared. She was used to them.

"Yes sir." Romo answered then called the police.

Cuddy was assisted by two security guards, excluding Romo who was left at the desk to contact the cops and an ambulance. Her heart was pounding that she thought the two guards with her can hear it.

When they were halfway to where House and the man, they all heard two gunshots.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy cried and her tears started falling again. They all started to run instead of walk fast to the particular place where the men were.

Cuddy didn't believe it! There was a possibility that House was shot. That he was hurt. Possibly that he was dead.

"God! No, no, no!" Cuddy chanted more hot tears covering her face.

'You're supposed to be with me you bastard! God, please don't let it be him. Not now, God, NOT NOW!' she cried and prayed silently to herself. She was practically dying inside at the moment.

When she thought things couldn't get any worse, another gunshot echoed in the wind.

Cuddy froze when they reached the spot.

* * *

**_A/N: My first cliffy! I know, I'm such a tease. But I'm so happy I can write one at all..._**

**_How bout you guys? What do you think about the chappie?_**

**_Review, review, review..._**

**_The faster and more the reviews, the faster I post chapter 7. :) :) :) :)_**


	8. Deja Vu

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy last chapter... I wanted to try it. :)**

****

It was also a step for the next level I'm trying to take the story to.

Please tell me what you think.

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: DEJA VU**

_Princeton Mall, Third Level Parking Area_

Cuddy froze when she saw that House was already bleeding. She wanted to run to him and stop the bleeding but she wasn't going to risk the chance of being shot. She won't be able to help him if she was also wounded. She had to be rational at this point.

"Sir, please drop the gun," Colbert calmly asked Eusep, who was currently pointing the gun to an already bleeding House.

Cuddy was a little relieved that out of the three gunshots they heard, only one hit House. Maybe the rest were just warning shots for House.

"No!" Eusep defiantly shouted at them.

"Back away! Drop your guns and slide them to me! NOW!!"

Colbert had no choice. He and his co-guard, Jennings both slid their guns towards Eusep and raised their arms to their sides.

"Now, you," he said, pointing at Cuddy, "toss me your car keys or I shoot all of you."

"They're not with me." Cuddy replied.

"Don't toy with me!" Eusep was enraged. "Give me the God damn keys if you don't want me to kill your boyfriend in front of you!"

Cuddy was scared but still a bit annoyed that he'd think she'd lie to keep her car rather than House.

"I already told you, you idiot, they're not with me!" She told him firmly.

He still didn't believe her. He then pointed his gun at Cuddy then fired but House took the bullet. It hit him in the abdomen which caused him to crash to the cold floor.

"House!" Cuddy caught him but his weight dragged her down with him.

"Cuddy..." House whispered.

"Shhh, don't try to talk." Cuddy shushed him, not caring what was happening around them.

Colbert and Jennings were quick on their feet and took hold of their guns. Jennings had a clear shot and took it and hit Eusep in the leg which caused the disgruntled man to fall to the floor crying in pain. Colbert kicked Eusep's gun to the side and put his cuffs on Eusep which made the man scream in more pain since he cannot support his leg.

"Are you okay?" House asked while taking deep breaths and feeling the pain settle everywhere.

Cuddy couldn't believe he was still looking after her while he was bleeding his life away. No, she won't let that happen.

"You, idiot! Could you shut that mouth for once! You're bleeding! You're bruised!" She was crying now.

"Why are you crying, I'm not gonna die," he tried reassuring her but she was having none of it, "just promise me one thing..." he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Anything," she said while cupping his cheek with one hand while trying apply pressure to his abdomen. But after caressing his cheek for mere seconds, she applied pressure to the wound he had on his shoulder. She can't stop the downpour of her tears seeing his blood everywhere.

"Try Ketamine again." He whispered. "Cuddy, I'm cold."

Cuddy just nodded. If she was crying so much already moments before, now she didn't know how she was able to cry even harder. Her body shook with sobs upon hearing House's current feeling of coldness.

She knew House had been shot two times before. It was like deja vu, only this time, she had a front row seat. And it hurt like hell.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when Colbert spoke.

"Dr. Cuddy, how is he doing?" He asked.

Cuddy's doctor side automatically kicked in but it still didn't stop her voice from cracking but it did slowed her tears.

"He has two gunshot wounds. One in the left shoulder but I think the bullet just grazed it although it hasn't stop bleeding yet. Please help me," she took Colbert's hand and spoke again, " please apply pressure there so we can manage the bleeding until the ambulance comes."

Colbert did as he was told.

Cuddy's hand was finally able to once again caress House's face with one hand.

"House, are you still with me?" She asked him.

House just nodded but his eyes were closed.

"It's cold," he mumbled.

"I know, I know, just stay with us," she said softly. 'Stay with me.' her heart said.

Jennings was busy holding down a handcuffed and pain-ridden Ewen Eusep while calling for back-up and asked Romo via his hand-held radio about the cops and the ambulance.

He called out to them, "Cops are on their way five minutes ago, they'll be here in a while. Ambulance will be here in about five minutes. Can he hold on longer than that?" He asked them.

"I think he could. The shoulder wound is now managed but it still needs to be stitched up." Cuddy said.

Colbert took off his jacket and laid it on top of House which helped a bit.

"Cuddy, another thing," House started.

"What?" She replied quickly.

"Will you go out with me again?" He managed to ask very slowly with a shit-eating grin that made Cuddy's heart ache more for him to be okay.

"First of all, shut up! Just breathe!" She yelled with a smile at him which caused him to go really silent and tried to control his heavy breathing which was hard considering all the pain he was in.

Then Cuddy surprised him by giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"As long as you don't get shot again you asshole, at least not in front of me," she told him seriously.

House chuckled, albeit rather difficultly which caused him to cough and make it harder for him to breathe.

"Just breathe. That's it. In and out." She encouraged him.

Cuddy felt like the weight of half of the world was removed from her shoulders when she heard the siren from an ambulance.

"Just hang on. And I promise we'll try Ketamine again." She squeezed his hand to let him know she was willing to do what he wanted.

The paramedics rushed towards them while carrying a gurney and strapped House on and carried him inside the ambulance. The medic started putting up everything needed for House.

Cuddy sat beside him while holding his hand which caused the other medic to look at them questioningly but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut.

When he asked Cuddy about the extent of House's injuries and she told him, House flat lined.

"Get the paddles!" Cuddy told the medic and he quickly complied.

"Charging.... Clear!" Cuddy shocked House.

"No pulse," the medic informed her. Cuddy shook her head, mentally kicking the tears from falling again.

"Charging again.... Clear!" Cuddy said and shocked House again.

"We've got a pulse. He's back," she said and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He needs to get into surgery. Call the hospital and have them set up the OR," she told the medic which, as always, quickly complied to his boss's orders.

"Hang in there, House," she said in a calm voice. She didn't want anyone in the hospital to think that she was having, even considering, a relationship with House. She was, but she didn't want them to know that.

They had to be on the road for ten minutes more before they reach PPTH.

She took her phone out from her pocket and called Wilson.

After two rings he answered.

"Wilson," she said quietly.

Wilson somehow knew something big was coming and he had an idea who was involved.

"What did House do?" He said a bit annoyed that his friend would actually be able to screw this up before it even began.

"He saved me." She said quietly again. Trying to block out her emotions so she won't be so exposed in front of her other employee.

Wilson started to panic, " What happened? Where is he? Is he okay? Wait, are you okay?"

Retaining her composure she answered, "Someone assaulted us on our way back to the hospital, he got shot. Twice. He flat lined but we revived him. Yeah, I'm good, not even a scratch. He saved me," her voice cracked a bit on that line.

The medic just stared at her like a statue. He couldn't believe House even had the capability to give a damn about anyone, much less give a damn about Cuddy whom he always fought with and disrespected.

"Oh my God. I'll be on my way. I'll--"

"Set up a dose of Ketamine. Same dosage as before."

"But Cuddy, we already--"

"He wants it, Wilson. It's the least I can do."

Wilson sighed and conceded.

"Okay. I'll have it prepared in the OR."

Cuddy was grateful for Wilson's compliance.

"Thanks Wilson. Five minutes more, we'll be there."

"Great. I'm just leaving a diner near the hospital. I'm on my way now."

"Thank you." She dropped the line and sighed.

She looked at House's pale complexion. Bruises covered his face. She wanted to caress it, caress him. She wanted to hold him in her arms the way he did on their first date but she can't. She can't reveal something big about them yet in front of her employee, it'd cause a wildfire.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital and the ER door flew open, Cameron ran over to them and told Cuddy the OR was set.

Everyone gaped and stared at their Dean, professionally shouting out orders on what to do. They were wondering why she was with him at all. The reason he was being wheeled and why he was pale, battered, and bleeding wasn't even much thought about.

She just basically ignored them. House's team were called in by Wilson and they all showed up in record time.

They then wheeled House to the OR. They saw Wilson and Chase already scrubbed up and ready for the surgery.

Cuddy followed suit when she was scrubbed up and stood beside Wilson. Wilson could tell she felt like hell, she looked like it too. The tears that dried up were still visible on her face if you were in close proximity to her.

"He'll be okay, Cuddy." He whispered to him. Cuddy just nodded.

Chase puffed out a breath.

"Well, isn't this just deja vu?" He said.

Cuddy shook her head at this while Wilson sighed.

"Dr. Chase, please begin the surgery." Cuddy told him professionally.

Chase nodded.

The other ducklings were watching the surgery from the observation room. Thirteen and Foreman looking perplexed at seeing their boss lying unconsciously at the bed, Kutner's face scrunched up in concentration and looking at the flatscreen that was showing the surgery proceedings, and Taub just looking.

Chase started the surgery with Cuddy and Wilson assisting him and telling him about the forthcoming Ketamine treatment that House wanted a shot at again.

'Hopefully this time, it'd work.' Cuddy thought. She managed a slight smile when she remembered House ask her if she would go out with him again. 'In a heartbeat,' was the one she thought was what she should've answered.

* * *

**_A/N: Happy? Satisfied? Not happy?_**

**_Please tell me._**

**_I, for one, am happy. :)_**

**_Review, review, review! Please_**. Lol.

_Don't worry, he'll be up wreaking sarcasm in no time._

_The only suspense is the Ketamine treatment._


	9. Relief

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**_A/N: You guys are just going to forgive me a bit after this chappie!  
Well, that's what I think. Hopefully I'm right._**

_Sorry if you find medical stuff screw ups._

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: RELIEF**

_PPTH_

After the surgery, Wilson told Chase to prep House in ICU for rapid detoxification. Cuddy shook her head giving Chase no choice but to stay.

"Won't it be too much? I mean all these treatments just after his surgery?" She asked them sounding very skeptical.

"Well, even if the Ketamine works well for him, he'd still be an addict when he wakes up. I mean, you know the drugs affects his CNS. We have to take this shot now. Of course you know he'll be under observation all the time, and I'm willing to stand by him," Wilson finished.

"You think I'm not?" Cuddy replied a bit annoyed.

"That's not what I meant," Wilson defended.

"Dr. Cuddy, I think Wilson's right," chase nodded slowly, double checking the pros and cons.

Cuddy sighed and ran a hand across her forehead, "I'm sorry... it was just too much. I'm just tired, that's all."

Wilson just nodded, "I know. It's okay."

"How long do you think he'll be out? What with the post-op, the mild concussion, and the two treatments?" She said exasperated.

"A week or less? Hopefully not more than that. If it reaches a week I think we have to start worrying by then." Wilson said.

"I hope not."

"Dr. Cuddy, don't worry, we'll monitor his status very closely. I think you should just rest for a while. I'll go check on him again," with that Chase left and headed towards ICU and check on House.

"Cuddy turned to Wilson, "I hope the Ketamine treatment will last this time. It's his last shot."

"You and me both," Wilson said.

* * *

Cuddy led Wilson to her office since she didn't want to be so exposed. Wilson shut the blinds and locked the door so no one would see anything.

When Cuddy sat on the couch she immediately burst into tears, her emotions breaking out like a tidal wave. Her body shook with sobs. It was all too much. Just too much.

Wilson felt sorry for her. She had to see House get shot in front of her.

He just sat beside her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. It only had little effect.

"Cuddy..." He started.

"He almost died Wilson. Again." she managed to say in between sobs.

"He's alive, he's upstairs, he'll be mocking you for crying over him in no time," Wilson tried to lighten the mood.

Cuddy chuckled. She finally stopped sobbing. Her tears were now subsiding, but not stopping all the way. Wilson handed her a box of Kleenex.

"You do know that the cops would want to have a statement from you and House? The guards from the mall called and told me they need to get in touch with you."

"I know. They'll just have to wait until he's all better."

Cuddy sighed deeply.

"What?" Wilson asked her with concern.

Cuddy turned to him and asked him, "Wanna know what happened?" Wilson nodded a bit hesitantly.

"I'll make it short, though," he nodded at this, "The man wanted my car, but I think when he saw me, I was a bonus for him. He wanted to rape me bu--"

Wilson was frantic! He started carefully checking her for bruises or cuts, "Did he--"

"No. House got to him before he managed to put his lips in any part of me," Cuddy started crying again sans the sobs.

Wilson sighed in relief, "Well, thank goodness."

"When House managed to buy some time he told me to get help or else we'll never make it out of there. I hesitated but he managed to talk me into it. After that I didn't know what happened to him while I was running to the entrance. All I heard was echoes of grunts, moans, and incoherent shouting," she said on a sniffle.

"Well, we've fixed everything but based on what I've seen on his physical exam, he had two broken ribs, we had to stitch a cut on his jaw, one gunshot wound, the one on his shoulder that the bullet just grazed, and that godawful bullet we retrieved from his abdomen which was luckily, as always, once again, lodged in his posterior rib, the other one, though," Wilson finished, running a hand on the back of his neck and sighed.

Cuddy groaned in frustration which caused Wilson to look at her in shock, he was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke.

"I can't believe that bastard! He saves me from being raped, I can't keep my mouth from answering in a 'duh' tone and the maniac points the gun at me and House took the bullet from me!"

She had no more tears to cry. Her well had gone dry.

"This wasn't your fault, Cuddy, it was just a random event." Wilson tried reassuring her again.

"He's up there and unconscious because of me," she said. She can't stop that damn guilt complex House knew she had.

"It wasn't your fault." Wilson told her firmly.

"He asked me if I was okay even when he was already having a hard time breathing," Cuddy was able to let out a few more tears after saying it.

"Shhh. Please stop crying. He cares for others in his own way, even when he doesn't show it. He even cares for you more than he does for me. We, i mean, the people who know him well enough, which God knows can be counted with two hands, know that he has a big problem with emotions," Wilson finished.

"I know," Cuddy then smiled which Wilson was happy to see but made him a bit worried for her mental state.

"Did you know when he was lying there gasping for breath he was able to take advantage of my emotions and asked me out again?" She ended with a laugh.

Wilson laughed with her and shook his head. "The man never ceases to amaze us. House is House."

"I know... Ughh!" she groaned again, "I just hate him and love him at the same time for what he did!"

Wilson's interest was sparked.

"Cuddy," he started in a cautious voice, "do you love House?" He asked.

Cuddy's face turned blank. 'Damn, she's as good as House with this thing.' Wilson thought.

"It's rather too early for that question, isn't it?" She asked.

"But you do love him?" He was pushing it.

Cuddy sighed, "I like him. I care for him. But love, it's too complicated to tell. I don't even know the answer to your question yet. But I can tell you that I love him as a friend."

Wilson smiled. "That's good enough for me."

"Please don't tell him! He'll have a field day with that type of information." Cuddy pleaded.

"Okay. Promise." Wilson said.

"I think you should go clean up before you check on him. I'll stay with him until you're done. Don't worry about the rumors, I'll try to punch in some false stuff they'll believe. They're just THAT gullible," Wilson smiled and winked at her then squeezed her shoulder and started to walk to the door.

He turned to her when she called out to him.

"Wilson,thank you. For everything," she said genuinely with a smile. Wilson nodded and headed to the ICU.

* * *

_AFTER 8 DAYS_

Cuddy was sitting on the chair situated on the side of House's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up.

They've started to worry since he was out for much too long. He'd gone through rapid detox successfully. His bruises were starting to dim down but not that much. They've removed the stitch from his jaw and his scruff was now too irritating for Cuddy to look at. She wanted to shave it off every time she looked at it. He looked better with the scruff he had on their date.

She was staring at the far end of the room when she felt someone was watching her. She diverted her gaze and was shocked to find her eyes locking on to his. But his baby blues were still a bit dazed.

Cuddy's eyes started welling up again and she rushed to his side and caressed his cheek, running her hands through his scruff. She can't help but smile seeing him finally awake.

Her face fell when he closed his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Hey," she started, "hey, can you hear me?"

It took a few seconds before he nodded.

She sighed in relief. She poured a glass of water for him and told him to drink.

When he opened his eyes again he was shocked to see her beside him. She looked like hell, but she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," he managed to croak out. It was still a bit hard for him to speak since he haven't used his ever active mouth for days. The events that occurred haven't even crossed his mind yet.

Cuddy chuckled.

He saw her tear-stained face and felt bad for causing them. He thought, once again, he's become a disappointment.

He wanted to say sorry but he wasn't that awake yet to make something out.

"You're crying. I'm not dead." He managed a grin.

"I'm not crying, I'm sleepy. You almost died." She told him in a silent whisper. She chuckled on the inside knowing that Wilson was right that he'd mock her for caring.

He didn't answer her.

"You're here," House changed the subject instead.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Cuddy told him with a smile and she started caressing his cheek again. She was relieved when he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. She smiled at this.

'Thank God he's awake,' she thought.

"I won't," he replied seriously.

She smiled widely at his declaration which caused her heart to do somersaults.

He then drifted off to a more peaceful sleep knowing that Cuddy would still be by his side. She always was, she always will be.

* * *

**_A/N: Am I forgiven now? Lol..._**

**_Just one more chapter about the success or failure of the Ketamine treatment and it'll be back to the snarky, fun, sweet, sarcastic, and downright sexual tension-filled bantering again. :)_**

**_You guys would like that, won't you?_**

**_Review, review, review!_**

_I just realized you guys [US readers] were lucky June 21st. I managed to post two chapters. LOL... Thank God for time zones, huh?_


	10. Phoenix

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**_A/N: I definitely think you guys are just going to love me after this chappie.  
It's a bit long, if I may add..._**

_**I'LL BE POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY.**_

**P L E A S E R E V I E W S E P A R AT E L Y .**

**_Thanks for the reviews, I hope you continue reading and reviewing._**

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: PHOENIX**

After a few hours House woke up again feeling very sore all over. Most probably because of all the bruises in his body. He remembered the terrible beating he received from that maniac and those godawful gunshots. But they were all worth it if meant the safety of Lisa Cuddy.

He instinctively reached for his right thigh and rubbed it roughly. His scar was still there but something was undeniably different.

His leg pain was gone.

Cuddy tried Ketamine again upon his request. She tried it again for him.

She looked so cute and peaceful curled up in a ball sleeping on the chair next to the bed.

He tried to adjust himself on the bed but his shoulder gave out on him. He collapsed back on the bed. He shut his eyes in frustration but instantly relaxed when he felt warm hands easing him back down.

"Hey, you should've woken me up, you know," Cuddy scolded him gently.

"You don't have to babysit. I'm fine on my own," he grumbled. He didn't like feeling so incapable of doing the most simple things. He learned that by experience.

"I know you are. Just let go of that damn pride for a few hours and let me help," she told him firmly but hid an undertone of hurt in it.

She knew when she decided to try a relationship with him that things won't always be rainbows and butterflies. They have to work hard on it together. The previous days and dates were just a glimpse at the future with Greg House. Happy, albeit dysfunctional, and complicated but manageable.

House mumbled something incoherently and reluctantly allowed Cuddy to help him sit up.

"How are you?" House asked not looking at her but checking her body for the slightest mark of anything. He'd follow the son-of-a-bitch to hell if he hurt Cuddy physically.

Cuddy shook her head and smiled at his genuine gesture of caring.

"I'm fine. You got shot twice and you're still worrying if I got a little bruise? My, my, is Gregory House getting soft?"

"I got shot because of you," House started quietly.

Cuddy's smile fell and her eyes started welling up again. How dare he?!

"You told me to call for help! I did! You couldn't keep your mouth shut so he shot you once!" she was crying a river now, "You had no idea how it felt to see you get shot a second time! To see you fall to the ground bathed in your own blood with me not being able to help you!!" Her chest was heaving but her tears were now slowing down.

House felt that he owed her an apology. She was right. He remembered when Cameron was at his side when he was shot. Even Chase and Foreman were scared to death seeing him get shot in front of them.

He owed her his life. He disappointed her countless times yet here she was, keeping him in line, never failing to be present when he needed her.

She and Wilson were his only constants in life, well excluding his mother, but instead of treasuring them, he keeps shutting them out and draining them with his miserable self. Who knows when their fuse breaks? Where would he be without them? He'd be even miserable than before.

He couldn't be with her without thinking how much she deserved better. But here she was, looking after him, choosing him over other men.

He just wanted to know, why?

"You didn't let me finish," he continued quietly.

She gestured for him to do so.

He took a deep breath, looked into her eyes and resumed what he was saying.

"I got shot because of you. I wanted you to be safe, I made you leave. I didn't want him to touch you if I get unconscious," his breathing was picking up speed, "I didn't want him to shoot you for acting like me, a stubborn idiot who can't keep his mouth shut. It was my fault," he was feeling very uneasy after the statement, "It wasn't yours. I'll get shot again for you or Wilson's sake. I'm not worth anything. I'm just a disappointment in all angles." He finished in the most anguished voice she ever heard. But she was more worried about his breathing. He was having an anxiety attack so Cuddy jumped into action.

"Hey, shhh... Just breathe... shhh... That's it, breathe..." After a few minutes his breathing came back to normal but he refrained from looking at her. She knew what he was thinking about. His fear of being such a disappointment. It caused him to distance himself from people. Even those who cares for him. His mom, Wilson, herself, his old team, and the new one.

Cuddy lifted his chin to meet her gaze.

"You're a doctor, world-renowned, a great one at that. You save lives no one can, you're worth more than you lead yourself to believe," she tried reassuring him.

He looked away again. "I'm your hospital's biggest asset. You're trying to help me because of that," he answered with a defeated tone.

She was able to catch his tone and hissed at him, "Is that what and why you think I'm here? Protecting hospital property?!"

"What other reason would there be?" 'I want to be here.' was what he wanted her to say.

"I'm here because I want to, not because I have to! For crying out loud, House! You're on that bed practically because of my car! Because of me! For protecting me and keeping me safe!" She told him in a very hurt tone that he wished he could hug or kiss away. But he couldn't. Not just yet.

He looked away and told her in the most honest tone she's heard from him so far, "I'm sorry."

She was shocked, 'Did he just say sorry and meant it at the same time? Oh my God, this must be really bothering him too much!' she thought.

"House, you don't have any right to be sorry! I'm not disappointed, I'm--"

"Why do you think that I think you're disappointed? I don't care!" He cut her off a little too defensively which gave him away.

"Because you are! And you do care!" she said, irritated by his stubbornness. "How long have we known each other?! Do you honestly think you're the only one good at reading minds? Well sorry, you're absolutely wrong this time!" she retorted triumphantly, crossing her arms across her chest. She thought she saw the ghost of a smile appear on his face.

Cuddy sighed, "I'm not disappointed. I'm proud and lucky to have a good friend like you, House. Thank you for taking the bullet for me," she told him earnestly and gave him a hug.

"Hey, ribs!" He hissed.

"Sorry!" Cuddy let go of him.

"Just promise me one thing," she started.

"what?"

"She grabbed the neckline of his hospital gown and looked him in the eye.

**"Don't get shot again or I swear to God, House, I'll shoot you myself!"** She let go of him and smiled widely at the shocked expression on his face.

He then chuckled, "Yes, mistress." He said in a deep voice.

But a few seconds his face turned serious.

"So you tried Ketamine again?" She nodded.

He looked her in the eye and genuinely said, "Thank you."

She smiled, "So, wanna see if it worked?" She was getting too nervous waiting.

He shrugged, "Better get it over and done with."

She took a deep breath, "Okay."

She helped him off the bed. Placing one hand on the small of his back and one on top of the arm he draped over her, she supported him in walking around the private room she had Wilson set up when he woke up hours earlier.

"Let me guess, you put me on rapid detox?"

"Wilson suggested it. Notice any difference?"

"Yup. No crazy need to go drug hunting," he said with a sinister smile.

Cuddy slapped him in the arm, "Don't make jokes like that!"

"So, leg pain?" She asked, mentally crossing her fingers.

"Yes," he started slowly which made her heart sink but then he smiled making her confused, "Yes, I think treatment worked. Leg pain is none existent."

A few tears escaped her eyes again, and she slapped him in the chest.

"Don't do that again! You're such a bastard! Why did you need to scare the crap out of me?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! Are you sure it's just you or the hormones talking?" He asked her playfully.

She managed a throaty laugh and answered, "House, I'm not pregnant."

He shrugged, "Just asking."

They were now a few feet apart. He sat on the bad and she on the chair.

About a few seconds, Wilson, the team, Cameron, and Chase entered the room.

"So glad you're up!" Cameron greeted him and gave him a hug, earning a smirk from House, a laugh from Wilson and a slight glare from Cuddy.

"How are you doing?" She asked while she rubbed his forearm while checking the gauze on his other shoulder.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"I can call the cops later and tell them you'd be able to talk to them today," Wilson said. House nodded.

"How's the leg?" He asked. "Have you tried walking around?"

House nodded again.

"And?" The ducklings asked in unison.

"Wow! Have you been programmed or something? Chase, Cameron, and Foreman never did that!" He smirked.

"No, so, again, and?" Taub asked sarcastically.

"Pain's non-existent."

Cameron squealed with glee, "That's great!" She hugged him again.

"Gotta stop that or our boss lady over there will take you up on a mud fight! And I swear, I won't even try and stop you," He said with a lecherous grin and pointing at Cuddy.

Cuddy just scoffed, "In your dreams, House."

"It's always," he said laughing.

Wilson just shook his head, "Well, I'm glad your astonishing skills in communication are still intact."

"Me too!" he said in a mocking happy tone.

"Well, I think we should let him rest, come on. Clinic duty," Wilson said and with that they left House and Cuddy in the room again.

"So... Why were you jealous?" House asked with a shit-eating grin.

Cuddy blushed a bit, "I was not jealous!"

"Yes, you were! You were practically boring holes with your glares!" House insisted.

"I was not!" Cuddy said firmly.

"So, wanna go out with me again?" House asked waiting for an answer.

"As long as you don't get shot again." Cuddy answered with a smile.

"Cuddy," House said.

"In a heartbeat." She said and gave him a peck on the lips. She wasn't going to kiss him senseless until he fixed his scruff back to sexy normal.

House just smiled and laid back down on the bed and Cuddy handed him his PSP.

* * *

Later that day the cops went to get House and Cuddy's separate statements from the incident.

They learned that the man was sent to prison for how many years without bail. They didn't bother listen that much because they didn't really want to know anything. He's in jail and that was more than enough. But Cuddy thinks it was a lifetime sentence since he's already stolen cars, raped a few women, and killed a few people that's why he was on their wanted list for a long time. They were glad to know that they were able to finally put him behind bars.

* * *

**_A/N: So? Love me or not? Like the chappie or not?_**

**Review, review, review! Please!**

_Thank you to everyone who reads this fic! I love you guys!_

_Sorry for posting late, I wasn't feeling very well. I just don't wanna keep you guys waiting for too long._

_**I'LL BE POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY.**_

**P L E A S E R E V I E W S E P A R AT E L Y .**


	11. It Keeps Getting Better

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: This is an introduction for the coming chapter which I'll continue writing when I feel better.**_

**Review, review, review! Please. :)**

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: IT KEEPS GETTING BETTER**

_January, House's Office_

House never thought it was possible. He's been dating Lisa Cuddy, LISA CUDDY, for about a month now and it just keeps getting better! Their banter never ceased and power plays still occurring every once in a while. The sexual tension just intensified but House fought hard not to act on it, not yet, he doesn't want it to happen like that one night they had years ago. They make out all the time, though, he just stops things before they get too far. Cliché as it seems, he wants their first time or technically, their second time to be perfect. He's just so glad he hasn't screwed this up yet. He was very thankful that the Ketamine treatment was working so well. He's taken therapy every week since he was discharged. He's learned his lesson before. Now he knew better than take this for granted again.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the woman he was thinking of decided to make an appearance.

"Hey," she greeted sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's this seminar- let me finish-" she warned him by pointing a finger at him, "there's this Diagnostic and Oncology Seminar that will be held in the Philippines. You're going-"

"What about you?"

"I'm coming, Wilson too. They want you to speak about some stuff. You'll know when we get there. Flight's in two weeks and seminar's going to last for a week and three days. The seminar will be held at Cebu, we'll be staying at the Hilton Cebu. Everything's on the hosts except dinner and personal tours and stuff." She finished wishing he wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"Sure. Just stay at my place the day before the flight. I mean if you want to." He said approaching her.

"Okay."

She cocked her eyebrows at him when he was approaching and he spoke.

"Your funbags are looking very perky today," he said with a lecherous grin.

"I'm sure there's a compliment there somewhere," she said sarcastically.

"Yup, my own twisted way of admiring your assets and say—"

"I look good today?"

House chuckled.

"Yup," he said.

"You do know that normally they just get straight to the point and say it?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Normal's overrated."

"Go do clinic duty! You've managed, yet again, to manipulate your team to do it for you! Get down there now or I'll double the total of hours they did for you this week," she threatened him by placing her hands on her hips in that trademark administrator pose he just knew all too well.

"You look good by the way?" He said sweetly, trying to take another shot at getting out of clinic duty.

"It's not going to work," she told him teasingly.

He closed the distance between them, "How about this, then?"

He lowered his head to hers and captured her lips with his in a soul-searing kiss that sent shivers down her spine. After a few seconds he slowly ended the kiss by capturing her lower lip between his and sucked on it tantalizingly, tempting and teasing her then he pulled away.

'Damn! He's such a good kisser!' she thought.

She stood motionless for awhile then she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Tempting but maybe Wilson will be more tempted though. Clinic duty, NOW!" she then looked at him then smiled widely.

He smirked at her, "Tease!"

He called after her retreating form. She was using her feminine wiles at him again. Thos extra sway of her hips just for his own show.

She looked back at him, smiled and said, "Manipulative bastard," without missing a beat and pointed a finger at him, "and don't deny it." With that she left.

House smiled genuinely, "Good times," he said to himself.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's short, just wanted to post something early because I may not post tomorrow._**

_I'm not feeling well yet. And no, no fever so no Flu A. Lol._

_**Please review this chapter and the last one separately.**_

_I'll update maybe the day after tomorrow. I hope that's okay with you guys._

**_Keep reading, and as always, ENJOY._**

_The next chapter will revolve around their first night at the seminar._


	12. Here We Are

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Head still hurts.**_

**_As promised, SNARKY, SARCASTIC, FUN, and CONSPIRACIES!_**

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

_Thanks to those who put me on their story alerts._

**Closet readers, please let yourselves be known, and review. :D**

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: HERE WE ARE**

_January 5, 9 am._

_The Hilton, Cebu, Café_

"House, stop it! I haven't had a decent sandwich since we left!" Wilson hissed at him slapping House's hands from taking his Reuben. "Cuddy please stop your boyfriend buy him a leash or something!" He looked at Cuddy pleadingly.

House scoffed, "Boyfriend? What are we in College?"

House grabbed Wilson's Reuben and ate it in record time.

"No. The Philippines," Wilson replied in a deadpan tone.

House just made a face.

"It's actually great here, don't you think?" Cuddy asked Wilson. She just heard about the beauty of the country from some people who actually visited. She never thought it was even better than how it was described to her.

Wilson just tried to ignore House as he always does and answered her.

"It is. It's my first time here, actually."

"What do you think?" Cuddy asked as she turned to House.

"It's fine," House said. But he thought it was pretty good.

Cuddy just smirked.

"How do you keep up with him? I mean, seriously!" Wilson asked in amazement. He knew it was good they were together now but he can't help but wonder how Cuddy rode his mood swings very well.

"She's just THAT into me," House overconfidently stated.

Cuddy glared at him and looked at Wilson, "His colossal ego just drags me to him," she told Wilson in a very sarcastic voice.

"If I knew it was that much of a turn on for you I should've gone after you years ago!" House retorted in mock shock.

"Well aren't you just rainbows and butterflies?" Wilson said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous I'm leaving you for her," House pointed to Cuddy.

"Oh, Jimmy, you know I love you, she can't stop our love," House said in the most cheesy voice he could manage.

Wilson gestured with his hands to Cuddy, "He's all yours! Knock yourself out."

Cuddy smiled at them.

"You can't give up on us Jimmy!" House replied in a dramatic voice.

"Oh get over me," Wilson said with a smile.

"I'll never get OVER you, I'm not gay," House exclaimed in a feigned appalled tone.

Cuddy sighed, she then turned to them both, "Can't you two just get along? You beat two BFFs fighting over your crush!"

"I can get along fine with him, I don't know what his problem is!" House said.

"Wow, and here I thought you were our problem!" Cuddy said ironically.

"I am, I'm a growing boy mommy," he said with a childish pout.

"Oh, are you really?" Cuddy said in a sweet motherly tone.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"What?" House asked Wilson, he saw him rolling his eyes.

"Get a room!" Wilson told them.

"Okay, wait here, I'll just check if they've finished up on our room," Cuddy left them while she checked on the front desk for their rooms. She laughed when she saw the hosts' room assignments for them.

"Cool, Cuddy and I will share a room!" House said with glee.

"Sorry, you two will share a room," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"WHAT?!" they replied in unison.

Cuddy laughed, "Don't blame me, stage a coup with the hosts. They arranged the rooms."

"Have a pitchfork with you?" House whispered to Wilson. He nodded.

"Have your torch?" Wilson asked House. He nodded too.

They both turned to Cuddy with sardonic grins.

Cuddy reluctantly handed them their key cards.

Cuddy's eyes then widened when she realized what she said earlier.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're actually going to stage a coup just because you share rooms!" She snapped.

"Okay we won't tell you," House said with a straight face.

"What he said," Wilson said with a grin.

"I thought you were on my side?!" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"When we actually agree with each other you have no idea what we could do," Wilson informed her with a warning tone for her.

"No wonder you're best friends." She sighed.

"You're a manipulative bastard," she pointed at House, "And you're a manipulative teddy bear," she then pointed at Wilson with her other hand.

"Classic," she muttered.

"I'm tired from our flight. I'll just get some rest. The first seminar's tonight at 6, it's just an introduction, though, so the real seminar will start tomorrow after lunch. I'll check on you guys later."

"Okay." Wilson said.

"And by the way," Cuddyturned back. She glared at House and Wilson, "Behave! Don't burn this place to the ground!"

The two men just stared at her and nodded slowly.

"Good to know you actually listen." Cuddy said as she headed for the elevators.

"So… You thinking what I'm thinking?" House asked Wilson.

Wilson thought for a moment and his eyes grew wide with glee.

"Poker sounds great. Let's go get changed into something decent first." He replied.

House nodded and they made their way to their room to change.

"I get the bed by the window." House said like a kid when they stepped inside the elevator.

Wilson found it a good chance for a comeback.

He told the woman beside him who was curious about them, "He's still afraid of the monsters in the closet."

The woman chuckled.

House just whispered a bit loud, "Say's the man who wets his bed," he said playfully with a smirk.

Wilson just froze when the woman stared at him.

The elevator doors opened at their floor and they stepped out.

While walking through the hallway Wilson spoke, "Well played House, well played."

House just grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N:** _So… I just can't sit around and read school stuff._

_And I honestly can't keep you guys waiting._

**_As always, review, review, review please. :) :) :)_**

_Ok. I'm going to sleep now again._


	13. Possessive

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._**

**_A/N: Feeling better. :-) _**

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

_Thanks to those who put me on their story alerts._

**Closet readers, please let yourselves be known, and review. :D**

**

* * *

**

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13: POSSESSIVE **

_The Hilton Business Centre_

After the opening of the seminar, the trio headed to their own suites to prepare for the after party at 10 pm that the hosts set up for the doctors to have time to be acquainted since they'll be spending a week and three days with each other. The host instructed them to change to formal evening dresses and tuxes. He also announced that there will be two parties, one was what they'll attend for that night and the last one will be after the last day of the seminar.

* * *

House was pissed. He never liked wearing ties.

"Please? At least for me," Cuddy pleaded when they reached her room.

"As-if I have a choice? I won't be socializing, though. I'll stay at the bar." He told her sternly.

Cuddy smiled, she knew House was never one for socializing. He was always distant. She never understood why. Maybe something to do with his upbringing. But at least he mellowed down a bit on the self-destructiveness and became just a pinch more social than he was before after the successful Ketamine treatment they tried a month ago. The physio helped him a lot. The obvious limp he had before was now barely noticed unless focused on. Wilson will be helping him in the fitness center with his physio during the seminar.

"Thank you," she said and walked off to her bathroom and took a shower. She had two hours to prepare for the after party.

"Cuddy, I'll just go to the suite and suit up," House called out to her, "I'll pick you up at 9:30."

"Sure!" Cuddy shouted back.

* * *

House went back to the suite he shared with Wilson and found the oncologist fastening his belt.

"So, found a date, wonder boy?" He asked.

"Yup," Wilson replied.

"Anyone I've met, well, seen or noticed, rather?" He asked curiously.

"Nope," Wilson answered. He knew better than spill the beans. This was House after all. The man would just embarrass him, again.

House just shrugged and walked into the bathroom and got ready.

After 30 minutes, House came out of the bathroom and told Wilson he'll be going to Cuddy's suite earlier than what he told her.

* * *

House rang the doorbell to Cuddy's suite and about a minute she opened it for him.

"You're dressed, and you're early! What did you do?" She asked curiously.

House just ignored her statement.

"Why does that dress look familiar?" He asked her all too knowingly.

Cuddy blushed a bit, "You picked it out for me."

"Now I remember!" He said slyly.

Cuddy fake pouted, "Fine. I'll change."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "No you won't. You look good."

"Good?" Cuddy feigned hurt.

"You look fine."

"Just fine?" She said with those puppy dog eyes.

House sighed, he hated mushy stuff, "You look gorgeous." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you," she kissed him lightly.

"Why are you early?" she asked.

"Bored at the suite and I need help," he said, showing her the tie he can't manage to put on himself.

"Why? Wilson stood you up?" She asked teasingly.

"No. He told me that it's your job since I chose you over him," he answered playfully.

She put the tie around his neck and pulled him closer, "Good choice," she whispered and kissed him deeply this time.

They broke apart when the need for air became more necessary.

"He's still a good kisser than you though," he joked.

"Well I guess I should test it myself then," she informed him with a satirical grin.

House's face fell, he pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a kid and said, "No. You're mine."

Cuddy laughed at his face, "I'm yours? Who told you so?"

"Me."

"And you are?" She asked impishly.

"Your boyfriend?" he suggested.

"I thought that "boyfriend" was out of the question if I recall your statement earlier today."

House sighed, "I'm yours, then."

Cuddy blushed furiously at his romantic words, but managed to keep herself a bit composed, she closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. Her tongue begged for access and he obliged. Their tongues battled against each other sensually. He then pulled away and kissed her along her jawline then to her neck.

"House," she gasped. She wanted his lips on hers again.

He captured her lips again and kissed her more hungrily this time. After making out for a few minutes he pulled back.

Cuddy looked up at him questioningly, "Why'd you stop?" She said in a breathless whisper.

"Wouldn't want to give you a hickey," he countered.

"We haven't had sex yet," she answered a bit brusquely.

"Dr. Cuddy! I'm just disappointed in you! I'm your employee!" House said in mock shock, trying to deflect.

"House, seriously, what's wrong?" She pleaded. She had the slightest idea to why he was taking things slow between them.

He just nodded taking notice of the urgency in her voice and said, "I wanted to take things seriously."

"You think that if you jumped me too early I'd think you were just trying to get into my pants and then leave me?" She asked knowing that that was one of his many rational reasons.

He nodded. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. "I don't want to get hurt."

She new that his fear of rejection was very large. She stroked his cheek and said, "You won't. You'll only hurt me if you kept things from me. And you won't get hurt."

"I'm not good at opening up. I'm sure you know that," he said with a smirk.

She just chuckled, "I know. I just want you to know that you can talk to me or Wilson anytime."

He nodded.

"So, that's the real reason you won't sleep with me?" she asked curiously.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I wanted it to be just right. And not all about the sex," he answered honestly.

"You do know that sounds cliché right?"

"I know. But ever since Stacy, you're the only one I went out with formally. And now that we're starting this thing, I don't know, it's complicated." He finished.

He was opening up to her right now. She knew that this was really hard for him. She understood what he meant so she nodded in understanding.

"So, those orchestras were just you feeding your ego?" She tried to lighten the mood.

He knew she was cheering her up, "Yup," he replied with a shy grin. "A growing boy needs lots of exercise, Mommy," he replied playfully.

"Were you safe?" She wanted to at least know he practiced safe sex what with all the STDs running rampant.

"Of course! I went to med school too you know," he said in a 'duh' tone.

"Good to know."

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"You have a watch," she told him.

"I can't tell time," he said dumbly.

"Oh poor baby let mommy help," she started with a chuckle and took his wrist with the watch facing both of them, "the long pointer there is for---"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Jeesh… It's 9:45." He told her in an annoyed tone. Cuddy laughed.

"Let's go. Got everything you need?" He asked her.

"Yup."

"Cuddy, promise me something?" House started.

"Yeah?"

"Just don't let any man touch you or I swear to Ra, I won't hesitate to kill," he told her menacingly.

"Is Dr. Gregory House jealous?" she asked him teasingly.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" he told her while gritting his teeth.

"You are so jealous," she told him in a sweet tone.

"And so?" He snapped at her. "You're mine, I have every right to be," he told her like a possessive kid.

Cuddy just laughed and held onto his forearm.

"Yes, I am," she told him with a smile and a quick kiss to the cheek. House was so cute when he's jealous, she thought.

House smiled at the confirmation.

* * *

**_A/N: Like it, love it, hate it?_**

**_P L E A S E_**

**_R E V I E W_**

_Have any ideas to give for what would happen at the party?_

_I want to give you guys another chance to suggest scenes. :D :D :D_

**_I repeat, no smut just yet._**


	14. Shall We Dance

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**SONG DISCLAIMER: The song That's all by Michael Bublé is not mine. Just borrowed some of the lyrics for fic purposes.**_

_**A/N: Mwuahaha… I don't know why I typed that. Seriously.**_

_Ok, so their dance (oops, spoiler) will be a bit OOC but good thing is, you get a glimpse of their feelings towards each other. Houseian way: through music._

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

_Thanks to those who put me on their story alerts._

**Closet readers, please let yourselves be known, and review. :D**

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: SHALL WE DANCE**

_The Hilton Grand Ballroom, 9:45 pm._

House and Cuddy were a sight to behold when they entered the event. To Cuddy, and probably all of the unmarried women in the seminar, thought House reeked of sex appeal and that scruff, Cuddy just can't keep her hands from it when they're alone. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the event. She wanted it to be known that House was with her but she wasn't one for making scenes. When they walked in together House had one hand on the small of her back and it felt really good for her. She felt safe.

House wasn't oblivious to the women currently undressing him with their eyes. His ego was being fed. He also knew that the men, even the married ones were looking at Cuddy like she was a goddess, which she really was. He chuckled when he saw a face that was really gawking at her. He held her a bit closer just to show she was with someone. Him.

Cuddy noticed this so she whispered to him while walking, "Don't push it House. You're just jealous."

"You caught me. You, on the other hand, I can diagnose your problem right now," he said calculatingly.

"Oh really? Care to share the prognosis doctor?" She asked curiously.

"There is this green monster trying to split you in half and make itself known," he said with a shrewd grin.

She blushed, "I am not jealous House."

"Of course you're not!" he said and he lead her to their table. He didn't want to argue about jealousy anymore. It was a bit too revealing of his feelings for her. He knew he loved her already, but was still stubborn to admit it to himself and he was not going to admit it unless need be. He wouldn't know what to do if he was rejected. By her.

"Thank you for wearing the tie, I appreciate it," she told him gratefully while adjusting his tie.

He just nodded, "Sure. Quid pro quo, though," he said as a small smile crept to his face.

"I know. And you get your ice cream tomorrow," she told him like she was talking to a kid.

"I don't want ice cream," he said with a cute pout.

"What does my baby want?" She asked him in a motherly tone.

"A kiss," he told her with a lecherous grin.

She leaned over to him and whispered seductively in his ear, "You can get more than just that if you behave the entire seminar." She pulled away to see the shock register on his face. She just chuckled at him and kissed his cheek to pull him out of his daze.

"God, woman, not in a public place!" He told her jokingly.

"Have you seen Wilson?" She asked him.

At the exact moment, Wilson showed up with a beautiful and graceful woman on his arm. House knew Wilson's taste in women was a bit odd but he definitely approved of this one, well, physically of course.

"Behave," Cuddy warned him. She just smacked her forehead and placed her jaw on top of her hand when House stood up. She just knew he was about to do something insane.

Wilson and his date approached their table but was stunned silly when House kissed him lightly on the cheek. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Wilson's date at all. Cuddy would've rolled on the floor laughing had she not been wearing a dress. She tried to keep herself from laughing at the sight Wilson was showing.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met, I'm Dr. Gregory House, Infectious Diseases and Nephrologist," House greeted Wilson's date in a very civilized manner which took Cuddy off-guard and Wilson too after he was brought back to reality.

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Dr. Hazel Grey, Endocrinologist," she shook House's hand.

"Endocrinologist you say, this here, is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, your new best friend. No, seriously, she's in the same specialty," House held out a hand to Cuddy and introduced them.

"Hi, it's good to meet you, please call me Lisa" Cuddy shook the woman's hand genuinely.

"Same here, call me Hazel. You're the first Endocrinologist I've met; they're usually Oncologists, Nephrologists, and Infectious Disease specialists here. So I'm guessing, Dean of Medicine?" She asked her curiously.

"Yes, so I guess you are too?" she asked and smiled at the woman. Yup, House was right, they might just get along well. Hazel just nodded.

"Wilson!" he finally acknowledged his friend's presence and patted him in the back, "Good choice, wrap her up and bring her home, just her skill of deductive reasoning is enough for me to approve of my replacement," he told his friend in front of the two women. He would never admit it, but he wanted his friend happy. Even if it meant less monster trucks and late night drinks at a bar.

Dr. Grey smiled but blushed a bit. She then looked at House curiously, "Dr. House, I hope you don't find this offensive but, your replacement? Were you two together? Who's straight?"

"He's the one out of the closet, I'm the straight guy," House answered with a smile.

Wilson ran a hand to the back of his neck and sighed, he then gestured to Cuddy for help.

Cuddy lightly smacked House's chest and looked at Dr. Grey apologetically, "I'm sorry Dr. Grey, Dr. House here's just messing with you. He's known to be a first class bastard. He's best friends with Wilson, God only knows why, but they never were together."

House was sure he saw the relief pass through her hazel eyes, "Oh, I guess the rumors are true about him, then."

House rolled his eyes playfully and scoffed, "Oh you have no idea Grey."

Grey just laughed, turned to Wilson and genuinely said, "I see you have a very peculiar choice of friends. It's actually good."

"Yeah," Wilson just shrugged.

* * *

_The Hilton Grand Ballroom, 10 pm_

When they were about to talk more, the host of the evening appeared on the stage with a Steinway concert grand piano at the far side. House's hands were just itching to stroke the keys.

Cuddy followed his train of sight and whispered, "I know. I'll ask if it's okay to play later on."

House nodded, "Thank you."

Cuddy knew how much House expressed himself through music, she swears the man could've been a musician if he wasn't smart enough for med school.

The host then began to speak, "Good evening, as I've introduced myself earlier in the opening, I'm Dr. Harris Charles. I'm pleased to see that most of you have been introduced already and I hope everyone will get a chance to know each other a bit more this evening. Please enjoy the night, and keep in mind the seminar tomorrow will start after lunch at 1 pm. Enjoy!" Charles said in a cheerfully.

The house band started to play music that weren't too old and weren't too modern for House's taste. He actually found them good and wondered if he could play with them later that evening.

Wilson asked Hazel to dance and went straight to the dance floor.

Cuddy eyed them and the dozens of couples enviously and House saw the longing in her eyes.

"Shall we dance?" He asked in a low shy voice.

Cuddy's eyes glistened with both shock and happiness that made House's heart stir. "I'd love to."

House helped her from her chair and led the way to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor, the band changed their song to an instrumental version of Michael Bublé's That's all. House knew how romantic the song was so he wrapped one arm around her placing his hand on the small of her back, and his other hand interlaced his fingers with hers and placed it on his chest. She could feel it beating a bit fast. Her other hand was also on his chest but it slid a bit more higher. She knew that this was very new territory for them. But she enjoyed every minute of it.

She knew House was putting into actions what he still can't manage to say in words. In his own words. And she was more than willing to wait.

Her heart fluttered and she smiled sweetly in his chest when he began to sing to her while they were slowly swaying to the music. It was a bit out of character, but she appreciated this colossal effort from him. She felt contented in his arms with him singing to her with that heavenly voice. Nothing else mattered.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever,  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone  
That's all,  
That's all..._

_I can only give you country walks in springtime  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;  
And a love whose burning light  
Will warm the winter's night  
That's all,  
That's all._

There are those I am sure who have told you,  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
And a love time can never destroy.

If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore,  
For now and evermore  
That's all,  
That's all.

He sang the whole song to her. She let a tear escape her eye when he finished. She just wiped it before he could see.

When the song ended they headed silently back to their seats.

When they were seated Cuddy faced him with an ethereal smile, "That was wonderful. Thank you, House."

House just nodded. It felt a bit awkward. The last person he sang to was Stacy. It felt really new again to him. But it also felt just right.

"I'll just go, um, socialize," Cuddy told him before she placed a quick kiss in his cheek and walked towards other doctors and began conversation. He headed to the bar.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'll cut it there. Told you the dance was somewhat a glimpse on their feelings.

_**R E V I E W P L E A S E**_

_A lot more can happen for the night! Please continue posting ideas._


	15. Poor, Poor Wilson

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Let's get sidetracked a bit. This just popped in my mind.**_

_**I think it's a bit crazy but funny.**_

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

_Thanks to those who put me on their story alerts._

**Closet readers, please let yourselves be known, and review. :D**

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: POOR, POOR WILSON**

_The Hilton Grand Ballroom_

House took a seat at the bar beside a handsome looking man in his early 40s. He ordered his other best friend, Jack Daniels.

"Hey, you're with Dr. Cuddy, right?" The man asked, slightly slurring.

"Yes," House said in a bit of growl in his voice which went unnoticed by the man.

"And Dr. Wilson," he added.

"Yes, why do you ask?" House inquired. He found it weird that the man asked about Cuddy first then added Wilson a bit hesitantly.

"Nothing. It's embarrassing actually," the man said then blushed.

House loved hearing embarrassing things from people, well, he loves it more if he's the one who found out about it so he can blackmail them.

"C'mon, we'll both be probably drunk enough not to remember we had this conversation tomorrow!" House encouraged the man.

"Dr. Gregory House," House offered his hand.

"Dr. Gerry Denver," he replied shaking House's hand. Denver thought House was hot. No wonder Dr. Cuddy was with him.

"So, dilemma?" House asked with a hopeful look.

"You promise no gossip?" House nodded.

House was sipping his Jack Daniels when Denver said, "I like Dr. Wilson, since the last Oncology Seminar." House sputtered out his drink then choked on what was left in his mouth. He slapped his chest about five times to help himself then calmed down a bit. Luckily only the few people surrounding the bar at that moment were the only one who saw his reaction. The bartender handed him a napkin and he dabbed at his mouth.

Denver turned different shades of red upon seeing House's reaction. House was just gawking at him after he cleaned himself up.

"Dr. House, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He knew it came as a shock to him since he was good-looking and all that.

House shook himself from his daze and answered, "Yes. I'm sorry, the disadvantages of getting old, you can't keep anything down," he lied.

"So… What did you see in Wilson?" House asked trying to keep a straight face and succeeding.

"I like his hair and that sexy voice," Denver told him in a lovesick puppy way.

"And that's the reason you're drinking? Because you're not with him?" House was mocking Wilson internally right now.

"He's with that smart and sexy Dean from New York, I don't stand a chance," he said in a defeated tone. House wanted to laugh but he wanted to laugh at the look at Wilson's face if he knew, not with Denver's problem. He wasn't against gay people.

"Say I help you bond with him a while?" House suggested.

Denver's eyes lit up a bit with hope. "What's in it for you?" He eyed him curiously.

"Honestly, just owe me one for now," He told him.

"Okay then."

"But first, tell me something interesting," House asked him. He knew he had to have something interesting to encourage Wilson to go talk to him.

"Well, it not yet sure, but I think me and my team have discovered a new type of drug that can help cancer patients," he said.

"Any specific cancer?" House was interested. It was hard to come up with cancer drugs. Everyone knew that.

"Well, too bad for you, I think Dr. Wilson will be more interested if I didn't tell you," Denver cleverly said.

"You evil, cunning—- wench?" House was confused to what to call him.

Denver laughed, "That would do."

"I'll be right back." House said and went to find Wilson.

* * *

House found Wilson and told him about Dr. Denver the Oncologist. Wilson excused himself and found Denver at the bar. Denver shook hands with him but House noticed that Denver was acting all male.

They talked over there for more than an hour while House just sat back and relax, he didn't bother looking at them. He was chatting a bit with Dr. Grey who he thought was a very good sparring companion with a bit more training.

After an hour or so, Wilson came back with a big smile on his face.

"What's the drug called and for what specific cancer?" House asked at once without giving Wilson a chance to sit.

Wilson smiled mischievously and replied, "He told me it's still under trials but it shows really positive results."

"I think you misunderstood the question, let me reiterate, what's it called and for what specific cancer?" House told him like talking to a kid. He was getting more curious by the second and Wilson wasn't satiating his curiosity!

"He told me not to tell you," Wilson said with that smile.

House has had it.

"Well, I think I saw him hug you real tight after that conversation and kissed you on the cheek albeit a manly one." House told him hiding the surprise from Wilson.

"So? Although he lingered his hand a bit on my butt, it wasn't actually awkward." Wilson told him nonchalantly.

Dr. Grey laughed which caused House to laugh too. Leaving Wilson dumbfounded.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked both of them. He was getting annoyed.

"He's actually gay," Grey and House said in unison.

Wilson blushed furiously which caused Grey and House to laugh even harder.

Cuddy walked over to them, "Hey, what's up? Why's he blood red embarrassed and why are the two of you practically rolling on the floor laughing?" She said curiously but with a smile because she found it a bit nice to see House getting along with Grey.

"Oh it's nothing. I think Dr. Wilson found himself a bromance with Dr. Denver." Grey said with a laugh. She couldn't help herself.

"Oh my God Wilson! You didn't know?" Cuddy was laughing hard now.

"He… he… He hugged me and lightly grasped my… butt after we… talked," Wilson stammered.

The three of his friends were laughing hard and trying to wipe the tears from their faces.

"It's NOT funny!" Wilson said.

"Oh but it is Wilson!" House said with a smirk. The two women just nodded.

"You were practically punk'd!" House said with a laugh.

"That evil, cunning --- wench!" Wilson said out of frustration. 'At least I still got to know about the drug,' Wilson thought, trying to look at the brighter side of things.

"You still don't know the drug, though," Wilson said with pride.

"Oh, but I believe Dr. Grey here will tell me later," House said, wagging his eyebrows at Wilson teasingly.

"But of course Dr. House!" Dr. Grey rode House's plan of teasing Wilson more. Cuddy laughed.

"I'm going to the casino!" Wilson huffed and started walking towards the exit when Cuddy called out to him.

"I saw Dr. Denver going to the Casino a while ago!" Cuddy told him.

Wilson just sighed and walked back to their table and took a seat. He crossed his arms across his chest and slouched like a kid which Cuddy thought resembled House when he did that.

"NOT A WORD!" Wilson warned them with a death glare.

They stifled their laughter and started to talk about other stuff with Wilson just glaring at them.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'll cut it there. This chappie's just for those waiting for the next chapter._

_Review, review, review! :D :D :D_

_I'll post the next chapter that is MUCH longer tomorrow._

_Sorry if there are a few typographical errors. Tired from school so I don't edit that much today. _

_V_

_**I would like to say that the thing they were laughing at **__**WAS NOT**__** DR. DENVER's sexuality but his actions with the butt grabbing and hugging. **_


	16. Reassurances

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: So, here's the long-awaited development in the story.**_

_Thanks to the newly subscribed, and added me to their favorite stories/authors!_

_Thanks to those who put me on their story alerts._

**Closet readers, please let yourselves be known, and review. :D**

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: REASSURANCES**

When Wilson finally got over of the earlier fiasco, he invited Grey to the bar to talk more. House and Cuddy were left in their table.

"Come with me," Cuddy whispered in his ear. She took hold of House's hand and led him backstage where the curtains separated them from the main stage where the band was playing.

"Are we going to make out now?" he asked her mischievously.

"No you idiot, you're going to play for me," she told him and pointed to the dark part of the backstage where the Steinway Concert Grand was situated.

House's baby blues instantly lit up and he practically hauled Cuddy to the piano. He sat on the bench and flexed his fingers. He patted the space beside him as he scooted a bit to give Cuddy a spot. She complied and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Any requests?"

"Nope. Just play anything you like," she told him gently. She always knew he had a way of playing. He either would play anything that his mind creates or he'd play something from memory.

House started playing.

Cuddy felt so relaxed and at peace upon hearing him play. What House was playing was something she's never heard before. It was a combination of mystery, beauty, a hint of stubbornness, gentle, and a lot more adjectives she can't seem to put her finger on. He played slowly at first, and then it sped up a bit then slowed down again. There were instances that the melody climaxed then dropped down. He was using different variations that were breathtaking for Cuddy. She found what he played very romantic and passionate.

When he was done, he kept silent. He didn't know how to answer what her next question will be.

"That was perfect. What's it called?" she asked him curiously.

"It's your serenade," he told her after a few seconds while looking her in the eye with all honesty.

Cuddy was shocked, she didn't know how to respond to that. It was very touching, romantic and honest. House made her her own serenade. She was definitely going to make him play this for her every night if they ever moved in together, but that was expecting too much. But it wasn't actually, they've been dating a month or so, but what happened at that mall brought them years closer. And add that to the twenty years they've known each other. For her, nothing's too soon anymore.

"It's perfect. But how'd you composed it? It was very passionate," she inquired gently, not knowing whether she was stepping on his comfort zone.

House knew he owed it to her to tell the truth. He sighed and ran a hand through his neck and started, "You're a passionate woman, beautiful, gentle, and although you're so stubborn, which I guess which makes us so compatible, your stubbornness is what makes me go after you more. You're mysterious in a way which I can read your mind but not all of it, and there are things about you I can't seem to solve. It's also hard to read why you chose me over the millions of guys willing to go out with you and not run the chance of screwing things up," he finished and lowered his head to avoid her gaze.

She noticed the sadness in his eyes before he lowered his gaze so she tilted his chin up to meet her eyes, "House, I chose you because I like you, and I've known you for years, so yes, I'm a bit crazy for that but that's the way it is. You're not the only one capable of screwing this up, which by the way, I won't allow you to do so. We'll just have to try harder. Okay?" she ended with a small smile.

He nodded, "Want to play?" He asked her with a tone of joy in his words. Cuddy was relieved that he was reassured by what she made clear to him.

Cuddy smiled widely and nodded.

"Here," he said with an impish smile as he stood from his seat and gave her the entire bench.

"House! I don't know how to play," she informed him shyly but a bit bewildered when he stood up leaving her there.

House laughed, "Just messing with you. Stand up for a sec," he asked her and reoccupied his previous seat but scooted back. His long thighs occupied the sides of the bench.

"And where in the world am I supposed to sit?" she asked him.

House pointed to the large space I between his legs with a very mischievous smile which Cuddy wanted to scratch off.

"No way! That will just give you access to a dozen sarcastic and sexual comments!" she squealed at him through a hiss.

"Wanna learn to play or not? Trust me or not? Ball's in your court," he told her with a pout and crossed his arms across his chest.

Cuddy weighed the pros and cons. _Hell, I still get to learn,_ she thought. "No sexual innuendos or else Little Greg goes bye bye!" she said as she raised her index finger in warning.

"If you still expect sex with me in the future, I think threatening Little Greg won't do you or your pleasure center any good," he told her with a stern look but a glint of humor in his baby blues.

"House!" she was shocked at his reply. Well, at the way he put it in words.

"What? Just trying to get it out of my system before you sit in front of me!" he told her with a very amused grin.

"That's enough, now teach me," she ordered him.

"Yes boss," he said with a smile.

Cuddy sat between his legs which she found were very warm. She thought about naked Wilson so she wouldn't get aroused. House was doing the exact same thing and managing it successfully.

He then placed his hand on top of hers and leaned his chin on the side of her neck. He started controlling her hands above the keys.

"This is good, you should do this with me more often when we get back," Cuddy said as she leaned back into him and situated her right cheek to his. She relaxed into him while he continued playing with her.

"Yeah, naked. Sex, drugs and rock and roll," he whispered slyly in her ear.

"No to the drugs," she chuckled in a low tone which House always found sexy.

"We fit," House said out of the blue. He knew he said those exact words to Stacy before. But the way his body and Cuddy's fit together at that moment was better than what he felt with Stacy. He was really slowly, but faster as the days with Cuddy go by, moving on and forgetting Stacy.

Cuddy felt the same way. When he held onto her hand on their date she was surprised that they did. She sighed in content and nodded. She now figured out that House was at his romantic peak every time the moment or situation involved music. It's House's other passion, she's positive.

After playing, House helped Cuddy up, "You happy?" House asked her.

"Yes, I'm very. You?," she told him cheerfully.

"I'm never happy," House told her.

"Of course you never are," she said sarcastically.

"I'm less miserable," House retorted in a low voice.

"Sure. I'm happy I learned to play, though," she told him with a wide smile.

"No, you didn't learn, you experienced it, wanna bet?" He dared. _Ding, ding, ding! A few minutes and he's back, _Cuddy thought, she was right: Music softens him.

"I'm sure your big ego will teach me again given the time," she spat back.

"The bench won't be able to carry my huge ego, though, so you'll have to stick with me," he countered.

"I believe you and your huge ego go together," she replied cleverly with a smile.

"Ah, you got me," he said with a laugh.

"Come on, bring me back to the suite, I'm sleepy, long day ahead of us tomorrow, let's just say goodbye to a few people," she pleaded.

House just nodded. He would be happier if he weren't in that party at all. But he had to do it for Cuddy. But because he wanted to, not because he had to, though he'll never admit it.

* * *

They made their way out the backstage. House waited for her at their table as she headed towards the groups of people. Cuddy excused herself and told them she'll be calling it a night.

House growled to himself and sent a death glare to Dr. Harris Charles when he placed a kiss in Cuddy's cheek while supporting the small of her back albeit in a very gentlemanly way. The man didn't notice his death glare, though.

Cuddy made her way back to him and took hold of his arm and they walked towards the exit.

"What was that?" she asked him in a whisper.

House knew what she was talking about, "What was what?"

"Why were you glaring at Dr. Charles like you wanted to strangle him on the spot?" she hissed at him. If it were any other doctor she would've been okay with it. But the man House was glaring at seconds ago was one of the hosts and she didn't want to jeopardize her hospital's reputation.

"He practically hit on you!" House hissed back.

Cuddy smiled at his jealousy, "You look so adorable when you're jealous!" she told him as she pinched his cheek playfully.

"That was not me jealous, that was me caring," House told her sternly, "just because he's one of the hosts doesn't give him the right to hit on you subtly."

"Thank you for looking out for me, then," she said gratefully and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Next time you do those goodnight stuff, I'll come. Make sure he keeps his hands to himself, that's all," he informed her in a voice that says 'and that's final'.

"Sure, just don't embarrass me," she pleaded.

"Of course," House assured her.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

* * *

They rode the elevator to their floor and went straight to Cuddy's suite.

They went inside the suite and House shut the door quickly and pushed Cuddy gently to the back of the suite door and kissed her hungrily. Cuddy quickly deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She allowed him access in her mouth and their tongues fought for supremacy. They just let go for a second every time they needed more oxygen. House slowed things down, turning their hungry kissing to gentle and passionate.

Cuddy bit gently on House's lower lip when he was about to pull back. House allowed them a few more minutes of kissing before he pulled back and she allowed him.

House looked her in her passion-glazed eyes and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Cuddy," House bid her.

"'Night House," she told him when she opened her eyes, drowning in his gleaming baby blues. She always loved the color of his eyes. His eyes were the mirrors to his soul and his emotions. That's why he always lowers his gaze if need be. He's one for not showing his emotions that much.

She called out to him when he opened the door. "Seminar's after lunch, I'll make sure Wilson has you up by breakfast, understood?" she told him in her administrator voice.

"Yes mistress," he said with a smile and headed towards the suite he shared with Wilson. He hoped Wilson would get lucky tonight so he'd have the apartment to himself.

* * *

When House left her suite, she leaned on the door and sighed. She knew he was just being cautious but damn, it was hard.

She walked towards her room and was astonished to see a single stemmed salmon colored rose on top of her bed with a small note attached to it. She took in a breath and smiled ethereally when she read the short note:

_Soon enough,_

_-House_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_What do you guys think? :D :D :D_

_**P l e a s e R e v i e w**_

_I'll post the next chappie tomorrow after I read the reviews._

_**I would also like to say thank you to loyal readers and reviewers for their encouragement and enthusiasm with this fic.**_

_Please continue Reading and Reviewing! :D_


	17. I'm Sorry I loved You

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Please don't kill me! Title's a dead giveaway.**_

_**I assure you it will get all better with a bang after one or two chappies.**_

I'm about to finally give in to those smutty demands. Lol.

_**If there are some people against smut, **_

_**Please inform me ASAP **_

_**so I can write two chapters with the same plot line but without smut.**_

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: I'M SORRY I LOVED YOU**

_The Hilton Casino and Bar, 7 pm_

After the seminar, House, Cuddy, Wilson, and Grey went to the hotel's Casino and bar.

"So, why weren't you in the suite last night?" House asked Wilson with a bob of his eyebrows.

Wilson looked away while Grey blushed and giggled.

"Oh My God!" House feigned shock which caused a few people to turn their heads toward the quartet.

House turned to Grey and said, "You just met him!"

Grey jut out her chin defiantly and said, "I like him, and I like sex."

House laughed. Cuddy blushed. Wilson practically sank on the floor.

House rolled his eyes then whistled and whipped his head towards Cuddy while saying, "Wow! Reminds me of someone I know."

He gestured towards Cuddy and Grey, "You sure you're not long lost twins?"

Grey just laughed, "Really? You told him that once?" She asked Cuddy.

"Yes, but it was a different situation. He ruined my date, by the way." Cuddy chuckled remembering that night. She still remembers what Eastern Lube guy told her about her and House's chemistry.

"I'm not surprised," Grey chuckled.

"House, poker, now, I beat you, you stop messing with me until the end of the seminar," Wilson proposed.

"And if I beat you?" House asked, wanting to know what's in it for him.

"Feel free to mess with me," Wilson said on a sigh. Cuddy gave Wilson a sympathetic look.

"I think you know either way I'll still be messing with you. So, any other wishes?" House replied with a smug grin.

"Stop rearranging my stuff and placing them anywhere you want in the suite," Wilson said.

"Deal," House agreed.

"And if I win, you get out of our suite and stay with her," House pointed to Grey.

"What? House! Come on!" Wilson said.

"Why? Don't want to stay with me?" Grey said with a pout.

"It's not that, I don't want to invade your privacy," Wilson said.

House smirked at Grey and Cuddy's 'awww' look.

"It's okay, don't worry," Grey reassured Wilson so Wilson looked back at House and nodded.

"Deal."

"Let's go." House said and went straight to the poker table.

* * *

After a few hours of playing, Cuddy returned with Grey from the bar and found House smirking at Wilson with a glare.

"I take it he lost," Cuddy slurred.

"Yup. He's not going to be misplacing my stuff anytime soon," Wilson said with a cheerful grin.

"You're drunk," House pointed to her.

"No I'm not," Cuddy defended.

"You are." House said firmly.

"What did you make her drink?" House asked Grey accusingly.

"I don't know what she drank but I think I saw Dr. Charles handed her a drink earlier," she informed House.

"Ok." House said.

"Another round, I win, you take back that deal." House offered Wilson.

"Deal." Wilson said.

"We'll just be at the lounge, I think we'll eat something. I'll just sober her up a bit." Grey told House. He just nodded.

After about 45 minutes of playing, House finally quit.

"I'll just look for Cuddy," he said goodbye to Wilson and headed for the lounge.

_

* * *

_

The Hilton Lounge

"Hey, I'll just go to my suite for a while. I have to make some calls," Grey told Cuddy.

"Sure. Take your time," she replied. With that she left Cuddy at the lounge.

After a few minutes Dr. Charles approached Cuddy.

"This seat taken?" he asked Cuddy.

"No," Cuddy replied politely.

Charles sat next to a slightly drunk Cuddy. But she was a lot more sober than she was earlier.

"So, you're with Dr. House?" he asked, his voice laced with disdain.

Cuddy nodded, "And with Dr. Wilson."

"Want to get dinner tomorrow night? Just at the Seas Restaurant," Charles asked her, confidence in his tone. He then slid his arm along

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she refused politely.

"C'mon. You know you want to," he urged her.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry but I really don't," Cuddy replied.

Cuddy stood up and leant on the bar and ordered another drink.

Charles stood up and wrapped an arm around Cuddy's waist and whispered huskily in her ear, "Come on, I'm a really good lay."

She tried to wiggle out of his grip but wasn't able to free herself.

"Don't struggle, you know you want this," he whispered again, this time nuzzling her neck.

"Please stop Dr Charles, I'm not interested," Cuddy told him calmly. Even if she was a bit tipsy, she didn't want to cause a scene and risk PPTH's reputation.

Charles finally let go of Cuddy and she looked at him thankfully. "I'm sorry for my actions, let me buy you a drink, is that okay?" he asked her genuinely. She just managed a forced smile and nodded. _Anything to get this jackass from annoying me, _she thought.

Charles ordered a drink and he secretly slipped in something. Cuddy wasn't looking at him at all so she was very unmindful about what Charles was doing.

"Here," he handed her the drink. Then once again he wrapped an arm around her. She just ignored him and took hold of the drink. She knew it was just for a few seconds before she finally excuses herself.

When Cuddy was about to drink her vodka, a hand shot it down forcefully.

"House! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him which caused a few heads to turn their way.

"Dr. House? What's the problem?" Charles asked professionally but with a hint of hatred in his eyes. He wrapped both his arms possessively around Cuddy. Charles didn't even notice that she was trying to remove herself from his arms.

House glared at him and hissed, "Dr. Charles, I'm ordering you to let go of my wife."

Cuddy's eyes shot open at his statement. _Did he just call me his wife? In front of a lot of people! Damn him! People will have a field day with this! Especially when this reaches the hospital!, _she thought, her insides boiling with rage at House.

Charles instantly let go of Cuddy. He still had enough common sense not to have an affair with a married woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Dr. Cuddy, I'm terribly sorry," he finished his statement.

Cuddy just nodded, "Excuse me," she then made her way towards the elevator.

House pointed at Charles menacingly and warned him, "Do that again and I won't hesitate to turn you over."

Charles nodded in agreement.

Knowing he made himself completely crystal clear, he turned and followed Cuddy.

He got in the elevator with her.

* * *

Dr. Hazel Grey saw what Charles did. She was about to approach them when she saw House slap Cuddy's drink on the counter. She saw everything.

_That felon! Who does he think he is?!, _she was fuming. She made her way to Dr. Charles who was now alone and drinking to himself.

"You bastard! You had no right to do that!" she slapped him in the face and caused a lot of gasps in the crowd.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" he shouted back.

"Don't play naive with me! I saw you drug her drink!" she told him and released all her anger in her voice.

"How.. how.. how did you know?" he stuttered. He was turning different shades of red with all the eyes glaring at him.

"I saw it! You're lucky House wasn't going to press charges, I just don't know if Cuddy will if she finds out about your stunt!" she spat at him.

"Don't you dare do that again or I'm turning you in myself," she warned him, raising her index finger at Charles.

Charles just nodded.

Grey went in search of the couple. Cuddy had to know.

_

* * *

_

The Hilton Elevator #3

Cuddy turned to House with hatred scribbled in her eyes.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! You're not a kid anymore, House! Think before you speak!" she yelled at him.

"So I'm the bad guy now?" he spat at her.

"Yes, yes, you are!" she spat back.

"He was practically harassing you and you blame me for helping? That's just nice, isn't it? Were you expecting him to sleep with you because I haven't for a month?" he barked at her.

She slapped him hard. He looked down, rubbing the side of his cheek. When he looked back at her she saw the hurt register on his face. She didn't care at the moment, though. She was too enraged at what he did and said.

"You bastard!" she said, her chest heaving.

"Why did you tell him I was your wife? Did you NOT think of the consequences of your actions?!" she asked him.

"Uh, no," he replied densely, masking the hurt he was currently feeling. _I practically saves her from being drugged and probably raped and this is how she reacts?_, he thought sadly.

"Isn't it bad enough that we have to cover for ourselves at the hospital? Now you gave them the juiciest gossip that we're married?! How do you suppose we confront that?" she asked him incredulously.

"You had no right to call me your wife?! To anybody, for that matter!" she added.

"So, if given the chance, you'll always want me to be your dirty little secret? Is that it? Then why have a relationship at all?!" he was very upset now.

"That's not what I meant! You just had to waltz in there and slap my drink down like you were my master or whatever, then you hiss at the host of the seminar and tell him I'M YOUR WIFE?! YOU HAD NO RIGHT AT ALL?!" she screamed at him.

House lowered his gaze; he was cut deeply by the fact that she was entirely upset he called her his wife to protect her.

"So, given the chance that I propose to you if ever things work out between us for a time, you'll never agree to marry me, then?" he asked her silently.

She didn't have time to process the point of his question and emotions lacing it since her adrenaline was still flowing through her veins.

She scoffed at him, "YOU'D BE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH I WOULD MARRY!" She told him with such rage that made him believe her so much. When he looked back at her, she saw that a tear escaped one of his currently sorrowful baby blue eyes.

_Oh my God! Did I just say that? Those eyes, my God, they're screaming right now! I caused his pain,_ she thought. Her eyes softened a bit but he didn't see it, his gaze was already lowered. She wanted to caress his cheek and tell him she's sorry. But her damn pride wasn't allowing her to do so right now.

House held her gaze again, hurt, sorrow, and regret swirling in his eyes.

The elevator opened to their floor and House got out but still had his eyes locked on Cuddy's.

"I'm sorry I loved you Cuddy," he told her.

With that, he headed towards the emergency exit and ran down the stairs. He had to get wasted somewhere. Anywhere.

Cuddy got out of the elevator and just stared, her mouth hanging open, tears staining her now pale face.

His words echoed in her ears, in her heart, she wounded him so much. She was crying in the hallway, her sobs echoing in the empty paths.

His words, his admission, reverberated in every part of her being.

_I'm sorry I loved you, Cuddy._

* * *

**_A/N: Review, review, review!_**

**_I personally love this chapter._**

_I'll post chappie 18 after reading the reviews tomorrow._

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 1 more and it's 200 revs for the fic!_

_Please continue reading and reviewing!_


	18. At Fault

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: I LOVE THE REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPPIE!! Totally! Lol.**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: AT FAULT**

_I'm sorry I loved you, Cuddy._

His voice was cutting her deeply everywhere it echoed. She had no more tears to cry. She's been sitting there for about ten minutes after her confrontation with House.

He was sorry he loved her. He was apologizing for loving her because he thinks he hurt her by calling her his wife to protect her. He thinks she got mad at him because of calling her his wife. That's what she thought.

She was sitting by her suite's front door with her back leant on the door when Grey found her.

Grey knelt in front of her after stepping out of her stilettos.

"Hey, Lisa, are you okay?" she asked, squeezing her shoulder, genuine concern evident in her voice.

"No," she told her.

"What happened? Where's House?" she asked curiously.

_God, I'm too late, she's probably snapped at him already, _she thought.

"He left. I… I yelled at him," she told her.

Grey was starting to panic a bit, "God, Lisa, what did you say?"

"I told him he had no right to just slap my drink down out of jealousy, and he had no right to call me his wife in front of Dr. Charles, and by the way, that man has a lot of issues," Cuddy said.

Grey chuckled at her last statement, "Dr. Charles has A LOT of issues," she replied.

Her face instantly turned serious.

"Lisa, did you know about what Charles did to make House act the way he did?" she asked her sternly.

"Wasn't it enough that he was jealous? I know he was protecting me from Charles trying to feel me up, but what he did was an overreaction," she replied.

Grey just sighed and shook her head. She took her mobile phone from her purse and dialed a number. After a few rings the person answered.

"Hello? Hazel? What's up?" Wilson asked.

"Get up here. Cuddy's suite, now, something's up," she told him quickly but clearly.

Grey looked at her and shook her head again. She ran a hand through her hair.

Cuddy's eyes shot open at her reaction.

"Why? Is there something else I don't know?" she instantly asked. _Oh God, if there is, we're going to have to find House immediately. He could just self-destruct, God forbid, _she thought. Her heart started beating faster.

"I think we should talk about this inside. We'll also wait for James," she took Cuddy's key card from her and opened the door.

They sat in the couch for five minutes before a knock was heard from the door.

Grey let Wilson in and he instantly sat in front of Cuddy seeing her tear-stained face.

"Lisa, what happened? Are you okay? Where's House? I swear if that idiot did—"

"Would you mind hearing the story first?" Grey cut him off, a bit annoyed. Wilson just nodded.

Cuddy started telling Wilson what she told Grey. Wilson's eyes shot open.

"That idiot!" he half-shouted.

"Now, do you guys want to screech like harpies or want me to tell you what really happened?" she asked them.

"Please," Cuddy pleaded.

Grey sighed and sat beside Cuddy. Wilson sat on Cuddy's other side.

Grey looked Cuddy in the eyes and started, "I was walking towards you and Charles when I saw him trying to feel you up. When he let go and received that drink from the bartender, he slipped something in your drink. I guess he was thinking of drugging you then bring you back to his suite," she said.

Cuddy's eyes shot open and she started crying again. Wilson clenched his fists in anger at Charles.

Grey continued, "When I was about to come over I saw House beat me to it and that's when he slapped your hand down and kept you from drinking it. After the two of you left Charles, I went to him and slapped him hard."

"Lisa, he wasn't just jealous, he was protecting you. Now tell me what you told him which caused him to walk out," Grey finished.

"Oh my God, oh God, the things I told him!" she groaned.

Cuddy dropped her face on her palms and cried even harder. Grey tried to soothe her by rubbing her hands on Cuddy's back.

"Hey, just tell us, so we can look for him sooner," she told Cuddy.

Cuddy took a deep breath and spoke, "I was mad after he slapped my drink down. I was even angrier when he called me his wife in front of Charles. It would spark endless rumors. I told him it was hard enough that we're hiding our relationship in the hospital. I told him what more if people found out, even if a lie, that we were married. The hospital's reputation and our jobs are at stake. I couldn't risk it. I kept yelling at him. He then asked me if I was planning to always keep him in a dark as my dirty little secret. I just kept yelling at him."

"I'm sure there's something else," she urged.

Cuddy kept crying, "He asked me why I was so mad that he saved me from being harassed and for him calling me his wife. I just told him he didn't have the right. He asked me if I wasn't mad at Charles because I wanted to have sex with Charles because we still haven't slept together for a month. I slapped him really hard."

"I'm sorry, the story's a bit mixed up now, I'm just not myself at the moment, anyway, it's still a hundred percent accurate. After a few more ranting and yelling, he asked me," she sobbed, "he asked me if given the chance that he'll propose to me, if I would actually say no. That I would never agree to him," she wondered how she was even able to cry harder than she already was, sobs racked her body, "I told him he was the last person in the world I would ever marry."

"Cuddy, what did he say?" Wilson asked in a serious voice.

Cuddy looked into Wilson's eyes and replied, "He said he's sorry he loved me."

Grey gasped. Wilson ran a hand on the back of his neck.

"Cuddy, I'll go find him. Knowing House, he's about to self-destruct," Wilson told her.

"He finally tells me he loves me but adds that he's sorry he did," Cuddy said. Now, her well has finally gone dry. She didn't have anymore tears to cry.

"I think it means that he's sorry he took a chance, he's sorry he even tried. He thinks that after what you said, you'll never want to move forward, you'd want to stay as you are right now. That's just what I think. House is a very rational man. But when he takes a huge step, and he gets rejected, he'll retreat to his rabbit hole and self-destruct. Cuddy, we have to fix this, I'll go find him. Don't blame yourself, you didn't know. You hurt him, yes, but you didn't know." With that Wilson headed out the door to look for his best friend.

"I'll go find him too, just stay here," Grey gave Cuddy a reassuring hug and walked out her door.

Cuddy curled up on the couch. She stared at the door, hoping that House would barge in and even yell at her. But she knew that won't happen. He's retreated. She rejected him and he retreated.

She had to trust Wilson and Grey to find him since she's sure House wouldn't want to see or talk to her at that moment.

_Why did I tell him that he'd be the last man on earth I'd marry? I'd love to marry him if things worked out. I wish this would get fixed. I have to prepare myself from another confrontation again. I'd have to keep him from breaking things up. I hope we're not yet broken up, though, _she sighed.

* * *

It started raining at around 4 in the morning as Wilson and Grey were still looking for House.

They've been looking for him for about 2 hours when they saw someone lying on a park bench.

"House!" Wilson called out to his friend and ran towards him.

"Shit, is he breathing?" Grey asked, concerned.

Wilson checked his friend quickly. "Yes. He's just wasted. But we've got to bring him back to the suite. He's burning up," Wilson said.

"You idiot," Grey slapped the unconscious House in the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"Oh come on! He's defenseless! Do that when he's sober! Call a cab," Wilson told Grey.

"Sure," Grey said and walked towards the road, waiting for a cab.

After a few minutes Grey called out to Wilson and they helped House inside the cab.

"I'll just call Cuddy," Wilson said. He took the phone from his pocket and dialed her number.

"Cuddy," he started.

"Wilson! I'm worried sick! Did you find him?" Cuddy said on the other line.

"We did. We're on our way back to the hotel," Wilson said. He heard Cuddy sigh in relief.

"He'll be staying in my suite. How is he?" Cuddy asked.

"He's wasted. Unconscious wasted, by the way," Wilson said as he looked at his friend.

"We'll be right there in a few minutes," he told her. Cuddy said her goodbye and Wilson snapped his phone shut.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang and Cuddy ran to open the door.

She was devastated on what she saw. House was soaking wet. Wilson and Grey were supporting him on each side and he was still unconscious.

"Come in, put him on the couch first. We have to dry him off. Wilson, can you please fetch a few clothes for him?" Cuddy requested Wilson. He nodded and after helping bring House to the couch he went to their suite.

Cuddy sat on the coffee table and ran a hand across House's cheek.

"Oh my God, he's burning up! Where'd you find him?" Cuddy asked and looked at Grey.

"We found him unconscious at the park bench. I think he's wasted too," she told him.

"We have to get him off these clothes. Can you please help me?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure," Grey agreed.

Wilson opened the door at that moment and tossed House's clothes on the coffee table.

"You two just go to the kitchen for a bit, I'm sure he doesn't want to be exposed right now, the man's pride's as huge as his ego," Wilson told them. They headed to the kitchen and Cuddy started heating water, she was planning on having coffee later.

Wilson changed House's clothes including his boxers. He's been taking care of his friend for a long time so he's sure he doesn't mind at all since he was unconscious.

"You two can get back here," he called out to them.

"Wilson, please help me get him to bed," Cuddy said and she walked towards them and helped Wilson support House to the suite's room.

When they finished tucking House in, Cuddy and Wilson sat on the other couch which wasn't wet.

"How is he?" Grey asked.

Cuddy just shook her head, "He's still burning up, I'll get his temp later."

The other two doctors just nodded.

Cuddy sighed, "This is all my fault."

"Cuddy—"

"Don't say it wasn't because you know it was! I didn't even listen to what he was trying to point out! I was so anxious to prove him wrong, as always! I threw a fit! He was just trying to protect me," Cuddy finished.

"It doesn't matter now, he's okay, nothing bad happened," Wilson said, trying to soothe her.

"He has a fever. It matters, Wilson, I'm sure he's retreated to that oblivion he used to be in," Cuddy said, shaking her head. She then sighed, "I think I should sleep, we still have to attend the seminar later," Cuddy told them.

"Yeah, just call either of us if you need anything at all," Wilson said. They all stood up. Wilson and Grey both gave Cuddy a hug and left the suite.

* * *

Cuddy went to her bedroom and sat on the right side of her bed, facing House.

"You idiot, you had me worried sick! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Cuddy said as she caressed his cheek.

She then ran her hands across his hair, trying to even out the rain-soaked hair he had.

She got out of bed and took her digital thermometer from the bathroom and took House's temperature.

She read 103.1 F, it was really high.

She went to the kitchen and got a bowl. She then went to get cold water from the bathroom and a small hand towel.

She got back to the room and sat beside House. She soaked the towel in the water, squeezed the excess and started wiping House's face.

She wished he was looking at her with those stunning baby blues.

She then wiped his head, his neck and his arms. He didn't stir the slightest bit.

She dumped the towel in the bowl and caressed his cheek.

"Don't be sorry you loved me. I won't allow you to be," she whispered as she continued to caress his cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear and she leant in and kissed his forehead. He was still knocked out. _How much did he have to drink?,_ she thought to herself.

Cuddy got out of bed and headed to the walk-in closet. She forgot her plan of drinking coffee, instead she changed into her nighties without showering and slept on the living room couch.

* * *

House woke up two hours later feeling all sick. He wanted to vomit but wasn't able to. He felt so hot all over. He didn't know where he was. When he opened his eyes, he instantly knew he was in Cuddy's room. Those stilettos she forgot to hide were under the room's desk.

But where was Cuddy?

He didn't want to confront her yet. The wounds were still so raw.

He got out of bed, he instantly got dizzy but he was able to stand still when he held on to the bedside table. He then headed towards the door to the living room.

He found Cuddy sleeping like a curled up cat on the couch.

He smiled seeing her so cute. But he was sure even if the couches in the hotel were extremely good, it was still better sleeping in a bed.

He knelt in front of her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She didn't flinch.

He then scooped her gently in his arms and carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and looked at her as she buried herself under the large comforter.

He leaned down and kissed her very lightly on the lips.

"I still love you, but I don't know if you'll ever love me back. I can't take rejection, especially yours, Cuddy," he whispered in her ear. She didn't hear anything; she was too deep in sleep.

Again, he tucked a few stray curls away from her face and got out of the suite.

* * *

He snuck into the suite he shared with Wilson, seeing his friend's stuff were no longer there. _He must've stayed with Grey, _he thought. Good, he had the room to himself now. He went straight to bed.

He had to get a decent sleep. He had to be mentally prepared with the conversation he was certainly going to have with Cuddy later that day.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_I'll cut it there! Smut next chapter. So help me God._

_I'm going to post the next chapter after I'm done reading the reviews and writing that chapter._

_It has to be prefect; the arguments and the smut._

_**Loved it? Liked it? Hate it?**_

_**P L E A S E R E V I E W !**_

_**I reached 230!! OMG!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**_


	19. Finally

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: **__I hope you like it! It was hard as hell to write!_

_**SMUT WARNING!!!!**_

_**I ADVISE YOU READ IT WELL TO UNDERSTAND HOW GOOD IT IS! THANKIES!**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: FINALLY**

Cuddy woke up feeling very comfortable and well-rested. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was no longer curled up on the couch. She smiled at the thought of House carrying her to the bed and tucking her in.

_But where is he?_ Her smile quickly faded.

She got out of bed and looked at the time.

"Shit!" she yelled, it was 11 in the morning, "I overslept!" she started getting stuff from the closet and tossed it on the bed. She took some time to look for him but she didn't find him. Maybe he'll attend the seminar later.

She took a shower, dried her hair quickly, and got dressed.

It was already 12 when her phone rang.

"Cuddy," she said.

"Hey, is he up? I'm sure he feels like crap," Wilson greeted him.

"Good afternoon to you too!" Cuddy said in mock delight.

"Sorry, I was just worried. How is he?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy sighed, "He's not here. I think he snuck out while I was sleeping. Maybe he'll show up later at the seminar."

"I hope so," Wilson said. He didn't have to chastise Cuddy.

"I'll see you at the seminar, then" Cuddy said and she got off the line.

She headed to the Business Centre for the seminar. She didn't have time to grab lunch.

When she got inside, she started looking for those stunning eyes she longed to see since earlier that day. No such luck. She sighed. Maybe he'll come in late.

* * *

After the seminar Cuddy and Wilson started getting worried.

"Where do you think he went?" Cuddy asked.

"To get wasted, yet again, I'll bet," Wilson muttered for which he received a glare from Cuddy.

"What?" he defended.

"How bout I pump your stomach?" she said scarily.

Wilson just shut up.

"Maybe he's in your suite?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"He could be," Grey said.

"James stayed with me last night. He'll be staying in my room from now on," Grey said.

"I'll check," Cuddy said.

"We'll just go check the bars outside, text me if you find him in the room. Here's my key card, you can have it," Wilson said and handed Cuddy the card. He left with Grey heading towards the elevators.

Cuddy followed but rode the other elevator going up.

* * *

House woke up at 5 pm, he overslept, as-in overslept. He had a massive headache and he wanted to just throw up then and there at the bed. But he wanted to lie down again so he shuffled towards the bathroom.

* * *

When Cuddy opened the door to the suite Wilson and House used to share, she breathed out in relief upon knowing he was there. His heaving was a dead giveaway. She texted Wilson and told him she'll be taking care of House for the rest of the day. She also told him that he can do anything with Grey that day.

She entered the bathroom which he didn't notice until she knelt behind him and ran her hands up and down his back as he threw up again. She felt bad seeing his knuckles turn white from the death grip he had on the bowl.

"Why are you here?" he asked groggily while trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you here?" she mimicked his question.

"I think because I drank so much last night," he said sarcastically.

"House—"

"Why are you here?" he reiterated.

"I can't be worried?" Cuddy asked, a bit hurt at the venom his words held.

"No. You practically shoved it in my face last night that I can't be worried about you, yet here you are worrying about me. Or is it just pity? I don't know, you pick," he told her. He was about to add something when he threw up again. He flushed the toilet for the umpteenth time for a few minutes. He ran a hand through his face.

"Well you can but not like that! You overreacted!" she snapped back at him, she totally forgot what he did again.

"Overreacted?! He was already openly feeling you up! He drugged your drink! He was planning on raping you! AND YOU TELL ME I OVERREACTED?!" he shouted. His blue eyes cutting deep into her blue-grey eyes.

Cuddy's mind cleared upon remembering everything Grey told her last night. He saved her.

"House, I'm sorry," Cuddy told him.

"No you're not. You're just acting on guilt," he told her which made her look at him with a glare.

"Out of guilt? Yes, I don't have to deny it! You're like this right now because of me!" she told him with a tear escaping her eye.

He smirked at her, "Well aren't you just full of yourself? Didn't get any from Charles at all after I left?" he said with menacing tones.

She slapped him, "Don't you dare!" She was stunned at the heat her palm felt when she slapped him. She softened her gaze.

He just looked away and lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry."

Cuddy sighed and she felt his forehead.

"You're still burning up. Didn't you take any meds?" she asked with pure concern.

"I just woke up," he said.

"Come on," she said, trying to help him stand up.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"My suite, I had them bring up food and some clothes are there for you. You have to eat," Cuddy said.

"And if I don't want to?" he asked.

"I'm going to haul your stubborn ass there whether you like it or not," Cuddy said in a deadpan tone.

"So you're going caveman on me now?" House asked.

"If that's what it takes," Cuddy sighed.

"I'm still mad at you," Cuddy said.

"I don't care. You said it was over," House said then he quickly brushed his teeth and then he led the way to her suite.

He didn't wait for her answer. He was also feeling very lucky that he wasn't feeling nauseous anymore. He just felt like he was burning like hell. Hell, he felt like hell.

Cuddy just followed him. She didn't answer his statement. What was she going to say? She didn't know.

When they entered Cuddy's suite House curled up on the couch.

Cuddy sat on the coffee table and put the back of her hand on his forehead again then on his neck.

"Why are you still this warm? You've been sleeping for hours it should've at least gone down," Cuddy said looking at him. His eyes were closed.

"Your fault," House mumbled.

"Well you don't have to lay it on thick," Cuddy muttered.

"Thank you, House," Cuddy said.

"What for?" House asked, his eyes still shut.

"For everything, for protecting me," Cuddy said. She then gave him a quick peck on his pouted lips.

He flinched, "Don't," he said.

"Don't what? Thank you? Why the hell not?" Cuddy asked him incredulously.

"Don't kiss me," House said silently. He then sat up with his head on his hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked while putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me Cuddy," he said quietly.

She was deeply hurt.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why," House told her.

"Because of what I said last night? Because of how I said it?" she asked him, her voice raising an octave.

He looked at her with the eyes he had last night, "Yes!" he told her.

"House, I didn't know!" she defended herself.

"That's the problem! You didn't know yet you pretend you got everything figured out!" he shouted at her.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as righteous as you are!" she shouted back.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"You're always right! So you think. You think everything in the world is bad!" she informed him.

"What if I'm always right? Jealous? Since you can't practice what you really strived hard for?" he stood up and yelled at her. _Shit, I shouldn't have said that, _he thought.

She stood up and faced him, her stilettos giving her a bit more leverage to stare him down.

She slapped his chest; he slapped his chest hard again and again.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Who do you think you are? You are not always right, House!" She screamed at him while her eyes were overflowing with tears. He allowed her to keep smacking him on the chest. He deserved it.

"I'm the man who thought he loves you but you practically made it clear you don't," he whispered like a prayer. No sense in hiding his hurt. If it was going to be over, he guessed it was better to get it over and done with. He just hoped it wasn't over.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She was about to answer when a knock and the doorbell interrupted them.

House opened the door.

"What do you need?" he snapped.

"Sir, I'm the hotel manager, I heard that there was fighting here on this floor. I have to ask, is everything alright?" the manager asked professionally.

"Yes, we're just having an argument. Sorry for the disturbance and commotion. We'll keep it down," House replied politely. No need to get in more trouble with the shrieking harpy.

"Please do, sir. If you need anything, feel free to call the 24-hour desk," the man said and with that he left.

When House got back in the living room Cuddy was facing the huge window overlooking the now dark sea. She was crying.

House cleared his throat.

Cuddy didn't look back at him, "Do you really mean what you said?" she asked.

"About what?" House inquired.

"You know what," she mimicked his earlier words.

"About you not being able to practice medicine enough?" he deflected.

Cuddy turned and snapped at him, "Don't deflect! Answer the God damn question! For once in your life be a grown up!"

"This coming from the woman who cursed me without hearing or wanting to know the entire story. That's just sad," he told her.

"For the last time, I'm sorry!" she said as she started crying again.

House sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took a few steps towards her and held her in his arms. They both knew they missed it. Their bodies fitting like a puzzle.

"Shhh… Please stop crying…" he tried soothing her.

"No," Cuddy said as she continued crying and sobbing in his chest.

"You're getting snot on me, Cuddy" House told her while running his hand through her curls.

She shook her head on his chest, "I don't care," she told him.

House just sighed and continued to calm her down.

A few minutes she did and she looked up at him.

"You're sorry you loved me?" she asked, drowning in the deep ocean which were his eyes.

"I was," House said, caressing her cheek.

"Now?" she asked looking down.

"Everything's up to you," he told her as he lifted her chin to lock on to his gaze, "It's your choice."

Cuddy just nodded. She let her forehead touch his and she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry you loved me because I'm not sorry I love you," she said and she smiled ethereally for him.

House then diverted his gaze. Cuddy became confused with his actions.

"What if I don't want to love you?" House asked.

Cuddy gasped, tears started forming again, "It's your choice," she told him.

He took her chin again and honestly told her, "What if I don't want to love you?" he repeated, she was trying to shift her gaze but House held her chin firmly in his hand.

"Please let go of me," Cuddy pleaded. She didn't know how to answer that question.

House wiped her tears away with his thumb and continued to look her in the eye, "What if I need to love you?"

Cuddy's eyes glazed over with happiness, "I'll give you all the love you need," she said. _I think that was cheesy, _she thought. She just chuckled and claimed House's lips with hers.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. House wrapped his arm on the small of her back and another hand entwined in her curls.

House ran his tongue across Cuddy's lips, begging for access. She instantly allowed him to do so. Their tongues tangled passionately. House's tongue explored every part of her mouth. Cuddy moaned her approval. One of her hands was now at the back of his head urging him to go deeper. He did and she was now moaning more and more at the feel of his tongue massaging every place it ventured.

House reluctantly moved his mouth away from hers and started kissing her neck. She began letting out soft moans at the feel of his lips on her neck.

"House," Cuddy whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, not taking his lips away from her neck.

"Bedroom," she told him. House didn't have to be told twice. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

House gently laid her down on top of the bed. He removed his shirt and carefully positioned himself on top of her. Cuddy once again wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. She kissed him deeply.

House then started to move his kisses from her mouth to the back of her ear causing her to moan. He started unbuttoning her blouse as he moved his kisses to her neck, placing wet sloppy kisses there, nipping and sucking at skin. Cuddy urged him to continue by running her hands on his head and back. When he was able to take off her blouse he unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. They stared at each other for a while then House cupped one of her full breasts and massaged it with his palm as he whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful," he said with desire.

"Shut up and kiss me," Cuddy told him and took hold of his head and kissed him again. He went down on her. Kissing her cleavage first as he massaged her breast, hearing her moans turning him on and making his shaft erect by the second. He then took one erect nipple into his mouth and sucked at it. Cuddy's breath hitched as he did this. One of his hands unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her.

Cuddy unbuttoned his jeans and shoved his boxers down. House stood up and removed his jeans and boxers then went back on top of her. She was loving the feel of his skin on hers, how his shaft was rubbing against her, the way he was kissing her, her breasts, everything he was doing was making the pool of desire building inside her become more evident in her thongs which were now soaked with her juices.

House claimed her lips again, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth; it was intoxicating for both of them. One of his hands started playing with her breasts, alternating fondling them. He then lowered his mouth to her breasts to continue where he left before he removed his jeans. His hand was now making its way South.

He felt the heat radiating from her covered entrance and groaned, "God, Cuddy, you're soaking wet," he whispered huskily.

She gasped when he continued running his fingers on her thongs, it was making her more and more wet. "House, take me," she whispered.

"Not yet, Cuddy," he said as he slowly and teasingly removed her thongs. Cuddy just mewled at the sensations of his mouth on her breasts and his fingers teasing her entrance. She needed him bad.

"Please," she pleaded while running her hands through his hair.

"Not yet," he repeated.

He released her nipple which earned him a groan from Cuddy and then kissed his way down. She gasped as she felt him kiss her curls. Her legs voluntarily parted and he placed her legs on his shoulder and splayed his hands on each of her thighs. He started lapping up her juices and pistoned his tongue inside her entrance which caused her breathing to become shallower and grip on the bed sheets tightly as if her life depended on it. He removed his tongue from her core and slipped two fingers inside her, she let out a small cry at the sensation. He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster than he did and he massaged her clitoris with his thumb. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She rode her first orgasm and he watched in amazement at seeing her like this. The last time was eons ago.

House kissed his way up and let her taste herself as he kissed her deeply again.

"God, I love you," Cuddy told him as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too," House told her as he gave her another kiss.

"Take me, House," Cuddy said.

"You on the pill?" he said. As much as he knew Cuddy wanted a kid, he didn't want one until he was ready.

Cuddy nodded.

"Please, take me, make love to me, I need you inside," Cuddy pleaded, her head was now passion-crazed that she needed her high. Her House.

"What's the magic word?" House asked. Cuddy smiled at him when she remembered that stint in the morgue.

"Sweet sauce," she said. House just chuckled.

Cuddy wrapped her legs around House with her arms around his neck.

House leaned in and kissed her while he guided himself inside her. She gasped into his mouth at the initial penetration. He was more endowed than he was before. He easily slipped between her wet folds. House groaned at her tightness. He fully sheathed himself inside her and allowed her to adjust to his size.

Cuddy started thrusting upwards, motioning for House to do the same. House pulled almost all the way out and plunged into her slowly and sensually, driving them both insane. She teased him by tightening her inner muscles a bit around his shaft every time he pulled out. Her actions caused him to groan at the satisfaction it gave him.

House released her lips and kissed her neck. Biting on it then soothing it with his tongue. He was panting as he plunged slowly inside her. Cuddy's breathing was already labored; she was getting frustrated at his slowness. She needed him fast and hard.

"House, faster," she told him, scraping lightly at his back.

He followed her demand and started plunging faster into her which she met by thrusting her hips.

"Harder," Cuddy gasped, needing more and more as she was getting close.

"God, Cuddy, you feel so good," House grunted in between breaths.

"Harder, House, I'm close," she whispered in his ear.

House slammed in and out of her like a drill then placed his fingers where they were joined as he stimulated her clit. After his hardest thrust she came hard, writhing under him with his lips on hers, her inner muscles trying to milk him dry. He swallowed her moans and she his grunts. A few seconds during her orgasm he came too, spilling his seed inside her. Her inner walls clamping his shaft hard, draining him.

"God, yes," Cuddy said as she felt this.

House collapsed on top of her, trying not to squish her with his weight by supporting himself with his elbows. He could hear her heart beating so fast in her chest.

He was about to pull out when Cuddy wrapped her legs around him again.

"Not yet, I still want to feel you inside me," she told him.

House complied. He secretly loved staying inside her too. He fit her so well. With hookers he used to have problems with his largeness but with Cuddy, he was surprised they fit so well together.

House kissed her tenderly on the lips while her hands caressed his stubbled cheek and his hair.

"I love you," House said, looking into her blue-grey eyes.

"I love you too," Cuddy replied.

"Why'd we wait to do this again?" He asked innocently.

"Someone told me we had to wait," she said with a chuckle.

"Remind me not to be that stupid again," he told her.

"Can I pull out now, mistress?" he asked.

Cuddy pouted then nodded. House slowly and teasingly pulled out of her, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"Jerk," she said.

"Nympho," he retorted.

Cuddy just chuckled. She then felt his forehead, her face turned serious.

"You're still burning up," she said, concerned.

"I'll be okay," House said. Cuddy just hoped so.

House laid on her side. Cuddy scooted over and rested her head on his chest with her right palm on top of his heart. House wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer to him.

"So, how do we work together this time?" Cuddy asked him suddenly.

"The usual, you want me to do something, I say I will then go behind your back and do whatever I want," House told her nonchalantly with a smirk as she looked up at him.

She slapped him on the chest and chuckled.

After a few minutes they fell asleep in each others arms, satisfied and satiated.

Finally.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I hope you loved it! :D**

_**Please review.**_

_HEY, THIS FIC'S NOT OVER YET, 'KAY? :D :D :D_


	20. Big Baby

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry for posting late. I had to study for a test.**_

_I'm glad you liked the last chapter. But I was shocked it had fewer reviews than chappie 18._

_Anyway, I hope you like this chappie. :D_

* * *

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: BIG BABY**

_January 8, 4 am._

House opened his eyes to a very beautiful morning. He was face to face with the one making his morning the most, well, the only beautiful one he ever had. Somehow through the night they've disentangled from their intimate post-coital cuddling. He was on his side facing her and her to him. Cuddy's eyes were still closed and she was breathing deeply but there was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Her smile made him recall their lovemaking. He was right, as always, he thought, it was so much better when the both of them were serious enough to think about it as more than just sex.

House was a bit dizzy and feeling weak. He reached for the thermometer he spotted on Cuddy's bedside table. _Shit, 102.2 F. _He was less warm now than he felt last night. He placed a kiss on her forehead and headed to the couch in the living room without bothering to take meds for the fever. He'd rather have her a bit mad at him than get her sick.

_

* * *

_

6 am.

Cuddy slowly opened her eyes to find she was alone in bed. She sighed. He's gone again. Well, House is House. She smiled sweetly upon remembering the night before. House made love to her. Not fucked her nor had sex with her. Made love to her. She had to admit, he is the best she ever had. She shook her head from the thoughts but let the smile stick.

She looked at the time. It was still early to get ready. Thankfully the seminar today starts at 3. The one scheduled today was just for two hours. It was just a briefing about a few new products.

She got out of bed and felt chills rack her body. She then realized she was still naked. She went to the walk-in closet and retrieved a robe. _Damn, I could still feel him inside me, _Cuddy thought, remembering how he slid in and out her slowly. She sighed. He was intoxicating. She shook her head from her thoughts and brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

When she went to the living room she smiled when she saw House sprawled out on the couch. Her face instantly fell when she got close and saw he was shivering. She took the comforter from the bed and covered his shivering body. He calmed down a bit. She took the thermometer from the bedside table and checked his temperature. She was a bit relieved it was lower but still worried why it hadn't gone down.

She caressed his cheek and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He murmured something incoherent then shifted on the couch facing her but his eyes still shut.

"Cuddy…" he mumbled.

"I'm here, need anything?" she asked while looking at him.

"Another blanket," he said.

"House, the comforter's already draped over you," she said as she arched her brows in concern.

"It's still cold," he said.

"Have you taken anything? Hell, have you even eaten anything?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"You idiot, what do you want to eat?" she said. She just knew it. He wasn't taking care of himself.

"Don't wanna eat," he said as he turned away and wrapped the comforter tightly around him.

"You'll eat by yourself or I'll hook you on an IV drip if I find out you can't keep anything down," she dared him.

"Go ahead," he said and he tucked his head under the comforter.

She furrowed her brows, "Are you feeling that bad? Should we bring you to the hospital?"

"No, just let me rest," he answered.

She placed a hand on his back and whispered, "Hey, you've been resting long enough for it to go down. But if you're not eating at all nor taking any meds no wonder you're getting sick."

He answered sarcastically, "You're a doctor too? Who knew?"

"Take a shower, you smell like crap," she said.

"You weren't complaining last night," he said still under the covers.

She just sighed, "I'll wash you."

His eyes grew wide and he sat up, "Really?"

She laughed, "Men are easy."

"Funny, that's what they say about women," he retorted.

"Go wash up. I'll order breakfast," she said.

"Moooom!" he whined.

"No buts!" she pointed at him.

"Way to take the role as my mother," he muttered as he walked slowly towards the bathroom. She could tell he was feeling like hell.

"You sure you can make it to the bathroom without banging your head?" she asked.

"Wanna wrap me in bubble wrap now?" he asked not looking at her.

"No, I wanna wrap your mouth in packing tape to make you shut up," she called out to him as he was now out of sight but she could tell he was still a bit far from the bathroom.

"I just knew you were into bondage!" House shot back.

She just chuckled and shook her head. He was still the same old House, sick or in love, he was still the same. And she loved him for it.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Cuddy got worried when House still didn't get out of the bathroom.

She knocked but heard no answer. She was relieved to find out the door wasn't locked.

She laughed when she saw him, his head slumped back on the tub and snoring.

"Hey," she tapped his forehead with two fingers.

"Leave me alone," he said groggily swatting unsuccessfully at her hand.

"You'll catch a cold. Wash up and get dried," she said.

"I'll finish up on one condition," he started.

"What?"

"Quid pro quo," he started, "the literal one. You wash my back, I'll wash yours."

"I'll just wash your back," she said.

"Fine," he acquiesced.

She then washed him and after a few minutes she started to towel him dry. He was too tired to make any sexual innuendos.

She led him to the kitchen when he got dressed. She headed towards her walk-in closet and changed into her gym outfit.

He slowly started drinking the chicken soup Cuddy ordered then began to sniffle.

"You won't be attending the next seminar again. Just prepare your speech for the tenth. Hopefully you're feeling better by then. You'll be talking about diagnostics," she informed him as she walked to the kitchen.

He smirked at her, "Boring."

"I'm sure you can spice it up," she encouraged him.

"No, they're boring, not my speech which will, of course, be spent metaphorically telling them they're idiots," he said through sniffles.

"Well, I doubt it if they have something against you," she pointed at his nose which was now red.

He sneezed. He sneezed again. He was wiping his nose when Cuddy handed him some meds, "Drink up," she ordered.

"No drip?" he asked.

"None if you keep eating, drinking fluids, and taking your meds," she said.

He sighed and drank the water and swallowed his pills.

"That's a good boy," she said as she petted his head.

He just pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's just a fever, and a cold, it's not flu," he mumbled.

"Actually it's a lot simpler. It's what you call stupidity!" she informed him brusquely.

"Why's that?" he asked looking at her.

"Who told you to get drunk and walk outside when it's raining?" she asked him.

He thought he disappointed her again so he lowered his gaze.

"Sorry," he said honestly, catching Cuddy off guard.

"Hey, all I'm saying is you should take care of yourself," she told him as she rubbed his back.

"Not one of my talents, as you know," he said honestly.

She put her hand on her hips, "House, can't you at least try?" she asked incredulously.

He just nodded.

"Good. Want a hot toddy?" she offered.

"A what?" he asked.

"A hot toddy?" she repeated.

"Nope, a hot Cuddy would do, thank you," he said impishly.

"You already have that. So, want that toddy? It'll help that cold," she smiled.

"Yeah, I feel like my nose will fall off," he said.

"Great, call room service. I'll just go down to the fitness center," she said as she started heading towards the door.

"Why me?" he asked with a pout.

"You're a big boy now right? Mommy's gotta stay fit," she replied with a wide smile.

"No kiss?" he pouted again.

Cuddy just shook her head and walked to him.

She took hold of his sides and looked up at him with a smile.

He just kept his eyes glued to hers.

"I think we should kiss now," Cuddy told him.

House leaned in and kissed her passionately. Cuddy placed a hand at the back of his warm neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues tangled for a while before Cuddy pulled away and caught her breath.

"Please rest while I'm gone," she asked him.

He just nodded. "Bye mommy," House said mirthfully. She smiled at him and turned away heading to the door.

"Bye baby," she called out before going to the fitness center.

House smiled at the double meaning the last word held.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW… :D**_

**_Thank you to the loyal readers of this fanfic._**

**_I love you guys!_**


	21. All That Matters

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Please review.**_

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: ALL THAT MATTERS**

After two hours at the fitness center, Cuddy met with Wilson and Grey at the lounge.

"How's House?" Wilson asked as soon as they sat. Grey smacked him lightly in the arm.

"She's doing just great, James," Grey sarcastically said with an eye roll.

"Never mind, he's here," Wilson said and looked at Grey, "House, you've changed!"

"Yeah, great what surgeries and transplants can do," Grey shot back.

Cuddy sighed at their bickering, "Could you two quit it? You sound just like me and House," she paused then turned to Wilson, "He's still burning up, but it's lower than before."

"Well, lying on a park bench drunk when it's raining hard sorta does that," he said bluntly.

Cuddy got annoyed at his comment, "Tell me, are you concerned or just procrastinating? One minute you're demanding to know how he's doing, and the next you're mad I told you."

"Sorry, just frustrated about the talk I had with Charles," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What!" Cuddy and Grey screeched at him in unison.

Cuddy was now pissed, "What where you thinking?!"

"I did it for you!" Wilson retorted.

"I didn't ask you to do anything!" Cuddy told him.

Their voices were low as they shot back their replies, trying to keep other people from listening in on them.

"I know. I got so mad I went to his suite," he said.

Cuddy just sighed; she knew Wilson was just being protective of her just like House. Wilson's like the big brother she never had.

"What did you tell him? Please don't tell me you were stupid enough to hit him?" Cuddy eyed him curiously. Mentally crossing her fingers.

"I didn't hit him, just a few threats—"

"Wilson!" Cuddy reprimanded him, "You know better than to do that!"

Wilson just looked at her and thought it was best to act like House at the moment. He crossed his arm in front of him and pouted, "I do something I thought was going to keep the man from touching you again and this is what I get?"

Cuddy was into his act. She just smiled at him sweetly, "It's not going to work, Wilson."

Wilson feigned ignorance, "What won't?"

"Seriously, acting like House?" she asked him knowingly.

Wilson smiled widely, "I'm sorry. I just thought I had to finish what House unbelievably didn't."

"Thank you," Cuddy sincerely told him, "But next time, please don't act like House. You're the manipulative teddy bear, not the bastard," she chuckled.

Grey pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and fake sobbed, "This is getting emotional. Someone hand me the tissues please."

Cuddy eyed her questioningly then raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not related to House?"

Grey just chuckled, "Nope. But maybe we're too alike that's why we get along."

Wilson puffed out a breath, "Well that's a load off." Cuddy slapped him on the arm.

Grey furrowed her brows in confusion, "What is?"

"Well, House usually is the one who approves Wilson's dates or girlfriends. So House approving you is half of the world's weight off of Wilson's shoulders," Cuddy empathically said.

Grey just smiled and looked at Wilson, "So we're going to be dating when we get back?"

Wilson froze in his seat, feeling uncomfortable with Cuddy near.

Cuddy noticed Wilson's tensed form and excused herself, "I'll just go check on House. Glad we talked."

"Well?" Grey asked hopefully.

"If you want to," Wilson replied shyly.

"Of course," she replied.

"But it's going to be a bit difficult since you're from New York," Wilson said.

"That's okay, we'll just try to make it work," Grey said reaching for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

* * *

Cuddy entered the suite she was now willing to share with House.

"House?" she called. No answer. Her heart started beating faster at the thoughts that racked her brain.

"House?" she tried again. Still, there was no answer.

She ran to the bedroom, he wasn't there. She ran to the kitchen and still didn't find him there. When she went to the bathroom she was shocked to see him sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

"House!" she knelt beside him. She checked if he was breathing and sighed in relief when she found out he was. She took out her phone and called Wilson.

A few rings and he picked up, "Wilson."

"Get up here, please," she told him.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked, getting a bit nervous at Cuddy's tone.

"Just get up here!" she urged. She had no time for this.

"We'll be right there," he said and dropped the line.

Cuddy tried to wake House up but he didn't.

"House, wake up. Wake up!" she yelled at him.

House opened one eye and looked at her pleading face. He chuckled.

"YOU BASTARD!" she roared at him and kept slapping his chest as she tried to catch her breath, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! I THOUGHT… I thought…" she stopped and just gestured with her hands.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I really did fall," House pouted and groaned when his head hurt.

Cuddy calmed down a bit, "How?"

"I got a bit dizzy, lost equilibrium, do the math," he muttered scrunching up his face and held his palms over his eyes.

"Why didn't you get up?" Cuddy asked impatiently.

"Well, I knew I'd get a better view of your funbags with you bending over like that," he said with a lecherous grin.

She slapped him in the chest, "Seriously!"

"I didn't feel like getting up. The floor was cold, I was hot. By the way you're hot too," he told her. He received another smack on the chest and a small smile. He just rubbed the spot where she hit him.

He was going to say something when Wilson banged at the door.

"Cuddy!" he called out.

"Coming!" Cuddy said and left House in the bathroom.

Cuddy opened the door and Wilson just stormed past her and went directly to the bathroom.

"What happened?" he asked House.

"Fell. Duh!" House said childishly.

"I can see that," Wilson replied.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Concerned?"

"Oh, Jimmy, you're always looking out for me. Help me up, floor's freezing," he told his best friend and Wilson helped him up.

"I just don't know why," Wilson said gravely.

"It's because you love me!" House mocked him.

Wilson just sighed and went out the bathroom.

"Your jerk is back," Wilson informed Cuddy.

"I noticed," she said. She mentally smiled nothing bad happened. He was actively mocking them so she scratched off concussion.

"Well, we're going out. See you at 3," Grey said and she hauled Wilson out the door.

House slowly walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the couch. Cuddy just approached him and felt his forehead.

"Well that's just great," Cuddy said.

"What is?"

"It's gone down a lot. Wanna eat?" she asked. House nodded.

"What do you want?"

"A red sucker," he said with a smile.

"Let me rephrase, what FOOD do you want?" she asked patiently.

"A Reuben? Please?" House said like a kid which caused Cuddy to smile.

"Did you just say please?"

"My mommy told me I should," House said again.

"Okay, that's enough with the cuteness. You're creeping me out," she chuckled.

"I'll call room service. Anything else you want?" she asked.

"You?" House suggested.

"You already have me, so scratch that off your wants," she told him playfully.

"May I remind you I still won't go to that seminar," he huffed.

"You're still sick, you're not going," she said, not looking back at him as she dialed room service.

"Thanks. Wanna watch anything?" he asked. He wanted to go on a tour of the place but he still wasn't feeling better. But he was definitely going to take her around before the end of the seminar.

"It's your turn to pick. I had my chance last time," she called out.

"Don't say I didn't ask you. We're watching Girl's Gone Wild," he called out.

"HOUSE! DON"T YOU DARE!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Just messing with you," he said as he saw her walking to the couch after she called room service.

She was supposed to sit very close to him but he moved away. She felt hurt seeing him distance himself from her.

House didn't take his eyes off the television and just replied, "You might get sick."

"It's okay," she said.

"No it's not. Then I'd have to follow your every whim," he told her defensively.

Cuddy just chuckled at him. He hated showing he cared. Last night was a very special moment and a very special glimpse deeper into House's skin. She knew he loves her and that was enough. She knew he won't always tell her but it was there. That's all that matters.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hi guys! Please tell me if I'm going too slow. I won't really make it day-to-day. Only this seminar so it will be fun. When they get back to Princeton, though, it won't be always day-to-day. Is that alright?

_**And there's a very important poll in my Profile. Please vote.**_


	22. True Confessions

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: HAPPY 4**__**th**__** OF JULY TO YOU GUYS THERE IN THE U.S.!**_

_**I hope you like House being OOC and In Character in different transitions.**_

_**It's like House being House and seeing a different side of him at the same time.**_

_Be patient, this chapter's a bit long, but there's a surprise._

_Sighs.. Please tell me if the story's getting a bit boring. I'm getting fewer reviews with each preceding chappie._

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: TRUE CONFESSIONS**

_January 9, 5 am._

House woke up very refreshed. He felt himself and found out he didn't have a fever anymore, he didn't have a headache, and that his cold was gone. Maybe because Cuddy forced him to drink fluids, eat, and take the meds he didn't want to take.

He shifted in bed and faced Cuddy who was drowned in the comforter and the blanket underneath it. Only her head was visible. Her eyes were closed; she looked so peaceful that he thought twice before waking her up. But he wanted to wake her up so they can finally stroll outside and spend time with each other. She deserved it.

"Party pants, wake up!" House whispered to Cuddy's ear.

"Go away," she grumbled and sank deeper into the bed.

"I ordered you breakfast," he coaxed.

"Don't care," she replied in a groggy voice.

"I'll go through your pretty lingerie," he threatened.

"Knock yourself out. Just please let me sleep," she pleaded.

House knew he won't get her to wake up so he said the only thing he thinks would get her to wake up.

"Someone from the hospital called and said half of the hospital got burned," he said in a very pretentious grave and serious voice.

Cuddy's eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up.

"What?! Really?!" she yelled, paranoid. Her face held that stressed look he always notice when she has major problems regarding the hospital.

"No," he said with a smile.

She sighed in relief and punched him in the arm, "Don't do that again."

"Yes mistress," he said in a low voice.

She ran a hand through her face and looked at him, "What's so important you have to wake me at 5 in the morning? We don't even have to attend the Oncology part of this seminar which was reserved only for, well, the oncologists."

He slowly slumped back on the bed and turned away from her, "Well, I thought you'd like to actually go out today. Seeing as you'd rather sleep I guess you leave me no choice in the matter. Wake me up before lunch."

She smiled widely at this proposition. Usually House would just stay in and here he was, proposing to go out and have fun. Fun! House rarely invites her out for fun!

She sat beside him and hugged him while she whispered in his ear, "I'd love to go out today. Wanna jog?"

He turned to face her and sat up. He kissed her lightly on the lips, "Knew you could never say no to me," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wonder why," she muttered.

"Because you love me," he said proudly.

"Well, you do too don't you?" she asked defiantly.

"Not my point. I always say no to you," he said.

"And why is that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because you screeching like a harpy when I don't follow your orders is such a huge turn on," he informed her mischievously with that trademark eyebrow bobbing.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Really," House replied.

Cuddy sighed, "Where will we go today?"

"Well, I really haven't planned that yet since I was sick yesterday and the night before that. What do you want to do?" he asked with an expectant look.

Cuddy thought for a while, "Let's jog first, then get breakfast, then let's swimming. I'm not sure but, can your leg handle swimming now?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure. The leg, I think it can as long as I don't overuse it so I guess I just won't swim that much. I'll just watch your butt swaying while walking on the sand," he replied lecherously.

"Riight. Did you bring your camera?"

"Yup, you?"

"Yes," Cuddy said then she smiled, "Get up, let's get dressed. I wanna jog."

House walked in the closet and got changed. Cuddy went to the bathroom first and walked in the closet while House was finishing up.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a macho voice when Cuddy was looking at his upper body.

Cuddy just walked in front of him and kissed him in the lips.

When she pulled away with a smile, House whistled lowly, "If I knew me without a shirt was such a turn on, I would've stayed topless in the hospital."

Cuddy chuckled, "You do know I'll reprimand you for it?"

House laughed, "Get dressed. I've got some physio to catch up to. You're my doctor today."

"Ugh. You're the worst patient anyone could have," she replied playfully.

"I'm with you so far," he replied then went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Cuddy emerged from the closet in her jogging outfit.

"I can't wait for you to get sweaty in that," House said. Cuddy just chuckled.

"Let's go."

* * *

House and Cuddy went directly to the hotel's jogging track and they jogged for about 20 minutes and stopped when Cuddy asked them to.

"Tired?" House asked in between breaths.

"Exhausted," she said breathlessly.

"Here," House handed her a glass of water.

"How's the leg?" she asked in concern.

"Never better," he honestly replied.

Cuddy smiled, "Good."

"Breakfast?" House asked.

"Sounds good," she replied.

They went to the Vanilla Beach café and ordered breakfast.

"It's really good, right?" she suddenly said.

"What is?" House asked.

"The leg. It doesn't hurt anymore at all?"

House just nodded, "Yeah," he then looked her in the eye, "Thank you."

Cuddy smiled widely, "Your welcome."

"Where do you wanna go next?" House asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, the beach maybe?"

"You done eating?" Cuddy nodded. "Let's go."

They walked towards the hotel's private beach after going back to their room to get changed into their swimming attire.

Cuddy thought House was delicious in that yellow tropical shirt he was wearing with his muscular chest out. House thought Cuddy looked ready to be devoured in her purple bikini, her curves tantalizing him in every way imaginable.

She laid down on one of the hammocks, "Put some sunblock on my back, please?" she asked House.

House's baby blues instantly lit up, "Sure. Don't want you toasted. Roll over," he said and started pouring the sunblock which was cold from their room. Cuddy shivered as House's hands spread the lotion along her back while massaging her shoulders.

"That feels good," she mumbled sexily. House just continued. She groaned when he stopped.

"Want to put some in my arms?" Cuddy asked seductively. House nodded enthusiastically. Cuddy laughed.

House spread the lotion along Cuddy's toned arms and didn't let her ask him as he put some in her very toned legs. Cuddy's body shivered at every contact. She wanted to jump him right there and then but her dean side didn't allow it.

"My turn!" House said like a kid.

"Can't do it yourself without mommy?" she teased.

House just mimicked her and started to apply the sunblock by himself. Cuddy smiled at his cuteness and took the bottle from him and started to apply sunblock on him. She applied it quickly since she knew it would be hard if House was aroused in a very public place. She'd be so embarrassed.

"Have a date or something?" he asked, disappointed that Cuddy didn't take her time.

"I have a meeting with Poseidon, he's thinking of making a huge donation," she sarcastically replied.

"He'll donate sardines?" House shot back.

"He'll donate fish brains, told me to give you some," she retorted.

"Don't need it. You on the other hand—"

She didn't give him time to reply and say something stupid to make her mad so she kissed him and that did it. He shut up and kissed her. A few seconds later she pulled back and he just stared at her.

Cuddy just shrugged, "It made you shut up, didn't it?"

"Let's swim." House said.

When they got in the water, Cuddy was relieved it wasn't wavy. The water reminded her of House's eyes. Very clear.

"Got something on your mind?" House asked when he reached her. The water was above House's waist when he reached her.

Cuddy just gazed at him. Never thinking they'd be together at a point in time. Together and happy.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with concern.

"It's nothing, it's," she just looked at him, she then lowered her head when a tear fell from her eye.

"What?" House asked gently.

"Cuddy, I can't help you if you don't clue me in," House said sincerely while stroking her cheek and making her look at him.

"It's just that, it seems too good to be true. I don't want to screw this up," Cuddy said with her eyes pleading for him to understand her and take the conversation seriously.

"Hey, I'm the screw up here," he tried to lighten the mood, "I have more of a chance in screwing this up. We'll just have to work hard on this. I mean if you still want to," he told her. He hoped that she wants to try harder for this relationship because he doesn't know what he'll do if he screws this up.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" she asked him while drowning herself in his eyes. She needed assurance. She needed to hear those words again.

House just plainly nodded. _Here he goes again, retreating a bit, _she thought.

"I want to hear you say it," she said quietly.

"Say what?" he feigned ignorance.

"Please tell me if you love me or you just had to say it in the spur of the moment the other night," she replied in that quiet voice. She was starting to have doubts with his inability to tell her. She started to sob when he still didn't reply. She wasn't looking at him anymore, afraid of his rejection.

House sighed. He owed her. He owed her so much but his inability to open up was deeply frustrating for him. Showing his vulnerability was hard for him since if he did so, it would be hard if he got hurt. Just like with Stacy. But he owed it to her. She deserved to know what he was feeling for her.

She turned away from him while he was contemplating. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to face him but her head was still lowered.

"I love you," he said as he kissed the crown of her head. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue-grey eyes twinkling with happiness and relief. "I love you," he kissed her forehead, "I love you," he kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you," he whispered in her ear which sent shivers up and down her spine when he kissed her ear, "I love you," he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Cuddy's heart was beating faster as her heart did flip flops. He was opening up! His walls were tumbling down. He was letting them tumble down. He was finally letting her in.

House just held their gaze when she looked up, "Is that enough?" he asked sincerely.

Cuddy couldn't help the tears flowing from her eyes and she smiled ethereally, "It's more than enough."

She kissed him passionately. He instantly wrapped his arms more securely around her. She felt so good to be wrapped in his arms. She felt so safe. The water surrounding them was also helping the soothing feeling.

House moved his lips to her ear, "Now you tell me," he said.

Cuddy just nodded, she kissed his cheek while her other hand caressed his jaw, "I love you too."

House reclaimed her lips and they didn't mind their public display. They were too caught up in the moment. It was good the beach didn't have a lot of people at the moment.

When their kissing got a little needier and hungry they heard someone call out to them, "Get a room!"

Cuddy and House looked at the woman standing on the shore with her shorts and her bikini top. Her blond hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"Why are you here?" House asked Grey.

"You own the place?" she shot back.

"Yes," he replied sarcastically.

"You can't always get what you want," Grey replied.

Cuddy laughed and leaned her head on House's chest.

"Let's just go back to the suite," she whispered.

"You want to go back?" House asked. Cuddy nodded.

When they reached the shore Grey gave them a knowing smile.

"Up for some morning delight?" she teased House with a mischievous grin.

"My God! You're really a female version of me, aren't you?" House sarcastically replied. Cuddy smirked at him.

"So they say, sans being a bastard, a pain in the ass, and not to mention, I'm better kempt than you," Grey shot back.

House laughed, she was good, he thought, he'd really get along weirdly with Grey, "Right now you're a pain in my ass."

Grey and Cuddy laughed. Grey then gestured with her hands, "Run along now, children. Morning delight is about to become an afternoon delight if you don't move faster."

"I'm sure you got some last night from Wilson, right? You're sure in an irritatingly happy mood," he said which earned him a smack on the arm from Cuddy.

"No, he got some from me," Grey said with a wink to House.

House smiled widely, "Well played, sir!" Cuddy laughed at them.

"What?" Grey and House asked in unison.

"You're like siblings," she said. Grey just smiled. House smirked.

"Let's go," House said and he grabbed Cuddy's arm gently.

"Later Grey," he said and started walking.

"See you later Hazel," Cuddy waved and followed House. Well she had to since her body was connected to her arm.

"Bye! Have fun!" she said and sat on the hammock and started reading a book.

* * *

When House and Cuddy reached their suite, after closing the door, House pinned Cuddy on it and kissed her hungrily and passionately at the same time.

Cuddy instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. House removed her arms from his neck and pinned her hands above her. Cuddy huffed in frustration but continued to let him kiss her. House had one hand pinning her hands above her while the other was behind her neck, caressing it gently. His hand started moving downward as he lifted her shirt a bit to caress the skin of her back. He moved his kisses down to her neck and she started moaning at his actions. House let go of her arms and she instantly jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her with both hands on her bottom. She kissed him while he carried her to the bedroom.

House carefully laid her on the bed and he crawled on top of her. She took the chance and started pulling his wet shirt off his body. He did the same to hers. He untied the bikini's lace and threw it on the floor. He slowly massaged her breasts. Her nipples turned rock hard in no time and he bent to suckle her nipple while his other hand continued to massage her other breast. A few seconds later he did the same to her other breast. She moaned in satisfaction at what he was doing, making her desire more evident in her already soaked shorts. Her back was arched so that one of her arms were keeping her up a bit while her other hand was running through House's hair, urging him on. What he was doing and the sounds he was hearing from her was making him harder by the second. He moved up to reclaim her lips and she immediately sucked his tongue and caressed it with her own.

House's hand went south and he started to undo the button on her shorts. She lifted her butt a little to help him get it off her. He removed his own shorts and crawled back on top of her. He ran his hand on her bikini covered opening and she gasped at the feel of his fingers teasing her.

"Take them off," Cuddy ordered breathlessly. House complied and slowly removed the piece of material then let it fall from his hands. Cuddy grabbed his head and kissed him hard. House stuck two fingers inside her and started trying to make her ready for him. Cuddy gasped in his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him but he removed her legs from his waist. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Cuddy's legs past his waist, with him in between. Cuddy put her hands on his thighs and gripped on it. House bent forward to give her a kiss before gripping her hips and guided himself inside her. Cuddy let out a small cry at this. House plunged deliriously slowly, allowing her to accommodate him.

"House, don't go slow," she said as he was slowly pulling in and out of her. After hearing her words House instantly sped up his thrusts, with their position, he was penetrating deeper than before. It felt absolutely pleasurable for both of them. Their groans, grunts, moans, and gasps were all that was echoing inside the room. After a few more thrusts, Cuddy gasped out, "Harder, House, harder," she begged, she splayed her arms above her. He knew she was close so he thrust inside her harder and faster. He used his thumb to stimulate her clit and within a few seconds, Cuddy came hard, gasping House's name as she rode her orgasm. House continued to thrust into her which caused her to scream in absolute pleasure. House couldn't take it anymore so he let go and slumped on top of her, groaning out his release. He spilled his seed inside her. She ran her hand through his sweaty hair and smiled when he was placing little kisses on her chest after he rode out his orgasm.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered then pulled out of her.

He laid on his side facing her while she was lying on her back. He wrapped an arm across her waist and started nibbling her earlobe. Cuddy closed her eyes at the sensation and caressed House's cheek with her hand. She turned to face him and caught his lips in hers. They made out passionately for a few minutes before House pulled away and leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, almost like a prayer. Cuddy smiled at his declaration.

"I love you too," Cuddy replied and gave him a small kiss and laid her head on his chest.

A few more minutes later, they fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

7 pm.

Cuddy woke up first. She smiled seeing House so peaceful in his sleep.

Her stomach grumbled. She smiled when she remembered their session after swimming and looked at the clock. They completely missed lunch! House still had to eat normally and take a few meds since he just got well. She hated to wake him up but she had to make him eat.

She stroked his cheek and whispered, "Wake up sleepyhead." No answer. She tried again, "House, wake up, we need to eat dinner," she said, knowing he would never say no to food. Still no answer.

"House, I'm naked," she tried once more in a seductive voice.

House's eyes immediately shot open. Cuddy smirked, "Men are such pigs," she said.

"But you love me for it," he said all too knowingly.

"I do," she kissed him on the cheek, "Now get up and shower, we have to eat. You need to take a few more meds."

House complied and got in the shower with Cuddy. They had another session in the shower before they went out for dinner.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_**Please review and tell me if you liked it…**_

_**Closet readers; please let your thoughts be heard.**_

_Thank you to those who added me to their alerts, and favorites!_

_**Please vote in the poll I have set up in my profile.**_

_**Please continue reading, reviewing and suggesting. . . :D :D :D**_

_**I encourage every reader to please review… :D :D :D Reviews help a lot..**_

_The fic's about to reach 300 reviews! Thank you so much to the ff loyal readers who always voice their opinions and encourage me to write better:_

_Monkey and Music Lover_

_Arya8996_

_MaudMF_

_Hughlaurie4ever_

_lenasti16_

_HuddyaimeeI _

_I luv ewansmile_

_etFated _

_Limalicious_

_Spidi554_

_houseluva8_

_Huddychild_

_lunarmoth131_

_killer0short__i_

_liln2020_


	23. Suspicions and Revelations

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Finally reached 300 reviews! Thanks you guys!**_

_This is a good chappie! :D :D_

_**Review after Reading :D Please.**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: SUSPICIONS and REVELATIONS**

_Jan. 10_

House and Cuddy entered the Hilton Business Center together with Wilson and Grey. They were a bit freaked out to see most of the people staring at Cuddy and House and whispering about them. House merely smirked at them and Cuddy just smiled albeit a fake one to those staring. The people staring at them looked away every time either of the couple caught them.

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill Charles if I see him," Cuddy whispered so that only House, Wilson and Grey can hear her.

"Now, now, remember the hospital," House feigned concern. Cuddy just kept quiet and acted as if everything was normal.

"If you want I'll do it for you," Grey suggested.

House smirked at her while Cuddy's eyes went wide at the suggestion. Wilson just stared at her.

"What?" she asked the trio.

House kept the smirk plastered on his face, "Don't you like, have a hospital to run back in York? Unless you're actually me and you're self-destructing right now," he said sarcastically.

"Well, at least Lisa would hire me at PPTH, so I get to be with Wilson," Grey replied nonchalantly.

"Oh my God, you're my twin!" House joyfully said.

"You got yourself a deal," Cuddy muttered while she slapped her forehead with her palm. Grey, House, and Wilson just chuckled.

"Have you prepared that lecture?" Cuddy asked House.

"No need. I'll just wing it," he replied with a sinister grin.

"House!" Wilson interjected. "You do know how important this is?" he asked House incredulously.

"Keep your boxers on, I know," House said.

The quartet went inside the conference room and sat in their chairs and waited for the lecture to start.

* * *

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Gregory House. Well, I assume you know me already. I'm known more on my stoned personality rather than my talent," House introduced himself and garnered a large number of eye rolls from the last statement.

"Anyway, I'll be sharing some techniques today that will help some of you doctors in diagnosing. I use differential diagnoses in solving cases. And yes, I said solving cases, not curing patients. People don't interest me easily, their diseases do," House said in a professional voice laced with a little sarcasm.

The projector showed the slide that started House's short lecture:

_Differential diagnosis allows the physician to:_

_-more clearly understand the condition or circumstances _

_-assess reasonable prognosis _

_-eliminate any imminently life-threatening conditions _

_-plan treatment or intervention for the condition or circumstance _

_-enable the patient and the family to integrate the condition or circumstance into their lives, until the condition or circumstance may be ameliorated, if possible._

After reading and simply elaborating every bullet, House smirked at them. He added a few more important notes that the doctors must take for patient histories and other relevant information they might need to ask.

"All these will help you but protocol is hard to follow when you're on a race against time. As everybody here knows, I'm also known for usually being invasive and aggressive when it comes to the treatment and the diagnosis. Ask Drs Cuddy and Wilson over there. I have a few techniques to share, yes, share, even if I hate sharing, when it comes to diagnosing. One, don't believe everything your patients say. If my team and I believed every detail a patient relays, about 75% of the patients I've cured over the years would have been dead. So that's rule number one: Everybody lies. Second, its one of my favorites, it's never Lupus. Third, never ever dismiss symptoms unless you're me. The fourth and the last one I'm willing to share is, as much as possible, never visit your patient," House finished and smirked at them. He didn't elaborate the last one because he was sure someone will ask about it.

"Dr. House, why not visit the patient?" Dr. Charles smugly asked.

Cuddy knew the answer to that question. House was very sensitive. He won't be able to think rationally if he got too close to a patient. She remembered what happened with Amber and she cringed upon recalling it. But she knew House would never say anything that would expose himself emotionally.

House glared at the man but answered, "If you get attached or too attached rather, its goodbye rationality, hello idiocy."

"Why is that?"

"Getting attached gets you in trouble. Who knows, if you touched your patient too confidently as if you were so close, the husband might suddenly hit you in the face," House said with a death glare. He caught Cuddy's gaze and she pleaded with her eyes for him to drop the act and answer properly. Charles uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

"Well, Dr. Charles, that's just me. I hate seeing patients, I love the puzzles. I hate the clinic, ask Dr. Cuddy. We play hide and seek when it comes to clinic duty. When it comes to differentials, I don't hide, but I don't see patients unless critically necessary. I usually see them just to call them idiots for not following my team's instructions. Well, to each is their own. I'm sure we have different bedside manners."

"Thank you for answering," Charles muttered. His face was turning slightly red at the embarrassment. He did start that rumor, but he changed the story of him hitting on Dr. Cuddy. Karma is a bitch, he thought.

"Well, that's just about it. Thank you for not sleeping, have a good day," House ended the lecture and stepped off the stage and met Cuddy, Wilson, and Grey at the exit.

"That was subtle," Wilson said as they started walking outside the Business Center.

"Men use their mouths, not their fists," House said with pretend veneration.

"Wow, that's poetic," Grey said and rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep doing that and it'll stick," House shot back.

"I didn't use my fists. I used my mouth," Wilson defended himself.

"That's what he told me," Cuddy said.

"But I'm sure you wanted to hit him," House insisted.

"Yes. Didn't you too?" Wilson asked him.

"Touché," House replied.

* * *

The rest of that day, the two couples went sight seeing around Mactan Island buying different memorabilia.

Unbeknownst to House and Cuddy, Wilson snapped a picture of the two sweetly cuddling while sitting on the sand and wrapped in each other's arms. Cuddy was leaning back on House with House's arms wrapped around her. House's head was positioned in Cuddy's right cheek. He didn't go any closer in fear that he'd break the mood. After snapping a few more pictures with a few of them kissing, he went back to look for Grey.

_

* * *

_

Jan. 17

The seminar went smoothly after House's speech. The rumors ran out a bit and Cuddy was relieved about it. On the second to the last day of the seminar, they watched the Sinulog festival, an annual festival held on the third Sunday of January in Cebu City. The festival honors the child Jesus, known as the Santo Niño (Holy Child), patron of the city of Cebu. It is a dance ritual that commemorates the Cebuano people's pagan origin, and their acceptance of Christianity. They had a lot of fun seeing the parade and watching the different activities.

_

* * *

_

Jan. 18, 5 pm.

On their last day, the two couples decided to eat dinner together for Grey since she was going to be boarding a different flight.

They went at the Pink Lobby Bar, which was a Parisian-style bar that had powder-pink walls.

"So, how do you plan to kill Charles?" House asked Grey, breaking the sudden silence.

Grey thought for a while then answered, "I'll drug his drink later when I slip inside his suite," she said with a devilishly scary grin.

"Seriously?" House asked, taken aback.

"No. I'm not an idiot," she said.

"So, how do you plan to keep the relationship?" House asked both Grey and Wilson and received a smack on the back of his head from Cuddy.

"What?" House asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't have to be so blunt!" she said in an annoyed tone which caused Wilson to laugh. Grey giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" House snapped at Wilson.

"You're whipped!" he pointed at House.

"You have no idea. She brought out the whips and chains last night," House said in a deadpan tone.

"Seriously?" Grey asked with a mischievous smile.

"No!" Cuddy defended.

"Anyway, back to the question," House said and gestured for the other couple to answer.

"I've been offered to replace the Dean of Medicine at Princeton General four weeks ago. They asked me again last night, and I accepted. I'll be in Princeton in a week after I finish up at New York," she said and smiled beautifully at them. Wilson just smiled since he already knew.

"Wow, that's great!" Cuddy said and gave her a hug.

House just smirked but he smiled a bit internally, "Want to play some pool? Girl bonding time is starting. It's getting contagious," he told Wilson.

"Sure. We'll be over there," Wilson told the women and followed House.

* * *

While Wilson and House were playing pool, Cuddy and Grey talked. They've gotten closer during the seminar. Just like what House said, they would make good friends, even best friends if things got better. For some reason, they already were. It's like they've known each other so long when in fact, it's only been a week and two days. An added bonus was that they were the same age. She was delighted to hear earlier that she'll be coming to Princeton and staying there. She'd actually have a chance at a social life and she'll have a new friend who's not another man.

"How's Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"He's great, actually. He told me everything about him, even the stories about his three failed marriages."

"And how do you feel about that?" Cuddy asked her seriously.

"Am I a patient? I feel like you're a shrink," Grey said, a bit perturbed by the tone of Cuddy's voice.

Cuddy just shook her head and then smiled, "I'm sorry. What I meant is what did you say to him when he told you?"

Grey laughed, "I told him he was an idiot," she told Cuddy.

Cuddy laughed back, "You know, I'm thinking of doing a DNA test between you and House. Who knows, you two might actually be related!"

Grey laughed, but turned serious for a while, "You really think we're that much alike? You know, there's this weird feeling I have, I find him hot," Cuddy's green monster was starting to react but Grey quickly continued, "no offense to you, but I find him hot but there's this feeling about thinking it's just wrong if I jumped him, not that I want to, if I may add," Grey said, starting to get confused about the logic of what she was saying, "Do you even understand what I'm trying to point out? I'm getting a bit confused."

"You feel a bond between him? Like, feeling actually related?" Cuddy tried.

"Yes, that," she said.

Hazel sighed then smiled, "Anyway, how's everything going with House?"

Cuddy blushed, "Everything's perfect. Well, perfect in the Houseian way. We're currently functionally dysfunctional. Always bantering, one upping, but he's been really… I actually can't describe it. I never even thought we'd work out, you know? It's been really good," she told Grey with a wide smile.

Grey returned Cuddy's smile, "I'm happy for you, then. It means he's really trying for you," she said as she placed a reassuring hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"Thanks," Cuddy said as she looked at Grey's hazel eyes.

They were sitting facing each other. A few seconds later Cuddy noticed something.

"Are you wearing contact lenses?" Cuddy asked, peering more closely at Hazel's hazel eyes, noticing the rims of contacts.

Hazel flinched a bit upon Cuddy's discovery. She then lowered her gaze.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"What's the problem? A lot of people are wearing contacts," Cuddy said. She didn't know why Hazel would be shy to admit she's wearing contacts.

"No, it's not that," she said.

"Then what is it?" Cuddy gently urged.

"You want to see what color they are?" Grey asked. Cuddy just nodded, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Let's go to my suite," she said and grabbed Cuddy's arm and headed towards the pool table where Wilson and House were playing.

"We'll be up at the suite," Grey said and she gently hauled Cuddy towards the Hotel and the elevators.

When they reached the suite, Grey headed to the bathroom.

"Lisa, come on!" she called out to Cuddy.

Cuddy followed her to the bathroom as she was prepping her solution.

While Grey was nervously washing her hands well, she spoke, "Please promise me you won't tell anyone?" she pleaded.

"Of course," Cuddy reassured her.

After Grey dried her hands, she started removing the contacts. When she finished removing her contact lenses she faced Cuddy.

Cuddy gasped at what she saw. It was like staring into House's cerulean eyes. She shivered slightly.

"Your eyes are so much like House's," she said almost in a whisper.

"That's why I feel this connection with him. I don't know, maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe it's not," she said in utter confusion.

"So that means yes to that DNA test I was planning," Cuddy said on a sigh.

Grey chuckled a little, "I guess so. But you can't tell him," she pleaded.

"I won't," Cuddy said sincerely. She knew better than to relay news like this to House.

"So, ready to get back down? We have at least two hours more before we have to be at the airport," Cuddy asked her. Luckily they all packed their belongings and just had to carry them when they had to go.

"Yeah, just let me put these on," Grey said and she wore the contacts again.

"All set!" she said.

_

* * *

_

While Cuddy and Grey were in the suite

"How are things between you and Cuddy?" Wilson asked House.

"Sex is great," House deflected while trying to hit his last ball.

"I get it, you're a stud," Wilson said.

"Everything's great. Better than I thought it would be," House honestly answered Wilson's question which caused Wilson to miss the ball.

"That's great! What's your plan now?" he asked House as they walked back to their table.

House wiped his face with his hand, "I don't know. Everything's great! I just don't want to screw this up," he sincerely told his best friend.

Wilson was shocked by House's answer. It was good that House was really taking this relationship seriously. He's seriously trying to be happy. Less miserable. Whatever works good for him.

"Are you happy?" Wilson asked House in a gentle tone.

"What?" House asked.

"I said, are you happy with Cuddy?" Wilson repeated.

It took a while for House to answer. He knew Wilson was as manipulative as him but he had to answer.

"I'm less miserable," he answered quietly.

"But are you happy?" Wilson pushed.

"I'm content," House said then quickly added, "And I'm no longer miserable."

Wilson just sighed and smiled a bit. _He still can't say he's happy, well at least he's content, and everything's working great between the two of them, and it's a huge step to say he's not miserable anymore, _Wilson thought.

"Will you ever be happy?" Wilson tried for the last time.

"I'm trying," House looked at Wilson and answered him with an honest smile.

Wilson was relieved to hear that answer. House was trying hard.

Wilson changed the subject, "What do you think about Hazel?"

"Who?"

"Grey," Wilson cleared.

"Oh. She's… interesting," House said.

"More than that, what do you think of her… for me?" Wilson needed his friend's blunt but honest opinion.

"Physically, she's approved. She has the same sarcasm I have, well, most of the time. She doesn't hate me at all, that's a first. Honestly, knock yourself out, I approve," House finished with the wave of a hand.

Wilson sighed in relief, "Thank you," he smiled.

"One condition," House quickly added.

"What? No threesomes!" Wilson defensively argued.

"Hell no! That wasn't the condition. The condition is you don't miss poker night, watching monster trucks, and drinking when needed," House proposed.

"Wait, did I actually hear you say no to a threesome?" Wilson got confused.

"There's something about that woman, she's so, she's so…"

"She's so you, sans being miserable, a lot more optimistic and extrovert? Don't worry, I abide by your condition," Wilson helped him and accepted his terms.

"Yeah, that," House agreed. He then sighed.

"Anyway, let's drink, I'm thirsty," he said.

"No, we're not drinking, drink on the plane later," Wilson warned.

"I never hired you as my watcher," House pouted and conceded. He just ordered a shake.

A few more minutes of talking with each other, they saw Cuddy and Grey walking towards them.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked.

"Wilson was talking about a threesome," House said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare, House," Cuddy warned.

"Yes, mistress," he said.

Cuddy sat beside House and Grey sat beside Wilson.

Cuddy gave House a quick peck on the lips and leaned her back on him. She could get used to this, she thought.

After some time, they checked out of the hotel and rode a cab to the airport.

"My flight's boarding," Grey said. She looked at Wilson with a pout.

"We'll see each other next week, probably, just call me," Wilson said soothingly.

"Oh just kiss and make out already!" House called to them. He was sitting beside Cuddy who was gaping at him. She just sighed, stood up, and headed towards Grey and gave her a huge hug.

"See you by next week? Or the next?" she said. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek and hugged again.

"Bye House," Grey said.

"See ya," House replied.

Grey faced Wilson and kissed him. When they pulled back Wilson hugged Grey.

"Take care," he whispered.

"You too," Grey replied.

Grey handed her ticket to the woman and boarded her flight with a final wave at Wilson.

A few minutes later they heard that their flight was boarding and they went to the line and boarded their flight.

* * *

"Let me have the window seat!" House whined like a kid.

"No," Cuddy sternly replied.

House pouted and used his best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Cuddy smiled at him and shook her head, "Not unless there's something in it for me."

"Two hours of clinic duty every week for a month and fantastic sex when we get home. Good enough for you?" House proposed.

"I'd pretty much thank you if you don't talk about your sex lives in front of me," Wilson said as he put on the earphones the plane had in every seat.

House just mimicked him and looked at Cuddy again.

"Please?" House urged.

Cuddy kissed him on the cheek and pointed at something and chuckled against his cheek. He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

House groaned when he saw the seatbelt sign went on.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Like the twist I made? Please Review.

_And it'll be back to Princeton and PPTH for the next chapter!!!_

_**The HUDDY BABY poll is still up! PLEASE VOTE…**_

_**My 18**__**th**__** birthday is near! Yay!**_


	24. My House is not a Home

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had to study for Integral Calculus… It's a bitch [the subject].**_

Please review this chapter and the next one separately. Please.

This chappie's a bit short because it's just a few POVs but there are important parts too...

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: MY HOUSE IS NOT A HOME**

_Jan. 19, 12 pm._

They finally arrived at Cuddy's house at 12 in the afternoon after eating brunch upon House's insistence. Wilson went back to his apartment after eating.

"You know, you should get over it," Cuddy told House when they entered her door. House didn't reply.

"It was just a seat!" Cuddy said, exasperated.

"So you should've given it, then," House said in a pout. He dragged her suitcases inside, except his which he left in the cab. Cuddy sighed, "I'm tired, and can you just drop it, please?"

"No," House said dumbly.

Cuddy huffed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's nothing," House said with a mischievous grin.

Cuddy's eyes grew wide, "Why'd you just argue if it was okay?!"

"To screw with you," House said nonchalantly.

Cuddy smacked her forehead and shook her head, "What will I do with you?" she said in a groan.

"Love me? Take care of me?" House said with those puppy dog eyes and pursed lips.

Cuddy looked at him and couldn't help but smile, "Are you staying?" She hoped he would, she got accustomed to lying in bed with him and his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Nope, gotta check my apartment. We've been gone for a week. Who knows if my obscenely expensive instruments are still there or not?" House said. He secretly wanted to stay but he really had to check on his babies.

Cuddy hid the disappointment she felt when he answered her question. Well, she'll be sleeping alone for the rest of the day. On second thought, she has a lot of catching up to do on cleaning her house. She mentally laughed about the double meaning of that last statement.

House pursed his lips in that suggestive face of his, "Well, gotta go, shouldn't let my babies wait," he said. Cuddy just sighed. House stepped in front of her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow?" House said.

"Sure. Want to go out tomorrow? I wanted to shop for a few things," Cuddy said, hoping this time he won't reject her proposal.

"As long as they're not groceries," House said as he gave her another peck on the lips.

"Hmm… I think that can be negotiable," Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really, Dr. Cuddy? You know I always win negotiations," House said slyly as he let his lips hover over hers, their mouths a few centimeters apart.

"You never really win, Dr. House, because you don't argue, you demand," Cuddy countered and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"With demanding comes arguing with you," House retorted.

"Why do you love arguing with me?" she asked against his mouth.

"I told you before, you screeching like a harpy is a huge turn on," House said and kissed her passionately before pulling away for air a few seconds later.

"I have to go, the cab's been waiting out for a long time," he said.

"You let him wait? Why didn't I know that?" Cuddy said incredulously. She didn't notice him talk to the driver.

"Yup. Maybe because you were too distracted by my hotness?" he said impishly but continued when he received her killer glare, "I knew I'd be going back to my apartment soon enough," House said.

"Take care," Cuddy said and gave him one last kiss before releasing him from her grip.

"See you tomorrow, Cuddy," House said as he went out of her House and got inside the cab.

Cuddy just sighed and started making a mental checklist of what she was going to do that day before she retires to bed.

* * *

When House stepped inside his apartment, he was relieved to see everything in its right place: Nothing askew and nothing missing. He started unpacking his things and putting them in the laundry. When he was done with that thing, he used the telephone and dialed his maid's number. He never cleaned his house. He had someone do it for him. After that he made his way to his piano with his cordless phone and gently stroked the keys. God, he missed playing his baby.

He took the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. A few seconds later the other line picked up.

"What are you wearing?" House whispered.

Cuddy smiled upon hearing his voice, "French maid's outfit, you like?" she teased.

"Tease!" House laughed but she swore she could see him smirking, "One, you're an obsessive neat freak so I'm pretty sure you're cleaning right now, so that means you're in your baggy sweats and loose jammies. And I'd bet my baby grand your hair is currently in a ponytail, albeit a messy one," he finished.

"Who's obsessive now?" Cuddy defended.

"Who's defensive right now?" he retorted.

He knew she was going to fold. She usually did when she was tired.

"Seriously, why did you call? As you so perfectly envisioned, I'm cleaning. What do you want?" she said exhausted.

"Wanted to take your exhaustion away," House said a bit shyly.

"Well that's thoughtful, but I don't think exhausting me more is helping cure my exhaustion," she said sarcastically.

"That's because if you kept quiet for a minute and relax, I could start the treatment," he said sternly.

"Fine," Cuddy conceded.

"Don't hang up, just wait for it, put me on speaker," House said. Cuddy did as she was told and waited for him.

A few seconds later she heard it. Her serenade. She leaned her back on the wall as she was sitting on the floor. While listening to her serenade she noticed herself slowly getting lulled to sleep but she quickly sat up and focused on the melody filling her house and filling her heart.

When he was done she sighed, "You still there?" House asked.

"Yes. Thank you, House," Cuddy said gratefully.

"You're welcome," House said and he hung up.

Cuddy smiled widely. He was still feeling some sort of awkwardness every time he did something sweet for her. It's been improving since their admission of feelings after that night he saved her from being drugged.

She temporarily shoved the "House topics" at the back of her brain as she needed to get things done and daydreaming about House was not going to help her with that.

_

* * *

_

New York, Grey's Apartment

When Grey got home, or reached her apartment rather, she started packing her things. Well, the things she needed. She had a lot of files to bring. She was going to bring a few clothes, she's just going to buy the rest of the things she needs when she arrives at Princeton.

She still wasn't over thinking about her huge resemblance to House. Their eyes pretty much answers the DNA test but there's also a chance of it being a coincidence. What if he's really her brother? How would he react? She herself would be shocked but she'd handle it better since she's not actually emotionally detached and she finds him… nice, for lack of a better adjective. She'd be thrilled if he was her big brother! A brilliant doctor and world-renowned!

She shook her head; she was getting way ahead of herself.

She still had her contacts on. She hardly removes it. Every time she sees her piercing baby blues she remembers him. That's the reason why she looks at House's face but she doesn't take him on for staring matches as much as she'd like to; because she remembers him. Her father. He was the greatest man she's known but he passed away after an accident he was involved in when he was on his way home from a funeral about three or four months ago, she forgot. She didn't know whose funeral. She had a small argument with him before he left for Lexington. She was talking to him on the phone when it occurred, she apologized and he forgave her. But after a few minutes of talking, she heard it, that traumatizing sound of metal smashing on metal and the sound of her father's groans and grunts in pain. She kept calling his name again and again but she didn't hear his voice. Dropping the line was not an option, and if she did drop the line, she would never have heard her father's last gasp for breath and the last words that left his mouth. _I love you, Hazel. Daddy loves you sweety. _And that was it. She knew he was gone. She kept telling him that she loves him too but he didn't hear her anymore. She lost her mom when she was very young and her father was the one who took great care of her. He gave her everything she needed, and if he was able to, everything she wanted. Every time she stares too long in front of the mirror, she remembers him, his eyes which were an exact match to his and House's.

She shook her head again, she felt the tears from her eyes and she took a deep breath, willing the tears away. She was a grown woman, she can get through this. He'll always be there for her, in her heart.

Grey continued packing the things she needed for her flight on Sunday. It was now Monday and she just can't wait to meet James again. He told her he'd pick her up from the airport. She had a lot of stuff to finish but nothing she can't handle. She wasn't the Dean of Medicine for nothing. What was great about her was her mind blowing intellect. She knew most Deans of Medicine cannot handle the entire hospital and patients as well, but she most definitely can. She can balance her schedules with no effort at all. She was at the top of her class back in med school.

She sighed; she was definitely doing a lot of strolling down memory lane today. It was emotionally draining after a long flight. After packing another cabinet full of important books and documents she finally succumbed to sleep in her bedroom.

_

* * *

_

_Wilson's Apartment_

When Wilson arrived at the apartment he used to share with Amber, he ran a hand through his hair. He never gotten over it that much yet but he had to. It was done with. With all due respect to Amber, he had to move on, because he knows Amber would want him to be happy, even without her. She'd rather have him live a life than live alone.

After he unpacked his suitcase, he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. When he got to the sink he saw the mug with Amber's lips, her lipstick mark, rather, still imprinted on the rim. He was having doubts now about washing it unlike not even thinking of touching it before.

Wilson remembered the days and nights he spent with Hazel. It wasn't just about the sex, though it was great and hot, it was more than that. He was rather excited that she was going to be staying in Princeton General. They wouldn't have to try a long distance relationship after all. He knew he had developed deep feelings for her. But he wanted to be sure this time. He thought again; he thinks he's told himself that two times already after his first marriage. Anyway, he still wanted a chance. He believed in that saying they have about grabbing every shot fate gives you to love somebody more than anyone else.

He sighed and grabbed the mug, kissing it one last time before he washed it well. He knew this was one large move for him. He was finally letting go, and moving on. He won't forget Amber, she'll always be a part of him. They just weren't meant to be in this life. He sighed then smiled widely, feeling that other half of the huge weight lifted from his shoulders as he let Amber go.

He took his phone and called Hazel.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT SEPARATELY…**__IT'S THE LEAST YOU CAN DO…_

_I'm proud to say that this and the next chapter are impromptu… 3 hours to think, type, edit, and triple check… :D _

_**DOUBLE CHAPTERS TODAY FOR MISSING OUT ON POSTING YESTERDAY…**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THAT HUDDY BABY POLL ON MY PROFILE… It's for the fic.**_


	25. Unlucky

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Please review this chapter and the last one separately…**_

Closet readers please review

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 25: UNLUCKY

_Jan. 25, 5 pm._

Wilson and Cuddy have been waiting for more than 15 minutes now and there was still no sign of Grey.

"You think her flight was cancelled?" Wilson asked nervously glancing around in search of his… well he doesn't know what their status was yet.

Cuddy placed a reassuring arm on his shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll be here."

Wilson just sighed. Cuddy was shocked to see his frown turn upside down when she saw Grey heading their way.

Grey immediately hugged Wilson and kissed him on the cheek when they pulled apart.

"We thought your flight was cancelled," Wilson said shyly.

"People handling luggage are idiots. They misplaced mine," Grey said with an eye roll and a smile.

"Wow," Wilson said under his breath. She was really like House sometimes.

"Lisa! How are you? I've missed you," Grey said with a wide smile as she hugged Cuddy.

"I'm great, Hazel!" they pulled apart, "How are you? Is everything ready at P.G.?"

"I'm fine. That's what they say. They better be ready for me, though," Grey said confidently.

Cuddy and Wilson chuckled. Grey suddenly noticed that House wasn't with them. Maybe he didn't want to go? Maybe he had a case? Heck, why was she curious? It's not like they're related or something. Well, that was left unknown until they do the DNA test.

"Where's House?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He's doing physio with the therapist I stuck him with at his place," Cuddy said.

"Did he want to go?" she asked.

"Oddly, he didn't say no or yes when I asked him," Cuddy shrugged.

"Hmm… That IS odd," Wilson furrowed his brows at the thought.

"Anyway, let's go out and have some fun today, we'll be going back to work tomorrow. They gave us a few days off to prepare lectures for the students. We're done with everything. I don't know about House, he'll never give a lecture," Cuddy said.

"Let's go," Grey said.

_

* * *

_

_House's Apartment_

"You really have to push me that hard, don't you?" House growled at his therapist.

The woman who was younger than him but looked like a body builder just shot him a glare.

"Dr. Cuddy's orders," she shrugged.

"Jammy—"

"It's Jenny," she corrected him.

"Whatever, Jammy," Jenny just rolled her eyes at him, "I'm fairly certain Dr. Cuddy told you to push me gently, not push me crazy," House said with a smirk.

"Call her then," Jenny dared him by handing him her own phone.

House just glared and continued on what Jenny was making him do.

Two hours later, House was finally free from Jenny and he was tired as hell. He didn't change his shirt nor his sweatpants. He just plopped down on the bed and slept the day away.

* * *

House woke up when a loud knock was heard from his door. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table and saw that it was already 9 pm. He shuffled towards the door and looked at the peephole. He saw Cuddy standing there waiting for him.

He opened the door and looked at her, "It's 9 in the evening, what could possibly bring you here?" he mumbled while running a hand on his face.

Cuddy frowned when she saw him, "Are you okay?"

"I was until you woke me up," House said.

"You look like hell," Cuddy said, "and you smell. Ever heard of a shower? You know the—"

"I didn't change after physio," House cut her off.

"Idiot. I'm sure your back feels just peachy," Cuddy sarcastically commented.

"It is. What do you need?"

"Just came to check up on you," Cuddy shrugged.

"You're not my keeper," House muttered.

"I'm your girlfriend," she said matter-of-factly.

House suddenly smiled at her, "You do know that's cheesy?"

Cuddy chuckled, "It made you smile, didn't it?"

House's face fell. He didn't like admitting things like those that much.

He suddenly remembered what time it was, "Dr. Cuddy, as much as I'd like some something, something tonight, we have to be on time for work tomorrow," he said, feigning professionalism.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "By we I'm sure you mean we," she said.

"Right. Now, let me just get my coat, I'm sure the scent of a man isn't that much your type," House said and retrieved his coat.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked curiously.

"I'm taking you home," House said.

When they reached the front of his building he noticed that her car wasn't anywhere.

"Where's your car?"

"Wilson dropped me off. He went home. Grey is somewhere, I don't know," she said in a shrug.

"We're taking my car then," House said.

House drove Cuddy to her house and he stayed there for a few hours.

He went out her porch at around 12 am.

"Drive carefully," Cuddy told him.

"You know I do," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, carefully crazy is still crazy," she scolded him.

"It's still careful," he defended.

"And you're still crazy. House, it's late, I don't want to argue. Just be careful okay?" she said.

House nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she said.

"Of course, but I'm sure going to be late," he said playfully.

"No doubt. Goodnight, House," she said and kissed him goodbye. She wanted him to stay the night but she didn't want him to feel like he was on a leash so she didn't ask him to stay.

"Night Cuddy. Wait, that's just wrong. It's already 12! It should be good morning," he said mischievously.

"Goodbye, House," she said and just waited for him to enter his car.

"Bye party pants!" he called out and got in his car and drove away with his windows down. She smiled and closed her door. Little did she know he was fated for bad luck in a few minutes.

* * *

While House was on his way back to his apartment, he saw three men stalking a familiar woman. The woman had no idea she was being stalked because they were about a few feet away from her. House started driving slowly.

When he saw the men trying to catch up to her he called the woman, hoping it was indeed Grey.

"Grey!" he called out to her which made the three men freeze on the spot.

"House!" she called out to him with a smile.

"Get in!" he said in a normal voice. He sighed in relief when the three men turned on their heels and went the other way albeit slowly.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Just get in," he said insistently.

Grey shrugged and got in his Corvette.

"Found a place to stay?" he asked casually.

"Well, no, not yet, I left my luggage at a friend's house," she said slowly.

"Stay at my place until tomorrow, at least until you get a new apartment," he said. Grey was speechless. He himself didn't know what came over him as the words exited his mouth.

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

House changed the subject; the last one was uncomfortable. "Did you notice anyone following you before I called you?"

"No," she said unsurely.

"Well that's why I called you. There were three men a few feet away from you stalking you like a shadow," he said.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Idiot, you got lucky tonight," House said in an almost expressed concern.

"I wouldn't say lucky if I were you," a hair-raising voice whispered on House's side. They suddenly found that there were three men surrounding the car; two on House's side and one on Grey's.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Cliffy!!!

_**The more reviews, the faster I post the next chappie when I get home from school.**_

_**This one's short but the next one's longer… :D :D :D**_


	26. The Next Level

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. College stuff…**_

_**Sorry if you find any medical errors… :(**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

Closet readers please review…

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 26: THE NEXT LEVEL

"_I wouldn't say lucky if I were you," a hair-raising voice whispered on House's side. They suddenly found that there were three men surrounding the car; two on House's side and one on Grey's._

House cringed upon facing the men on his side. Luckily Grey's window was not let down and she was used to locking her side of the door when she's in a car.

"You," the man pointed to Grey, "get out of the car and your friend here won't get hurt at all," he said and suddenly slipped a Swiss knife out of his pocket and pointed it at House.

"Don't you dare, Grey," House warned. He received a smack on the face. _Idiot! Why did you have to remove your keys from the ignition! _he thought.

"House—"

"You'll get out or I'll stab him in front of you," the man warned her.

"Stay in the car!" House said sternly as he pushed the car door roughly which caused both men to fall to the ground.

House kicked the knife away from the man's reach and kicked the man hard on the stomach using his better leg. He wouldn't dare apply a lot of pressure on his right leg even with all the physio he's been going through.

The man who was on Grey's door tried to open it but the door won't budge. He punched the window and it shattered against his hands. Grey ducked to protect herself from the shards of glass.

House was currently fighting two men off when he saw Grey being hauled out of the car by the other tall man who looked like he's been drunk. Maybe he still is. House punched one man in the jaw and then kicked the other sending them back on the pavement.

"Let go of her!" House bellowed when he turned to the man holding Grey.

"Or you'll do what?" the man challenged.

House was about to step forward when Grey surprised both House and the man holding her.

She did the S.I.N.G. move that she remembered when she watched Miss Congeniality. The man held his groin while groaning in pain. _Wow, who'd thought that'd help me someday, _she told herself.

When she looked back at House her eyes grew wide.

"House, look out!" she shouted at him.

House moved to the side and doubled over when he felt the sharp searing pain on his left arm. He grabbed it instantly and shut his eyes as he slumped on the floor. When he looked at his arm for a while, he saw all the blood gushing from it. The incision was a bit deep and long. It started from his bicep until above the elbow. He shut his eyes as he felt it sting. Grey wanted to go forward but the two large men were just behind House.

Two of the men started kicking House. He was lucky that his right leg was not their target as they seemed to be going for his abdomen and his face. He was instantly feeling very light headed. Another concussion was just what he wanted right now. With a hard kick from one of the men, his head banged at the door of his Corvette. He laid there for a while, conscious, but he was in too much pain to move. His right hand was still grasping his left arm which was bleeding profusely.

"Damn it! You idiots! I told you not to do anything! The knife was just for threats!" the man Grey did the SING mnemonic to growled at the two men behind House after recovering from his pain a bit.

"Let's go! Dante! Let's go!" the man yelled at the other one continuously hitting House in the face.

As if he wasn't happy enough he took the knife and was almost going to stab House when the leader grabbed his arm and hauled him back to the alley they came from.

"This is not over, sweet cheeks. I'm going to have my wicked way with you soon," the leader pointed at Grey with a malicious glare. He ran back into the dark alley to follow his buddies.

As soon as she wasn't able to see the men's shadows, Grey ran to House and used her thin jacket to cover the long cut on House's arm and applied pressure on it. House moaned at this and slightly glared at her. He was quickly turning paler by the minute. He's lost a lot of blood. She didn't have to check him up for it; the blood-stained pavement was a good enough proof.

"Can you walk? Are you feeling lightheaded?" Grey asked, trying to be objective as possible. House nodded at both her questions.

Grey helped him stand and she had to use all her strength in supporting him when she found out that he was having a hard time standing up because of the loss of blood and the kicks and punches he received from the men who attacked them. She was positive he'll be having butt loads of contusions around him soon enough.

"Come on, let's get you in the car. You're going to have to help me out a bit," she said gently.

"Good idea, seeing as I'm practically gushing blood over the pavement," House managed to choke out.

"I'm glad you still haven't lost your touch," Grey said.

House groaned loudly and he wasn't able to carry his weight anymore after their first step so he fell to the pavement, taking Grey down with him.

A guy came running towards them and knelt beside House.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Yeah, please help me get him into the car," Grey appealed.

The guy easily but gently helped House on the backseat and laid him there.

"Can I offer to drive? I'm actually a med student so I know that his bleeding out should be stopped or controlled or else he'll go into hypovolemic shock," the guy said.

Grey rolled her eyes, she wanted to say she's a doctor but she knew she'd be an idiot if she didn't put saving House in the forefront of her to do list.

"Yes. Please take us to Princeton Plainsboro."

The guy started driving House's corvette. Grey was in the backseat with House. She was unceasingly checking his vitals. His heart rate was rising but at least it was still in the normal rate. But he was beginning to get sweaty and his eyes were turning glassy.

"You sure that's a good idea? It's going to be a 15-minute drive. He's already pale, his eyes are glassy, and yes, I could see it from here, his sweating, and his respiratory rate is increasing," the man said as he continued to drive towards PPTH.

Grey can't stand it anymore, she was patient but this med student's getting on her last nerve, "I'm a doctor. He is too, by the way. You're just a med student so I know a LOT more than you," she said. The guy just snapped his mouth shut and continued driving.

Grey shook her head when she thought of House not reaching the hospital in time. She wished his stubbornness cause him to delay the hypovolemic shock if he continued bleeding without having blood transfusions so that at least they get him to the hospital.

"House, House, can you hear me?" she asked after five minutes.

House nodded.

"Just hang on, we have at least 9 minutes more until we're at the hospital," she said as she wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

House was slowly slipping into unconsciousness as his entire body was aching from the hits he got and the blood loss.

"Hey, stay awake, after that bang on the car door I think you might have a concussion," Grey said in her doctor tone. House sighed as his breathing was still labored as before.

The guy's eyes widened upon hearing House's name. "Wait, you're THE Gregory House?" the guy practically squealed in delight.

House's eyes shot open but Grey answered for him, "Yes, why?"

"Dude, I love reading your medical journals! My dad works at PPTH, he actually tells me I'm an idiot for actually liking your works. I'm Patrick Gillick, by the way," the guy said while keeping his eyes on the road and driving fast albeit carefully.

"Well, you're the first to say that," House managed to whisper sarcastically in between breaths.

"Just shut up and breathe," Grey scolded him.

"Cuddy…" House whispered after a few more minutes.

"Oh my God! I'll call her when we get to the hospital," Grey said in utter shock. She completely forgot to tell Cuddy about what happened. House just nodded and started to slip to unconsciousness again.

Grey tried to call him again but he wasn't responding. She gently tapped his cheek with her palm but no reply. He was unconscious.

"We're here, let's get him to the ER," Patrick started, "Wait for me, I'll have them get a gurney for him," he said and then rushed off towards the ER entrance.

When he got inside, he called the first doctor he saw.

"Dr. Cameron!" he called out to her, trying to catch his breath.

Cameron looked at him with a concerned expression, "Patrick! What's wrong? Are you okay?" she quickly asked.

"I need a gurney pulled up, Dr. House got into something, I'll explain later, he's bleeding externally," he said.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock and she quickly gestured for two nurses and made them roll the gurney in front of the ER.

When they were able to get House onto the gurney, Cameron looked questioningly at the beautiful hazel eyed woman accompanying House.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were assaulted by three men, he fended them off. He's been bleeding for about ten minutes then I was able to prevent more bleeding for the past I don't know, I think 10 minutes. Vertical incision by a Swiss knife on his left arm, from bicep to a few inches above his elbow," Grey told Cameron.

"We have to clean it then stitch it up. I'll get him started on transfusions and hook him up on IVs," Cameron said. Just as she said that, she saw the monitors beating faster.

"He's on tachycardia," she said in a serious voice as she came closer to House, "Start him on beta-blockers. I think he's going on to stage 3 Hypovolemic Shock. He needs blood fast. Get some," Cameron told the nurse. The nurse complied and she started working on House.

* * *

After a few hours at the hospital, House was in stable condition, he was still unconscious, and his arm was stitched up. He was on pain meds for the arm and his body which was, like Grey thought, covered with awful looking contusions. House was lucky he had no concussion this time.

Grey was looking at House like a lost girl. He saved her. She owed him big time. Well, if they really were siblings, she'd owe him a LOT more. She'll also owe him an explanation.

Remembering something, she took her cell phone out from her pocket and called Cuddy. It was already 3 in the morning. She felt tired. She just needed a few gauzes for her arms that had some abrasions from the shards of glass from the window.

After a seemingly long 20 seconds, Cuddy answered.

"Cuddy," she answered with a groggy voice.

"It's Hazel," Grey said grimly.

"It's…" she checked her clock, "3 in the morning. What do you need?" she said. She didn't want to be rude but she was still very sleepy.

"I'm sorry," Grey said, her voice cracking.

Cuddy furrowed her brows in confusion, "What's wrong?" she asked in sincere concern.

"It's House," she whispered.

Cuddy's body went on autopilot. Her eyes shot open upon hearing the name and she started getting dressed in any casual outfit she can get her hands to.

"What happened?" she asked as she put the phone on speaker while she got dressed.

"He got stabbed," Cuddy's breath hitched at this but Grey quickly continued, "Well, not exactly stabbed. He almost got stabbed but managed to dodge the knife. He has a long incision on his left arm. He's battered and bruised, he's had some blood transfusions about an hour ago," Grey said, no longer hiding her distress.

"I'll be on my way," Cuddy said as she hung up and drove to PPTH.

* * *

While in the car, Cuddy can't get her thoughts away from House. He's once again, dragged towards destruction, thankfully not by himself. But why was he with Grey? She didn't know. But oddly enough she wasn't jealous at all. There were no tears falling from her eyes since she knew that he'll be okay this time just like what Grey said.

After a 15-minute drive from her place, she finally reached the hospital. She didn't think the first time after the conference she'll enter the hospital with anything but work on her mind.

Cameron called her when she saw her, "Dr. Cuddy! How was the conference?"

"Where is he?" she quickly asked, ignoring Cameron's question.

"How did you know? I was just about to tell you he's here," Cameron said in confusion.

"The woman with House called me. Where is he? I'd like to see his chart, please bring it to his room after a few minutes," Cuddy said in her administrator voice.

Cameron nodded and made her way back to the ER.

Cuddy headed to House's room and Grey quickly rushed towards her and wrapped her arms around Cuddy.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Grey whispered. She wasn't crying but her voice was cracking. Grey released Cuddy from her arms and went back to sit on the chair near House's bed.

Cuddy moved to House's bedside and she instantly frowned. She saw House's face covered with bruises. She saw his arm which was now covered in gauze. She very carefully stroked his cheek and kissed him in the forehead.

Cuddy occupied the other chair next to Grey, "What happened?"

"I was on my way back to my friend's when House called out to me. He made me get in the car with him," she started.

"Why?"

"He saw three men stalking me. I went inside the car and we talked for a bit. He saved me from that. But while we were talking, three men blocked the doors. One on my locked side, and two on House's side which had the window let down.

"Oh my God, at what time was that?" she asked.

"Around12:15 or something," Grey said. Cuddy's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Why?" Grey asked after noticing her reaction.

"He was on his way home from my House," she said.

"Oh. Anyway, he fought the two men but we ended up here. And before you ask, no one laid a hand on me, who would've thought Miss Congeniality's SING mnemonic is actually helpful," she said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, he's stable now," Cuddy said on a sigh.

"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up," Grey nodded.

"Cuddy," Grey started uncertainly.

"Anything on your mind?" Cuddy asked as she looked at Grey.

"Do you think we can squeeze in that DNA testing while he's unconscious? You know, like get samples?" she finished with a pinch of hope and desperation in her tone.

Cuddy smiled, "You really want to know, don't you? Especially now, after he saved you?"

"Of course," Grey said proudly.

"Sure, let's squeeze it in. But I'll have it placed under a pseudonym to keep it from House's prying eyes and hands," Cuddy said. They didn't have to get samples anymore since they have some of House's blood left from the test they had before leaving the country.

"We'll just need your sample then we'll be good to go," Cuddy said.

"I'll just get it by the end of the week," Grey said. She didn't want to know that soon. Not while he was in a hospital bed.

"Why don't you get some coffee from the Starbuck's near here? I think you need some of that. Or you can call Wilson—"

"Oh my God! Wilson will kill us if we don't tell him about this!" Grey said with eyes wide open.

"Then call him while you're on your way to Starbuck's, then," Cuddy said.

Grey nodded and went on her way. She needed some fresh air.

Cuddy moved the chair closer to House's bed and she held his hand.

Cameron knocked on the glass door and entered. She handed Cuddy the files, and noticing that Cuddy wasn't interested in any conversation at all, she just nodded then exited the room.

While she was staring at his face, she felt his hand squeeze hers gently. She stood up and looked at him. She took the penlight that was left on the bedside table and started checking his eyes.

"Stop burning my retinas," House grumbled as he tried swatting Cuddy's hand away. He grimaced when he lifted his stitched arm.

"You'd rather rip your stitches of than have me burn your retinas?" Cuddy said with a smirk.

"I do need my eyes," House said, "Water please," he said. Cuddy readily complied and reached for the pitcher on the bedside table and poured him a glass. He drank and gave her back the cup, "Thanks."

"So, you're really fighting evil, one rapist at a time, now?" Cuddy said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Actually, I fought one for you, then fought three, well I think two, for Grey," House said with a smirk.

"Why? Jealous I fought more for her?" he asked with an interested grin.

Cuddy slapped him on the chest and he hissed at the pain, "God, woman! Want me to be more battered and bruised than I already am?"

"Sorry. I forgot you were mauled," Cuddy said and then sighed, "We can cross out PTA, then. This is good. You're just going to have to rest," Cuddy said and then placed a kiss on House's forehead.

"Where's Grey?" House asked, successfully masking his concern.

"She went to Starbuck's. She only had little abrasions, no threats at all," Cuddy informed him with a smile.

House was still feeling a bit woozy from the pain meds and accidentally asked something he's been itching to ask her.

"I was wondering if we should move in together," House said in a suggestive but still dazed voice.

Cuddy's mouth opened wide in shock but she quickly recovered and plastered a genuine smile on her face. It was probably one of the most beautiful smiles he'd seen from her.

He didn't realize what he asked her until he saw the look on her face and it registered to his currently pent up head. He lowered his head for a bit waiting for her response. He's been thinking about it for a lot of weeks now. But since they'd already slept together at the conference, he thought that was reason enough. He did love her, and she said and showed him she loved him back, he thought it was the next step, the next level for reaching a new degree of happiness. More than the happily content comment he told Wilson about.

Another shot at happiness meant going all the way, not just stopping at a level and becoming stagnant. As much as he'd absolutely hate to admit, he loved being… being… he still has a hard time saying it too… he loved being in a state of happiness. He loved being happy with Cuddy. There, that wasn't hard to admit right? He internally sighed. He was still light headed and his brain was already firing different rationales.

When she still didn't answer but the smile was still on her face, he was beginning to wonder if the smile was because she thought he'd gone crazy or she was just really happy.

He lowered his gaze and spoke, "You don't have to if you—"

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"What?" House said, completely caught off-guard.

"I said yes!" she said on a laugh.

"Yes, you don't have to, or yes, you'd love to move in together?" House asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'd love to, you idiot," Cuddy said. She sealed their deal with a kiss on his lips. Letting their tongues dance passionately with each other. They pulled away when the need for air became more urgent.

"I thought you wanted to keep this under wraps?" Grey said as she entered their room with 3 Venti-sized cups.

"The blinds were shut," Cuddy defended. But she still had that smile on her face. Oddly enough, she can't seem to remove it as of the moment.

"What she said," House said.

"The door was unlocked," Grey said with a smirk.

"Now, Lisa, please tell me, why that goofy looking grin is still plastered on your face?" Grey asked curiously.

"House wanted us to move in together," she said gleefully.

"What? Oh my God, you're so going to die," Grey said with a laugh as she hugged Cuddy.

Cuddy chuckled, "That was an unusual way of congratulating," she said as they pulled back from their embrace.

"How are you doing?" Grey asked House.

"I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy inside," House said sarcastically.

"I wanted to say thank you," she said as she looked into those baby blue eyes that always gets to her.

"You're welcome," House said shyly in a low voice.

"Did you know Patrick Gillick help me haul your ass into the car?" Grey asked.

"Yes," House said.

"Good, then I won't have to tell you what he said, then," she said.

"I don't have PTA, so yeah, you don't have to tell me," House said with a confident grin.

"What did Patrick tell him?" Cuddy asked as she took that 'You better tell me now, or else' look she always used on him.

"Sorry, it's between us. You wouldn't believe either of us if we told you," Grey said.

"Way to go to reject the boss-lady," House pretended to whisper.

Grey just chuckled while House puffed out a breath.

"I'll just go to Wilson's," Grey said as she tried to excuse herself.

"Use my apartment for the meantime, I'm sure the car keys are with you, just use it, be careful," House said sheepishly and shyly, his gaze away from anyone.

Grey and Cuddy smiled and looked at each other. Cuddy gave Grey a nod.

"Thank you," Grey said. With that she left and headed towards the parking lot.

Cuddy sat on the side of House's right arm and he moved to give her a spot. She laid there with him but remembered something. She stood up and went to the door. She locked it and double-checked the blinds. She made her way back to House's side and then laid her head gently on his shoulder as he wrapped his right arm around her securely.

"I missed this," she honestly told him.

House smiled to himself and kissed the crown of her head, "So that's really a yes on the moving in together plan?"

"Yes," she said as she looked up to see his baby blue eyes.

"I'll move in to yours, it's bigger, is that okay?" House proposed.

"Okay," she said.

House smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered.

"I know," House replied playfully.

Cuddy gently smacked the arm wrapped around her and looked at him expectantly.

House let his lips hover over hers for a while before replying, "I love you too," he said and then claimed her lips with his and kissed her again passionately.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Like it, love it, hate it?

_**P L E A S E R E V I E W**_

_**I would like to request those who added me on their faves list to please review… :D :D**_

_**Huddy Baby Poll is still up! Pls Vote!**_


	27. Rumor Mills

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: **__8 days before my 18__th__ birthday! :D_

_18 at July 18__th__… _

_**Anyway, enjoy this chappie!! **_

_**Loads of snark, sarcasm, cuteness, and the like.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

Closet readers please review…

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 27: RUMOR MILLS

Cuddy went back to her house when House fell asleep so she can go get changed for work that morning. Nurses were whispering incoherent stuff to each other when she was on her way to the parking area. She didn't give them any attention. She was used to rumors flying about her and House.

When she was no longer in sight a nurse whispered to Nurse Brenda, "Did you hear they're married even before they left for the conference?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Brenda said nonchalantly. _Those two would either end up together and in bed or just end up in bed together. Either way, that sexual tension would always lead them to a bed, _she thought.

"Oh, well, gotta spread the news. I heard Chase has a new pool going on," the nurse said as she scurried off to some part of the hospital.

_

* * *

_

Same day, Cuddy's Office, 7:15 am

While she was working on some documents at her desk, the door to her office flew open as a few Board Members rushed in. _Great, they're staging a coup and it's not even 8 am, _she thought.

Cuddy looked at them incredulously, stood up, and planted her hands on her hips.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"See? She already talks like him!" Gillick accused.

Cuddy knew who exactly _him _was. She just kept her confused façade and raised a brow at him.

"Dr. Gillick, I don't have any idea what you're talking about," she said professionally.

"Oh come on, Dr. Cuddy or shall I say, Dr. House. Yes, we already know about your marriage with House, it's already spread like wildfire when you got home from the conference," Gillick scoffed at her.

Cuddy's eyes shot wide open and Gillick mistook it for being caught red handed. _I wonder if I could get Grey to kill Charles. I swear! The man isn't even here but his news is everywhere! Damn, this will be a bit hard to counter, _she thought.

"See! I knew it!" Gillick said as he was the only one seeming to care about the whole situation. While the other members of the board were just watching the scenes unfold before them.

"Dr. Gillick, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior," Cuddy said in her best scary administrator voice, "If you wish to question my authority and my personal life, which, by the way, isn't any of your business at all, I suggest you schedule a board meeting and I will just show up." Cuddy said.

Gillick and the other Board Members just stared at the sight Cuddy was giving them: serious, scary, and her tone was the low threatening one they usually heard when she was dead-serious about something.

Gillick crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped a polished shoe on her office floor, "Well, then, I'll schedule it right now, Dr. Cuddy. Let's see, how about on Wednesday after lunch?" he proposed brusquely.

"I suggest you do everything the right way and schedule it with my secretary," Cuddy said. She hired a new secretary yesterday over the phone while sorting her papers. She found one resume that was a bit old already but the girl was young and she called to check if she was still unemployed. Luckily she was.

"But you don't have a secretary." Gillick stated matter-of-factly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. She'll be starting tomorrow. Feel free to schedule it with her tomorrow. I think you've disrespected me enough in front of half of the board, why don't we continue this on whenever you set the date?" Cuddy ordered, rather than asked.

The other members just nodded and then left while Gillick just stared at her for a while before nodding then walked out of her office.

Cuddy ran a hand through her curls and sighed. She sat back on her chair and went back to work. But after a few minutes of staring at her paperwork, she leaned back on her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. What happened was just frustrating. She was absolutely excited about moving in with House and the previous happening was showing that fate wanted to mess with her. She was willing to fight, though. She loved the challenge. But she hoped things wouldn't have to go that far.

_

* * *

_

House's Apartment, Monday, 7 am

Grey woke up from House's bed. Impressively, his sheets smelled so clean even if they were so rumpled.

She looked at the digital clock on his bedside table and saw that it was only 7, she can go to work at 1 if she damn well pleased as long as she was able to finish her paperwork, attend every scheduled meeting, show up for every consult, and comply with her needed clinic hours; things she was more than capable of complying with without that much effort.

She sat on his bed and looked around. Everything was so gloomy. He had no pictures hung on the wall, no pictures anywhere. A few paintings, yes, pictures, none. Maybe he just kept them somewhere. She decided to do some snooping since she was there.

She stood from the bed and made her way towards House's guestroom. She took a detour to the living room and saw his different musical instruments and their brands. She was very pleased to know that he's a big fan of music.

When she reached his guestroom she saw that it was stocked with different books and journals apart from those already on his wide shelf. She rummaged through his things and finally found a box marked "Photographs". She tried her hardest to remember where everything was placed and started to look through pictures.

In most pictures, she noticed that he wasn't such a smiley person at all. Just a small grin and that was it. There were a few pictures in which he was smiling but some of it looked forced and the rest were genuine. He looked even more handsome when he was smiling.

After about fifteen minutes of looking through his stored photos, she decided to take a bath and get breakfast for House and for herself of course. She'd have to buy a variety of food since she didn't know what he wanted. She also thought of buying some for Cuddy, of course, she was the reason Cuddy almost lost a boyfriend.

When Grey got to House's bathroom, she scrubbed the bathroom clean before she used it.

She drove to the nearest IHOP, hoping that House liked pancakes. She ordered him a Monster Cheeseburger, a Double BLT, and a Pancake Platter, hoping that House would at least eat one of them. She ordered herself Butterscotch Rocks Pancakes and a Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad while she ordered Cuddy a Spinach, Mushroom, and Tomato Omelette and a Buttermilk Trio for takeout. The crew attending to her just stared at her as she made her way out of IHOP and drove back to PPTH at around half past 8.

* * *

Wilson entered through the doors of PPTH at 7:45 am and was making his way to the elevators when Cameron called him.

"Wilson!"

"Good morning," he greeted, the only thing he could say. He had no idea why she'd like to talk to him so early in the day.

Cameron just nodded at his greeting, "Did you know House is here?" she asked.

Wilson's eyes grew wide, "He's here?!" he practically shouted as he checked his wrist watch for the time, "Wow! A new personal record for him, then," Wilson said with a wide grin.

Cameron hated to rain on his parade but she had to tell him, "No… He's here, here. He was admitted around 1 am," she told him gently.

Wilson started getting panicky as his eyes grew wide, "What happened? Where is he?" he asked hastily.

Cameron patted his shoulder, "Calm down. He's just resting for today and he can be discharged later today," she said.

Wilson sighed in relief, "Does Cuddy know about it?" he asked in a casual voice, successfully managing to keep Cameron from asking why Cuddy would have to know.

"Yes. She was here a few hours when the woman who came to the ER with House called her," she informed him.

Wilson felt a tinge of betrayal that Cuddy didn't even call him to tell him that his best friend was wheeled into the ER.

"What room?" Wilson asked.

"202," she said and excused herself.

Wilson sighed and ran a hand to the back of his neck. Instead of boarding the elevator, he made his way to Cuddy's office.

* * *

Cuddy heard her door open without a single knock for the second time that day.

She didn't look up, "What do you want?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"An explanation," Wilson gently demanded.

Cuddy's head shot up as she looked at Wilson.

"Oh, it's you," Cuddy said as she set aside the document she was reading.

"Please explain why you didn't call me when my best friend got wheeled into the ER earlier today," Wilson cleared.

"Sorry, I forgot to call you. But it would've been useless too. Grey called you a dozen times and you didn't pick up," Cuddy said. Wilson blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Wait, how'd Grey know and I didn't?" Wilson asked in confusion.

"It seems that she was the one who brought him here," Cuddy said with a smirk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He saved Grey from three men. He ended up getting battered and bruised while Grey only received a few abrasions. He's got contusions all over his body mostly from the waist and up and his left arm is already stitched up from a long incision by a knife," Cuddy finished in her doctor tone. She had no reason to worry herself more knowing that he's alright and can be discharged soon.

"Oh. Where's Grey?" he asked in concern.

"When she wasn't able to get in contact with you last night, whether you believe it or not, House offered her to stay in his apartment for the time being. Oh, and House and I are moving in together," Cuddy said with a smile.

Wilson's jaw practically dropped to the floor as he tried to think of something coherent to say. After a few seconds he recovered from shock and he squeezed Cuddy's shoulder affectionately, "That's great! Wow," he said as he let out a breath, "I thought he'd never ask."

Cuddy scrunched up her face in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he's been trying hard for weeks to find ways of asking you but he wasn't able to find one. I'm happy for the both of you," he said with a smile which fell into a serious face, "Don't tell him I told you that. He'd kill me," he said. Cuddy chuckled which caused him to regain his smile.

"Thank you," she said as she placed a quick kiss on Wilson's cheek.

"So, what's next? You want the whole package with 2.3 kids, a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence, and a golden retriever?" Wilson said playfully.

Cuddy's face turned serious, "Don't tell him that unless you want him to run away as fast as he can," she said.

"Oh my God! You do!!" Wilson said with a very surprised face and a very wide smile.

Cuddy looked a bit flushed with embarrassment, "Who doesn't?" she asked. But if the 2.3 kids weren't possible, she'd settle for having only him in her life.

"Well, let's just hope he'd be possessed by a very kind spirit and wished it too," Wilson said.

Cuddy laughed with him.

Cuddy groaned when she heard the door opened again but a little louder this time.

"Seriously! Why is everyone acting like House today?!" she said out loud in a groan.

"What'd I do? You think knocking is possible with these?" Grey asked in disbelief as she showed Cuddy the IHOP bags she managed to carry with both her hands.

Wilson instantly relived her of the bags and she said thanks to him.

"Sorry. The board did it first, second was Wilson, you were the last," Cuddy said as she sat on the couch not facing her door. She gave Wilson the 'it's a long story face' which made Wilson drop his questions about the morning visit from the board.

"Apparently not," she almost yelled when she heard another loud bang from the door and buried her face in her palms.

"Hey, I didn't do anything insanely genius this time, I swear!" House said as he walked to the longer couch close to Cuddy. His stitched arm was on a sling and he grunted under his breath as he sat on the couch.

"You're supposed to stay in your room," Cuddy scolded him.

"No I don't and I'm absolutely not going to stay there unless SOMEONE undo what SHE did," House said, his voice making Cuddy grin mischievously.

"Why? What did Cuddy do?" Wilson asked House, noticing his best friend's irritation and Cuddy's grin.

"Well, SHE purposely set the tv in my room to the pottery channel," House said in a whiny voice.

The three laughed at House while he just pouted at them.

"I take back what I said about moving in with you," House said as his pout grew and he gently placed his left arm on top of his right.

Cuddy feigned shock, "Hey! No takesie backsies!"

House remained still in his position until she gave him a very quick kiss that made him remove the pout from his face.

"That's better," Grey said sarcastically, "Are you hungry? I brought breakfast. It's the least I can do," she said and got an 'aww' look from Cuddy.

"What you get me from IHOP?" House asked like a kid.

"I got you a Monster Cheeseburger, a Double BLT, and a Pancake Platter," Grey said with a soft smile.

"Wow, why didn't you just buy the whole store?" House sarcastically asked as he started eating the burger and talking with his mouth full.

Grey smirked at him, "Sorry, I wanted to but I didn't bring my checkbook," she replied in the same tone as his.

"I got something for you too," Grey told Cuddy and handed her a bag.

"Thanks," Cuddy said as she kept it on top of the coffee table.

"How about me?" Wilson feigned hurt.

House looked at Wilson and started talking a bit incoherently while chewing his burger, "That's your punishment for not answering her calls," he said and looked at Grey, "Right?"

Grey laughed and looked at Wilson, "Sorry."

Wilson's pager bleeped and he sighed.

Wilson excused himself and ignored House calling out to him.

"Dying patient?" House asked with his mouth still full.

Cuddy can't take it anymore so she covered House's mouth with a hand and hissed at him, "Chew and talk again at the same time and I'll make you chew on something you hold dear."

"Uh oh, wittle Gweg go bye bye?" Grey teased in a Tweety Bird voice. Cuddy bobbed a brow at him as if saying Grey was right.

House just glared at her as he continued eating properly.

Cuddy and Grey talked while eating their breakfast. House was also eating but he was ignoring them. After about 20 minutes, Grey excused herself. She decided to show up early for her first day at Princeton General.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Cuddy said.

"Thanks," House muttered. Grey just smiled sweetly at him, happy that he ate everything she bought him.

When Grey left her office, Cuddy sat beside House and looked him in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," he said honestly.

Cuddy stroked his cheek and gave him a kiss on every bruise she saw on his face.

"Now?" she asked again.

"Frisky," he replied with that grin of his. Cuddy chuckled at him as she started clearing the wraps he left on her coffee table.

"The board barged in this morning. Well, Gillick barged in, and half of the board just followed him," she said while tidying up, "They said they knew about our so called marriage. I swear if Grey offers to kill Charles again, I won't hesitate to help her. I told Gillick to set up a Board Meeting and he can call me on my actions there. I'll tell him about what happened," Cuddy said as she sat back beside House.

"Okay," House agreed, "As long as it keeps your reputation clean, I've no problem with that," House said.

Cuddy's mouth formed in a surprised 'o' as she stared at him and then smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied shyly.

"So, when are you moving in with me?" she asked him.

"Whenever you want me to," he replied honestly.

"This Friday?" she suggested.

"Okay," he said with a soft smile.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" she said as she rested her head on his right shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yup," he replied.

"You know, this would be so much fun if the blinds were open," he said playfully.

"Shut up," she replied in the same manner.

"I want my piano with me, and my guitars, and my books," he suddenly said.

"Anything you want with you," she said then looked up at him, "And don't even think about your porno," she said as she gave him the 'don't mess with me' glare.

"Yes, mistress," he replied in a low voice that made her giggle.

"Can I please come back to work tomorrow?" House begged.

"Did you just say please?" she teased.

"I am THAT desperate," he said.

"Ok. As long as you can handle it," she said.

"Oh, and starting tomorrow, you'll be riding with me to work. So that means you'll have to wake up early," she said in a stern tone that said the decision was final.

"But Mooooom!!" he whined.

"No, you won't be driving any vehicle unless your arm is better. And you won't be riding that death trap you call a motorcycle with one arm," she dismissed the issue.

He sighed and then nodded.

"Won't they be, I don't know, suspicious if they saw us in a car together let alone seeing me in early?" he asked.

"Well, I have a reason," she said pointing at his arm. "And don't you love it when they almost faint from seeing you do the unexpected?"

"Wilson could've driven me here," he pointed out.

"My place is nearer," she answered.

"Hell. They'd just say I harassed you to drive me here," he said, finally acquiescing.

"Thank goodness your house only has one floor," he said.

"Yup," she said.

"Oh, and can we please redecorate your bathroom?" he pleaded.

"Why's that? I like my bathroom," she said with a pout.

"Well, it's deflating a lot of things when I look at it. Come on! Lavender tiles?" he said.

"Okay, fine, but you're paying for it," she said as she pointed her index finger at him.

"Gladly," he said and then kissed her cheek.

"I won't get rid of my apartment, though," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll just let Grey stay there," he said all too shyly.

"You like her don't you?" she said softly. _This is good, at least he won't have that much of a hard time accepting it, _she thought. House was a lot of things, but he doesn't hold grudges unless gravely necessary. Just like the grudge he held for that man who tattled on him for cheating.

"Yeah," he admitted. He wanted to tell her that he obviously noticed their similarities and he wanted to do a DNA test but he had to do some things on his own sneaky way.

"That's good, she's great with Wilson, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Do you know they're talking about our so-called marriage all over the hospital?" he suddenly asked.

"Yup, rumor mill's definitely running today. It's okay, not that I'm not used to it by now," she replied.

"Hmm… Mrs. House… Dr. House… Doesn't sound right, does it?" he asked playfully. _It actually sounds so right that it's scary, _he thought.

"Ugh. The world can't handle one let alone two," she replied without missing a beat. _Mrs. House sure feels right. Dr. House has a good ring to it too, actually, _she smiled at the thought. But she was definitely getting carried away.

"You better go back to your room. They'll have thought a lot of things right now," she said as she helped him off the couch.

"Like how we're doing the horizontal mambo?" he suggested.

"No," she said with a laugh.

"What? That we do the nasty in the supplies room?" he suggested again, "That's soo Grey's Anatomy."

"Yeah, that, and you know we don't. I have no intentions of having sex with you on hospital grounds," she ran along with his joke. While the door was closed she gave him one last kiss before she opened it.

"I started that rumor, and I have a bet with Chase regarding the nasty," he said as he walked out of her office.

"You're a jerk!" she called out to him. But when she closed the door to her office she shook her head and laughed silently.

House just grinned evilly at the eye rolls he received while walking back to his room.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please tell me if you like my new way of writing the story:

_**More topics in one chapter rather than before which was more chapters for a few topics.**_

_**I personally like this new one. We get to deal with more topics and progress faster.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW… They make me wanna write more and write them longer… Lol…**_

_**Huddy Baby Poll still ongoing. **_


	28. Going Public

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: **__So sorry for the VERY LATE update!!_

_I've been sick for the last few days. I'm feeling a tad better today…_

_**July 18 is near!! :D**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

Closet readers please review…

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 28: GOING PUBLIC

_Wednesday: 7 am._

A seemingly annoyed House entered PPTH alongside Cuddy who was ignoring him that Wednesday at 7 am. House's shirt was miraculously ironed and he was staring daggers at Cuddy who in return was just smirking and continuing to ignore him. It was the first time they came to work together and it was the first time House came to work with Cuddy and on time!

Nurses were looking; slack jawed upon seeing them enter the hospital premises together. A few just shrugged when they saw House's arm on a sling; some thought he guilted her into driving him. Others were whispering about raising their bets on Chase's established pool which was about the truth regarding the two's marriage..

Indeed, the entire hospital, including the night janitor with his pants backwards, was abuzz upon the gargantuan news about House and Cuddy's "marriage". There were rumors that say House got Cuddy drunk and she just jumped him and they got hitched. Some say that it was from Wilson's matchmaking skills. And a speck of the percentages say that it was just bound to happen at a point in time.

"Better shut that unless you want a fly in your mouth," House smirked at a nurse who had her mouth agape at them. The nurse instantly closed her mouth but was still staring.

"Dr. House, I believe you have clinic duty today," Cuddy said in a n 'all-business' tone.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Dr. Cuddy, but we have a dying patient waiting upstairs," House said with a smirk.

"Then go solve your puzzle and get to the clinic once you do so," Cuddy retorted and then gave him a wink that was only noticeable by him.

"Stop flirting with me Dr. Cuddy!" House said in a slightly high-pitched and annoying tone that had numerous eye rolls from onlookers.

Cuddy just sighed and shook her head. She wanted to smile but she couldn't possibly do so until they went to HR and she clears things with the Board.

* * *

House went directly to the conference room and saw the ducklings currently discussing about their patient.

"Good morning," House said in mock happiness and threw his backpack on the table.

He received no answer and just saw them staring at him. Foreman had his brow arched, Thirteen's mouth was agape, Taub was acting like… well, he's acting like Taub, and Kutner had his brows furrowed.

House made a face and whipped his head exaggeratedly, "Whoa, I'm disappointed! After all these years I'm still able to surprise you guys!"

"After all these years, I think this is the first time you arrived to work on time with your shirt actually ironed," Foreman stated matter-of-factly.

"Cuddy must be really good in bed, then," Kutner said.

"Oh you have no idea," House said on a breathless voice.

"Seriously?" Taub asked.

"Yes, I also slept with her once and it was so hot," Thirteen replied.

"How'd you manage to slip her some roofies?" House asked sarcastically.

"Weird, I was thinking you slipped her some," Foreman said.

"Oh Cuddy and I?" House asked then waved a hand in a nonchalant way, "We're all natural," House said.

"I don't even want to think of those natural ways," Foreman replied.

House actually smiled at them which had them all stare at him.

"You two are actually married, then?" Taub asked.

"What do you think?" House asked, "Differential diagnosis, people. Use your great skills in deductive reasoning."

"You don't have a ring or a wedding band," Kutner started.

"Good observation," House said sarcastically.

"Cuddy's not on drugs or else everyone would've noticed," Thirteen added which caused House to scoff.

"She doesn't have a ring or a band either," Taub said which made House look at him the way he looked at Kutner.

"So it's either you're actually married or Cuddy's got a serious neurological problem," Foreman said playfully.

"Ouch, well played, sir!" House said on a chuckle.

"So, seriously?" Foreman asked.

"Nope. No marriage. Some idiot started it," House replied honestly.

Everyone nodded then House started their differential.

He went to his desk for a while and ordered something over the phone and relayed a message. He instantly returned to the ddx.

_

* * *

_

PPTH Conference Room, 1 pm.

Cuddy entered the conference room at exactly 1 pm and saw every member of the board seated in their chairs and waiting for her. She headed to her seat but remained standing.

"I believe everyone received the memo," Cuddy started. Everyone nodded, "And I'm sure the rumor about my alleged marriage to Dr. House have reached you already?" The members nodded again.

"Dr. Gillick, if you don't mind, I would like you to speak first regarding this matter since you called the urgent meeting," Cuddy said in her most professional voice.

"I don't mind at all Dr. Cuddy," he said. Cuddy nodded then finally sat on her chair.

"It has come to our attention that Dr. Cuddy has been married to Dr. House even before they went to the conference in the Philippines. This issue is a time bomb waiting to happen! House is a big liability to this hospital. Dr. Cuddy is not even that capable of controlling him. He rarely follows protocol, he wastes time playing that devil of a game instead of doing clinic duty, he sleeps on the job, and he doesn't abide by the rules and regulations of the hospital. What more if he was married to the person on top of the organizational chart? Favoritism is most likely to happen. Well, it's already happened and is still continuing. It's either you break things up with Dr. House or we vote for you or House's immediate dismissal," Gillick finished with his arms crossed in front of him.

Cuddy merely arched a brow, crossed her legs, and leaned back on her chair, unmoved or frightened by what Gillick just said.

She didn't stand when she spoke, "Dr. Gillick, it's a pity you don't listen to people when they explain. I advise you do since it always leaves you embarrassed," she told him and then spoke to everyone, "Dr. House and I are not and have not been married. I assume everyone here knows Dr. Harris Charles? Well, Dr. House had to pretend to be my husband for a while," she said.

"And what does that even have to do with Harris?" Gillick defended his friend.

"Well, you should know. Dr. Harris Charles almost drugged and then raped me had House not seen it. Dr. House saw Charles drug my drink and slapped it down when I was about to drink. He told Charles I was his wife so that it'd stop Charles from plotting more for the duration of the conference. So, Dr. Gillick, I suggest you always try to check each side first before staging a coup. You're lucky you're a good doctor, but the next time you act on impulse and try to embarrass me again like this and the other day, I will have no choice but to fire you," Cuddy finished.

"First of all, do you have proof?" Gillick challenged.

"Actually she has a witness," Wilson started; he won't let Cuddy fight this alone, "Dr. Hazel Grey, the new Dean of Medicine at Princeton General, saw everything. She saw Charles slip the drug in her drink and she saw House defend your boss," Wilson finished while glaring at Gillick.

Dr. Clara Morgan, the head of the Pediatrics Department stood up, "Well, we're very glad you're safe, Dr. Cuddy," she looked at Cuddy with a sincere smile and then shot a glare at Gillick, "And we assure you, Dr. Cuddy, that Dr. Gillick won't be barging into your office demanding for an unneeded explanation anytime soon." She finished and then sat back down. Dr. Morgan was the best Pediatrician in the state and Cuddy admired her deeply.

"Before this meeting comes to a close, I would just like to let everyone know about my relationship with Dr. House. The rumors about our marriage were not real, but the rumor about us dating is in fact, true. We've been dating for quite a while now, but as you can see, nothing's changed. In fact, he's been doing more clinic hours. We can't stop him about the way he treats his patients since it's his own process, but we can manage it. I'm planning on heading to HR this afternoon and settling everything." Cuddy finished.

"You do know sleeping with an employee is not allowed," Gillick tried again.

"Our rules say no such thing. It only states that if ever such instances occur, both sides must be professional at work and that they must keep all personal things outside hospital premises," Wilson defended. He himself was an expert at the dos and don'ts of dating co-workers. He's dated a lot of nurses already so he knew what the rules were.

"We're actually happy for you, Dr. Cuddy. We always knew you two would get together. Now, Clara, James, I think Gillick owes us a couple hundred bucks, don't you think?" Dr. Bennet said with a wide smile.

Cuddy's jaw dropped and she smiled at them, "Oh my God! You were betting on us all along?" She asked them in disbelief.

"Well, we knew this was bound to happen. We were just waiting when it'll happen," Wilson said with a mischievous grin.

Cuddy laughed and shook her head. She had no idea that the sexual tension between her and House was THAT obvious.

"I think this meeting is adjourned, thank you for coming, and I'm sorry for taking up your time," Cuddy said.

The board members went to congratulate her except for a very few who were against the idea of her and House dating.

_

* * *

_

5 pm

Cuddy entered her office for a much needed break. Things with the HR went smoothly but she was a bit tired from all the things she had to do. She expected House to mess with her by now, but she didn't expect to see her favorite flower on top of her table with a note attached to it. She smiled as she read it:

_Call me when you're done with everything._

_I have a surprise for you._

_-House_

She dialed his office phone and after a few rings, he answered.

"Hey," she greeted.

"How was the meeting?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered sarcastically.

"You're more than fine," House joked. Cuddy chuckled.

"It went well. So, what's my surprise?" she asked him.

"You have to be up here," House said.

"Thank you for the rose," she said.

"I had the store give you the tab," he joked.

"House-"

"Just kidding. Don't worry, I paid it with Wilson's cash," House said. Cuddy just laughed at his antics.

"I'll be right up," she said.

House was sitting on his desk while playing with his think ball when Cuddy came in.

"Where's my surprise?" she asked with a smile.

"It's in my pocket and you're not going to get it until we get back to your place," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes. How was the meeting?" he asked.

"It went oddly well, actually. I was also able to inform HR about us. We're free and clear," she said happily.

"Wanna celebrate?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a wide smile.

"My patient's cured. Wasn't hard to figure it out, the ducklings didn't even need me to solve it," he said nonchalantly.

"Let's get… home?" she asked, unsure what to call her house now.

House smiled, "Home. Sure."

"Come on, I'll just get my things," she said. House just got his bag and he followed her to the elevators.

Cuddy was relieved that HR haven't spread the news yet. But she was positively sure that come tomorrow, or Friday, the news will be out and there'd surely be a collection of jaws on her hospital floors.

* * *

_House and Cuddy's house... Home..._

"So, what you got me?" Cuddy asked after they entered the front door.

House held her waist and pulled her closer to him, "A little impatient, aren't we?" he teased.

Cuddy smiled slyly, "Yes. Now spill," she ordered playfully.

House released her for a while and rummaged through his backpack.

"I thought it was in your pocket?" she pouted.

"No... it's in my bag. It won't fit in my pocket," he replied slowly.

He handed her the box. She gasped when she saw the black Imara Heart Rate Monitor by Nike.

"House, you bought me something?" she smiled coyly at him.

"I could return it if you want," he teased her.

"Ah, no. I love it, thank you," she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I want to jog with you every morning before we get to work," he said shyly.

"No poblem," she said with a smile. She then moved closer to him and rubbed his arm up and down soothingly.

"You know, you don't have to be shy every time you do something sweet or thoughtful, okay?" she said with an appreciative smile.

He merely nodded.

"Cuddy..." he started.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what's bugging him.

_"_Thank you. For everything," he said gratefully while looking her in the eyes.

Cuddy smiled beautifully, "I should say the same," she said with a smile and kissed him passionately. A few minutes later they headed to the bedroom.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the short update. That's the only thing I'm capable of writing about at the moment._**

_**I promise the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**-Oh, and the Huddy Baby Poll is closed. Winners are the people who voted "Yes"**_

_**So just stay tuned, and in some time, you'll get your baby, or babies. :D**_

* * *


	29. Confirmations

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: For those who haven't read the real chapter 28, please read then review it.**_

_I'M SURE YOU ALL WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER, THOUGH. :D_

_**July 18 is near!! :D**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 29: CONFIRMATIONS

_Friday, 7 am_

House and Cuddy entered the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital that Friday and were not at all surprised at the people, well, employees rather, that were gaping at them. The two of them agreed on maintaining their status quo while at the hospital to avoid any complaints.

"They're like watching a horror movie," Cuddy whispered which made House laugh.

Wilson reached them while waiting for the elevator.

"Have you seen the look on their faces?" Wilson asked them, laughing.

"I know," House answered with a laugh.

"They'll get over it," Cuddy shrugged.

"Honestly, Cuddy, some of them probably never will," Wilson answered.

"Have you called the movers?" Wilson asked House.

"Yup, they'll get the stuff I packed and the stuff I listed for them to get after lunch," House answered with an actual smile.

"My God, you've changed," Wilson said as they stepped in the elevator. House smirked. Cuddy smiled.

"People don't change," House said in a grave voice which made Cuddy roll her eyes.

"Yes, they do. They can change for the better," Wilson said.

"You know he's right House," Cuddy said as she patted his arm.

House just ignored them while trying hard not to keep rationalizing. _Damn, it was hard not to, _he thought.

_

* * *

_

10 am

Cuddy was in her office working on some paperwork when a sudden smile graced her lips.

_House is moving in with me today, _she thought.

It really felt exciting, crazy, and full of suspense all at the same time! Would they be able to function well in the same house? Would their differences clash? Or would they be the dysfunctional type of 'functional'? She didn't know. All she knows is that she's happy; happier than she's ever been because she finally had something to look forward to after work.

House's leg was getting a lot better. His limp is now barely noticeable from the continued PT. He's more determined now, more than ever, to gain more muscle. He's not taking it for granted like he did before. The last time, he was just grateful and abusive of it and taking it for granted. Now, he's both grateful and taking great care of the issue.

Personality wise, House is still House. At work, they still argued like an old married couple; arguing and teasing any chance they can get. He's been considerate of her work schedule like she's been considerate of his.

When it comes to her outside the hospital, he's become sweet, well, occasionally sweet. But he was still a bit embarrassed when he expresses his feelings to her but in time, she's sure he'd get used to expressing his feelings or his thoughts, she'll help him.

Everything seemed perfect; no matter how cliché that thought sound. She had no idea what the future has in store for them but she's sure it will be anything but boring.

She was pulled out of her reverie when the phone rang.

"Cuddy," she greeted, "Oh, I see, I'll be right up," she replied and her heart was beating faster at what was to come.

* * *

Cuddy quickly made her way up to the lab and when she got there, the lab technician handed her the envelope.

"Thank you," she said as she quickly made her way back to her office.

When she got to her office, she locked her door and headed towards her desk.

She quickly opened the envelope and gasped both in surprise and happiness.

"Oh my God, they're really siblings!" Cuddy gasped as she let the results and the possible scenarios sink in.

She quickly dialed Grey's number at Princeton General and waited for the secretary to answer.

"Princeton General, Dr. Grey's Office, ho may I help you?" the secretary asked in a very polite and professional voice.

"This is Dr. Cuddy from Princeton Plainsboro, I was wondering if you can put Dr. Grey on the line, it's urgent," Cuddy replied in the same manner.

"Yes, please wait," the secretary said and plugged Grey in.

"Lisa! It's good to hear from you!" Grey greeted her with such enthusiasm that made Cuddy smile widely.

"Hey, how's Princeton General?" she asked.

"It's actually good, but some of them are idiots," Cuddy chuckled at this, "So, what's the urgent news?" she asked Cuddy.

"Remember the DNA test we had for you and House? Well, the results were handed to me earlier," Cuddy said.

"Oh," Grey said, she wanted to be the first to know but she guessed it'd be okay if Cuddy knew first, "What's the result?" she asked nervously.

Cuddy sighed and then paused for effect, "It's positive. You're really siblings!" she said.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Grey said a bit happily and nervous at the same time.

"Do you want to tell him?" Cuddy asked cautiously.

"No, don't tell him. I can't tell him just yet," Grey said. She was happy that she still had someone in life. She still has a family. She didn't know how House would react but she's happy nonetheless to know that House was her brother. THE Gregory House.

"Okay," Cuddy agreed on a sigh.

"How do you think he'll react?" Grey asked.

"I don't know. Knowing House, he'd probably act as if it wasn't big of a news but then brood when he's alone. Who knows, he might be glad to hear it," Cuddy replied, her last statement sounding hopeful.

Grey was a bit relieved at her honesty.

"When are you guys free? I wanted to invite you for dinner," she said, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I'll just call you soon if I have a date available," Cuddy said.

"Okay. Oh and Cuddy, thank you so much," Grey said sincerely.

"Anytime," Cuddy said as she hung up.

_

* * *

_

7 pm

House entered Cuddy's house that night and saw her asleep on the couch. Her laptop was turned on and she had an unfinished file that she probably left unfinished. He took a cab home. His arm was feeling a lot better but Cuddy wouldn't have him drive for another week so he'd be fishing out money every time he rode a cab.

He knelt in front of the couch facing her, supporting his right leg. He shook her gently, "Cuddy…"

She didn't wake up, "Cuddy… get in the bed…"

"Go away," she said groggily as she turned away from him. She wasn't in the mood for his games since she wasn't feeling too well.

"No," he said firmly.

"Fine," she huffed and continued sleeping.

House gently scooped her up in his arms and Cuddy let out a shocked cry as he did it. She held on to him while glaring at him.

"You'll thank me later," House smirked at her while carrying her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked him as she buried herself in her comforter.

"You do know I don't sleep early at all, right?" he said.

"House," she started as she turned to face him. He sat down on the edge of the bed while locking their eyes together.

"Sorry for leaving you at the hospital today. And thank you for moving in with me," she said sleepily. House just leaned in and kissed her on the forehead then stood up and headed to the living room.

* * *

About two hours later House went back to the bedroom and tried to wake Cuddy up.

"Hey," he shook her, "Party pants, wake up," he shook her again.

"Go away," she mumbled, swatting at his hands.

"I got you dinner, I'm guessing you skipped lunch?" he asked knowingly.

"Go away, and I didn't skip lunch," she said quietly.

"Your lips say no, but your stomach says 'growl'," House teased.

Cuddy can't help but tiredly sit up, "What time is it?" she got a little dizzy but House didn't notice it.

"It's about 9," he replied.

"I'm starving," she said.

"I know. I ordered Italian, and don't get used to it. It's just for celebrating the first day we officially move in together," he said with a smirk.

She just smiled weakly at him, she was tired and she really, really wanted to sleep.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really tired," she replied.

She ate her salad and fettuccini Alfredo quickly and then kissed House goodnight before going back to bed. She wanted to give him more than a kiss but her body disagreed and she felt like crap. They had a lot of time to have sex or make love, or whatever either of them wanted to call it.

"Goodnight House," she said.

"Night Cuddy," he replied as he sat back on her couch and read a medical journal.

A few minutes later she peeked at him from her bedroom door.

"Really don't want to sleep next to me?"

"I'm reading," he replied without looking up.

"You know you can read and lie next to me at the same time," she said.

House sighed and then stood up and headed towards the bedroom they now shared. Cuddy smiled as she opened the door for him.

House sat at his side of the bed with his back leaning on the headboard while Cuddy wrapped an arm around his midsection. She snuggled closer to him as he continued reading.

"Happy now?" he asked her without looking away from the journal. He felt Cuddy nod and he smiled.

_

* * *

_

Saturday, 5:30 am

House woke up to a shivering Cuddy. He repositioned the duvet on top of her as he slowly slid out of bed. He went to the bathroom first and relieved himself.

House made his way to the kitchen and boiled some water so he could make some coffee for them. It was very unusual that he woke up this early but he's gotten a bit used to it for the past few days he's been staying with Cuddy before they officially moved in together last night.

He made his way back to the bedroom and sat on her side and felt her forehead. It felt warm. He went to the bathroom and took the thermometer and checked her temp. It was 102.2 F. He had to go to the hospital today since he wanted a more challenging case. He's been able to diagnose a lot of people for this week. The cases started with interesting symptoms and ended up with very easy diagnoses after a few tests. He wanted the thrill, suspense, and the challenge.

He sighed. He took a basin and filled it with cold water and went back to her side. He gently wiped her face and her neck, trying not to wake her up. He wrote a note, left a few pills on top of a small cup and a glass of water and placed it on her bedside table. He kissed her forehead and started getting ready for work.

_

* * *

_

PPTH, 9 am

When House made his way to his office, he saw a man sitting on the chair in front of his desk. He arrived purposely late today since he didn't have to go with Cuddy. He purposely took her car keys, and the different cab numbers he could find hidden in her house. He knew she'd kill him when he gets home later but if it meant getting her better, it'd be worth it. He smiled awkwardly at the weird feelings occupying him.

"What do you want?" he snarked at the man sitting in the chair as he threw his bag on his desk.

"I want you to break things of with Dr. Cuddy," Dr. Gillick replied brusquely.

"I want you to get out of my office," House replied with a smirk but his tone laced with an edge to it.

"You do know you'll just end this whole thing by screwing it up, don't you?" Gillick said with a scoff.

"Oh would you just give it a rest already, Gillick!" Wilson yelled at the very infuriating doctor who just wouldn't shut up.

Gillick just stared at Wilson and then glared.

"You know breaking Cuddy's chances at a relationship will never get you the Dean of Medicine title. Not that anything would," Wilson said evilly.

House just stared at them. He just kept quiet.

Gillick gave House and Wilson one final glare before he stomped out of the room.

"House, don't listen to him. You WON'T screw this up," Wilson reassured him.

House just kept his usual composure as if nothing mattered and replied, "Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Why didn't you come in with Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"I left her at home," House said nonchalantly.

"Anything happened?"

"She's got a fever. I removed everything that can get her to call for a cab and get here," House said with a very mischievous grin.

"You idiot, well, you're a thoughtful idiot, though. It was nice knowing you House," Wilson said and walked out of the room. Cuddy will so kill him when he gets home.

House just mimicked him and then took out his PSP and played with it.

A few seconds after he turned on his PSP, the phone rang.

"House," he snapped at the caller.

"Dr. House, we got the result to that DNA test you had us do," the man said quickly.

"Send it to my office," he said and hung up.

A few minutes later, the man in a lab coat handed him the envelope.

He stared at the results in front of him. _I have a sister, _he thought. Oh God, I have a sister! House mentally screamed.

His suspicions were right all along!!! They were just very alike in a lot of ways that it was creepy. Once again, Gregory House was right.

He knew he had to act normal about the matter if Grey was around. He just had to think of how to reveal the truth, or just keep it a secret. Well, it depends on the pros and cons of telling and not telling. He just knew he had to tell Cuddy about this. Wilson would just freak out so much if he knew he had a sister.

Suddenly a thought entered House's mind; _Oh God! My sister slept with Wilson!!!_

He just stared at the wall for a while and was pulled out from his thoughts when a file case came flying over to his desk like a very much needed distraction. He quickly accepted it and read through it.

_

* * *

_

Cuddy and House's house, 7 am

Cuddy woke up feeling like shit. She felt warm; she instantly knew she had a fever.

When she sat up, a piece of cloth fell on top of her lap and she smiled. House took care of her before he left. She shifted her gaze on the bedside table and saw the note, the pills, and the glass of water.

When she looked at the time her eyes grew wide. She had a meeting to attend!

She took the note from House and started reading it. Her eyes grew wide as saucers at what she read:

_You're an idiot. Wait, you're not an idiot. You have a fever. I let you sleep in, so rest. You have no chance of getting out of that house because I took your car keys and any cab number you can get your hands on. I had your stupid assistant reschedule your meetings. There's coffee in the kitchen. Drink those pills or I'll make your sickness even worse._

_-House_

"Oh God, House!!" she groaned out loud, her voice echoing through the empty spaces of the house; their house. It was no longer hers; it was theirs.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_OMG!! 400 reviews!! Keep it coming guys! _

_I implore all closet readers to review once in a while… :D_

_I promise to update more frequently when I get a 100% better!_


	30. You're So Dead!

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chap! I'm getting better...**_

**_This chap's 4,033 words, I think. _**

**_And There's smut (I thought you guys desrved it)_**

_July 18 is near!! :D_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 30: YOU'RE SO DEAD

_Saturday, 12 pm_

House was too caught up in his current case when his office phone suddenly rang.

"Get it," he ordered Kutner. Kutner quickly complied and answered the phone.

"It's Cuddy," he said. House looked at him and then went back to read the symptoms written on the board.

"She wants to talk to you," Kutner said with a pleading look. _Damn, she's in a pretty bad mood, _Kutner thought.

House just smirked then took the call from his office.

"Someone better be dying," he greeted on the phone.

"You'll be dying if you don't get your ass back here and give me my keys!" Cuddy half-yelled on the other side of the phone.

"I don't think so," he sang.

"House, you'll be so dead when you get back here!" Cuddy warned him.

"Still feel like shit?" he asked her, changing the subject and trying to hide his concern.

"No. I'm fine," she said a little too defensively which made him deduce that she really wasn't.

"Riiight, call me when Wilson believes you," House said and was almost going to hang up when she called out to him.

"What time will you get home?" she asked in defeated. She can never get Wilson to make her go to work sick.

"I don't know, have a case," he said, wishing he was at home with her. But he was never going to tell her that.

"Oh, okay," Cuddy replied in a low voice.

"Have you eaten lunch? Drink your meds? How's your temp?" House asked, mentally kicking himself for suddenly showing every inch of concern he wanted to hide.

Cuddy was blushing furiously at his concern. It was unbelievably sweet. House rarely shows his concern for anyone. Usually he'd just throw sarcastic remarks or other profanities just to hide his concern for others but here he was, making himself vulnerable. She smiled at this; he was finally, albeit slowly letting her in as the days go by.

"Yes, Dr. House. And my temp's down at 100.4 F," Cuddy replied sweetly.

"Good. Stay there and I'll try to bring you dinner later. What do you want?" House asked hurriedly. Although he loved talking to her, he wasn't actually best friends with time, which was his worst enemy when it comes to cases like the ones he solve.

"Chinese would be fine. And don't forget to grab me a salad," she said.

"Okay. Just sleep, I recommend dreaming of me. It'll help you feel better," House said impishly.

"Ugh, more like make me sick to my stomach," Cuddy replied playfully.

"Bye Cuddy," House said.

"Bye," she replied and then hung up. He walked back to the conference room.

"Wow that was the longest phone call you ever had!" Foreman said playfully.

"The boss needed phone sex," House replied sarcastically.

The four ducklings just rolled their eyes at him.

"Now, now children, you know what mommy and daddy always say; keep doing that and it'll stick," House replied in a sickeningly fatherly tone.

The duckling just repeated what they did and House broke into a mischievous grin. _They never learn, _he thought.

_

* * *

_

2 pm

House was waiting for some test results when a thought came into his mind.

Grey. Hazel Grey.

She was his half-sister. Well she was still his sister. He won't be able to do anything about it so why waste his time moping or brooding about it? So that's why her surname sounded familiar. Her father was that certain "friend of the family", his biological father. Her father was nice, well according to those he asked when he was a kid, although he never knew the man well and the last time he saw him was at his father's funeral at Lexington. House and Grey had the same father.

He sighed and then picked up his phone and pulled out a business card from his wallet and dialed the number of a certain Dean of Medicine.

"Princeton General, Dr. Grey's office, how may I help you?" the secretary greeted.

"This is Dr. House from Princeton Plainsboro, please put Dr. Grey on the line," House said.

"Please wait," the sec said. A few seconds later Grey spoke through the other end.

"House, how are you?" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Right now, I'm annoyed. By any chance you can turn the pitch lower?" he said. Grey just chuckled and started rolling her eyes. "Do you have time later? I wanted to talk to you about something," he said in a no nonsense voice.

Grey scrunched up her face, thinking what House would want to talk to her about. _Unless… unless he knows! Oh God, _she sighed, _Well, better now than later…_

She considered lying but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. "Wait let me check," she paused as she looked at her schedule, "I'll be free… at around… 3:30 pm. Is that okay?" she asked him.

"Sure. See you at The Bistro. I'm dying for a Reuben," House said.

"Okay. Bye House," Grey said and hung up.

House sighed. He's going to have to do it sooner or later. He hated his father, his adoptive father. He also hated his biological father in some way, but he had no reason to hate his half-sister unless said half-sister was an idiot, and Grey definitely wasn't an idiot.

"I see Rational Man is rationalizing," Wilson said as he entered House's office with a hot cup of coffee and sat on the chair in front of his friend's desk.

House remembered something. Oh God! My sister slept with Wilson! Wilson, who's been married thrice! Oh God, they're still sleeping together!

He didn't know that he was staring at Wilson until Wilson pulled him out of his silent mantra of 'He's doing my sister, he's doing my sister'.

"House!" Wilson shook him. When House looked at him he was taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"You're sleeping with my sister!!" House suddenly accused him.

Wilson's eyes shot open and he accidentally spluttered the scorching hot coffee from his mouth to House's face.

"What?!" Wilson asked him with eyes wider than a coconut. He quickly wiped his mouth which was hurting from the spill. A bit fortunately, the coffee he spat on House was not that hot anymore.

House, irritated, just glared at Wilson while wiping the coffee from his face, "Are you trying to scald me to death? Because you know that wouldn't make Cuddy happy," he said.

"You have a sister?! Anyone I know?!" Wilson asked, completely ignoring the fact that he shot coffee from his mouth to his friend's face.

"Half-sister actually," House said on a sigh.

"I'm guessing your biological father's daughter?" Wilson asked with arched brows. House nodded.

"Sorry for the coffee," Wilson apologized quickly, "So, this sister. Anyone I know?" he asked.

"Dr. Hazel Grey," House announced.

"OH MY GOD!" Wilson said, House smirked, "OH MY GOD!" Wilson repeated, "WOW!" Wilson shook his head in disbelief.

House's eyebrow suddenly went up, "Wow? Wow how?" he asked incredulously.

"I slept with your sister!" Wilson said in disbelief.

"You won't get to sleep with me you pervert," House mocked him.

"I have no plan of doing so. I'm sleeping with your sister!" Wilson teased him.

"You wouldn't get the chance again if you hurt her," House threatened him.

Wilson's face suddenly turned serious and he gulped, "Seriously?"

"Well, it's in the genes. You know how we do about grudges. The shallow ones we ignore, the deep, cutting ones we enjoy," House said with a scary glint in his eyes.

Wilson swallowed another lump in his throat, "Okay. I'll try my best not to hurt her," Wilson said seriously.

House just nodded.

"Wow, you're already acting like the big brother she never had but she wished she had," Wilson said as he shook his head with a smile.

"What do you mean?" House asked him, confused.

"Well, at the conference she told me that she always wanted a brother. She was an only child," Wilson said.

House just nodded again.

"Well, I'll get going. I have to fill in for Cuddy's place at the meeting," Wilson said as he walked out of House's office.

_

* * *

_

The Bistro, 3:40 pm

"You're late," Grey said as House sat down on the chair.

House pouted at her, "I'm never early," he stated matter-of-factly.

"For Cuddy you are," Grey said slyly.

"Jealous, are we?" House teased.

Grey pouted at him, "Yes," she joked.

House chuckled. _I could get used to being the teasing big brother, _he thought.

After they ordered and received their orders, an awkward silence wrapped them in its uncomfortable blanket.

House broke it, "I have to tell you something," he said.

_Oh lord, this is it, _Grey thought as she mentally crossed her fingers.

"I think you should read this," he said as he handed her an opened envelope.

Grey took it and read it. It was the DNA test! _I can't believe it! Lisa showed him the results! _she thought.

"How did you know?!" Grey hissed at him.

"Obviously, I had the lab run a DNA test," he said and then arched his brows knowingly, "Wait, you said 'how' which means you needn't have me tell you, which means you already know, so let me ask you, how did YOU know?" House said, trying to get the upper hand.

Grey flustered a bit, "Back at the conference… I noticed our resemblance… Not only the attitude but also the… the… uhm, the eyes," she stuttered a bit, "So when we got into that accident, I had Cuddy run a DNA test."

"Wait, your eyes are hazel. Unless you're hiding them under contacts," House said.

Grey sighed, "Yes. I'm wearing contacts, but NOT to avoid you. It just reminds me of dad," she finally told him the truth.

"Oh, him," House said nonchalantly.

"Him? Our father? Your father? Yeah, just call him 'him'!" Grey said, trying her hardest not to cause a scene. She was actually keeping it together.

"Well, I can't call him father since he was never there for me, and I never needed him," House said indifferently.

"Well, he's been there for me! At least you won't get to meet him, then," Grey said while glaring at him.

"What does that suppose to mean?" House asked her.

"Apparently, you won't get to meet him since he's dead!" Grey said. She was not going to cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry. When?" House said, his voice turning low.

"About three or four months ago, he was going home from a funeral of a close family friend, MVA," Grey said.

House's breathing suddenly became rapid, "A funeral?" Grey nodded.

"Hazel, I think he was going home from my dad's funeral," House said slowly.

Grey's eyes shot open, "Oh, House. I'm sorry," she said as she patted his arm.

"No need to be sorry. I didn't even like the man," House said, his voice laced with a slight pinch of hate.

"Oh, okay. I guess we're all we have left," Grey said with a sad smile.

"I want you to keep the apartment," House said, changing the topic.

"You sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just make sure you take me in if Cuddy kicks me out," House joked.

Grey laughed, "No problem, big brother," she teased. House smirked at her.

"Mini-me," House said.

She pouted, "Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"I'm not a mini-you!" she crossed her arms in front of her.

"See, you already are!" he teased.

She just huffed at him.

House smirked, _Yup, I'm definitely going to have a blast at this, _he thought.

"I think you should get home. I don't want a sister chopped in pieces," House said, masking his concern in a joke.

"Big brother, you don't have to worry about me," Grey teased him.

"Okay, Mini-me. Since you're a mini-me, I guess you can take care of yourself," House said.

"Stop calling me that," she said through gritted teeth, "and second, damn right I can take care of myself," she said.

"I'll get going, Cuddy's sick, I'm getting her dinner. Just watch your back. Hell, watch 360 degrees," House said as he stood up.

"House, can I call you Greg?" Grey asked him.

House was slightly troubled. Only his mother and Stacy called him Greg. He sighed. Cuddy never called him Greg and he never called Cuddy Lisa since they've been used to calling each other by surnames. Would he allow Grey to call him Greg? Hell, never mind, she was his sister after all.

He just nodded.

"Thank you. Can I hug you now?" she asked him with a smile.

"Don't push it," House said, annoyed.

Grey chuckled and hugged him quickly.

"Tell Lisa I'll stay in touch," Grey said.

House nodded and then left.

_

* * *

_

5:30 pm

_That went well,_ House thought.

He bought Cuddy and himself dinner the drove home.

When he entered the apartment he saw her napping on the couch.

He placed the food in the kitchen and sat on the couch, propping her head on his lap.

"Hey, you're not warm anymore," House said.

"Yeah, thanks for locking me up," Cuddy said sarcastically in a quiet voice.

"Well, I'm hurt you're not happy to see me," House feigned hurt.

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked up at him, blue eyes meeting grey-blue, "I'll kill you when I'm fully awake," she said with a smile.

"What? Kill me with sex?" House teased, "I don't think so, you do know I'm a stud," he said overconfidently.

"Right…" she said.

"Go check the bedroom, why don't you?" Cuddy said as she sat up.

House did what she asked him to and found his hidden stack of porn discs either smashed to pieces or broken in halves.

"CUDDY!!" House bellowed and started to walk to the kitchen.

Cuddy ran to the kitchen and started prepping her battle area.

"Why? Something caught your eye?" she asked him innocently.

"Yes, my porn collection broken. Every piece of it," he said in a very annoyed tone.

"I told you no porn in this house. So, what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

"This," he lunged towards her but Cuddy was also quick on her feet. She showered him in flour before she ran to the bathroom and locked it.

"Cuddy! Come on! I was kidding!" House said as he huffed at the flour completely covering him.

"No you weren't!" she shouted from the bathroom.

"Open the door," House said as he knocked.

"No," Cuddy said on a giggle.

"Please?" he begged.

"No," she said firmly as she took the shower hose out from its holder and turned it on.

"Cuddy…" House said.

Cuddy opened the door and pointed the hose at House.

"Crap, it's cold!" House yelled and instantly got the House from Cuddy.

He pointed it at her and she shrieked from the coldness. House quickly placed the hose back to its holder and switched it to warm.

He scooped up a screeching Cuddy and carried her to the shower room of her bathroom. Cuddy's bathroom had a separate shower and a separate tub. It was still lavender, much to House's dismay, but he still haven't found a good company to have it renovated.

When they reached the inside of the shower, Cuddy quickly wrapped her legs and arms around House. She kissed him deeply, quickly darting her tongue inside his mouth. House groaned deeply in approval and tilted her head at a better angle. Their tongues slid against each other in a dance of hunger and passion. House placed her on top of the small counter inside her shower and Cuddy quickly relieved him of his jacket, and his two shirts.

House traced kisses along her neck and her jaw, the mingling of his breath and the warm water from the shower quickly arousing her. House then removed Cuddy's shirt and her bra. He instantly mouthed a nipple while massaging the other with his hand. Cuddy gasped and held the back of his head with her hand as her other hand tried to unbuckle his belt.

House slid his pants off, revealing the huge bulge his erection made on his boxers and he pulled the shorts Cuddy was wearing off her. Cuddy continued kissing him as she slid her hands in his boxers and stroked the length of House. House groaned at her talent and pulled Cuddy's thongs off her in a loud snap. He ran a hand along her slit and then teased her entrance, making her wetter than she already was.

"House, I need you inside," she gasped in his mouth. He didn't care if she was on the pill or not. She didn't either.

House needed her badly at the moment so he didn't hesitate to position himself in front of her core, her legs on his hips. He slowly entered her but Cuddy wouldn't have any of it. She pulled him and the impact was painful but so pleasurable at the same time. Their chests were heaving as House remained still for a while, letting her adjust to his length and girth. When he felt her relax a bit, he started pumping into her.

"Faster," Cuddy gasped in his ear as she met him thrust for thrust, "Go deeper," she begged. House angled her and supported her as he pushed even deeper inside her. Cuddy gasped and tried to catch her breath as House kept hitting her spot. She could feel herself coming.

"House, oh God, House," she said as he pumped even faster than he did a few seconds ago.

"Come for me, Cuddy," he urged her as he knew she was trying to hold on for a little more. He tried to go deeper than he already was and that was it. Cuddy scraped her nails on his back, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to hurt. She screamed his name at her climax. Feeling her velvet walls clamping down on him, House released inside her, Cuddy's walls milking him dry. She panted as he slowly continued to pump inside her and she was also meeting his thrusts.

"You're insatiable," Cuddy whispered in his ear.

"And you like it," House said. The slick slide of him into her was turning him on even more as the water from the shower kept sliding down their body in an erotic way that he could hear everything they were doing echoing in the bathroom. The sound of him sliding into her was also making Cuddy aroused. "Hmm..." she replied as he pumped into her again. "God, House, right there!" she gasped as she tried to pull him even closer than possible. A few more thrusts and House had Cuddy screaming out for him again. But the different thing this time was that they came together.

House turned off the shower when they came down from their climax and slid her into her robe as he put on his.

"Dinner?" he asked. Cuddy nodded.

* * *

While eating dinner, House couldn't help but stare at Cuddy.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked him.

"That look, looks good on you," House said.

"What look?" she asked.

"The post-coital look," he said with a very mischievous grin.

Cuddy chuckled.

"House, we have to have house rules," Cuddy started.

"Oh no, here it comes. Fire away," he said as she smirked at him.

"One, you do the laundry—"

"Mooom!!!"

"No buts! Need I remind you that I don't send them to dry cleaners," she said.

"What If I send them to dry cleaners and pay for everything?" House proposed.

"Fine, and don't use Wilson's money to pay for it," she said, giving him the 'try me' look.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Two, you do the plates every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday," she said with an amused grin at seeing the terror in House's face.

"I don't wash dishes," he lied.

"Oh, but you will, Dr. House," she said firmly. House just nodded. He washed dishes, he was just lazy.

"Three, never forget to call," she said.

"Yes mom," House answered with an eye roll.

"And the most important thing," she took a deep breath and let it out, she took his chin in her hand and then looked him in the eyes, "I want you to tell me everything you think or feel. Please don't keep any secrets from me. You know you can always tell me anything, okay? You don't have to be scared of letting me in," she said.

House nodded and she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"No secrets huh?" House said when they pulled back.

"Oh, yeah, Grey's your sister, well, half-sister," she said.

"I know," House said with a smirk.

Cuddy looked at him, "How did you know?!"

"I met with her and told her I ran a DNA test," he shrugged.

"Good heavens, you think alike! I bet you already know she ran a test too?" she asked.

House nodded.

Sudden realization hit Cuddy, "Oh God, your sister slept with Wilson!" she shouted.

"Get over it," House said.

"What?"

"I said get over it. I have," House said. Cuddy just chuckled, seeing the mortification in House's eyes.

"Of course you're over Wilson shtupping your sister," Cuddy sarcastically replied.

House thanked any god when his pager beeped; he looked at Cuddy apologetically when he read that his patient crashed and he had to go.

Cuddy looked at him sympathetically and nodded, "Go, save a life," she joked.

"Don't wait up," he said as he kissed her chastely on the lips and went back to the bedroom to get dressed while Cuddy called a cab for him when he handed her a cab company card.

After he was done, he took the card from her and she pouted at him. He kissed the pout from her lips and they walked to the porch.

"You know I'm still not done with you," she said as she looked him coyly in the eyes.

"I know. We'll talk later about the recommended 'disciplinary action'," he said as he bobbed his eyebrows up and down.

She pushed him gently when the cab pulled up at the road, "Yes. Now go away." She said.

House gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking to the waiting cab.

Cuddy sighed when she saw the taillights vanish from the curb.

_God, I love that stubborn ass!_ Cuddy thought as she locked her front door.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW

_It's my 18__th__ birthday on Saturday!!! :D_

**Once again, I implore all closet readers to please step out of the shadows and review once in a while…**

Thank you for reading this fic… please continue reading since there are a lot more coming up!

**Please tell me if you want me to finish this fic soon or let it continue much longer…**

**:D**


	31. Why Hurt Me?

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the late post. Had to prepare for the party.**_

_**Happy 18**__**th**__** Birthday to me! :D It's today!**_

_**Okay, Closet readers… Even just for my birthday, please REVIEW. **_

_**Some part of this chap is from Joy to the World, I just changed the date. :D**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 31: WHY HURT ME?

_February 13, House's Office, 2 pm_

It's a few hours before Valentine's Day and House had been planning everything he and Cuddy could do for their first valentine's date together. House never did celebrate it at all, but he thought Cuddy deserved it, what after all the craziness he put her through in the hospital.

He's been working the venue, his gift, and not only one stem of Cuddy's favorite long stemmed salmon colored rose, but a bouquet of it. He would never admit it but he loved giving her stuff. Seeing her smile always made his day, cliché as it may sound. He's also never been happier in his life. His leg pain almost nonexistent now, he isn't an addict, and he is no longer miserable. Yes, he's a sarcastic, infuriating, and narcissistic pain in the ass and a first class jerk, but he was also like that even before. The huge difference this time was he wasn't miserable. He can't say he's less miserable because he's not. For the first time in his life, he's completely happy and content.

What amazed House the most was that their chemistry, the sexual tension between them, and the banter never decreased, it actually intensified. He loved it. Their banter was part of their bond, the battle of wits versus wits. He never had that with anyone, only with Cuddy because she can keep up with his intellect. For him, she was second to him in the intelligence ranking. He can never call her an idiot because she was absolutely not one.

* * *

Cuddy couldn't believe it. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and she's going to be celebrating it with the man she loved to hate and loved to love; Dr. Gregory House.

Everything has been wonderful between them these days. And the banter! It's just irritating and exciting all at the same time that sometimes she just can't tell whether she's angry at him or she's actually having fun.

Work-wise, House miraculously does his clinic duty; not all of it, though. But more clinic duty done is better than none done at all like before. She can never be mad at him for his way of treating patients and his bedside manners, though. She can only reprimand his, as always, about his crazy procedures. Either way, he's always right.

The board has been supportive and they all agree that House, against his own sayings, have changed. Not entirely but some part of his aura became more pleasing than infuriating. He's been happy.

A happy House. Cuddy used to think, with Wilson, that a happy House can never be a good sign but she can now believe that he can be happy. And she's glad he's happy with her. She'll never force him to admit it but she knew he was happy. And that's all that matters.

She thought about what was missing in the picture; a kid. House might freak out, but hey, he was good with kids. In the hospital, they would never believe that because they never saw him with a kid. She could just remember Ian, the kid he cured during the fundraiser, he was very adamant about curing him, fighting her nail and tooth to save the kid. And he was right; and he saved the kid's life. Cuddy thought about the possibility of them raising a child together, even if not their own.

She was pulled out of her reverie when someone barged through her office door.

"Need you to talk to my patient," House said as he sat on her couch.

"Why?' she asked.

"Girl talk. Since I'm not a girl, I wouldn't qualify unless I had my sex changed and I'm sure you'd just love that," House answered sarcastically.

"Oh that'd be a shocker," Cuddy said dryly. She then arched her brows at him, "Where are you taking me tomorrow?" she asked.

"What's with tomorrow?" House asked, feigning curiosity and innocence.

Cuddy's heart sank. She shouldn't have expected too much from him regarding occasions.

She just shook her head, "Nothing."

"Talk to my patient? Pretty, pretty please," House pleaded.

"Okay. I'll be right up," she sighed.

House walked out of her office with a grin on his face; his plan worked. She'll be so surprised with what he planned for them. Of course Wilson and Grey knew, he told them and awkwardly asked for their help. And he was never one to ask for help.

* * *

Cuddy visited House's patient and was surprised to find a beautiful teenager, about 16 years old. She was a bit chubby but she was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cuddy. Dr. House told me you needed to talk to someone," she smiled at the girl.

"Hi. You're beautiful," she said.

"Thank you," Cuddy answered with a smile, "You're pretty beautiful yourself."

"No I'm not," the girl replied.

"Of course you are," Cuddy assured her.

"Do you have kids?" she asked suddenly.

"No, why'd you ask?"

"Nothing," the girl awkwardly answered and lowered her head.

* * *

A few hours later that evening, Cuddy found out that the girl had eclampsia and was dying. She also found out that the girl left the baby somewhere wrapped only with her jacket. She tried to look for the baby that night and found her.

She was appalled that the grandparents were too hurt to take care of their grandchild so Cuddy offered to do so. The grandparents agreed. She was so excited that she wasn't able to tell House any of it. She was going to become a foster mom, and then she'll adopt. She contacted her lawyer and had the papers done.

_

* * *

_

February 14, 3 am

Cuddy was standing at the side of her new foster child's hospital crib, caressing the baby as she slept when House came in. She didn't even look back at him.

House didn't know that the baby he was looking at was Cuddy's foster child so he just told her what he had to say.

"Hey, 8 pm tonight, Dulcinea," he said.

Cuddy barely heard anything he said as she was too engrossed with the baby who was now staring up at her. She just nodded.

"Okay," House said as he walked out of the room, confused as to why Cuddy didn't get all giddy about their forthcoming date. He also had to at least find a way to either prolong the life of his patient, or just face the facts that the teenager, whatever her name was, is going to die.

_

* * *

_

8 pm

House had been home since 7. He set up their bedroom with the help of Grey. The bed with salmon colored rose petals, the bathroom also splayed with roses. House's piano was also finely tuned. Cuddy didn't call at all. He called her phone but she never answered. He faced the fact that his patient was going to die.

He decided to go to the restaurant and wait for her there.

When he arrived at Dulcinea, their table was set, the band and the piano he rented were there too. Dinner by candlelight. The place was better than their first date. A LOT better.

He tried calling her again but it always went to voicemail. He decided to call Wilson.

"Wilson," House started.

"House, where are you?"

"At Dulcinea. Do you know where Cuddy is?" he asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Wilson asked in a state of shock and confusion.

House's heart started beating faster.

"Tell me what?" he asked in a low voice.

"I can't believe she didn't tell you!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Tell me what Wilson," House asked, a bit annoyed at the delay.

"She's filed to become a foster parent," Wilson said.

"What? Why didn't I know that?" House barked. His voice relayed annoyance but his insides were churning with hurt. She didn't trust him at all, he thought. Why wouldn't she trust him with these things? He would've said yes.

"How would I know? I didn't even know until a nurse told me about her observation of Cuddy! I asked her and she told me," Wilson said.

"I'll be right there," House said.

"Okay," Wilson conceded and hung up. _House is surely hurting right now,_ he thought. How could Cuddy do this to him? Yes she can do this but House at least deserves some credit to know.

Wilson instantly called Dulcinea and told them to not pack or clean up House's reserved table. He should at least show Cuddy what House tried hard to plan for.

_

* * *

_

PPTH, 9:30 pm

House walked in to the hospital looking miserable again. The nurses at the desk were staring at him. They were used to seeing him with his straight face for a few weeks now. They were shocked to see his miserable look back. House left the bouquet of long stemmed salmon roses on Cuddy's desk and went towards the elevators.

House rode the elevator up to the baby's floor were Cuddy supposedly was.

He entered the room and found Cuddy standing again on the side of the crib, rubbing the baby's back gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gravely.

Cuddy didn't look back at him, "You would've shot down the idea of it," she replied dryly.

"Well, you don't know me that well then," House whispered.

Cuddy's back went rigid. She looked at his head which was lowered. She was sure that his eyes were going to reveal a lot more than hurt by now.

"Oh I know you. You would've told me about adopting another stray puppy. Making another life a victim of my biological clock," she said. She can't help herself; a distant part of her wanted to shove to his face what he told her before, how he hurt her. She didn't know why she was doing this at all. She loved him but she was also scared that he wouldn't love what she was going to try and love.

"I would've agreed to it," House started honestly, "You could've at least tried to give me a little credit. I talked to you earlier today and you didn't even look at me," he said, trying to void his words of any emotion. But Cuddy was too observant as him so she noticed this but ignored it.

She looked back at the crib and didn't talk to him.

"Happy Valentine's, Cuddy," House bid her goodbye and he walked out of the room and back to his motorcycle which he was now finally riding. He went directly to a bar.

* * *

Wilson was too late as he saw House marching off to the parking area.

He went to Cuddy's baby's room as there was no point in changing House's mind when it was made up.

"How could you do this to him?" Wilson asked as he entered the room.

"Do what?" Cuddy asked from the chair on the side of the crib.

"This!" Wilson gestured to the baby,"Not the baby per se, the idea Cuddy! Why didn't you at least give him the privilege of knowing what you planned?"

"I didn't even plan this! It was sudden!" she defended.

"Well he's been here to ask you out on your date, right?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"What?" she asked. She didn't even remember what he was talking about.

"Oh my God! Cuddy! He asked you out to dinner," Wilson sighed, "He had me and Grey help him fix up your date. You have rose petals all over your house, you have an insanely expensive bouquet of long stemmed salmon colored roses on top of your desk, and you just stood him up on your first Valentine's date in the most expensive French restaurant in the state!" he said, his voice raising an octave at his frustration.

Cuddy's eyes went wide, "I… I didn't know," she whispered.

"That's because you didn't even listen," Wilson told her firmly.

Cuddy felt guilt wash over every inch of her body.

"Don't even try looking for him now; he'll be somewhere drinking his brains out. You should've seen the look on his face when he walked in the hospital! The nurses were talking! They were shocked to see him back to his miserable self. Let's just hope he's been through enough PT to not make his leg pain reappear from his destructive self," Wilson said harshly.

"Well, you don't have to lay it on thick!" she said, "I should've told him," she whispered as she shook her head.

Wilson sighed, "Want to see everything he planned? At least you knew what he worked hard for. House never asks for help. He asked me and Grey just for this date," Wilson said.

Cuddy nodded and ordered the nurse to watch over the baby.

_

* * *

_

Dulcinea, 10:30 pm

Cuddy's eyes grew wide as she saw the place they would've spent their Valentine's date in. She looked at the table; set for dinner by candlelight. The band near them and the piano too. She let a tear roll down her cheek when she saw this.

House did this for her. He lied when he said nothing was up today. Everybody lies. Even House. He lied so she would be surprised at this; and she was.

"Wait till you see the bedroom," Wilson said as they drove to Cuddy's place.

"What is it like?" she asked.

"I told you he practically filled it with roses," Wilson replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

Cuddy sighed.

A few minute later they pulled up in front of the house.

Cuddy went in and headed to their bedroom and she started tearing up as she walked to the bed where the champagne was placed on the bedside table, the bed splattered with rose petals, her favorite rose. She went to the bathroom and saw that it was also full of salmon colored rose petals. When she went back to the room, she saw what she didn't notice before, a box in the center of the bed. There were too many roses that she hardly noticed it since the box matched the color of the petals.

When she opened it she let her tears fall. Inside the box was the most beautiful tear shaped diamond necklace she every laid eyes upon. She knew that it was a House family heirloom. House told her about it back in college. It's been in their family for generations. And House was supposed to give it to her tonight. She put the necklace back in the box and placed it on the other bedside table. She didn't deserve to wear it at the moment, without House to put it on her.

"So, ready to go back to the hospital?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy nodded then asked, "What about House?"

"I'll ask Hazel to look for him," Wilson said and took out his phone and told Grey everything.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Cuddy went to her office first.

She let a few tears out when she saw the bouquet of her favorite rose on her desk. She went to her desk and sat down. She saw the note attached to it and cried a bit when she read it:

_Cuddy,_

_I'll have you wear something low cut tonight. Don't forget, Dulcinea, 8 pm._

_I'll wait for you at home._

_This will be the first time I celebrate Valentine's and it's up to this date to decide the fate of me going out with you on Valentine's Day again._

_I love you,_

_House._

Cuddy sighed as she wiped her tears away.

A few minutes later, Wilson went to her office and handed her something.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Open it up and you'll see what you and House have," Wilson said. He's waited a long time to show her this. And it seemed just the right time to remind the two of what they have.

Cuddy smiled when she saw the picture of her and House sitting on the beach, their arms wrapped around each other. She remembered it so well, House's arms enveloped her front while she had her fingers intertwined with his as she leant her back on him and his chest was pressed on her back as his cheek was touching hers as he whispered things to her.

"Thank you," she told Wilson.

"He loves you Cuddy," Wilson said.

"I love him too, you know that," Cuddy said.

"But you should trust him in everything. You know he hates disappointing anyone. He hates disappointing you," Wilson said and walked out of her office.

"I know," Cuddy said as she caressed the frame with their picture, "I love you, House," she whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you in some aspects," she whispered.

* * *

A few hours later when she got back to her office from the baby's room, her phone rang. It was already morning and she still haven't gone back home. Luckily she always kept extra suits and clothes in her office bathroom.

"Cuddy," she greeted.

"Lisa?" Grey's voice said.

"Hazel! Is he with you?" Cuddy asked, worried.

"Yes. He's so drunk right now, he's passed out on my bed. Luckily the bartender snatched his bike keys from him before he got out of the bar," Grey said.

"Maybe I'll pick him up later?" Cuddy proposed.

"Let him stay here first. I can't believe you! Why didn't you trust him?" Grey finally snapped.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy whispered.

"Well, you ought to be. You have no idea how excited he was when Wilson and I helped him plan it just for you. You had no idea how awkward he felt just to ask us for help! I'm hanging up now. I still have to get some sleep, I have to go to wok tomorrow," Grey said sadly in the phone.

"I am," Cuddy replied, "and I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Don't say sorry to me," Grey sighed, "Say sorry to my brother. He's hurt as hell."

"I know," Cuddy said and hung up.

Cuddy just plopped down on her couch, feeling emotionally drained.

The last thing that entered her mind was the thought of House miserable again. She can't afford to see him shut himself out again. She won't let him. She can't.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy bday to me… heheh**_

_**Love it, like it, hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Okay, that was moving forward in the story… Oh and don't worry, it'll get better.**_

_**You know me, I fix things… lol**_


	32. One Sneaky Sister

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for the birthday greetings from the reviews!!**_

_**I'm 18! Lol…**_

_**I hope you'll love this chapter!**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 32: ONE SNEAKY SISTER

_February 19_

Four days. House had been avoiding Cuddy for four days. He accompanied his team in doing tests; they thought he'd gone crazy. He always stayed at Grey's house; and for once, he was actually welcome to someone's place. He completed all his pending clinic duty; so the she-devil won't have any reason to see him even if she did.

The hospital rumor mill was running wild. The pools were getting much more active. The question: are they over?

Everyone was in a mix of pleased and displeased when they noticed that the incorrigible Dr. House was completing his duty and going with his team for tests. But he was back to his miserable self. He would release even more sarcastic remarks more than ever. He was deflecting.

Cuddy endlessly tried to talk to him but every time she did, he'd be either out of the office, not in the hospital, at Grey's house, and a lot more. He'd been asking his team to deliver the crazy procedures talks with Cuddy and they were getting a bit better at it since they were joined forces. Cuddy can't tell them that if House wanted to do the procedure then he'll have to ask for it himself because she had to remain strictly professional. Under no circumstances that personal matters should be mixed with work.

_

* * *

_

February 20, PPTH, 3 pm

"You've been avoiding me," Cuddy stated as she entered his office, finally being able to reach him after five days.

"No I haven't," he said as he signed something.

Cuddy walked in front of his desk and sat, "You've been completing your charts and clinic hours, you make your team ask me for procedures, and you don't stalk me to tell me how either my ass or my breasts are looking… perky, for lack of a better term. Oh, and the fact that you don't go home is a dead giveaway. You've been avoiding me."

House didn't look up from the charts he was completing, "That's because I have no reason to see you," he said nonchalantly.

"You don't want an explanation?" She asked him, trying to give him a chance to berate her, or whatever, as long as he talks to her. Try to let her in again. She knew by now that he's built up that wall again.

"I don't need it. You've made it clear that I'm of no importance to you," House said as he finally locked on to her gaze. She shuddered as she saw his eyes void of emotions.

Her eyes started to moisten up, "I never said that," she told him.

"You may have implied it," he said as he looked down at the paper he was signing on.

"You know how long I've wanted a baby," she whispered.

"Damn it, Cuddy!" he said as he slammed a folder on his desk which made her jump from her spot, "That wasn't my point!"

"Then what is?" she demanded.

"My point is why you don't trust me!" he exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to foster a child! You immediately assumed I won't agree!"

"I don't know…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"I know I was an addict, I know I was insufferable, I know I'm not good enough," he said so sorrowfully that her heartstrings were practically strangling her heart to death.

"It's not you," she said.

"Oh come on, don't give me that!" he told her.

"What? What do you want me to say?!" she half-yelled at him, imploring him to tell her what he wanted.

"I want you to tell me why you don't trust me with a child but you trust me with sleeping next to you at night and making you scream my name when I…"

Cuddy cut him off with a slap on his face, "Screw you," she whispered.

"Go home to your bastard child that makes you feel good about yourself," he said as he walked out of his office with his bike keys and his backpack. He didn't mean those words, he just had to be away for her for a while.

Cuddy stood there, with tears in her eyes. She came to talk to him to ask for an apology but she just made things worse.

* * *

House went to Grey's house at 9 in the evening, drunk again.

"You're drunk," Grey said, concerned about her brother's wellbeing.

"Nothing different," he said as he plopped down on her new couch.

"Greg," she said as she knelt by his side," you know you either have to talk to her like an adult or move on like one."

He ignored her.

"You can take my bed," she suggested, her guestroom was renovated to a study.

"I hate your mattress," he mumbled. Well, maybe that was at least close to concern for her back.

Grey sighed and went to her room, locked the door and called the reason for all of this.

"Cuddy," Grey greeted when she answered.

"Hazel! How are you?" Cuddy greeted.

"I'm pissed," she replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd never hurt my brother! He's been going home drunk for the last few days! It's a good thing he can still focus on work the mornings after," she said, her voice venomous.

Cuddy's heart sank. How could she have done that to him?

Grey's brilliant mind suddenly came up with a fantastic idea.

"I'll give you a proposition," she started.

"You sound like House," Cuddy said dryly, a bit amused.

"He's my brother, after all. The last few days, I've learned to pick up on his unique vocabulary and grammar," Grey announced proudly, "Anyway, back to proposition."

"I just can't wait to hear it," Cuddy said dryly.

"If you don't patch things up with my brother by tomorrow, either break him again or tell him you're sorry, I'll set up a diagnostic department just for him at Princeton General. And I'm sure as much as you don't want to lose him, you also don't want to lose a large percent of the donations given by his presence," Grey proposed to her with such great effort at taunting Cuddy.

"You wouldn't dare," Cuddy hissed.

"Did you remember who my brother is?" Grey slyly reminded her. She didn't really want to fight with Cuddy but if she kept doing things like this to her brother, to hell with all of it.

Cuddy sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow." She said.

"Cuddy…" Grey started.

"Yes?"

"I just have to know something. Do you love him? Do you still love him?" Grey asked her, pleading for Cuddy to say yes.

"I do," Cuddy honestly replied.

"Okay, please, just don't screw this up again," Grey told her.

Cuddy sighed, "I'll try my best."

_

* * *

_

February 21, 8 am

Cuddy couldn't believe it. Rachel's grandparents got her back. Since the legal papers weren't signed yet, the grandparents still had the right. They thanked Cuddy for taking care of their grandchild while they straightened their thoughts. Cuddy felt used. She didn't know what to do, and she needed _him._

She dialed his cell phone and persistently called him again and again for about five minutes before House finally answered.

"Someone better be dying," he said on the other line.

"House," Cuddy whispered, her voice a bit shaky from the crying.

House sat up on the couch and rubbed his face with his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I need you," she whispered.

House noticed the urgency in her tone and can't help but think about worst case scenarios, "Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked, forgetting their dispute temporarily.

"Please come," she pleaded, a new batch of tears threatening her eyes.

"I'll be right there," House said as he stood up and got everything he needed.

"Where are you going?" Grey asked him as she got out of her room.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" she shot back.

"Touché," House said.

"Again, where are you going?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Are you my mother?" he asked, annoyed.

She scoffed playfully at him," Thankfully I'm not!"

House grinned then his face turned serious after a while, "I'm going to Cuddy's."

"Why?"

"She called. Says she needs me," House said.

Grey rolled her eyes, "Why would anyone need you?"

"Well, I am a really good lay," House said playfully.

"Whatever. Go to her, take care," she said as she shoved him out of the door.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie… (1,467 words.)

_**I needed to post this ASAP since I have a Physics test tomorrow morning and I still have to study. **_

_**:D**_

_**Once again, thanks for the greetings…**_

_**As always, Please R E V I E W**_

_**Here I go again:**_

_**So that you won't be bored waiting for the next chapter, suggest scenarios that I may add to the next chappie! If I find them suited for what I'm thinking of, I'll write your suggestions… :D**_

_**Thank you..**_


	33. Together Again

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: I hope you love this chapter! :D**_

_**Closet readers, please review…**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 33: TOGETHER AGAIN

_February 21, 9 am_

House arrived at Cuddy's house at around 9 am and wondered if he'd go in or not. He was still upset about her recent stints that he couldn't just let them go. He still loves her, but he won't hurt himself more than he already is by admitting that to Cuddy unless she tells him what he wants to hear.

He wanted to get everything over and done with so he knocked on her door loudly. He would also never admit it but he missed banging on the door with his cane. But he'd rather walk a little straighter than bang on her door. He could just borrow Wilson's blow dryer and use it.

A few seconds which felt like minutes to him, Cuddy carefully opened the door, she was in her night gown with her robe slung above her shoulders. Her hair was a mess as she leaned on the doorframe and smiled weakly at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"What happened?" he asked her in a none too-concerned tone.

"Can we please talk inside? I can't possibly share my personal life with the entire neighborhood," she said weakly, her small smile still there.

_Thank God he came, I need him so much right now, _Cuddy thought.

She sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and he sat across her, with his fingers laced together as he looked her up and down. She knew he was looking for a tell.

"What happened?" he finally asked her.

"They… They took Rachel away. The grandparents wanted custody. I had to give her back since I haven't signed any papers yet," she told him as her eyes started to water again.

House hated seeing women cry, though he'd never admit that. He hated it to see Eve cry, or his mother cry, what more Cuddy?

"Why did you call me?" House said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I told you I needed you," Cuddy said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you call Wilson? You know I don't do well with these conversations," House said as he rubbed his face and stood up, ready to walk out of her house.

Cuddy lowered her head and whispered, "I needed _you," _she reiterated.

House had never felt more used in his life. He knew she didn't mean to but he felt that way, nonetheless.

"Damn it, Cuddy!" he started as he turned around and looked at her shocked expression at his exclamation, "You got your baby, you don't need me. You don't have a baby, you need me! I'm not your toy; I'm not someone you can discard when you get something else you want! We keep running the same circles until one of us gets too dizzy to continue! And for the first time, I'm that person!" he said with such emotion that it pierced Cuddy's already broken heart.

"House, I didn't—"

"Yes you did, Cuddy, and you know it," he said as he sighed, he started speaking in a lower voice, trying to regain composure, "The last time we went at this, I negated you. Now, I was willing to help you and then you cut me off. You cut me off your life as if I wasn't even there to begin with. I get back to being your infuriating, pain-in-the-ass doctor."

"I'm sorry," she started then fiddled with a rubbed band on her wrist, "I didn't know that I was neglecting you. I'm sorry you had to go to all that trouble just to give me a prefect Valentine's Day date."

House just nodded then asked, "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me?" He needed to know why.

She shifted in her seat as he kept his gaze locked on to hers.

"I was scared," she said.

"Of what?!" House scoffed unbelievably at her. What was she afraid of? That he'll turn back into an addict?

"I don't know," she waved her hand in the air, gesturing to find the right words; "I wanted to have her so badly, I didn't think of you, or anything else. I was too caught up and afraid that you'll chastise me again about it," she finished with a sigh.

"That was your fault Cuddy. You assumed," House told her gravely.

"You assumed that I'd shoot it down at once and you were wrong. Well, I would have but you know you have to be persistent when it comes to me," he said.

"I know, but I would have been right anyway, right?" she asked him rhetorically.

"Yes. But you also know that I would have been right that it was a bad idea," he shot back, a bit playfully now.

"You're always right!" she groaned as she buried her face on to her palms and sobbed.

House rolled his eyes then walked towards her, "Hey, don't get all choky with tears just because I'm right."

Cuddy chuckled with a sob and smacked House in the bicep when he sat on the arm of the couch which was only for one, "You're insufferable, you know that?" Cuddy told him.

"And you're crazy. Who the hell cries and chuckles at the same time? I swear I'll get Foreman do a neurological work up when we get back to the hospital."

Cuddy smiled widely for him. God, he missed that. He rubbed away the tears from her face and then just looked at her.

They were broken from their trance when Cuddy's phone rang. She stood up and answered it in the kitchen.

"Cuddy," she greeted.

"Lisa, Greg told me he'll be there. Is he? Because I'm going to shred him limb from limb if he isn't," Grey said.

"Good morning to you too," she feigned cheerfulness.

"Sorry, I was just worried. Anyway, is he or is he not?"

"He's here and you were in the middle of our conversation," Cuddy said dryly.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt. Don't forget what I told you. Bye," she said and then hung up.

Cuddy smiled at the thought of someone other than Wilson and her worrying about the well being of House. And she was thankful Grey got caught in the picture. Cuddy walked back to House who was now sitting where she used to.

She took a deep breath and then sat on his lap, mindful of his right thigh, though it was getting a lot better, she didn't want to apply pressure to it that much, and she curled herself in his embrace and whispered, "I'm sorry."

House took in her scent, the scent he'd grown accustomed to waking up to, and whispered as he nuzzled her neck, "You're going to have to do better than that," he whispered.

Cuddy smiled and then kissed him on the cheek and on the corner of his mouth, "I'm sorry and I love you," she said and then captured his lips with hers as they kissed tenderly and passionately for a few minutes, only letting go for air and after a while, they broke up and Cuddy leaned her head on the side of his neck.

"Promise me something," House started.

"Hmm?" Cuddy asked.

"Please tell me every important thing from now on," House said.

"As long as you do the same," she said as she met his eyes.

"You know I don't do that," he told her honestly, his voice low once again.

"House, your inability to open up gets frustrating once in a while. Please, just give me a chance to prove that you can open up to me again," she pleaded.

House lowered his gaze, "No need. I trust you. Just don't force me," he said.

"Okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Of course you did," he replied playfully.

"Of course," she played along.

"So, are we okay now?" she asked him seriously.

"Yes," House said. She told him everything he wanted to hear and he was happy she did.

His pager suddenly broke their intimate moment and he groaned and looked at it and groaned again. But his eyes lit up suddenly and Cuddy furrowed her brows at him.

"I've got an idea," he said, "Go get dressed in your power suits and get ready with you're A-game."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to the hospital," he told her.

"I took the day off," she said.

"Well, since you did, you'll be staying at my office, then," House said and then ushered her to her bedroom as he showered in the guest bathroom and dressed up for work.

_

* * *

_

House's Office, 11 am

House and Cuddy walked to the conference room connected to House's office at 11 am and found the ducklings staring at them.

House smirked at them and tossed his bag on the table while Cuddy arched a brow at his actions.

"Pay up. Mommy and Daddy are back together so you should all be happy again, but no matter what happens, we still love you," House told the ducklings and reached out his hand to them, asking them to pay up.

Cuddy looked at him, dismayed, "You made a bet with them about us?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

House just smirked at her and continued counting the hundreds on his hands, "Wait till you see how much I got from the hospital pool," he said as he bobbed his eyebrows at her.

"I don't believe this," Cuddy said as she huffed.

"Believe it," Kutner said, "I'm going to lose a hundred bucks on that pool," he said and shut up when he got a glare from Cuddy.

"Anyway, enough chitchat," he started as he walked to the board but then stopped midway.

"What's wrong?" Thirteen asked him.

"The board's too small," he said and then walked to the office wall which was made of glass and he pushed the blinds to the sides so that the space for differentials was huge. He then took out his colored board markers and started to write the symptoms he quickly read from their new patient's chart. He then drew a score chart with each duckling's name, and then his and Cuddy's written on a row.

"Ookay, differential diagnosis, people," he said, he tried to avoid Cuddy's look which was currently saying 'this was so sweet of you, thank you, House'.

* * *

After a few hours, they finished with different tests and differentials with Cuddy and House tied at first. Cuddy continuously told House that this wasn't a joke although she was enjoying it. Well, it wasn't that bad since they weren't guessing like nothing was wrong. She was glad House warned her about her A-game.

Foreman always knew the reason why House and Cuddy got along was because of their intellect and their chemistry. Taub thought that it was just the sexual tension that makes them act that way. Kutner thought that House and Cuddy were a force to be reckoned with which made him try harder to participate in the differentials. Thirteen thought it was so much fun; the way House and Cuddy were whipping Taub and Foreman's ass. She was happy she was up on third. Kutner was on fourth, Foreman was a bit pissed at being on fifth and Taub didn't care less what position he was in.

The hospital was abuzz at the sudden sighting of House and Cuddy back together. House was smiling a lot at differentials, well, they saw them since the blinds were put on the sides. House was smiling because Cuddy was totally whipping Foreman and Taub's ass. He can't help but laugh upon seeing Cuddy shoot down every stupid suggestion or idea of Taub, Foreman, and sometimes, Kutner. He was getting a bit proud of Thirteen who was holding up her end of the differentials.

_February 28, Saturday._

By the end of the week, House was a bit bummed that Cuddy solved the case before he did. He was a point behind her. He got over it when Cuddy surprised him by kissing him in front of his team who in return stared at them with eyes like saucers. Thirteen's eyes grew wide as she blushed, Foreman had a brow raised as he puffed out a breath he's been holding, Kutner had a goofy grin on his face while Taub smirked at them.

"I think you've scarred them for life," Cameron said as she walked into the room, the blinds back to their rightful places.

"What are you doing here?" House asked her.

"I wanted a consult with a patient down at the ER," she said.

House nodded and just led the way to his office, leaving Cuddy with the ducklings.

"It's good you're getting along," Thirteen said with a smile.

"I know," Cuddy said.

"Honestly, thank you for relieving us of mood swings that beat a hormonal teenager," Kutner said which caused Cuddy to laugh.

"You're welcome," she said.

They talked for a while before House emerged from the office with Cameron exiting the other door.

"What happened with her?" Taub asked as he saw Cameron shuffle a bit angrily out of the office.

"Told her I couldn't sleep with her," he said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Foreman interjected.

"How long have you known Cameron?" House asked him.

Foreman sighed, "She has to tell a patient he or she's dying," he said.

"Good to know you still do," House said.

He then asked Cuddy to stand up and come with him. He was holding her bag out to her as he had his backpack slung on his shoulder.

"Mommy and Daddy's got to go. Don't kill each other while we're gone," he said as Cuddy said goodbye and walked out of the office, heading to the parking lot.

* * *

Later that night as they ate dinner at home, Cuddy was staring at House.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said as she continued eating.

"Nothing means something. And it's disturbing to stare at a person while eating," he scolded her gently.

"It's also wrong to steal other people's food when they're still eating," she argued as he took a spoonful of her salad.

"I ordered," House whined.

"Well, I paid for it," she shot back.

House just laughed and then asked her, "Seriously, why were you melting me with your stares?"

She looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me join in the differentials for a week." She said gratefully.

"You miss it, don't you?" he asked her.

"Of course, I do," she honestly replied, "I miss solving puzzles. But as much as I do, I'm doing a lot more life saving even if in another means."

"You're welcome," he replied.

He then sighed and then made something very impossible House would say or ask, "What do you say if I take up your clinic hours and you get to spend more time participating on differentials?" he proposed.

Cuddy's eyes glazed over with joy but then it went away in a millisecond, "Only on one condition," she said.

House rolled his eyes, "You're awfully demanding, aren't you? Anyway, what is your condition, mistress?"

"You do it yourself," she told him, "You don't get the option of passing them on to your team," she finished with an arched brow.

House waited for a few seconds, "Deal," he answered.

Cuddy smiled ethereally for him and leaned forward to give him a long, lingering kiss, "Thank you," she said in between kisses.

"No problem," House replied.

"I love you, Cuddy," he whispered in her ear.

Cuddy felt shivers run up and down her spine at hearing him say it again so she replied lovingly, "I love you too, House."

They continued making out and left their unfinished dinner on the kitchen table and headed towards their bedroom for much needed celebration of being back together again.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Love it, like it, hate it? Tell me what you think.

_**Please Review…**_

_**I would like to acknowledge the ideas given specially the one given by: Lilahkat.. (I was already thinking of it but since you also posted it here, thank you for adding more juice to the chapter)**_

**_Note: _**

**_Tell me if you want Stacy to appear in this fic or not..._**

* * *


	34. A Bun in the Oven?

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: You guys are SOO going to love me after this chapter…**_

_**I would like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading and also those who always review! I love you guys!**_

_Before you read, I'd like to explain something. As much as a jerk House may be, we all know he isn't against kids, or babies, for that matter. Maybe he'll just freak out a bit but eventually accept things. [well, that's just MHO]_

_**Closet readers, please review…**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 34: A BUN IN THE OVEN?

_March 1, Wilson's Office, 2 pm_

"Hello to you too," Wilson said as House barged in and sat on his couch.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," House said mordantly.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"We're together again," House told his best friend.

Wilson smiled, "That's good. How?"

"She told me everything. I forgave her," House said.

"Wow, I never thought you had that in you," Wilson said playfully.

"You never do, Wilson, you never do," House said with a small grin.

"I heard about what happened with Rachel. How is she?" Wilson asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" House said. He didn't want to remember the kid.

"Maybe I will. Later. Anyway, how's Hazel?"

"Why don't you ask her too? I'm sure you can't wait to get into her pants," House said.

"We haven't seen each other for two days. Too much work. For me, I mean. Your sister could handle the Armageddon for crying out loud!" Wilson said.

"Well, she IS my half-sister, after all," House said.

"How have you been?" Wilson finally asked him.

"I'm fine," House said.

"Happy or less miserable?" Wilson asked him.

"Happy," House admitted shyly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Wilson said as he reached the couch, smiling, and gave House a few gentle pats on the back.

"Good to know," House said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

House spent the afternoon in the clinic, trying to complete his almost infinite amount of clinic hours pending and the other clinic hours he promised Cuddy he would do himself. He was fortunate that day because most of the patients weren't that idiotic for him.

_

* * *

_

Cuddy's Office, 4 pm

Cuddy was drowning in her work when a knock was heard echoing in her office.

She looked up and saw Wilson waiting for her to allow him to enter and when she gestured for him to come in, he sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"I heard about Rachel, how are things?" he asked her gently.

"Well, Rachel's with her grandparents now. I felt so used, Wilson. I called House, we talked, and we're together again," Cuddy said with a soft smile.

"So, the grandparents finally came to their senses, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm still happy for the baby, though," Cuddy said a bit sadly, "she's with her real family. It's better that way for her. It would be selfish for me to wish her less," she ended with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great, thanks to House. I'm sorry for letting you down the last time," she said and smiled at him.

"It's okay, I was just upset. It's really nice seeing you two together again. It's been what, three months, since you started dating, right?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, and probably the greatest three months of my life even if it had its downs," Cuddy honestly told Wilson. That was the good thing she liked about Wilson, he always listens to her without spreading it. But when it comes to House sharing with him, he spills it out to her, well, the parts which aren't too personal to share, that is.

"I'm sure his too," Wilson said.

"Did he say that?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, no. But it may have been included on the part when I asked him if he's happy or less miserable," Wilson said.

The suspense was killing Cuddy, "What did he say?"

"He said he's happy. It's the first time I heard him say that," Wilson admitted.

Cuddy smiled victoriously. House was indeed happy. He admitted it himself. He's happy with her, and with them. Things couldn't get better than this.

"He said he's happy?" Cuddy asked him with eyes wide open. She knew House felt happy, but it's a gigantic step for House to SAY he's happy.

"With a bit of pushing, yes, he did. And I want to thank you right now for making him happy," Wilson sincerely thanked her.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you, Wilson, for telling me," Cuddy said.

"No problem. Well, I think I should let you get back to work," he said and left.

Cuddy smiled. _House is SOO going to be lucky tonight, _she thought.

_

* * *

_

March 3, 4 am.

Cuddy hurriedly got out of bed that morning and ran to their bathroom. She immediately ran to the bowl and heaved out on it. She felt so nauseous and she couldn't stand it. She wasn't particularly throwing up but she wanted to.

She haven't felt like this since… since… _Oh my God, can I? Could I be? What if… _words were blown away from her head when she thought about it. A small smile crept up at her face as she thought about the possibility of her suspicion being true.

House wasn't there since he had to solve his new case or else the kid dies soon.

She got out of the bathroom minutes later and checked out her calendar and saw that her period was in fact, late.

The scent of the coffee House prepared before he left made her run to the bathroom again but with the phone this time.

She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"What?" his gruff voice answered. He was tired as hell after finally solving a very demanding case. He was going to be free for the week, well, not actually since he has to do clinic duty, a lot of it.

"Solved your case?" Cuddy asked him, delaying what she wanted him to get for her.

House's voice immediately went calm when he heard Cuddy's voice, "Yes. The kid's going to live long, mad at his Aunt for lying."

"That's great," Cuddy replied dryly.

"Why are you awake?" House asked, "You're not supposed to be here until 7."

"I need you to get me something," Cuddy almost whispered, not knowing how to reveal her suspicion.

"What?" Why, what's wrong?" he asked her tiredly.

"Don't be mad. And please, don't be shocked," Cuddy started.

"Whatever it is can you just tell me before I fall asleep on this couch?" he scolded her gently.

"I think I'm pregnant," Cuddy said, worrying her lip and holding her breath as she waited for his response.

She almost fell of the chair at his quick reply, "Why would I be mad?" He asked her in a surprised tone.

"Wh.. What? So, you're not mad?" she asked him skeptically.

"Again, why would I be? Unless it's not mine," House joked.

Cuddy sighed in relief at knowing House might actually be okay with it, "I'm not even sure yet and I don't want to get my hopes up."

"So, what did you want me to get?" House asked, internally freaking out a bit as he juggled his concern for Cuddy and the possible bun in the oven, and the image his mind conjured of him as a father.

"House, did you hear me?" Cuddy asked him as she didn't hear him answer her.

"What?" House asked, pulled out from his thinking.

"I said can you please get me a Home Pregnancy Test Kit?" she repeated.

"I won't get it here. I'll buy outside after I finish clinic duty. Unless you give me a free pass today," House mischievously bargained.

Cuddy weakly smiled at this as she continued to fight off the nausea, "Go to jail. No free pass," Cuddy replied, chuckling slightly.

"You're feeling nauseous, aren't you?" he asked.

"How'd you tell?"

"Well, one, you said you think you're pregnant, and two, you've been trying to hold your breath longer than need be. So I take it coffee sets you off?" House said knowingly.

"Damn your coffee," Cuddy said. House chuckled.

"Don't skip breakfast and just drink lots of fluids, which by the way; if you are pregnant, you'll be going to the bathroom a lot more times than Wilson checks his hair in it," House said.

Cuddy's heart made flip flops at hearing his concern but rolled her eyesat his last statement, "Yeah, Wilson's really narcissistic," she said sarcastically.

House grinned widely, "He blow-dries his hair," he announced.

At the exact moment, Cuddy dry heaved at the bowl.

House, although feeling sorry for her, laughed, "Wow, apparently, Wilson makes you sick to your stomach too!" he said in mock happiness.

"Hang up now or I swear, I'm going to commit murder when you get home," Cuddy groaned very threateningly at him, annoyed that he was laughing.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you. I'll see you later, okay? Will you go to work?" House asked her.

"Yes, of course. As soon as this fiasco is over," she replied.

"No need for me to bring you the kit right now, then, I'll just buy you one on the way home, " House said.

"Yeah. Bye," Cuddy said.

"Doctor's orders; drink fluids, fluids, and more fluids. And knowing you, I'm sure there are saltines in the cupboard," House said.

"Yes, Dr. House," Cuddy teased, happy that he was voicing his concern.

"Bye," House aid and then hung up.

Cuddy sat in front of the bowl and spent a lot of time there until the morning sickness subsided.

_

* * *

_

PPTH, 7 am

As Cuddy gracefully walked to her office with a soft smile plastered to her face, there were whispers flowing through the hall. Some were entirely not about her, and a few were.

Every nurse and doctor who came across her was either staring at her smiling, or staring at her with confused expressions. They all thought she was gleaming; either from amazing sex with House or something else.

When she got to her office, she spent the entire day signing papers, going to meetings, and giving consults. She was glad to know House didn't skip 'jail' for the day. He'll be doing it for the entire week or until he gets bored doing it and hunts for another case.

_

* * *

_

House and Cuddy's house, 6 pm

When Cuddy got home that day, House was already there. He was napping on the couch, his forearm slung on top of his eyes. The plastic bag containing the kit was on their coffee table, still in its plastic.

She took it and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Cuddy's been in the bathroom for about an hour when House checked on her.

"What's wrong?" House asked her as he knelt in front of her without putting too much strain on his right thigh. It's grown muscle again from the daily PT and he'd like to keep it that way until it gets better and better and, well, better.

Cuddy's eyes were stuck on the test kits on the side of the tub; three to be exact. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Hey, what is it?" House asked her gently and soothingly. He wasn't good at it but he always tried for people he loved. He tried it for his mother, for Stacy, and now, he was trying for Cuddy.

Cuddy took the kits from the edge of the tub and handed it to him.

House looked at the results and his eyes grew wide.

"I'm pregnant," Cuddy said on a whisper. She herself couldn't believe it.

House looked at her smile; a smile he's never seen before. He wanted to see it again and knew he would since they were having a baby, yes a baby, not a fetus. Ever since that surgery with Emma Sloane, he never called babies fetuses again unless he was talking out loud.

"House?" she called him, shaking him, once again, from his thoughts.

"You're pregnant," House said in a whisper.

"Yes," she chuckled but then frowned, "You don't want it?" she asked as tears started to threaten her eyes again.

House quickly composed himself, "Of course I want it. Anything of yours I want," he assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"What if I miscarry again?" Cuddy asked him.

House wanted to give her reassurance but there weren't any assurances at all so he spoke to her like a doctor would, "We'll have to make sure you don't, then. As long as you take care of yourself you'll be able to carry the baby to full term," House told her.

Cuddy was caught off guard, she slowly smiled, "You called it a baby," she said dreamily as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Did I?" House asked as he kissed her on her ear lobe.

Cuddy chuckled and pulled back, "You won't get to brainwash me by doing that. Admit it, you called her a baby," Cuddy said.

"First of all, yes, I called it a baby, there? Happy? And second, 'her'? You think it's going to be a girl?" House asked her.

Cuddy kissed him lightly on the mouth before she answered, "Yes, I'm more than happy. And yes, I think our baby's going to be a girl," Cuddy said happily.

"Well, I think our baby's going to be a boy," House said with a small pout. His insides were doing flip flops as the words 'our baby' kept circling his mind. It slowly started sinking in and he wasn't the least bit miserable. He was actually, for once, ecstatic but also scared in the inside as he thought of himself as a father; would he do the right things? He didn't want to disappoint Cuddy or his kid, or anyone else, for that matter. But for the meantime, he kept all negative thoughts out of his mind as he focused on Cuddy.

"Want to back that up?" Cuddy challenged.

House didn't back down, "Well, since when we do it, I always penetrate deeper, and I have a really large sperm count, I think it's a boy," he said proudly.

Cuddy had her own reasons, "We'll see," she said.

"So, I don't know, want to… celebrate?" House invited her.

"I want to know for sure that everything's okay before I even celebrate. I didn't even make it through the first term the last time," Cuddy said as she lowered her head.

House cupped her chin and made her look at him, "Hey, I know I'm not good at making anyone feel better but, we'll just have to work hard on it, okay? Even if it takes a lot of visits to the porcelain goddess over here," House joked, pointing to the bowl.

Cuddy smiled a bit and groaned, "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one carrying anything."

"Give me a vagina and female reproductive organs and I'll gladly do so," House replied.

"I know this really good surgeon—"

"You can handle it," House said and shut her up by kissing her passionately.

When they pulled back, House led Cuddy to the bed and wrapped an arm around her as they laid on it.

* * *

"House," she said after a few minutes.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Are you scared?" she asked him. She wanted to know his feelings about it; about them, about the baby, and about everything.

It took a while before he answered, "Honestly, I'm kind of freaked out a bit…" he paused and then sighed, "I'm scared as hell," he admitted.

Cuddy laughed, "Thank you for being sincere. Hmm… I think I should have jumped you a long time ago if I knew me pregnant with your kid would scare you senseless."

House returned the laugh, "You already jumped me before. You just didn't get pregnant," he said.

Cuddy turned to face him and smacked his chest playfully, "Hey, you jumped me, remember?" she told him.

"Whatever," he said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of just lying in bed and talking, they finally got out of bed and ate dinner. Cuddy called Grey around 9 pm.

"Hey," Cuddy greeted.

"Lisa! How are the two of you?" Grey asked.

"We're fine, Hazel," she said.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I need a gigantic favor," she started.

"Anything, as long as killing is out of the question," Grey said.

"Don't worry, I'll need you later on in killing your brother," Cuddy said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I heard that!" House shouted from the living room.

"I know," Cuddy shouted back with a grin.

"Hey, what were you asking?" Grey brought them back on track.

"I think I'm pregnant," Cuddy finally said and she waited for Grey.

She suddenly heard something loud thudded on the other line, "Hazel, are you there?"

A few seconds later, Grey stood up from the floor, "Yeah, sorry, I fell off the bed. What?! You're pregnant? Well, you think you're pregnant?" she asked her.

"Well, we know I'm pregnant. Three positive home tests, and morning sickness," Cuddy said a bit proudly.

"Congratulations! I'm going to have a nephew!" Grey exclaimed happily.

"Nephew? Ugh! You think it's a boy?" Cuddy asked her disbelievingly.

"Yes," Grey stated simply.

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know," Grey said honestly, "Anyway, what do you need me for?"

"Can you possibly set me up for a check up there at PG? I can't possibly do it in my hospital," Cuddy asked, hoping Grey would agree.

"Sure, don't worry about it, I'll keep all of the files in my vault if you want me to," Grey said.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"Oh and Hazel, please don't tell Wilson yet," Cuddy pleaded.

"Sure, say hi to Greg for me. Bye! See you tomorrow at 4," Grey said and she hung up.

Cuddy was shocked that Grey called House Greg. She wouldn't call House Greg since she wasn't used to it.

She walked towards their bedroom where House was currently laying in and snuggled next to him.

"Hazel says hi," she said as his warm body soothed her.

"Okay," House replied. A few minutes later, sleep overtook him from the day's work at the very frustrating (for him) clinic.

* * *

About two hours later, Cuddy tried waking House up and buried her face in his neck.

"House," she started.

"Hmm…?"

"I'm hungry," she said on the crook of his neck.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_**Okay, let me know what you think… **_

_**Please Review…**_

* * *

_**I would like to announce that ASH is going to be completed at Chapter 40. So that means, 6 more chapters to go… :D**_

_

* * *

_

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A NEW STORY AFTER ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

ASH spoilers:

To Come (respectively):

_**Stacy will be back… (You'll have to wait and see if she'll be bad or good)**_

_**Complications (Either with the pregnancy or their relationship, wait and see!)**_

_**Something HUGE (oops… that has a lot of meanings… you'll have to tune in)**_


	35. With the Good Comes the,,,

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: 500 REVIEWS!! Thank you so much, guys!! **_

_**And I'm proud to say it's only my first fic…**_

_Thanks so much. I wouldn't have reached that number if it weren't for the readers and reviewers…_

_:D :D :D _

_**Closet readers, please review…**_

_So you're thinking,,, weird title for the chap, right? : P_

_The title is left hanging because you'll find out in this chap if Stacy will be good or bitchy…_

_I strongly advise to not skip anything._

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 35: WITH THE GOOD COMES THE…

_March 4_

Cuddy woke up earlier than she usually did as she once again ran to the bathroom. While she was staying there, she thought about how it happened. _Maybe it was when we had sex before we broke up for two weeks, _she tried to calculate the days, _okay, so a few hours after that incredibly hot shower we had, I had the first day of my last period, _she started doing the math and tried to remember their 'sessions', _oh, I was fertile on the 12th. _There. She got her answer. She was about to continue on the calculations but was stopped abruptly by another wave of nausea. After a few minutes, she then tried to check how many weeks pregnant she was. _Let's see, my last period started on the thirty first, so, _she used both mental math and her fingers in counting the days and weeks, _I'm approximately, more than a month pregnant then, so, five weeks, maybe. _Cuddy smiled. She unconsciously put her hand in her abdomen and rubbed it gently.

"I'll try my best not to lose you," she whispered. Again, the moment was ruined by her morning sickness. Although she was glad that it was less than the last time.

She wondered if she should just have the prenatal checkup on the 8th week since that's when doctors suggest checking their patients. She would have if she weren't at a high risk pregnancy. She had two implants, which never took and she miscarried once before. She sighed but then heaved out again.

As she looked down, she groaned, her breasts were fuller than before.

"House is going to love this," she cursed under her breath. The man could hardly get enough of her! Not that she cared, but it was a bit frustrating at the hospital.

"I'm loving them right now," House smirked at her from the doorframe, "So; I'm guessing no coffee for me today?"

"Unless you wish to die, then be my guest," Cuddy groaned at her current state; she was still feeling nauseous, and House wasn't helping at all, so she thought.

"Here," House handed her a cup of ginger ale, "Drink that, it'll help with the nausea."

Cuddy smiled slightly at him and took the cup, "Thank you," she said as she drank it.

"You know, you're lucky we didn't get together at Valentine's, I'm sure you would've drank a lot more than me," House tried to lighten her up. Thankfully it worked.

"There's no denying, you're really pregnant," House said awkwardly.

"Why is that?" Cuddy asked.

"Your breasts are fuller, and yes, I can see them really good from way up here. Your nausea is a dead giveaway. And hmm, nope not yet showing, your hot, zesty bod is still intact. And most of all, the raging hormones are making you so moody you've been threatening to kill me," House said mischievously.

"You know, you're not helping," Cuddy said, annoyed. She resumed hurling nothing at the bowl.

House scrunched up his face and went to the kitchen. He was going to show her he knew a few more things he could do other than play instruments, solve cases, annoying the crap out of everyone, and get her pregnant. He never thought he'd actually do this, but he was going to cook, again, for the first time in what? Years? He doesn't remember.

_Good thing Cuddy always stocks the fridge, _House thought. Back at his apartment before, he only had peanut butter, and whatever that was he had.

House made her some toast and then sliced up different fruits since he didn't know which one she'd scarf down or hurl from because of her new altered sense of smell. He also made her a salad and heated a pot of ginger ale.

_Oh God, what will Wilson think when he hears of this, _House shuddered at the thought.

* * *

About an hour later, Cuddy finally emerged from the bathroom and sat on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was moody."

"Hormones… Not exactly your fault," House shrugged it off as he continued to make some soup.

"I didn't know you cook. So, is this another talent or are you just trying it?" Cuddy teased. Everything smelled heavenly.

"That's because I never cook. It's irrational to cook for half an hour for yourself but eat it in just 15 minutes," House said.

"So you settle for peanut butter and bread the rest of the day, eat sandwiches only at the hospital, and drown yourself in liquor at night?" Cuddy asked him, her concern and disappointment mixing together, with the concern winning out, "I know, Wilson told me before."

"Take out is a lot more hassle-free. There's no reason to cook when you're alone," House said quietly.

"You're not alone anymore, remember?" Cuddy said as she rubbed her hand up and down his lean arm.

House looked at her and smiled shyly, "Yeah," he said, "Sooo, are you nervous?" he asked her.

"Of course, I miscarried the last time," Cuddy said, "I just don't know what I'll do if I lose this too," she continued with tears rolling down her cheeks.

House sighed, damn hormones. He faced her and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"We could just have sex every time then," he joked, thankful she chuckled a bit, "Cuddy, I'm going to be here for you. So don't worry, everything's going to be fine," House whispered in her ear, relieving her slightly from the fear she was feeling.

"Thank you," Cuddy said and looked at him with a pout.

"Okay, okay, I know, you're hungry! Jeez, your supertanker will grow huger," House said with a smirk, from which he received a slap on the chest.

"No coffee?" Cuddy asked him with a smile.

"The lady of the house said it's prohibited for nine months," House said.

"So glad you understood," she said and then sat down to eat.

_

* * *

_

Princeton General, 4 pm

Cuddy arrived alone for her first prenatal checkup. She had no idea why House didn't come because she didn't come across him in the hospital and she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where's my ass of a brother?" Grey greeted her in her office.

"I don't know," Cuddy said sadly, "I couldn't find him anywhere at the hospital before I left."

Grey felt for her, "Hey, maybe he's just running late. Come on Lisa, don't let the hormones get the best of you," she encouraged her brother's girlfriend.

Cuddy smiled, "Thanks, so, will it be an OBGYN for me or an obstetrician?" she asked.

"I think it'll be better if we went for an obstetrician since you're a bit of a high risk, right?" Cuddy nodded, "Luckily, the best in the state is here," Grey said proudly, "Don't worry, and the second belongs to you. You already have the best doctor and diagnostician already, what more could you want?" Grey asked her in a rhetorical, cheerful way.

"For that diagnostician to be here," Cuddy said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, there, no need to grit those pearly whites," House said as he walked in Grey's office without knocking.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Grey asked him incredulously.

"No," Cuddy and House replied in unison.

Grey shrugged, "Figures. Anyway, thank goodness you made it," Grey told her brother.

House looked a bit perplexed when he remembered why he was late. He wanted to go through with the first prenatal checkup before he told her something important.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House, this is Dr. Gracie Peterson," Grey said as they walked into the office.

Peterson stood up and walked over to them, "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said professionally but at the same time, sincerely, "I've heard a great deal about you from Dr. Grey, Dr. House," she said with a knowing smile.

"Well, you're the first," House smirked but he was smiling inside. Grey really thought positively of him.

Cuddy gave him an unnoticeable jab at the side, "I'm kidding. Thank you, my sister is just a bit weird so she thinks I'm good," House said but received another jab, "I think she's great too." He internally sighed when he didn't receive another one.

"Okay, why don't we start this a bit earlier so we can bring the pregnant woman back home before she reaches labor here," House announced in a sigh.

"Ouch, you know, you're boxing my liver," House said as Cuddy gave him another jab at the side, this tie harder than the last ones.

"It needs exercise," Cuddy said dryly.

"Would you two cut it out," Grey said with a glare and through gritted teeth. She didn't actually want to lose face in front of Peterson.

"If only your brother actually grew up," Cuddy whispered to Grey. Grey rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Let's get this show on the road. Dr. Peterson, if you would," Grey said, and gestured for Peterson to lead them. The doctor nodded and complied, leading them to a slightly big room full of equipment.

_

* * *

_

After the Prenatal Checkup

After Peterson did every checkup needed; blood pressure, vaginal exam, cultures, pap test, urine and blood tests, and the like, she found everything to be normal so far. Cuddy was exactly a month pregnant. There were no abnormalities in the fetus, for which, Cuddy, AND House, was thankful for.

Cuddy let out a few tears during the ultrasound, upon hearing the quiet heartbeats; it was going to be louder during the succeeding weeks since the heart just started to develop. House just held her hand and sat there, looking for any trace of something wrong.

"The approximate due date of your baby is on November 6, unless you deliver early, or later than that," Peterson informed them.

"Thank you. Is there anything more you need me to take? Or do, and not do that I may not know about?" Cuddy asked her, purely concerned for the baby's health, and hers too.

"I'm going to put you on prenatal vitamins, okay? We're going to have to do everything to make sure everything's okay as we saw it. It's still too early in the pregnancy to tell if something is wrong. You have to notify me of any bleeding, any cramp you experience, and you have to tell me if the morning sickness gets severe. What else, hmm, don't forget to eat right, I'm sure you know the food pyramid for pregnant women and always drink lots of fluids," Peterson finished, receiving a nod from Cuddy. House remained silent, he knew those already. He was just there to support Cuddy and made sure the baby was okay.

"I almost forgot, you're the Dean at Plainsboro, right?" Peterson asked.

"Yes," Cuddy answered.

"House, I swear to God, Grey will kill you if you wear her out too much," Peterson chuckled as she leant back on her chair.

"Yeah, your sister will kick you in the balls," Grey confirmed as she stood in the doorway.

"Don't you knock?" House asked in mock surprise.

"You're a bad example," Grey laughed, and then turned serious a few minutes later, "How was the exam?"

"Everything's normal, so far," Peterson repeated.

"Good," Grey said, "Thank you." Peterson nodded.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Peterson," Cuddy said and shook the doctor's hand.

"Oh please, call me Gracie, don't forget next Sunday, we'll do this again, and don't worry, you two were never here," Peterson winked at Cuddy.

"Thank you, Gracie," she said with a smile, "House…" Cuddy urged him to say something.

House just nodded at the doctor and they walked out of the room and into the hallway of Princeton General.

"You two up for dinner?" Grey enthusiastically asked House and Cuddy.

"Sorry, mini-me, we have something to talk about," House told his sister.

Grey smacked him in the arm, "Take care, then. And stop calling me mini-me!" Grey said, irritated.

Cuddy chuckled at Grey, "Bye Hazel, see you next week," she said.

Cuddy and House walked to the parking lot and drove back home.

_

* * *

_

That Night, Cuddy and House's house

They ate out that night but bought a few healthy foods just in case Cuddy got hungry again in the middle of the night.

When Cuddy and House got in their home that night, House just sat on the couch, turned on the television, but put it on mute. He didn't look at her.

Cuddy got concerned at his actions so she sat down beside him on the couch and put a hand on his chest as she looked at him.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked him gently, letting him know it was okay if he didn't tell her, but better if he did.

"Stacy's at Princeton," House announced to her.

Cuddy's heart sank, sure, they were friends, but she recalled the last time that Stacy was here, House and Stacy had an affair even if Stacy was already married. She was just worried they'd do it again. But the thought of House cheating on her was like carving her heart slowly with a very sharp knife. But for better or for worse, she trusts that Stacy would never do that to her. To them.

"And?" Cuddy asked, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Mark's dead. Heart attack, he was rushed to the hospital. Stacy wants to talk to you about getting her job back since she has no one to go home to," House told her.

Cuddy's hand immediately flew to her mouth, "Oh God, she's probably a wreck now," she said.

"Who's with her?" she asked.

"Wilson's with her. The funeral was done. She wasn't able to call us because it was too sudden," House said in a grave voice.

"That's why you were late, you were with her," Cuddy almost whispered.

"She called me, I had to see her. She was crying a river over the phone," House defended himself.

"You told her about us?" Cuddy asked and waited for his response.

"No, not yet, I was too caught up in listening to her," House replied honestly.

"I think I could give her the job back as long as you're okay with it," Cuddy said.

House knew what she was on to, "Cuddy, you're jealous," he said with a knowing grin.

_Busted, _she thought.

"I am not!" Cuddy defended.

"Yes, you are," House said with a smile, but then it dropped and turn to a look of contentment, "Cuddy," he started as he stroked her hair gently, "I would never cheat on you, unless the woman is Angelina Jolie or Carmen Electra, okay?" he finished and kissed her on the cheek.

Cuddy laughed, "That would've been sweet. You think you could rephrase that please?"

"I would only sleep with Angelina Jolie and Carmen Electra?" House teased.

Cuddy smacked him in the chest, "No, you idiot. Tell me you would never cheat on me over any other woman," she practically pleaded.

"You know I wouldn't," House assured her.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him tenderly.

_

* * *

_

March 5, 8 am

Cuddy walked through the doors of PPTH late, for maybe, the very first time. She wanted to tell them to blame her morning sickness but that would have been a totally dead giveaway about what was going on with her. She went directly to her office and began working on the valleys of paperwork on her desk. She had someone bring her breakfast and water.

A few hours of working, someone finally pulled her out of her work. When she looked up, she saw a stressed looking Stacy standing on her office's door, knocking.

Cuddy managed a smile and gestured for her to come in. She met her halfway and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about Mark," Cuddy sincerely whispered. A few seconds later, they pulled away from their hug and sat on the couch.

"It's okay. God, did you know they called me about it? They said he was in the school faculty room and he just collapsed," Stacy said, her eyes void of tears. She had no more tears to cry.

Cuddy felt for her, "You can have the job back as long as you handle House better than you did before," Cuddy said.

"Thank you," Stacy said and hugged her quickly.

"How's everything? How's Greg? I see he's walking a little straighter. He's been doing PT?" Stacy asked while holding her hand.

"Everything's great. House has been… happy, unbelievable so, but thank God for that. We tried Ketamine again when he was involved in another accident. Yes, he's doing PT everyday, he's also been taking it very seriously now," Cuddy said with a smile.

"That's good to hear! Listen, thank you for the job, you don't know how much this means to me," Stacy genuinely told her.

"Anytime, Stacy. You can get your things moved here by tomorrow," Cuddy said.

"Then I'll better start packing reams of papers for House, then," Stacy joked.

"I think you should," Cuddy laughed.

"Thank you, Lisa," Stacy said and hugged Cuddy for the last time before she exited the office after saying goodbye to her.

Cuddy felt at ease. It wasn't awkward… at all.

She was happy for that. It meant she didn't have to worry about a thing.

_

* * *

_

March 6, PPTH, Lunch Time

Wilson and Stacy were walking together to have lunch when they saw House and Cuddy together, walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are they going?" Stacy asked.

"Having lunch out. Why?"

"Just curious," Stacy shrugged.

"They usually eat out during lunch," Wilson told her.

"Why?" Stacy asked with her brows furrowed.

"You didn't know?" Wilson asked her in shock.

Stacy raised an eyebrow, "Didn't know what?"

"They're together. Together, together," Wilson informed her.

Stacy's head whipped at once to Wilson, "What?" she asked in shock. She knew it!

"They've been together for three months already," Wilson said with a smile.

"Wow, that's a record. They haven't killed each other yet?" Stacy asked with a grin.

Wilson shook his head, "I don't know why."

"Where's Chase? I want to cash in on a bet," Stacy said as she rubbed her palms together.

"On what pool?" Wilson asked with an arched brow.

"On how long they'll stay together," Stacy said bluntly.

"Oh no, no, no. I can't let you do that. Stacy, they're happy!" Wilson admonished her.

Stacy started walking to the lounge, hoping she'll find Chase there. Wilson followed her.

"I know, Cuddy told me he's happy," Stacy said.

"So why are you joining the pool, then?!" Wilson asked her incredulously, really getting panicky about the situation.

"I'm cashing a thousand bucks on them staying together for a long time, you idiot," Stacy said with a laugh and went inside the lounge.

Wilson stood there, slack-jawed at what Stacy just said.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: So, let me know what you think…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Closet readers who haven't reviewed even once, I'm imploring you guys to review before this fic comes to a close. Please.**_

**_Once again, I'd like to thank the very loyal readers and also the reviewers!!_**


	36. Misfits and Misunderstandings

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: This chap involves some revised scenes from Last Resort and Let Them Eat Cake.**_

_**This chapter is all in one: Humor, Suspense, Drama, Angst, Romance, and SMUT.**_

_22 reviews for the last chapter!!_

_Closet readers who reviewed: It wasn't that hard, right?_

_Thank you!!_

_**I would like to request** everyone who reads **this chapter to review because this is the longest chapter I've written!** _

_**Oh, and I wrote this for 4 hours… :D**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 36: MISFITS AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS

_PPTH, April 15_

Dr. Lisa Cuddy couldn't believe it; she's 10 weeks pregnant. Her last pregnancy didn't even reach its ninth week. Of course she and House got worried when she had some light bleeding on the 8th week, but thankfully, Dr. Peterson said there was nothing wrong when she checked Cuddy. The fluttering heartbeats they heard on the ultrasound sounded so heavenly to her.

She was also butt-loads of thankful when the morning sickness went away because a few days after her first checkup with Dr. Peterson, her morning sickness turned up even in the hospital; luckily she was usually in her office and no one saw her.

Her eye-popping breasts were now her main problem. Luckily it could still be hid from view every time she wore her lab coat and tied it loosely around her. She always entered the hospital in it. House was having a lot of fun staring at them every time he was with her. He wasn't having fun touching them, though; she'd slap his hand away at once since her breasts were tender by this time. Another problem was her raging hormones! She'd have House all over her every time she craved to be touched or catered to, and the good thing about it is she needn't have to beg him. But she really fought hard not to jump him during work hours.

She lost weight during the worst of her morning sickness and is currently gaining it back so she isn't actually showing yet. Her breasts gain all of the attention; much to House's agony of sharing his second favorite anatomy of hers.

Speaking of House, he's been great; he's supportive, and he understands her when she's not in the mood to talk to him, or anyone else, for that matter. It's really great if your partner's a doctor; they understand things more clearly than the others.

She was pulled out of her reverie when the donors she's going to meet with entered her office.

_

* * *

_

April 29

House and Cuddy were definitely relieved to have reached the last week of Cuddy's first trimester. Cuddy was definitely aglow every minute of the day; those who didn't know- well, no one else knew-, thought that House was most definitely great at bed.

They- which meant Cuddy-, were able to inform HR and the board about it so they wouldn't have any problems regarding the issue. As predicted, they were speechless for a few seconds before Cuddy received any reply from them; but they agreed as long as, the usual; as long as all personal matters remain strictly outside the hospital. She was able to threaten them about spreading the news and they completely tucked their tales in between their legs and agreed to not help the rumor mill go into overdrive. She wasn't showing that much yet so no one thought about her unusual glow.

Cuddy was more relieved than House because she knows that most miscarriages occur before the twelfth week of pregnancy.

_

* * *

_

_Cuddy's office, May 6, 3 pm_

House barged inside Cuddy's office that afternoon and found her with her head on her hands. He scrunched up his face and walked towards her not before he threw his backpack on her couch.

"Are you okay?" House asked as he touched her shoulder while he knelt in front of her.

"Headache," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's been normal for you since last week; blood volume increases so there's nothing we can do," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Done with your case?" she asked on a sigh.

"Yes. Done with your work?" House asked; he wanted to take her home since she was feeling a bit like crap.

Cuddy nodded.

"Let's go home then," he said, Cuddy nodded and started getting ready.

"Can we pass by the grocery? Please?" she asked.

"Okay," House said. There was no use in arguing with her these days. Those hormones would make her cry from a chick flick.

When Cuddy stood up, she bent a bit forward with her hand on her hips, she groaned a bit in pain. House was quickly beside her.

"What happened," he asked.

"Abdominal –"

"Round ligament pain?" House asked. Cuddy nodded.

"You know that's—"

"Normal, I know," Cuddy snapped, "Could we just go now, please?" she pleaded.

House nodded. He hated seeing her like this but what could he have done? Everything she was experiencing was completely normal unless the pain was in a different level.

"Damn, those hormones are wild," House told her as they walked to her office door.

"That's why you better start treating me better than you do now," Cuddy said with her trademark puppy dog eyes that had House running to different stores at the wee hours of the morning in search of ice cream and something he'd never thought would haunt him; pickles.

House glared at her slyness, "Cheater," he berated her.

"You can't blame a woman for trying," Cuddy said as she led him out of the office and towards his corvette.

House sneered at her while she giggled.

_

* * *

_

PPTH, May 13

Hospital businesses were cut short when a man suddenly took a couple of people hostage in the clinic.

A frustrated ER patient named Jason pulled a gun and held the patients and the staff hostage in Cuddy's office.

House was currently arranging and placing something on Cuddy's desk; he was finally going to give her that necklace she returned to him before. Cuddy told him to only give it to her when he completely trusts her again. When he saw that she was starting to show, he'd been itching to give it to her for the celebration of her completing the first trimester and to tease her a bit for starting to show, for some reason, he wasn't able to.

Jason demanded that House look at his medical records in order to diagnose his symptoms, which other doctors have failed to do. House did so; opening Pandora's Box in the process.

When Cuddy got in that morning, she was met by the SWAT ushering patients and hospital staff either out of the building or just away from the clinic. Upon hearing that House was one of the hostages, her heart beat faster than normal. But the thought of this happening to her hospital was also weighing in on her. She fought tears and put on her wall; she had to handle this strongly. She would be able to help House, her staff, and the other patients there if she remained rational, and careful. She rolled her eyes when the SWAT officer in charge of the operation told her that he wished her boyfriend knows what he's doing.

By the end of the fiasco, they had to put up an explosive frame charge to the wall to finally get custody of Jason. Thirteen was put on dialysis, and Jason was cuffed albeit cured.

A few minutes after the incident, House went to Cuddy's office where he saw Cuddy critically viewing everything in her now hell of an office.

"Tests confirmed Melioidosis," House said upon his entrance.

Cuddy sighed in exhaustion and looked at him, "Is that really all you care about?" she asked him incredulously. House just looked at her.

"A moron storms the clinic, bullying himself into a life without parole, with you enabling him every step," Cuddy reprimanded him.

House matched her exhausted face; of course he was exhausted, he had to diagnose someone in a few hours! He just lowered his gaze, "If he hadn't done what he did, he'd be dead," House told her.

"Well he should have been; he was stupid enough to not clue any of his doctors in about his trip to Florida! It was just a damn patient history and he didn't get it right, once," Cuddy half-yelled in frustration.

House's eyes widened when he saw her tremble and he caught her at once before she fell to the ground.

He immediately swept Cuddy into his arms and went out to the clinic.

As always, no matter what, House remained completely professional even if his heart was beating rapidly, "Someone, get me a stretcher," House called out once he stepped out from the clinic.

Two nurses rushed to his side and he lifted Cuddy to the stretcher. Half of the clinic was watching as the scene played out; no one saw Cuddy's bump since she was wearing her lab coat.

_

* * *

_

That night…

Cuddy woke up and instantly knew she wasn't at home; the distinct sanitized smell of her hospital was a dead giveaway. Her head was killing her. Instinctively, a hand made its way on her abdomen and she internally sighed when she felt the bump still there.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly when she saw House on the chair bouncing his think ball with his hands while looking at the white board with a few symptoms listed a few feet away from him. He never did resist the urge to solve one case after another.

This time, House accepted the case rather quickly since he had to take his mind off of Cuddy fainting in her office earlier that day. The case was just a temporary distraction; or just to mellow the situation a bit.

"Hey," Cuddy said weakly. House turned to her and offered her a nod before standing up.

"Remember what happened?" House asked as he elevated her back a bit.

"Yes. I just fainted, I remember falling so no syncope," she replied then turned serious, "The baby?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. You were just too exhausted with the day's events," House said.

Cuddy was stunned when House leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad you two are okay," he admitted almost inaudibly.

"You won't get rid of us that easily," she told him with a smile, lightening the mood.

"So, what are the symptoms?" she asked him curiously.

He pointed to the board but then pressed the down button so that she wouldn't see them.

"Hey! I was looking," she protested.

"Not anymore, you're not. You'll be resting until tomorrow morning," House scolded her.

"Yes, daddy," Cuddy replied sweetly.

House glared at her, "You're so lucky you're in that bed right now," he grumbled.

"Or what?" she dared, he said nothing, "House, you're getting soft," she teased him.

"No I'm not! With you, yes," he declared. Cuddy smiled teasingly.

"Could you stop that? It's annoying," House said.

Cuddy giggled, "I can't help myself!"

House sighed, "Just rest, okay?" he pleaded. Cuddy gave him a nod and closed her eyes.

A few minutes of pretending to sleep, she felt him sweep a stray curl away from her face before he kissed her lovingly on the forehead before placing a gentle hand on her abdomen. Cuddy smiled internally at the gestures. He really cared.

_

* * *

_

The next morning

While Cuddy was sleeping and House was nowhere in sight; he had been working on the patient—technically, the team were—, a nurse checked on her boss and was stunned to see the baby bump. It wasn't hard to not spot it since Cuddy was lying down and the blanket was carving her every curve. She double checked if it was just a pillow or anything. But it wasn't; it was a real baby bump. The nurse's mind started screaming, _Dr. Cuddy's pregnant! Oh, God, She's pregnant! _

She immediately checked everything she needed to check before scampering out the door and put in gas to make the rumor mills work faster tha it ever did.

House allowed Cuddy to be discharged upon approval of the head obstetrician in the hospital. She went directly to her office and showered.

Later that day, news had already spread about her bun in the oven and bets began whether it was a boy or a girl, or if House was indeed, the father.

Stacy and Wilson's jaws dropped to the floor when Cuddy confirmed the news to them when they barged into her office like House usually did.

_

* * *

_

Later that night at PPTH…

"I hate you," Wilson grumbled as he entered House's office.

"What did I do?" House asked innocently, looking up from what he was reading.

"Cuddy's pregnant and you didn't tell me!" Wilson screeched at him.

"Why? Are you the father?" House asked sarcastically.

"Oh my God!! You ARE the father!" Wilson exclaimed, with his mouth in an obvious 'o'. He stared at House for quite sometime and then walked out of the door in a daze, "I have to cash in on that pool," Wilson whispered on the way out.

A few minutes later, Stacy walked in.

"Never thought you had it in you," she said with a smile.

"I assume you've heard?" House stated.

"The entire hospital knows, that night janitor with his pants backwards pulled off a 'Gossip Girl' and ran through the halls like a town crier," Stacy said, amused.

"I'm going to tie his pants around his neck," House announced.

"You better not," Stacy warned, "I'll have to be a witness to your threat, and I don't want to be the one to have to turn you in," she said playfully.

"Why you here again?" House asked her, annoyed.

"I wanted to congratulate you," Stacy said and hugged him, "Make her happy," she whispered before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

House just nodded. He had finally let go. So did Stacy. They just weren't meant to be in this life, or the other.

"Thank you," he replied shyly. With that, Stacy nodded and walked out of the door, finally over House, although still grieving over Mark, albeit secretively.

* * *

Cuddy shared offices with House while hers was being renovated. She had absolutely no idea that House was spearheading the designs behind her back. She was happy during her stay with him in his office because he allowed her to join in the differentials whenever she wasn't preparing for a meeting or doing any paperwork.

House had been so kind as to complete her clinic duty for her; and take note: House did the clinic hours by himself.

_

* * *

_

Cuddy's Birthday, May 21, 1 pm

Cuddy was well in her 15th week, and things couldn't get any better.

They went to Princeton General during lunch to have her checked up. Seeing their baby suck on his or her thumb was probably one of the greatest things she saw. They weren't able to get the gender yet, and she didn't know whether she wanted to know or not. She also didn't know House's take on the matter.

People were gawking at them when they saw Cuddy entered without the lab coat they've groan accustomed to the past few weeks. They saw her baby bump and zoned out. She had no reason to hide it anymore since everything was out in the open.

Cuddy was wearing a new power suite, her curves still intact even if her waistline had changed and her abdomen was showing.

A few composed staff members greeted her a happy birthday while the others just stared. Either at House or her baby bump, she didn't know.

They reached House's office with the ducklings staring at them.

"What's with the staring?" House snapped which caused his team to pull themselves out of their daze.

"Apparently you'll have a kid," Foreman said, "God knows one Gregory House is more than two hands full."

Cuddy chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"Congratulations," Thirteen said and the others followed suit.

Cuddy thanked them and elbowed House to do the same.

"Thank you," House muttered.

"So, boy or girl?" Kutner asked Cuddy.

"We don't know yet," she replied.

"How many weeks along are you?" Thirteen asked enthusiastically.

"15," Cuddy said.

"Wow, you're on the second trimester!" she squealed. She was always amused by how House and Cuddy interacted with each other.

"And you'll be on babysitting duty," House pointed at her.

"Not with all the work you put us through," Thirteen replied.

"That's why it's called work," House reiterated like he was talking to a kid.

"Now, make daddy proud and find me a case," he said.

The ducklings complied and left the conference room.

_

* * *

_

Cuddy's Office, 3 pm

Wilson accompanied Cuddy to her newly renovated office.

"It's perfect," she said as she walked inside and saw everything.

"So, you're really, really pregnant?" Wilson asked her slowly, letting the words sink in.

Cuddy turned and looked at him, "Yes, I told you when you and Stacy barged in, remember? Why are you asking again?" she asked, a bit agitated.

Wilson ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing, just letting things sink in," he looked up at her and then released a breath he's been holding, "This is… this is great!" he smiled.

"Thank you, Wilson," she said and turned to look at her ordered desk. Her brows immediately furrowed.

"I like the desk, it has a lot of character," Wilson complimented.

"It's not the one I ordered," Cuddy said and approached it while running her hands through it, she gasped when she remembered, "This is my desk from med school!" she announced.

"You had it in storage or something?" Wilson asked.

"My mom did," Cuddy said. After a few seconds, realization hit her. She smiled sweetly and knowingly while stroking the desk with her fingers.

Wilson's pager suddenly interrupted them, "Gotta go," he said, "I love that desk," he said before walking out.

Cuddy smiled as she stroked the desk. Vivid memories of the past were revisiting her again as she remembered what she and House did on that particular desk. He got it from her mother. How? Her mother knew House, but her mom didn't tell her about someone who asked for the desk.

She then decided to pay him a little visit. He deserved something for doing this thing for her. It meant a lot.

_

* * *

_

House's Office, same day, 3:15 pm

Stacy entered House's office with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

House walked towards her, they were a feet away from each other.

"For what?" he asked.

"For purposely incriminating yourself just to get my mind off of grieving," Stacy gratefully said.

House nodded, "You've grieved enough," he said shyly.

"Greg, you don't have to do that, honestly, I'm okay," she said.

"Okay," he agreed.

Stacy ran a hand on his shoulder and chest in a friendly manner and smiled, "Thank you," she repeated.

"You're welcome," he said and Stacy removed her hand from where it was, "So, how are things between you and Cuddy? How's the baby?" she asked genuinely.

"Everything's fine. The baby's developing well, no complications," House said proudly.

Before Stacy could reply, House saw Cuddy in the corner of his eye and groaned when he saw her saunter off to the elevators.

"Excuse me," House told Stacy and left her as he rushed after Cuddy.

_

* * *

_

3:20 pm

Cuddy exited the elevator with a very seductive stride towards House's office but stopped midway when she saw House and Stacy in the office.

Cuddy's eyes started to water when she saw Stacy's hand sweetly running from House's shoulder to his chest repeatedly.

She thought of how he could do this to her. She was pregnant, for crying out loud! Another side of her, which she didn't notice was telling her not to overreact but she couldn't help herself.

She started walking back towards the elevator and back to her office in record time.

_

* * *

_

Cuddy's Office

Cuddy was crying on the couch when House entered her office. He locked the door and didn't mind the blinds since they were already shut.

"You're doing it again!" Cuddy accused. House just looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"You're purposely diverting her attention to you by creating cases! You did it the last time she was here!" Cuddy said. It wasn't an accusation, it was the truth. But he was diverting Stacy's attention to cases, not him; he was just a small percent of it. He'll admit it, the last time was for Stacy's attention alone, this time, he just wanted to help her.

"I am, okay? But Cuddy, I'm not cheating on you," House said, knowing where the conversation was heading.

Cuddy looked at him with teary eyes, exhaustion once again occupying her being, "You know if you want to be with her I won't stop you," she said sorrowfully.

House sat beside her and took her chin, forcing her to lock onto his gaze, "I want to be with YOU. I'm only helping her, okay? She has to have something to take an edge off her current situation. She needs law suits and cases to attend to so she would have something to distract her like the way I need cases and puzzles to solve when I don't want to think about something else," House told her gently, he didn't want her fainting again.

"What was that I saw?" Cuddy asked him hesitantly.

"She was on to what I was doing. She just thanked me," House said.

"Really?"

House sighed, "Really. She even asked about us, and the baby," he said with a soft smile.

Cuddy mentally slapped herself for misunderstanding the whole situation.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for overreacting. And thank you again for the desk," Cuddy said.

"It wasn't your fault, anyone who saw it would think the same. The desk was no biggie," House mumbled shyly.

"How'd you get it from my mom?" she asked him, very curious.

"I told her that I'm your boyfriend, you're pregnant, your office is being renovated, and I wanted to surprise you with the desk," House rapidly replied.

Cuddy's eyes grew wide, "YOU WHAT?!" she screeched.

"Whoa, there," House started, "I only told her about the renovation and us dating. Telling her about the pregnancy is entirely your call."

"Thank you," Cuddy said and kissed him quickly.

"Have you opened all drawers?" House asked her. Cuddy shook her head.

"I suggest you do," House said.

Cuddy went to her desk and sat down on her ergonomic chair. She started on the side drawers and then looked at him suspiciously when she saw nothing in them. When she reached the middle drawer, which was the biggest, she gasped and looked at him lovingly.

On the drawer was a single stemmed salmon colored rose on top of the tear shaped diamond necklace which was on the box, its upper cover open.

"You really mean it?" Cuddy asked him.

House walked towards her and knelt in front of her, "Cuddy, I told you before. I trust you. I also love you, okay? And I'm going to love the baby. So don't think otherwise. I also know you only have thighs for me," House said seriously and ended with a joke.

"I love you," Cuddy said with an ethereal smile and kissed him passionately.

When they pulled back, House took the necklace from its box and gestured for Cuddy to stand up and turn around. She complied and faced the desk, with House behind her.

He put the necklace on her and started kissing her neck. Cuddy moaned softly at the feel of his lips touching her skin.

"Remember what we did with this desk?" House asked her seductively.

"Study?" Cuddy replied innocently, knowing what they really did on it.

"Your anatomy?" House said as he started running his hands gently on her abdomen while his lips caressed her neck, her cheeks and her earlobe alternatively.

"Hmm…" Cuddy replied, "House," she huskily called his name.

"Hmm?" House asked as he continued kissing her.

"Hormones," she replied. She could feel House smile against her skin.

He pulled down her skirt's zipper and removed her underwear then started running his fingers through her curls, teasing her opening. She groaned when she felt the bulge in his pants grinding behind her. House then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants then shoved his pants and boxers down and released his now throbbing member. He teased Cuddy's clitoris before slipping his middle finger inside her, making her wetter than she already was.

"House, now," Cuddy said getting too aroused.

House quickly complied. He bent her forward on the desk, both her hands supporting her. House pulled out a drawer and placed her right foot on top of it to elevate her hips a bit. He groaned when Cuddy teased him by rubbing her ass on his shaft.

He angled her hips before slowly penetrating her. She gasped out in satisfaction and he started pumping into her carefully, not thrusting too deep. He was in fact, teasing her by giving her shallow thrusts, making her crave for more.

"House, don't do this," she husked out in frustration.

"Do what?" House asked her. He wanted an ego boost.

"Thrusting too shallow," she rasped out in between breaths.

"You want it like this?" House asked her, thrusting a bit deep in to her in a slick movement, hitting her spot.

"Yes, oh God, House, there!" she whispered. She may be passion, and lust-crazed, but she wasn't stupid enough to reveal to the world outside her office doors that she was currently having sex inside her office.

House repeated the action carefully, "You're so tight," House whispered as he slowly pulled out and reentered her.

"Don't stop," Cuddy said. House rubbed her clit, temporarily ignoring her breasts since he knew they were tender and he didn't want to hurt her.

"House, God, I need more," Cuddy begged. House complied and thrust a bit faster inside her and a bit deeper. He repeated the actions about five times before Cuddy came hard, clamping down on his member. House quickly came after her.

When they came down from their high, House zipped up Cuddy's skirt and then pulled up his pants and boxers.

"That was great," Cuddy said as she turned to him and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth as his did to hers.

"You called me God, I didn't know I was THAT good," House teased.

"Oh believe me, you are," Cuddy rode along, "God." Cuddy added, mocking him a bit. House just smirked at her then kissed her again.

That night, House and Cuddy celebrated Cuddy's birthday by eating out then making love around their house, trying out different positions around the house.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Love it, Like it, Hate it? Let me know what you think…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_Many events for this chapter, right? Hehe… Are you guys excited for the ending? Just 4 more to go!_

_**Please tell me if you want me to write a new fic after this…**_

_**P.S.: **__**I am currently accepting requests for beta reading… I accept everything Huddy. Anyway, just read my beta profile…**_


	37. Anticipation

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the late update… _

_Don't worry, it's worth the wait._

_Some OOC parts, but hey, it's a fic, right?_

_**Seeing as it's almost the end, I'm begging those who haven't made their thoughts known yet, please Review… :)**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 37: ANTICIPATION

_**PPTH, The next day  
**_

Cuddy proudly displayed her new diamond necklace the next day at the hospital. She let House walk in late that day.

Everyone stared at her diamond necklace. It wasn't hard to miss it since she was, even when pregnant, wearing a low cut top. The diamond just sparkled, earning gasps from others.

Some of the nurses thought about how lucky she was with Dr. House, even if the man can be a real jerk. Well, the saying goes, diamonds are a girl's best friend.

For that entire day, the rumor mill was on about the necklace.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, June 11, 10 am

Cuddy walked inside House's office that morning and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"I was wondering," she started fiddling with the paperclips on top of his desk, "Since it's your birthday today, you decide whether we'll find out the sex of the baby later." She said with a smile.

"What do YOU want?" House asked her; he really didn't mind since they'll find out anyway.

"I actually want to know; we're going to have to buy stuff soon, you know," Cuddy said shyly.

"Wow, I thought you'd say that 'It's like peeking at your gifts on Christmas' crap," House said with a smirk and a girly voice.

"Well, let's just save that for the second baby, then," Cuddy said seriously.

House's face was priceless! Cuddy laughed out loud when she saw his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth hanging open.

When he heard her laughing he immediately smirked at her, "Not funny," he told her and crossed his arms in front of him.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Cuddy said, still laughing at him.

House pouted at her. Cuddy walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later, okay? And Happy Birthday, for the millionth time," she said before getting back to work.

House stared at her ass, the extra swing just for him.

He wasn't particularly excited about this day; he never celebrated it. But Cuddy and the baby were making it very extra special for him.

_**

* * *

**_

After the Checkup… 5:30 pm

House and Cuddy exited Princeton General with very satisfied faces. Cuddy was holding her baby bump while House steered her towards their parking space. He had a hand on the small of her back.

They got in the car and drove home.

When they entered the House, Cuddy sat on the couch. House went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and walked back to the living room and sat beside her and switched on the television with the remote. He handed Cuddy the glass and she drank from it then placed it on the coffee table.

Cuddy rested her head on House's chest while House played with the curls in her head.

"I told you," Cuddy teased him.

"I can't stand one Cuddy, what more two?" House replied.

"Who said I could stand one House?" she shot back.

"Heaven forbid, that girl will not leave this house until she's at least 25," House said in an overprotective manner.

"Aww, is daddy already overprotective?" Cuddy teased him again.

The realization suddenly sunk in, he was going to be a father, "What if I won't make a good father?" House suddenly asked in a grave voice.

Cuddy furrowed her brows and grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes, "You're going to be great," she assured him, "We're going to go through this together, okay?"

"I don't know how to be a good father. My father wasn't actually Daddy of the Year material," House said.

"You are not your father, House. You experienced first-hand how to be treated badly by your father; which means you won't do the same to our daughter. You are your own person, you understand me?" Cuddy firmly told him. House nodded.

"Trust me, you won't screw this up," she said again before she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"How do you know that I won't?" House asked her hesitantly.

"Because I won't let you," Cuddy said, finishing the topic.

"So, have you thought of any names?" House asked her, changing the topic.

"Yes," Cuddy said happily.

"Care to tell me?" House asked.

"No," she replied.

"Why not?" House whined.

"It's a secret," she said.

"I'm the father, if you forgot," he reminded her.

"I want you to be surprised. You think of the first name, and when you're sure, I'll tell you," Cuddy told him. She had the perfect name. She hoped House's pick for a first name won't involve his favorite 'Philosopher' Mick Jagger.

"Even though I was hoping for a boy, I had a name saved just in case it was a girl," House admitted.

"Let's hear it, then," Cuddy said, really excited.

House paused for a while, "Mia. It means mine or my, in Italian. Selfish, I know," House said.

"Mia would really sound great after the name I picked," Cuddy said with a wide smile. The name House picked was perfect!

"What's the name you picked?" House urged her.

"Abigail," Cuddy said, "It's Hebrew, it means—"

"Father's joy, I know," House answered, his voice filled with emotion that Cuddy couldn't quite place her finger on.

"You don't like it?" Cuddy asked him, feeling a bit disappointed that House didn't like it.

"It's perfect. But, are you sure?" House asked her hesitantly.

"Yes. Mia's perfect with it too. Mia Abigail House. My Father's joy," Cuddy announced dreamily. It was perfect.

House kissed her temple, "Thank you," he said.

"We won't name her that unless you're happy that she's coming," Cuddy warned him.

"Cuddy, I've never been so excited about anything, ever," House told her honestly. There were very few things in his life that he ever looked forward to, and this is so far the biggest thing he's actually excited about.

"Good," Cuddy kissed him deeply this time, "Happy birthday daddy," she said in between kisses, "I love you."

"I love you too," House replied.

The doorbell suddenly rang so they pulled away.

"That must be Wilson, Grey, Stacy, and your past and present teams," Cuddy said as she stood up carefully.

"You invited them?!" House asked her, stunned.

"It's your birthday. This will be the first time we'll be actually celebrating it," she said.

House sighed, "Thank you. But don't get disappointed if I don't act too happy. I don't even know how to celebrate a birthday," House admitted.

"Staring this year, you'll learn," Cuddy told him and tugged him from the couch. He complied and they headed to the front door.

They were greeted by Wilson, Grey and Stacy in the front door while his past and present teams stood in the background.

"Happy birthday, House!" they greeted him happily.

House just plastered his awkward expression and said thank you to them and let them in.

As they surrounded the dining table

He thought he'd go crazy that night but it turned out to be the best birthday of his life, though he'd never admit it.

_**

* * *

**_

21 weeks pregnant…

_**July 4**_

House and Cuddy finally decided to have the nursery painted. They also decided to buy everything they needed that day.

Cuddy was stunned, House paid for everything they bought. He only had her pay for the painting of the nursery. Cuddy hired Alfredo and his brother to paint the room so they could leave the house even with them there.

Cuddy wasn't only stunned by the fact that House paid for everything. She was shocked that he picked the highest quality—which makes it the most expensive—crib. Everything they bought was the same way. The dresser, toy chest, and cabinets were really beautiful. The stuffed toys were cute and very cuddly.

Cuddy tried her luck and asked him to buy her a rocking chair but he asked her if that was what she really wanted. He proposed he just buy her a recliner, which would be even nicer. Cuddy's eyes lit up at the proposition so she agreed.

They bought diapers, onesies, mittens, and every other newborn material they needed.

After shopping, they went home and found the nursery painted, with a few designs on the wall.

House ushered Cuddy out of the room to keep her away from the fumes.

3 days later, the delivery truck delivered the crib, the recliner, cabinets, dresser, and toy chest.

A week later Wilson and Grey helped him set up the room.

Cuddy smiled when she saw it: it sunk in that her dreams were finally coming true.

_**

* * *

**_

24 weeks pregnant…

_**House and Cuddy's house**_

While watching a movie, Cuddy suddenly grabbed House's arm.

"What's wrong?" House asked her worriedly.

"She moved," Cuddy said happily.

"You told me she was already moving before. What's changed?" he humored her.

"She's punching me, and kicking, a lot harder," Cuddy said with soft grunts.

"That's daddy's girl," House teased, seeing Cuddy's abdomen move again after his words.

"Oh she really is. She's giving mommy a bit of a hard time," Cuddy said, grunting again when she received a hard kick, "Just like daddy," she added, turning her head to him.

"Hey, I don't give you a bit of a hard time," House defensively replied.

"Oh really?"

"Really. I ALWAYS give you a hard time," he clarified.

"Wow, clarifying it made me feel a lot better," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Can I… feel it?" House asked her shyly and a bit awkwardly. He knew that she knew he wasn't much for that kind of stuff but he wanted to experience it.

Cuddy's heart went aflutter, "Of course," she said with a very sweet smile.

House got off the couch and sat at the coffee table in front of her then gently and tenderly placed his hands on Cuddy's now big abdomen.

"Hey Mia, don't mind your mom's ramblings about how you kick or punch her, okay? You've got daddy's permission to exercise," House gave his first one sided conversation with his daughter. He felt a bit silly for him, but it was really, really relaxing; he didn't know why. After he told Mia this, he felt her kicking again.

Cuddy was starting to like what House was saying but when it came to the part of him giving permission for the baby to kick her she widened her eyes at him, "House, don't teach her violence!" she screeched but grunted again when Mia seemed to follow her dad.

"Hey, I'm not. Either way, you wouldn't have anything to do about it," he looked at her and bobbed his eyebrows mischievously.

Cuddy groaned and looked down at her abdomen, "Honey, daddy's just kidding. Please take it easy on mommy," she said while caressing it.

House suddenly amazed Cuddy when he kissed her abdomen and spoke to Mia again, "Don't listen to mommy. She's such a liar. Of course you need to exercise! "

Cuddy smiled at his stubbornness but smacked him hard in the shoulder when Mia gave her one hell of a jab.

"House, help me out here!" she said, half-amused and half-mortified that their daughter was definitely going to be a daddy's girl.

House chuckled and then started talking to Cuddy's abdomen again. He was essentially enjoying it!

"Head's up, kid. You're mommy's getting moody again. Just tone it down a notch," he said.

He then laid his gaze at Cuddy's ever-growing breasts, "I love you guys. Really I do," he told her breasts.

Cuddy chuckled at his lechery, "You, head's up. Talk to my face, not my breasts," she said in her administrator voice.

"Your breasts are much more accepting. I mean, look at them, they just let me stare!" House teased her more.

Cuddy grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "You were saying?" she asked him, her voice lined with a threat that said 'I'll cut a bitch if you don't answer properly'.

House smiled impishly, "Jealous of your breasts?"

"Much," she replied dryly, unwavering with the cutting look.

House laughed.

"Where were we?" Cuddy asked.

"I love you," he said, locking his eyes with hers.

"Good to hear," Cuddy replied.

"I think there's a really better response than that," House urged.

"Was it I love you too?" Cuddy asked him dumbly; shifting her position on the couch so House could lean in and kiss her without applying pressure on her abdomen.

"What was that? I think I didn't hear anything," House grazed his lips with hers.

"I love you too, you idiot," Cuddy said and kissed him lightly.

She grunted when Mia kicked her twice, "I think we forgot someone," she said with a very wide smile.

House bent down and kissed Cuddy's stomach, of course he had to do it, Cuddy would have if she could.

"Don't worry squirt, you'll get your mom's undivided attention once she screams you out into the world," House said and kissed Cuddy's abdomen again, "Let daddy have half of the attention until you're here, okay?" House stared at Cuddy when his lips were in contact with her abdomen and Mia kicked him where his lips were.

Cuddy laughed, "Like father, like child, she's stubborn already," she patted him on the cheek which caused him to pout, "Sorry, I think Mia doesn't want to share." She mimicked his pout.

_**

* * *

**_

Playing the piano at 3 am…

House couldn't sleep so he played the piano. When he got lost in the music, he started thinking of everything he's gone through over the past months. He couldn't believe everything he's experiencing. He's been with Cuddy for months now and he's never grown tired of anything at all. Mia was their newfound wall; the wall that kept and will keep them together.

He found love again; something he thought would never be possible. He never tried again after Stacy because he thought he'd just end up alone either way. He just got too bitter, until he didn't care anymore.

His walls which started building up after waking up after the infarction, was broken down by no other than Lisa Cuddy. She was, as always, his savior; his very own angel.

He never thought that taking a shot at happiness (which at first he thought was just going to end with more lonely nights) was the only thing that would actually help him recover from his dark past, making way for a bright future: A future even brighter than he could ever imagine in his mostly darkened life.

He'll admit it; he's scared as hell. He's afraid he'll let them down at some point in time. Something he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for, if it happened.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and his playing when someone suddenly hugged his side: Cuddy. She sat opposite him and hugged him tightly.

"Why are you up?" he asked her.

"You weren't in bed," she simply stated.

"I couldn't sleep," House told her.

"Why?"

"I was thinking,"

"You were rationalizing about your fears again?" She asked knowingly.

"You can't blame me. I'm a screw up," House replied austerely.

"House! You're a brilliant doctor, world-renowned. You've saved lives no else could, no matter how crazy a way you do it. You make me happy, God knows how you managed to do so, but I am. I wouldn't be this happy with anyone else. In my opinion, you haven't screwed up," Cuddy told him, her eyes locked onto his. Cuddy put every love she had for him in those words.

"Yet," House replied in the same tone.

"House," she started again, exasperated, "I am the one who's telling you. You're not a screw up, self-destructive before, yes. A screw up, never. I love you, Mia will too. You just have to bury your demons. You will be a great father, Gregory House," Cuddy finished while caressing his cheek. As-if in agreement, House felt a punch on Cuddy's side abdomen hit him," See? Mia agrees. As long as you don't give up, you'll never screw up," Cuddy added, kissing him in the shoulder.

House had a ghost of a smile on his lips when he felt the punch from Mia.

"Thank you," House whispered, taken away by Cuddy's love and faith in him. He have never been more assured in his entire life.

"Ready for bed?" Cuddy asked him.

"Want me to play your serenade?" House asked her. Cuddy nodded.

House played Cuddy's serenade and after that, they went back to bed.

_**

* * *

**_

**_August 29, 2 am_**

"House," Cuddy shook him, he didn't even stir. She was leaning back on the headboard.

"House, wake up," Cuddy said and shook him harder. House just grumbled.

Cuddy slapped him hard in the chest, "House!" she called him again in a whiny voice.

House rubbed a hand on his face, "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm craving," Cuddy revealed.

House slumped back on the bed and slapped his forehead, "Oh God. It's," he looked at the clock, "2 am, Cuddy!"

Cuddy pouted at him and used her trademark puppy dog eyes.

House sighed, "What are you craving?"

"Strawberry Ice cream," Cuddy said and then paused for a while, not sure of continuing the next one.

"Come on, so I could get back to sleep," House said.

"and Pickles," Cuddy finished. House made a disgusted face but followed nonetheless.

After getting what Cuddy wanted, he watched her, with a disgruntled face and went back to sleep when he couldn't take it anymore.

Cuddy went back to bed and thought he was sleeping.

"You're done grossing me out?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her, his palm running circles on top of her abdomen.

"No, I think I'll continue that tomorrow. I lost my audience," Cuddy said teasingly and turned her head to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before letting herself drift into sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Love it, Like it, Hate it?_

_Please review…._

_A lot of revelations here in this chapter even if it only contained 3,751 words… :D_

_3 more to go!_

* * *

! ! ! ! !

_**P.S.: **__**Are you guys excited and anticipating to have Mia in the picture already????**_

_**Just say the word and she'll appear on the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**_

I'll base yes's and no's on the reviews I'll read… :D


	38. A Little Big Bundle of Joy

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N**__: Thank you for the reviews last chapter! :D_

**57** added me to their favorite stories list…

**19** to Favorite Authors list and **18 **to Author Alert

And a whopping **78** to Story Alerts

--- Thank you guys!

_**New record: This is the longest chapter, not to mention my newest favorite chapter.**_

**_6,614 words..._**

_**Houseian and OOC molded together to create the perfect House.**_

_Say hello to Mia Abigail House, people!_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 38: A LITTLE BIG BUNDLE OF JOY

_**7**__**th**__** month of pregnancy…**_

House forced Cuddy to take a maternity leave since he saw that the pregnancy was already taking its toll on her. She was always tired and exhausted, and she was constantly nagging him about very simple thing, which he didn't mind since he knew what she was going through. Cuddy argued with him at first, but with Wilson's help, he was able to make her see his point.

_**

* * *

**_

7th month, 3

_**rd**__** week**_

On that same month, they finally informed their respective families a week before the baby shower that Hazel and Cuddy planned together.

House called his mother, Blythe House, and told her about the news. He was relieved when his mother didn't get upset about him not telling her sooner. In fact, she was so delighted that she asked if she could come over when the baby's born so she could help. His mother got teary eyed when he told her what name Cuddy picked.

"Mia Abigail House, mom," House told her the night he called.

"Abigail is Hebrew, it means—"

Blythe happily cut him off, "Father's joy, I know, Greg. And you picked Mia?" she asked her son serenely.

"Yes, mom, it's Italian for mine," House said calmly; the way he always speaks with his mother.

"It's perfect, then, dear, my father's joy. Greg, are you happy?" she asked, hoping to finally hear that her son is happy. That's all she ever wanted him to be. But as her son's catchphrase always say: You can't always get what you want, she hoped that this is the time she does.

There was a long pause on the other line so she asked him again, "Greg, are you happy now?"

House sighed and rubbed a hand on his face. No point in lying to his mother and keep his pride; well, he never was able to lie to his mother.

"Yes, mom, I'm happy," he answered in a low, shy voice.

Blythe smiled peacefully, thanking God that her son had finally found happiness in his life, "I'm proud of you, Greg," she said with so much love in her tone.

House was shocked. It was probably the first time his mom told him she was proud of him with so much emotion in her voice. Of course she told him a million times back then that she was very proud of him, but the difference this time was that she was proud of him because he finally admitted that he's happy.

"Thank you, mom, can you come by next week? We're going to have the baby shower next Saturday," House invited her.

"Of course, darling, as-if I actually have anything other than other old women keeping me company here," Blythe agreed at once. House knew she was probably bored with all the military wives his mother hung out with when their schedules were cleared.

"I'll pick you up at the airport," House replied.

"Okay. How's Lisa?" she asked, genuinely concerned for Cuddy and the baby.

"She's doing fine. I forced her to take a maternity leave because she's always exhausted from work."

"And the baby how is she?"

"Everything's normal. No complications at all," House proudly stated.

"Dear, I'm so happy for you," Blythe practically squealed and caught House off-guard. He never heard his mother 'squeal' since she was always with his dad, and she always acted so refined, graceful, and lady-like.

"Thank you, mom, I'll see you next week?"

"Of course, honey, goodbye, I love you," Blythe said.

"Bye mom, love you too," House said and hung up.

When House got of the line, he smiled peacefully.

When Blythe got off the line she clutched the telephone to her chest and smiled. That was the longest phone call she had with her son.

A while later, Cuddy got out of the bedroom dressed in her pajamas. She laid down beside House on the couch and laid her head in his lap.

"What are you watching?" she asked, having no idea what show was on.

"I absolutely have no idea," he said and handed her the remote.

"Just put it on the Lifestyle network," Cuddy said, not taking the remote from House.

"Why? So you can have me go run halfway across town to get something again?" House joked.

"You can't run," she teased.

"Oh but I can, now. And you know it. Why? PT for how many months, tell me again. I was able to run five miles without the PT the last time. I'm sure I can run halfway across town, I'm sure you can too, but with that," he pointed at her stomach, "You'd look like a penguin walking in the streets," he teased her.

Cuddy gave him one of her best glares, "You'd look like that too if I decided to cut 'Little Greg' right now," she threatened him. House immediately shut up and switched the channel to the Lifestyle Network.

"Satisfied?" he asked her.

Cuddy smiled and carefully shifted to her left side, facing the plasma TV.

"I talked to my mom about 15 minutes ago," House started while twirling her curls with his finger.

"What did she say," Cuddy asked, eyes still on the TV but ears listening to House.

"She's very, very happy," House said.

"That's great," Cuddy said.

"Have you called your mom?"

"No, not yet," Cuddy simply replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I have no idea what to say," Cuddy said.

"Just wing it, here," House handed her the phone after putting it on speed dial. He then muted the TV.

"House! You're such a huge—"

"Hello?" a very familiar voice answered from the other line.

Cuddy glared at House before talking, "Mom, it's me," she said and then pursed her lips, waiting for the next following questions. She knew her mom was subtle at first then the bluntness is unbearable. She knew her mom was just concerned of her life in every aspect. But sometimes, it was a bit irritating: thus, the reason why she usually lied to her mother ever since she was 12.

"Lisa! It's so good to hear from you! How are you? How's everything?" Laura Cuddy asked, firing two questions at once.

"Hi mom, I'm great. Everything's good," Cuddy started.

"Honey, I just wanted to ask why Gregory got your desk from me. He sounded actually polite, and I've met him before and you knew he wasn't THAT polite. But I did like him for you back then. He said you were renovating your office?" Laura recalled.

Cuddy smiled so sweetly up at House that he shifted uneasily in the couch, slightly causing Cuddy's head to move too.

"Oh really?" Cuddy's interest peaked, "What did he say, mom?"

"He said he was currently handling the plans to your office's renovation and he wanted to ask if I still had your desk in storage. I said yes, and then he actually asked if he could _please_ get it and send someone to pick it up and refurnish it. He was so polite dear; I had no reason to say no. So, did you get the desk?" Laura finished and asked her daughter.

"Wow," she said and gave House a very quick and light peck on the lips after grabbing his neck, pulling him down to her, "Yes, I'm using it everyday. For work and…" she looked mischievously at House, "stuff."

"That's good. Now, do you have a new boyfriend?" _Oh great, here it comes, _Cuddy thought.

"Yes, mom," Cuddy said.

"That's great! Who is he?" Laura asked excitedly.

"The person who called you about the desk," Cuddy said and then worried her lips again.

"Oh my God, you finally hooked up with Gregory House!" her mom half-squealed and half-shouted in delight.

Cuddy cringed a bit upon hearing her mom say 'hooked up'. It was a bit mortifying to hear your mom saying that, considering her mom's age.

"That's not all, mom," Cuddy said and took a deep breath.

"Here it comes," House whispered in the air to no particular person. Cuddy shot him a glare and a pleading 'shut up' look. He nodded and then waited.

"You're getting married?" Laura joked, half-meaning it.

"No," Cuddy said, internally wishing they indeed were. But that's just her.

"Then what, come on, honey, your mother's going to have a heart attack with all the suspense!" Laura pushed.

Cuddy took a deep breath and looked at House for some strength; his smirk wasn't helping, but his fingers drumming gently on her abdomen were soothing enough for her to think straight.

"I'm pregnant," Cuddy said and then closed her eyes as she waited for either the positive or negative response.

There was a bit of a long pause on the other line before she heard her mother yell, "Lilly! Come here! Now!" her mom said.

Cuddy was beyond stunned; her sister was there at her mom's house! She got along well with her sister but she thought maybe Lilly would get a bit upset that Cuddy didn't call her at once since she always called about very important things.

Cuddy gulped, "Mom is Lilly there?"

"Yes dear! Oh my God! This is great news! Lilly! Get your rotundas ass down here, NOW!" her mother called again.

"Mom! Watch your mouth!" she scolded.

"No, it's okay, honey, the kids aren't here. Your sister just visited and she's just going to stay the night," Laura said.

"Lilly!" her mother called again.

"Mom! Could you stop the yelling? I'm here!" Lilly said as she sat beside her mother on a chair in the kitchen counter.

"How many months along are you?" Laura asked Cuddy. Lilly shot a look at her mother.

"Seven," Cuddy said.

"Seven?! Oh good, Lord, seven? And you didn't tell us?" Laura rambled.

"Is that Lise?" Lilly asked her mother. She nodded. "And Lise is… pregnant?" Lilly deduced. Her mother nodded again.

Lilly grabbed the phone from her mother and talked to Cuddy, "Lisa Cuddy, you are insufferable!! You finally have a decent boyfriend, although non-Jewish, you're pregnant, for seven months, and you didn't even call me?!" Lilly said to the phone.

Cuddy gulped, "Hey sis, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure I'd make it past the first and second trimester before I told anyone; you knew everything about the IVF. We also told House's mom about 30 minutes ago."

Lilly smiled; she thought House was very sexy and though she hated him a bit back then, she also knew, like her sister, that he was a very smart and interesting lunatic. Well, she didn't actually hate him; she hated the fact that he can dodge back every sarcastic remark she threw at him. They were experts at manipulation. She was just a lot milder and she only shot back what others threw at her.

"How's the baby?" Lilly asked as she put the phone on speaker.

"Good. No complications," Cuddy smiled then furrowed her brows, "You're not asking about me?" she pouted.

"Is House there? He is the father, though, right? I'm just deducing since you're together, right?" Laura asked.

Cuddy put the phone on speaker and said, "Yes, he's here. And yes, he's the father," Cuddy said, looking at House. She sat up with House's help and they cuddled on the couch and set the phone on the coffee table.

"Lilly, sorry for picking your sister over you," House teased.

"No biggie. My husband's bigger than you," Laura said with a chuckle.

"Lilly!" Cuddy shrieked.

"Lise, I'm just kidding. You know I could never turn down an argument with your boyfriend there," Lilly said calmly.

"So, you're actually seven months pregnant?" Cuddy's mom interjected, stopping the disturbing topic.

"Yes mom. Want to know the sex?" Cuddy asked excitedly.

"Of course," her sister and her mom answered in unison.

"It's a girl," Cuddy said very proudly, caressing House's chest.

"That's great! Have you picked out a name?" Cuddy's mom squealed in delight.

"Mia Abigail House," House said proudly.

"It's beautiful, honey. I'm so proud of you. After years of focusing on your career, you finally got what you wanted for a long time," Laura told her daughter compassionately.

Cuddy let a few tears roll down her cheeks, her mother finally told her she's proud of her, "Thank you mom," she said. House kissed her tears away and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mrs. Cuddy, are you free this coming Saturday? We wanted to invite you to the baby shower," House said, taking Cuddy's place for a while so she could compose herself.

"Of course, Greg, we'll come!"

"Thank you. I'll have James Wilson pick you up because I'm going to be picking up my mo at the airport too. But in case your flights arrive at a close time with each other, we'll all squeeze in. Goodnight Mrs. Cuddy," House said.

"Okay, thank you. Goodnight Greg. Lisa are you there?"

"Yes. Goodnight mom, Lilly, I love you guys," she said through a sniffle.

"We love you too, honey. Just rest okay? Say hi to Mia for us when she's up and kicking, literally kicking," Laura chuckled.

"She kicks like hell," Cuddy groaned.

"At least Greg's sure it's his daughter," Lilly shot back.

"Great, right?" House teased.

"Mom, it's sweet agony, I swear! He just speaks to her when I tell him Mia's moving and she just kicks or punches!" Cuddy snitched.

"A definite Daddy's girl is she?" Laura cooed. House chuckled.

"Mom!" Cuddy argued, not knowing whether she was annoyed or amused anymore.

"Lisa Cuddy, you got yourself into this, live with it. Honey, just two more months and you'll be having a bundle of joy around there," Laura said.

Cuddy sighed, "I know mom, goodnight to you two."

"Night sis," Lilly said and they hung up.

"That went well," House said.

"Yes, it did," Cuddy smiled upon remembering something, "So you designed my office?" Cuddy arched her brow at him.

"Told them I was your boss," House said.

Cuddy shook her head and chuckled, "Immature but sweet. Thank you. I loved it," Cuddy said.

"You're welcome," House said and kissed her temple.

_**

* * *

**_

Baby Shower, September 12

The day of the baby shower arrived. House picked up Blythe from the airport the other night. And he picked up Cuddy's mom last night while Lilly arrived with her husband that day, leaving their kids to the nanny for a night.

Wilson arrived early with Grey and they helped with all the decorations while House just watched them; he had no knack at decorating, at all. He's just happy that Cuddy's happy.

They had great food, a lot of games and a bit of drinking after the proper celebration.

Cuddy's mom can't help but tell her she's huge, House's mom can't stop asking Cuddy once in a while how she was feeling, Cuddy's sister couldn't stop verbal jabbing with House all in the name of fun. All in all, it was a very memorable day full of love even in the most dysfunctional ways.

The day's events worn Cuddy out so House told her to sleep and leave the cleaning up to them- meaning Grey and Wilson.

The next day Cuddy happily opened the gifts with House smiling with her from time to time. She knew this was very new territory for him so she appreciated the effort.

_**

* * *

**_

October 25

Cuddy went into labor two weeks early from her due date. She gave birth at October 25, 6:30 am at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

House couldn't take his eyes off her when he saw her looking at Mia Abigail House, their daughter, with all the love in the world. The attending doctor handed Mia to Cuddy after checking her. Baby Girl House: 7 pounds, 2 ounces, 20 in, a very healthy baby girl.

She was A LOT more beautiful looking at Mia than the way she looked at Joy back then. He was captivated by the happiness he saw her in with Joy but with Mia, he was more captivated and mesmerized seeing the love and hope he saw in her eyes.

She had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She was smiling down at Mia, brushing the baby's cheek with her finger. House brushed away her tears with his thumb, ignoring the other people who were watching the crass, sarcastic, and downright impossible Dr. House showing his very human side. The people who were staring suddenly felt like they were violating their privacy so they left the couple alone with their newborn.

"She's beautiful, Lisa," House said, not even minding calling her by her first name.

Cuddy's eyes locked onto his when he called her name, "You called me Lisa. You never call me Lisa," Cuddy said with a soft smile. She was still very exhausted after the labor.

House leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "We can't possibly call each other by our surnames with Mia around the house, now can we?" he stated.

"Of course," Cuddy said, looking back down at the baby.

"We can be House and Cuddy here at the hospital, bickering like a very old married couple; I'll continue making your work life somewhat close to a fun living hell. Then we'll be Greg and Lisa at home… well, still bickering like very old married couples do," House said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that," Cuddy deadpanned as she looked at him but looked back down at Mia when House's eyes widened like saucers.

When Cuddy saw it, she gasped. Mia's eyes were crystal blue, just like her father's, maybe even a bit brighter. Mia put her small palms on her mother's lips and Cuddy smiled and chuckled a bit as she kissed their baby's tiny hands.

"She has your eyes," Cuddy said dreamily.

"Yeah, I saw. She's the splitting image of you. Her eyes can get darker in color, you know," House said, leaning down to gently caress their baby.

"And it could stay the way it is now. She's really here, isn't she?" Cuddy said, tears threatening her eyes again. She was very overwhelmed. She finally has her own baby, with House, of all people; but she wouldn't have it any other way. A baby to call their own, Mia was their miracle.

"Yes. You did well," House kissed her forehead and then whispered, "I love you."

Cuddy's heart somersaulted a few times, "I love you too, Greg," she said.

Mia just looked up at her, not crying, "We love you too, baby," she said and kissed Mia's head, "Don't we, daddy?"

House gently kissed Mia's forehead, being mindful of the roughness his scruff may cause. He needed to shave it off for the time being, he thought.

"Of course, what your mom said," he smirked playfully.

"Greg," Cuddy chuckled.

"We love you too," he said as he kissed Mia and then Cuddy.

"Cuddy…" House started breaking the spell.

"Yes, House?" Cuddy asked, wondering why they went back to surnames.

"Can I watch you breastfeed? Those jugs are getting bigger than the ones I dream of," he said mischievously with a lecherous grin.

Cuddy chuckled; he's never going to change: he'll always be a kid at heart, she thought; and she loved him for it.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself," Cuddy said smiling weakly.

"You need to rest, they'll have to run tests on Mia. Just sleep, don't worry, I'll look after her… and you at the same time," House said compassionately and kissed her forehead before carrying his daughter for the first time.

Cuddy watched House holding their daughter with utmost care and love. She'd never seen House so caring, gentle, and careful all at the same time. She never thought she would but there it was, crystal blue eyes locking onto the same crystal blue, silently trading looks of love, recognition, and trust. The scene was very heartwarming for her, giving her so much assurance that they will be more than happy this time around.

"You're going to do great with her, Greg," Cuddy said.

House looked back at Cuddy and nodded shyly, overwhelmed by her faith with him. He kissed Cuddy one last time before he stood from the bed.

"Bye baby, mommy will see you later," Cuddy said and kissed Mia one last time before letting herself drift off to sleep.

House handed Mia to the doctor and warned him that if he ever did something wrong, or made a single mistake with the test, he'll regret that he became Cuddy's attending.

_**

* * *

**_

Nursery…

Wilson watched the babies in the nursery; well he was watching one particular baby.

Baby Girl House: 7 pounds, 2 ounces, 20 in

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Stacy said, looking at the baby, no bitterness or regret at all in her words.

"She looks like an angel. Have you seen her eyes?" Wilson asked, captivated. He never thought that House would achieve the best thing in life: having your own kid. Hell, he knew House could, but maybe not in this world. Now, the truth laid there in the bassinette, wrapped in pink.

"No. Why?" Stacy humored him.

"They're just as haunting like House's. Just softer," Wilson said in awe, "The splitting image of House's eyes."

"That's great," Stacy said.

"You're not jealous?" Wilson asked her out of curiosity.

"Not a bit. We were wrong for each other right from the start," Stacy replied.

"Oh," Wilson said.

"I won five hundred bucks," Stacy suddenly said.

"On what pool?" Wilson asked as they finally walked away from the nursery.

"Gender and approximate size," Stacy smiled.

"Good for you, I was sticking with House that it's a boy. But that ass didn't tell me the exact sex when they knew," Wilson said with a low chuckle.

"That sounds just like him," Stacy said with a laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

House's Team (Past and Present)…

When news of Cuddy's labor spread around the hospital, everybody started getting either giddy, excited, or just shrugged the matter. But majority were actually excited: because they have something to tease House with. The news spread like wildfire!

The outside of the nursery usually only having some couples watching from the window, was now filled with PPTH staffs. Some admiring the very pleasing genes that have been passed on the bundle of joy in the bassinette labeled 'Baby Girl House' while the others snapped pictures of the baby. Others talked about either winning the bets or losing them.

Upon receiving texts, emails, or whatever means of communication from different doctors, nurses, and other staff at the hospital, House's team, both past and present, met in front of the nursery.

"He really is human after all," Foreman said, looking at the squirming baby.

"Shut up, Foreman," Cameron told him, "She's the splitting image of Cuddy, but with House's eyes." She said dreamily.

"Her eyes are as bright as House's but are softer," Thirteen noticed.

"Two Cuddy's are a lot better than two House's," Kutner said, cringing at the thought of House Sr. and House Jr. wreaking havoc across the hospital.

"Definitely," Foreman, Chase, and Taub agreed in unison.

"Too bad she's going to be as snarky as her father someday," Chase said in that sometimes sexy but this time annoying accent of his.

"Chase!" Cameron said and smacked him at the back of his head.

"Owww! What was that for?" he asked her incredulously.

"That's for what you said," Wilson suddenly walked in on their conversation, hearing what Chase said a few seconds ago.

"It's true," Chase defended.

"It's not. You never know until you see it," Wilson said, "House will make a great father than any of you will. Know why?" he said, defending his changed—partly changed—best friend.

"Why?" Chase asked him, while both Taub and Foreman just raised a brow.

"Because what House is most afraid of is one you don't know," Wilson told them, not divulging his friend's vulnerability.

"What is he afraid of?" Thirteen asked curiously.

"You'll know once you get to know House a few more years," Wilson said, "He'll make an excellent father," he added then took another glance at Mia then walked away.

"Cameron, do you know what he was talking about?" Taub asked her.

Cameron smiled inwardly. She did know, "No," she lied. She knew House was afraid of being a disappointment. He remembered that Wilson told her before. He's afraid of being a disappointment, which means he won't be able to disappoint Cuddy and their baby since he'll try his hardest not to.

Foreman gave her a knowing look that she was indeed lying and let it slide.

"Think we should go visit Cuddy?" Cameron asked them.

"Sure," Kutner smiled. The others nodded and followed Cameron.

_**

* * *

**_

House's office…

House informed Cuddy's mom and his mom about Cuddy giving birth. Their parents both told him separately that they'll be taking the next flight out from where they were. They also told him to not bother picking them up, they'll take a cab instead. They urged him to just watch over Cuddy and the baby.

Wilson went by and congratulated him by hugging him, ignoring House's protests and then left.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's room

Cuddy woke up with House by her side, playing his PSP.

"Hey," she said in a sleepy voice. He looked at her and stood up from the bed.

"Still feel like something was pulled out of you?" House asked her.

"House, something WAS pulled out of me. And I think that something was OUR daughter," Cuddy told him.

"Just seeing if you're still there and not drowning in too much euphoria," House told her with a smirk before kissing her lightly.

"How are you feeling? Have you slept? I'm pretty sure you were up all night last night," Cuddy asked him.

"I'm just peachy," House told her.

"And I'll be bitchy if you don't answer me properly," Cuddy told him dryly.

"Okay, okay, I slept for a while," House told her but he was quickly proven wrong when he suddenly yawned.

"Get some sleep, I'll be fine," Cuddy told him.

"I'll be fine," House told her.

"You need some sleep," Cuddy urged.

"Fine," he grumbled, "But wake me up if you need anything," House pointed at her in warning.

"I promise," she said.

House then laid down at the small couch in her private room. The couch wasn't actually part of the room. He just had maintenance bring it from Wilson's office (Without Wilson's permission, as always).

After about an hour, House's past and present team slipped into her room quietly upon seeing House sleeping.

"Somebody pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming," Chase said which caused Cuddy to smile.

"You're not the only one," Thirteen said in a sing song voice.

"He's really caring now, isn't he?" Cameron asked him as she walked close to Cuddy's bed.

"To Cuddy, yes," Kutner answered. Cuddy smiled wider.

"Congratulations! We saw her in the nursery. Such a little bundle of joy, if you ask me," Cameron said with a smile.

"Thank you. What was she doing?" Cuddy asked.

"Squirming," Kutner said and joined Cameron.

Thirteen followed beside Kutner, "She has House's eyes," she said.

"She's really beautiful, isn't she?" Cuddy said.

"She's the splitting image of her mother," Stacy said from the door. She was smiling as she walked beside the bed and hugged Cuddy genuinely.

"Congratulations!" She said.

"Thank you, Stacy," Cuddy replied.

"No, thank you. And Mia, for that matter, she won me 500 bucks," Stacy laughed.

Cuddy gave her a throaty laugh, "The entire hospital is treating us like Hollywood celebrities!"

"Well, the two of you have been flaunting your sexual tension along the hallways for years. There have been bets that started even before Chase started working here," Wilson said as he entered the room.

"What's her full name again?" Cameron asked.

"Mia Abigail House," Cuddy said with a huge smile.

"She really looks like a Mia," Foreman said, thinking it out and liking the sound of the name.

"House picked the name," she said with a smile.

"And you picked Abigail?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"Any particular meaning for the name? Or was it just random?" Cameron asked, hoping there was a meaning to the wonderful name.

"Mia is Italian for mine and Spanish for my. Abigail is Hebrew, it means Father's joy," Cuddy said, not being able to hide or remove the smile from her face at all.

"My father's joy, then?" Cameron practically squealed.

"Yes," Cuddy replied.

"It's perfect," Thirteen, Kutner, and Cameron said at the same time which caused everyone in the room to laugh, minding House who was sleeping in the couch.

"I know," Cuddy said.

"Special delivery!" Grey said happily as she entered the room. She had a nurse balance different big paper bags while she pushed the bassinette with a very awake Mia in it.

"How did you know?" Cuddy said with a smile as Grey gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before retrieving Mia from the bassinette.

"James called me, squealing like a girl," she said with a laugh and gave Mia a quick kiss on the crown of her head before gently handing her over to Cuddy.

Everyone looked at Wilson who was currently blushing furiously.

"Even if she's a bit early, she's perfectly normal and healthy," Grey said.

"How did you—" Cuddy started but immediately smiled when she remembered who she was talking to. She was so much like House when she wanted to satisfy either her curiosity or her worry or both.

"And you are?" Chase asked a bit bluntly. The others were wondering the same thing since they haven't seen her before.

Grey surprised the ducklings and even Stacy when she turned to them, she was no longer wearing contacts at all since when she saw her eyes' reflection from the mirror was her brother and herself happy where they were now. She started not using contacts on the fifth month of Cuddy's pregnancy.

"Dr. Hazel Grey, Dean of Medicine at Princeton General," she said proudly and then turned back to Cuddy and gently caressed Mia.

"And my annoying sister," House said, sitting up while rubbing his face with his hands, "Seriously, can't I sleep?" he said playfully.

Upon hearing House's shocking announcement, the ducklings' mouths hung open.

"What?" House and Grey smirked at the same time.

"Oh God, I'm going to go crazy," Kutner said.

Cuddy laughed with Wilson.

"You never told me you had a sister," Stacy said.

"That's because I never knew I had one," House answered in his usual manner.

"Wow, your eyes are exactly like House's," Taub said simply.

"Good observation, seriously, Greg, why did you hire him?" Grey sarcastically replied to Taub and then turned to her brother.

"Interesting 'background'," House said with a smirk.

"Ookay, and they're freakishly alike," Kutner said.

"Let me make it clear. He," Grey pointed to House, "Is, my, half-brother," she said as if talking to a kid.

"Cool," Thirteen said.

"Thank you," House replied, "I thought so too. She's my mini-me."

"I am not your mini-me," Grey said with a pout.

"She's such a denial queen," House said in a fake whisper.

"House, cut it out," Cuddy said, "Hazel, what were those paper bags for?"

"Each bag has a bear in it. It spells Abigail. One letter for each bear," she said happily.

"That's thoughtful of you, thank you," she said.

"No problem," Grey said with a smile.

Mia suddenly started to cry.

"Uh-oh. I think someone's hungry," Cameron said.

"We'll leave you three for a while. Maybe we'll return later afternoon," Wilson said. Stacy nodded, agreeing with Wilson and then they exited the room.

The ducklings congratulated her and said goodbye for the meantime. They were still awestruck that House had a sister who was practically like him in the manner of talking to people.

"Goody," House said as he stood up and walked toward his life now, "Can I watch too, mommy?" he asked like a kid.

"Yes, daddy. As long as you remember what I told you," Cuddy said.

"Okay," he replied.

Cuddy moved a bit to give House a space to sit on the bed.

He watched as Cuddy breastfed Mia, loving not only the scenery of Cuddy's engorged breasts brought by pregnancy and childbirth but seeing her breastfeed their daughter.

"Are you happy?" House asked her this time.

Cuddy looked up at him, "More than anyone will ever know," she said with a very angelic smile.

"How about you?" Cuddy asked him in return.

"More than I thought I could ever be," House replied very honestly, kissing her in the cheek.

There they were, happier than ever with Mia in between them. The little big bundle of joy that had been bringing them closer and closer to each other and still is, as the days go by.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: This chapter officially turned into my favorite after I read it before posting…

_**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**_

_**Let me know what you think…**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Seeing as it's almost the end, I'm begging those who haven't made their thoughts known yet, please Review… :)

_**Okay, two more chapters! Are you guys excited?**_


	39. People Can Change

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N**__: I don't think _the others liked the last chapter at all… (Sighs) I only got 12 reviews…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, though…

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 39: PEOPLE CAN CHANGE

_**October 26**_

Stacy and Wilson sat across each other on the cafeteria table that day.

"House made you Mia's godfather?" Stacy asked, playing a bit with her salad.

"Unbelievably so," Wilson said with a smile.

Stacy returned it, "He's really changed, hasn't he?"

"Contrary to his motto," Wilson said, nodding, "I'm happy for him. It's been long overdue."

"It wouldn't have been if he didn't distance himself from people," Stacy said.

"Well, House will always be House," Wilson said.

"Now?" Stacy asked.

"He'll still be his sarcastic, pain-in-the-ass self, just not miserable and self-destructive anymore," he answered.

"He finally has something to live for, other than solving his puzzles," she replied. She felt a bit empty, knowing that she didn't have a chance to create a family with Mark but she was entirely happy and proud of House.

"Cuddy's ecstatic," Wilson suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

"She's been longing for a child for a long time and now she finally has a perfectly healthy baby girl," Stacy said.

"And a man who loves her more than she'll ever know," Wilson said.

"Did Greg tell you that?" she asked.

"No, but you can see for yourself. He's gentle with Cuddy when need be, he keeps her on her feet the way she does. Did you know he took her clinic hours for himself so Cuddy can join differentials?" Wilson said proudly.

"Greg hates the clinic," Stacy said knowingly.

"That's my point," Wilson said with a smile, "People can change," he finished.

"I'm glad he changed for the better," Stacy said, smiling.

_**

* * *

**_

A week after… Foreman runs the Diagnostic Dept. Temporarily

Cameron and Chase enter the adjoined conference room in House's office at lunch time.

"Hi, just wanted to get some news. Where's House?" Cameron asked.

"He's with Cuddy and the baby at home," Foreman answered.

"So, you're running the department for now?" Chase asked. Foreman nodded.

"No case?" Cameron asked.

"We just solved it," Kutner said proudly.

"You guys solved the case with no help at all from House?" Chase asked, clearly amused.

"Well, a few questions here and there. He's on a new record," Thirteen admitted.

Cameron's eyebrows furrowed while Chase just looked confused, "What kind of record?" Cameron asked.

"Well, we put up a new kind of game," Taub started, looking to Kutner for him to continue.

"Seeing as House usually calls us idiot, he's been saying less of it since Mia arrived. So, we count the times he told us specifically and we count the total and compare it to that of before, and believe me, we kept count," Kutner said, smiling devilishly.

"Wow, never thought you could do that waggle House does when he thinks of something insanely stupid," Cameron said and sat down she kept quiet for a while, staring into space when Chase snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey, you okay?" Chase asked.

Cameron nodded, "Yeah. I was just thinking. You guys should be thankful he's changing for the better. If you keep doing this to him behind his back, If he finds out, he'll get embarrassed an then he'll retreat. You know how he is when he himself proves his catchphrases wrong," she sighed, "All I'm saying is take it easy on him. He's been trying really hard," she finished and then walked out of the room. She had no more feelings for House but she still cared deeply for him.

"What's up with her?" Kutner asked.

"She still cares about him," Chase said, unaffected. Cameron told him about it before and he trusted her.

"Cameron does have a point. Chase, you know we saw him when proven wrong about what he usually says," Foreman said.

Chase nodded, "Cameron's right, just take it easy on House even if he never took it easy on you," he finished and said goodbye and left the room to look for Cameron.

"I guess we'll have to stick to the pools," Thirteen said.

"We better," Foreman agreed. Kutner and Taub just nodded.

"Go find us a case," Foreman told them.

The other three ducklings stood up, "You know, I really like House ordering me, than you," Kutner said on the way to the door and looked at Foreman, "He does the ordering better," he finished and followed the others.

Foreman shook his head and smiled. He stood up and went down to do some clinic duty.

_**

* * *

**_

The preceding weeks…

House's mom stayed at their place for about a month to help with the baby. House was glad that Cuddy didn't get postpartum depression.

Blythe got along well with Cuddy. House practically sank in his seat every time his mother told stories about him when he was a kid and Cuddy would almost cry, laughing. He was very thankful that his mother didn't divulge the part about his father's punishments.

Blythe was a lot of help during the first month of taking care of Mia. She told Cuddy that she can leave night duty to her while Cuddy took the morning and afternoons. House helped, but he wouldn't change Mia's diaper, for some reason. But Cuddy forced him to try at least once. Unbeknownst to him, his mother took a picture of him doing it.

Pictures, Cuddy and Blythe took a lot of them for keepsakes. Cuddy loved taking pictures of House with Mia because his face was usually like his face when Cameron showed her the picture Emma took. She fell in love with that picture but she didn't know that at that time yet.

The second month, when Cuddy had to get back to work after her maternity leave, her mother volunteered to babysit since Lilly told her that she could just hire a sitter for her two kids.

Laura Cuddy had a great time with both House and Cuddy. The conversations were crazy. Cuddy blushed furiously when her mother told House about Cuddy's big crush on him during college.

Another thing Cuddy was happy about was Mia's eyes didn't change at all in color. They were still like House's baby blues, just a bit livelier since she was so young.

Grey was the very doting auntie and godmother who keep buying Mia teddies and very cute onesies and other baby stuff. Cuddy had to tell her to pause and continue when Mia reached one so she did. She can't keep herself from visiting every time she had free time and House didn't admit it but he liked verbal jabbing with his sister whenever she's around.

Speaking of his sister, he was mortified that Grey and Wilson moved in together two months after Mia was born. He had the stinking feeling that Wilson's going to ask Grey to marry him since they didn't move in to an apartment. Instead, they each paid half for a new house.

House never thought he could be this happy in his lifetime. He swore to himself and promised his mother that he wouldn't go back to his old habits and screw things up. He wanted to give his daughter and Cuddy the life and love his father never showed that much to him and his mother.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia at 9 months…

While watching a movie, House and Cuddy suddenly heard Mia babbling on House's lap. They heard her babbling before but this time there were a few two-syllable words.

"Dada," she babbled and then squealed, looking up at House.

House just stared at her while Cuddy chuckled at the look on House's face. She's heard Mia babble incoherently before but this was the first time she heard her say 'dada'. The look of shock that registered on House's face touched her heart the same way that Mia squealed dada while looking at him.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" House asked Cuddy.

"Yes, baby, dada's here," Cuddy said motherly.

"Dada!" Mia squealed again.

"Do you call me dada when you're alone with her?" House asked, clearly stunned. Cuddy shook her head.

"I call you daddy, I'm mommy, your mom is Oma, and my mom is Nana," Cuddy stated, "Wilson is Uncle Jimmy while your sister is Auntie Zel."

"Zel?" House smirked.

"She said that she didn't want your daughter to have a hard time pronouncing her name," Cuddy answered.

House was about to answer when Mia squealed again while clapping her hands, looking at Cuddy, "Mama!"

Cuddy's eyes instantly started misting up, "Hey baby, Mama's here. So is dada," she said as she took Mia from House's lap and stood her up on her lap.

House ignored the movie and looked at his girls, "I'm going to have my hands full with the two of you," he said playfully.

Cuddy laid Mia on House's chest and Mia just patted House's cheek repeatedly, each pat turning into a smack when she started squealing incoherently again with 'dada' included in it.

"You're just like your mom, aren't you? You just like slapping me anywhere," House said, playing with his daughter's teeny hands with his lips. He was answered with another squeal and a smack from Mia's free hand.

"I think that answers your question," Cuddy smiled, facing House's side, tucking her left arm under her chin as she looked at the two.

"Can I get out of clinic duty if I do daddy duty?" House asked her mischievously.

"Sorry, no," Cuddy said with a laugh, "No chance in hell are you using our daughter to get out of your duties at the hospital," she scolded.

"Who'll take care of her then?" House asked, knowing the answer.

"I hired a stay-in nanny," Cuddy said.

"You're going to leave our daughter with a stranger?!" House feigned shock and concern, "You should be ashamed of yourself! You're mean."

"It won't work. And you're devious," she answered him, knowing his hidden agenda.

"When wasn't I?" he said with a grin.

"Never," Cuddy said and rubbed her daughter's back soothingly after noticing she was slowly falling asleep on her father's chest the way she usually did.

"You know, she really likes you," Cuddy said dreamily. Sometimes Mia would just cry when her father just looked at her from the crib so that House won't have any choice other than pick her up and soothe and caress her.

"She's my sprog, of course she does," House said.

"Could you not refer to her that way?" Cuddy asked him a bit irritated.

"She's our unbelievably beautiful sprog?" House teased.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Cuddy said with a defeated smile.

"You tell me so each day," House said, catching her joking tone.

"So…" House started after they got back to watching the movie, "Have you chosen a convent to keep her in until she's thirty?" he asked with a smirk, "If not, I have some suggestions…"

Cuddy's eyes widened at his statement and smacked him in the arm, mindful of Mia, "House! I can't believe you!" He was back to House from that unbelievable statement.

"What?" House asked defensively.

Cuddy chuckled and then talked to him tenderly, "Greg, you won't lose your daughter over a boy," Cuddy said, "We still have a lot of years to overcome, you know," she said, now rubbing his arm.

House nodded, "No sex at least until she's in college, though," House said after a few minutes.

"We'll tell her that," Cuddy acquiesced.

"And no boyfriend until she's in college," House added after a while.

"Greg…" Cuddy warned, but deep inside clearly amused.

"And no girlfriend if she's a lesbian," House said. Cuddy's mouth went agape at his statement.

"House!" she hissed.

"What?" House said and looked at her.

Cuddy kissed him to shut him up, "Stop being so overprotective!" she laughed.

"I am not overprotective," House said slowly.

"Yes you are," Cuddy pushed.

"I am NOT!" House said through gritted teeth.

"See, you are so overprotective," Cuddy now teased.

"Fine, I am, happy?" House admitted in defeat.

Cuddy gave him a kiss again, "We can worry about boys when the time comes, okay?"

House nodded.

"She's only turning one in three months so don't go crazy about the future yet," Cuddy added.

House snorted and continued to watch the movie while rubbing Mia's back gently.

"And don't you dare ruin our daughter's dates when she starts dating," Cuddy warned him.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," House shot back mischievously with an evil grin.

_Oh God, _Cuddy thought and shook her head while smiling.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please review…

_**One more chapter to go and it's the end…**_

_**And the something HUGE is part of it.**_

_**What could that be? Any guesses?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I already started the second story: Please read: **__**Breaking Walls… **_


	40. Mischievous Mia

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N:**__ Okay guys… This is it… Last chapter... * surprise at the end…_

_I'm so thankful to those who read and reviewed all the way!_

_I hope that you continue reading the fics that I really enjoy writing for you guys!_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 40: MISCHIEVOUS MIA

_**December 24**_

_**Mia at 3 years old…**_

Cuddy was more than happy that House was doing so well with Mia; sometimes even too much. An example of too much is giving her chocolates or tootsie pops behind her back. She just laughed it off sometimes but she just glares at him when he does it in front of her.

She was pulled out of her reverie when a kid with bright baby blue eyes and slightly curly hair ran to her. She was cute as a button, with her cheeks a bit puffed out. She just knew Mia was going to beg for something at the moment. Cuddy gives House that look all the time when she wants something: eyes open wide for effect, a slight pout gracing her lips, and cheeks a bit puffed. But Mia shocked her when she suddenly smiled and squealed.

"Merry Christmas, mommy!"

Cuddy laughed whole-heartedly as she pulled Mia on top of her lap.

"Baby, Christmas is not until tomorrow," Cuddy tenderly corrected her.

"What's today?"

"It'll be Christmas eve."

"Ooooh," Mia said. She suddenly went back to pleading puppy dog face.

Cuddy smiled at her and House's beautiful child, "What do you want, honey?" she gently asked Mia, brushing a few locks of curly brown hair from her face..

"Mommy, dad says we go shopping," Mia told her in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Cuddy asked her daughter, leaning closer than was possible.

"Daddy said don't tell you so shhh," Mia said with a guilty smile, placing her pointer finger on her lips.

Cuddy furrowed her brows mentally. It was just shopping. Or was there some hidden agenda and House was going to drown their daughter with sugar like once before.

Cuddy offered a small grin, "Then why are you telling mommy?" Cuddy asked, trying to get a clue to what the secrecy was all about.

"I need help," Mia said. Her daddy told her that she was going to pick something for mommy. But she didn't know exactly what mommy liked.

"Do you like princesses?" Mia asked with her trademark pout. Cuddy chuckled at the question.

"Yes, honey, of course I do. In fact there's a princess in my lap," Cuddy cooed.

Mia faced her, straddling her mother and wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

She giggled, "I'm not a princess, mommy," she said.

"You're mommy and daddy's princess, okay?" Cuddy answered lovingly.

"Okay," Mia smiled widely, "Do you like brilliant?" she asked.

"Yes," Cuddy answered slowly, unsure of how the question was supposed to come out.

"Okay. Thanks for the help mommy," Mia smiled widely and gave Cuddy a quick kiss and scampered out of the living room.

"What was that all about?" House asked after seeing his daughter scurrying to her room.

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell me you were going out with her today?" Cuddy asked. She wrapped her arms around him when he sat beside her on the couch.

House sighed, "When will she know that secrets aren't supposed to be told?"

Cuddy chuckled, "She sounds like someone I know. Oh wait, that's you," Cuddy said as she kissed his jaw.

"Very funny," House said dryly.

"Where are you taking her?" Cuddy asked him.

"In case you forgot, you weren't supposed to know," House smirked.

"Come on! Please?" Cuddy asked, mimicking Mia's face a while ago.

"Fortunately, in this case, that won't work, so don't suck up to me," House told her with a grin.

Cuddy unwrapped her arms around him and crossed them in front of her then pouted, "You're not fair," she muttered.

House kissed her on the cheek, "You're saying that now," he said and stood up.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Go get her ready," House said.

"Yes, master," Cuddy said dryly.

"Good girl," House laughed and got ready.

_**

* * *

**_

Shopping...

House just adored the shimmer in Mia's eyes upon seeing the diamonds at Cartier.

"Daddy, is this what you'll buy mommy?" she asked him.

"Yup," House answered coolly.

"I want one too," she said.

"You'll get one when you grow up," House said, mentally crossing his fingers that she doesn't find one too early.

"I want one now," she whined.

"I'll buy you one later at a different store," House said.

Mia shrugged, "Okay."

"May I help you, sir?" the man asked him.

"Yes, where's your Solitaire collection?" House asked rather politely.

"Over here, sir," the man led them.

"Come on honey, pick one for mommy," House told Mia.

"Mommy she said she liked princesses. And she answered yes if she liked brilliant," Mia said.

House and the man, which he thought was the manager, just laughed at her cuteness.

"Does the young lady mean Princess-cut and brilliant-cut diamonds?"

"Yes," House said, rubbing his daughter's back.

"You said to ask mommy," she said innocently which caused House to smile.

"I told you not to tell mommy but ask her if she likes squares. Not the brilliant and princess stuff," House gently scolded her.

"Sorry," she sing songed.

House smiled and patted her back gently in a gesture that said it was nothing.

"I want this for mommy," Mia said happily, pointing at a very beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"She has very good taste," the man said.

House smiled; of course Mia had good taste. You would if you're the daughter of Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"This, has been a Cartier classic since 1895. It is a platinum ring, with a princess-cut diamond and brilliant-cut diamonds on the rim, as you see. The elegance of the lines is unique," the man said.

"Anything else, Mia?" House asked.

"Nope," she said with a smile which suddenly turned into a frown, "Do you think mommy will like it?" she asked.

"She'll love it," House said with a smile.

"I'll take it." House told the man.

_**

* * *

**_

At home that night…

"Mom, we're here!" Mia said as she got in the house.

Mia ran to her parents' bedroom and jumped on the bed.

"Mom! We're back," she whispered.

Cuddy rolled to face her and wrapped an arm around her, "Where did you go?"

"We went to eat and then we went to buy…mmhhphhm," Mia started then wasn't able to finish it when her father's hand covered her mouth.

"Okay, let mommy rest," House said quickly and carried Mia out of the room.

Cuddy sat up, "Greg, it's okay, I'm already up!" she whined.

"Be right back," House called out.

Mia was able to wiggle out of her father's arms ran back to Cuddy, practically tackling her on top of the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy's going to tickle me!" she squealed and hid from House.

"Why?' Cuddy asked, amused at her daughter's squealing.

"Because I was going to tell you—"

"Mia, daddy won't buy you chocolates anymore if you tell mommy what we did," House said, now grasping at straws. Why did they have to tell her never to hide things!

Mia suddenly stopped. Her daddy was her chocolate provider since her mom only made her eat a few per day.

"Honey, don't worry, tell mommy. I'll buy you your chocolates if daddy won't buy you any," Cuddy said motherly.

Mia smiled widely and stuck her tongue out at her father while House was pleading with her not to tell.

"Traitor," House said under his breath when he knew he wasn't going to stand a chance. This was the first time Mia didn't actually follow him. She was such a daddy's girl that he trusted her not to tell Cuddy about the ring. But girls are girls, they always gossip.

"Daddy made me pick a ring. I picked a ring for you, mommy," Mia said gleefully.

Cuddy's mouth flew open. _Was House… Is he… Will he really? Oh my God…_

House suddenly had no choice, he wanted to surprise her tomorrow but Mia just ad to pull one over on him so he knelt in front of Cuddy and took the small, red Cartier box and opened it, eliciting a gasp from Cuddy.

"Lisa Cuddy, I love you more than you'll ever know. Will you marry me?" House asked her, his voice cracking a bit from emotion.

Tears were now starting to form in Cuddy's eyes; she nodded instantaneously, "Yes! Of course!" she said with a very ethereal smile.

House took the ring from the box and slipped it on her ring finger. Cuddy kissed him lightly, mindful that there was a kid in the room.

"I love you too," Cuddy whispered when she hugged him.

"Me too!" Mia said and ran to them from the bed, jumping in her father's arms and hugged her parents.

Cuddy smiled. They were going to be a perfect family now, albeit she and House will always be functionally dysfunctional.

"Don't go thinking about a golden retriever and a house in the suburbs, Cuddy," House warned her while they remained hugging. Cuddy smiled at the crook of his neck.

"Of course, don't want you running for the hills now, do we?" Cuddy teased. House chuckled.

"How long are we supposed to hug?" Mia suddenly asked after a comfortable, silent 5 minutes, causing House and Cuddy to laugh out loud.

* * *

_**A/N: The Surprise:**_

_**I will be continuing this IF and ONLY IF you want me to… :D**_

_**So please review and tell me if you want another chapter for the epilogue. **_

_**Or tell me to continue it and not end it yet… :D**_

_**Majority will win…**_

**_Breaking Walls update will be tomorrow... :D_**


	41. Breaking News

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N:**__ WOW! Congratulations to those who voted 'yes' for me to continue… :D_

_Please continue to read and review! Love you guys!_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 41: BREAKING NEWS

After pulling back from their hug Mia looked at Cuddy with a frown while she wiped her mother's face with her tiny hands.

"Why you crying mommy?" Mia asked her, a concerned pout painting her face.

Cuddy chuckled, "Mommy's happy, baby," she said with all the love she can express.

Mia looked confused, "You don't look happy," she said suspiciously.

"Yeah, mommy, you don't look happy," House teased with a smirk.

Cuddy laughed, "Baby, daddy just asked mommy to marry him. I'm very happy," she said and added a very beautiful smile to prove that she was.

"What does that mean?" Mia asked with a smile, mimicking her mother.

"Daddy loves us so much that he wants to be with us forever," Cuddy said, trying to explain.

"I want marry too!" Mia squealed, her statement causing House's eyes to widen like car tires.

Cuddy laughed whole-heartedly at the look of innocence in Mia's face and the horror and mortification obviously spelled on House's face.

"Daddy!" Mia smacked House in the cheek to pull him out of his stunned state.

"I never thought someone other than I can render you speechless and utterly mortified," Cuddy said with a chuckle.

House smirked, "And I'm surprised you aren't."

Cuddy then noticed the new necklace her daughter was wearing.

"Did daddy buy this for you?" Cuddy asked.

Mia touched the necklace, looked at it, and then looked at her mother and nodded enthusiastically.

"Daddy won't buy me ring. He bought me this," Mia said.

"Wow, is that an M, an A, and an H?" Cuddy humored her daughter, loving her enthusiasm.

Mia nodded again, Cuddy was surprised her head didn't fall off or she didn't get dizzy.

"M for Mia, A for Abigail and H for House, mommy," Mia said.

"Where'd you buy this?" Cuddy asked House, clearly intrigued. The necklace was pretty, it had three pendants, and the one in the middle with the A was a star. Each pendant had a Tourmaline stone, which was Mia's birthstone.

"Isabelle Grace Jewelry, if I'm not mistaken, your daughter literally dragged me," House said.

"But you were slow!" Mia defended, pouting at her father.

Cuddy mimicked her daughter's pout and looked at House, "You guys don't play fair," House said with a smirk.

Mia squealed in victory and kissed her father in the cheek, "I looooooove you daddy!" she said.

Cuddy's heart did a triple somersault upon hearing her daughter's words to House.

"I love you too, munchkin," House said with a wide smile. Mia pouted; she wasn't used to her dad calling her munchkin. She crinkled her nose.

"How bout me?" Cuddy joined in with a pout.

"Of course we love you too," House said as he and Mia kissed Cuddy on either side of her cheeks.

"That's good to hear," Cuddy said with a giggle.

_**

* * *

**_

Christmas Day… December 25

"Mommy…" Cuddy could hear the calm voice of her daughter, trying to wake her up, "Moooom, wake up…" Mia tried again.

"Moooooooom!" Mia called again, getting in the bed and hugging her mother.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile, House used to call her in that sweet but sometimes cutely annoying voice. It was ten times more heartwarming hearing it from her own daughter. Their daughter.

Cuddy turned to face Mia, "Hey, baby. Merry Christmas!" she greeted and gave Mia a quick kiss in the lips.

"Merry Christmas mommy," Mia replied cheerfully, "I love you!"

Cuddy couldn't help but swoon over her daughter's angelic face when she said that, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Cuddy then noticed what was missing, "Where's your dad?" she asked.

"Hospital, I think. He left letter and breakfast," Mia said, not entirely sad.

"Baby, do you want to come with me to the hospital today?" Cuddy asked sweetly.

Mia nodded her head quickly upon hearing the question and Cuddy had to hold either side of her daughter's head to stop her. Cuddy laughed when Mia still tried to nod.

"Go wait for me in the kitchen," Cuddy said. Mia gave her one last kiss before scurrying to the kitchen.

Cuddy shook her head; she bet that House gave her something sweet since she was running like Road Runner again.

She then looked at her ring finger. She couldn't believe it. House proposed. They were engaged to be married. Finally.

Cuddy laughed upon remembering how Mia went against her father for the first time just to tell her that she picked the engagement ring for her. Mia made a very lovely and tasteful choice for a girl her age. The diamond was gorgeous and big, not that the size mattered, she was just really amazed that she finally had an engagement ring on her ring finger, and from no other than House.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, 9 am

Cuddy walked through the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital that Christmas Day with her daughter beside her. People couldn't take their eyes off the very angelic-looking little girl and instantly knew who she was. Dr. House's proof of being human and Dr. Cuddy's little angel.

Many stared at them as this was the first time Cuddy ever brought Mia to the hospital at this age. The last time she brought Mia along with her was when she was a year old and her sitter had a family emergency that needed to be attended to.

"Mom," Mia tugged at her mother's slacks, "Why they looking at me?" Mia asked her in a squeaky voice.

Cuddy smiled and carried her daughter in her arms. Good thing she was wearing slacks and a casual blouse since that day was her day-off.

Almost half of the staff stared and gasped while the others gaped as they saw the big diamond on Cuddy's ring finger when she lifted her daughter in her arms, exposing the ring. She looked down at the ring and a smile graced her lips upon seeing the stunned look on her employees' faces.

"Mom, they're looking at you," Mia whispered.

"Let them, honey," Cuddy whispered back, clearly entertained by the slack-jawed look on her employees.

They made their way to the elevator and rode it to House's floor.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, that morning…

House was a bit pissed that he got called in for a patient. The symptoms were just too hard not to give in to. He felt a little guilty about leaving his fiancé and daughter at home on that Christmas morning so he made them breakfast but he took their gifts with him, knowing they'd be in his office later that day.

He walked in to Wilson's office after telling the ducklings to run some tests.

"Good morning," House said as he sat on his best friend's couch.

Wilson stared at him. Throughout the years, this was the first time House said that.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked with his eyebrows furrowed as he started to sip his coffee.

"Never better," Wilson raised an eyebrow at him and drank his scorching hot coffee, "I proposed to Cuddy last night," House said.

Wilson immediately coughed out the hot coffee, scalding his tongue, and tried to save face by swallowing what was left in his mouth. He smacked his chest several times, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"Are you okay?" House sarcastically returned his question.

Wilson dabbed at his clothes, knowing it was in vain, he stopped. He had a spare in his office so he left his now coffee-stained suit and looked at House.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" House asked him.

"Well, you don't. Wow. This is great!" Wilson said, smiling widely.

"You can stop gloating," House said.

"How can I not?" Wilson replied, chuckling.

"I was wondering…" House looked up at Wilson, "I was wondering if you'd like to be MY best man, for a change." House stated, almost shyly.

Wilson could never be happier with this mysterious friend of his, "Of course, seeing as you've been my best man 4 times," Wilson said.

Wilson married Hazel last year but they already had a daughter when Mia was a year and a half old. Her name was Sophia, after Grey's mother.

"Thank you," House said and walked to the door, "You still owe me lunch later."

Wilson laughed, "It's my honor," he replied dryly. Some things just never changed, and he loved those things even if they weren't very appealing to others.

"Merry Christmas, Wilson," House said and walked out of the office, leaving a shocked Wilson in his wake.

He's very happy, Wilson thought with a smile.

Wilson instantly called Grey and told her the Princeton Plainsboro Breaking News: House and Cuddy are engaged.

_**

* * *

**_

House's office, 9:15 am

"Daddy!!!" Mia squealed and ran to her father's waiting arms.

"Hey, munchkin," House greeted

Mia instantly pouted and crinkled her nose at her father, "I'm not a munchkin, daddy!" she whined.

Cuddy and the ducklings watched in amusement upon seeing the father-daughter interaction taking place.

"What are you, then?" House asked gently.

"I'm a princess," Mia beamed.

"Really? Who said so?" House teased.

"Mommy said so," she answered her dad, crossing her arms in front of her the way Cuddy usually did to him.

"Really?" House asked. Mia nodded with a smile.

"Okay, hey, munchkin," House teased her again.

"Daaaaad! I'm no munchkin!" Mia argued.

"Okay, okay, princess," House said with a laugh. His daughter definitely inherited her shrieking harpy voice from her mother. Mia giggled upon hearing her daddy call her a princess.

"Merry Christmas daddy, I love you!" Mia said and kissed her daddy all around his face. He carried Mia to his office and sat her on the chair and talked to her for a while.

The team watched them, clearly amused. House just smirked at them.

"Wow, didn't think he was capable of that," Taub said, eyebrows shooting upward with amusement.

"Now you do," Thirteen answered and Cuddy smiled at her.

Cuddy saw the presents on the table and couldn't help but ask, "You did secret Santa again? Have you not learned your lesson?" she scolded them gently.

"Oh, we checked the names this time," Kutner answered with a grin.

"Nice," Cuddy said with a smile. She subconsciously had her hands in her pocket so the team wasn't able to see her ring at all.

Suddenly the team's pagers beeped simultaneously.

Their mouths hung open upon reading the page on the screen.

_PPTH Breaking News: Dr. House and Cuddy Engaged!!!_

Cuddy furrowed her brows upon seeing the ducklings' reactions: Thirteen was blushing while staring at the pager, Foreman's eyebrows were in a shocked state, Kutner had a goofy grin on his face, while Taub's form went a bit rigid.

"What's up?" Cuddy asked.

"Apparently, someone found you and House's engagement breaking news," Wilson answered from the door and hugged Cuddy.

"Congratulations," Wilson said as they pulled back from the hug.

"Unkie Jimmy!!!" Mia called out in a squee and jumped into Wilson's arms.

"Hey there, sweetie," Wilson greeted his godchild. He then handed her a very big Christmas-inspired paper bag when he put her down.

"For me?" Mia asked, her eyes big with happiness. Wilson nodded. Mia hugged Wilson and showed her mom the bag.

"Go open it, baby," she said.

Kutner carried her and sat her on his seat.

Mia couldn't help but squeal upon seeing the very soft, big, pink teddy bear inside the bag. She looked up at Wilson and smiled adorably, "Thank you!" Mia sing songed. Wilson smiled in recognition.

"Can we see the ring?" Thirteen asked, curious of House's choice in jewelry.

Cuddy proudly showed her ring, "It's Cartier."

"Wow, I never thought House had good taste in jewelry," she said.

"I pick for mommy," Mia said proudly, climbing into Thirteen's lap. She knew Thirteen because the doctor babysat for her once while House, Cuddy, Wilson, and Grey were at a conference.

"Really? You picked mommy's ring?" Thirteen asked the little angel.

"Yes. Daddy tell me pick for mommy," Mia said with a wide smile.

"Did she really?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"They went shopping together yesterday. Actually, House wouldn't have proposed if Mia hadn't, for the first time, gone against House." She smiled, remembering the entire scene last night.

"What did she do?" Kutner asked, intrigued at how House's little girl pulled one over her old man.

Cuddy chuckled, "She ran to me the moment she got in the house. When she was about to tell me, House covered her mouth and carried her out of the room. But she was able to struggle free and practically tackled me to the bed, claiming her father was going to tickle her. When I asked her why, after a few arguments with House, she told me they bought a ring and that House made her pick. House had no choice but to propose then and there," Cuddy smiled ethereally.

"Wow, Foreman said. He stood up and gave her a hug, "Congratulations, Dr. Cuddy." The other's followed suit.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"Where'd your dad go?" Cuddy asked Mia.

"He said he get something," Mia said. Cuddy nodded.

House then went inside carrying a multi-holed gift wrapped box.

"You should see the zombie look on those staff of yours! They're hilarious!" House laughed as he laid the box on the floor.

"I'll see that for myself later. I only had a glimpse of it this morning. Oh God, don't tell me that's what I think it is," Cuddy groaned a bit.

"Oh yeah," House said in a breath with a very mischievous smile.

"That for me?" Mia asked, batting those baby blue eyes at her father.

"Yup, for mommy and daddy's princess," House said.

"Whazzit? Whazit, daddy? Whazzit?" Mia tugged at House's shirt.

"Why don't you go open it?" House said with a laugh.

Mia opened the box and squealed so loud that everyone in the room had to cover their ears. Everyone except House who was enjoying his daughter's face.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_What's inside the box? Any guesses?_

_**Please revie**__**w…**_

_--Don't forget to R & R Breaking Walls! : D_

_Update for BW is tomorrow..._


	42. Father's Joy

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for the reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing! :D_

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 42: FATHER'S JOY

_**.**_

_Mia opened the box and squealed so loud that everyone in the room had to cover their ears; everyone except House, who was enjoying his daughter's face._

Cuddy groaned a bit when she saw what was in the box. But she smiled wholeheartedly when she saw the ultimate look of joy in Mia's face, and the look of content, love, and amazement in House's.

Before Mia picked the puppy up, she jumped into House's arms and placed many kisses around his face just the way she did when she saw him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy!" Mia squealed.

"You're welcome, princess," House said and kissed the crown of Mia's head then put her down. House just made a face at the faces the ducklings were making at him.

Mia gently picked up the ball of fluff and hugged it.

"What breed?" Kutner asked, not familiar with this particular one.

"Samoyed," House, Cuddy, Wilson, and pretty much the others, replied.

"Oh," Kutner said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting her a puppy?" Cuddy whispered to House.

"I don't have to tell you everything. You're not the boss of me," House smirked.

"On the contrary, House, I AM your boss," Cuddy shot back with a seductive smile.

"Not in front of the children," Wilson told them.

"Yes, dad," House said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I wanted to surprise her. She always looked at white balls of fur whenever we pass by pet shops," House said shyly.

"Aww, that's sweet," Cuddy said and grabbed his cheek and planted a kiss on it.

Mia suddenly held out the puppy to Cuddy and hugged House.

"You the best, daddy," Mia said with all the love she could muster for her dad.

House let the words sink in. He couldn't handle it (the emotion) for a while so when Mia pulled back he smiled at her and then spoke.

"I'll be right back," House said and walked quickly out of the conference room. Cuddy knew that something was up.

She gave the puppy back to Mia and gestured for Thirteen to look after her for a while.

"I'll just talk to him," Cuddy said and squeezed Wilson's arm quickly.

"Where daddy goin'? Why mommy too?" Mia asked.

"They're going to work for a while, sweetie," Thirteen said.

"'Bout you?" she asked.

"I'm going to play with you until mommy comes back," Thirteen said. She knew Foreman knew that she was temporarily off the hook to babysit for a while.

* * *

"You'll freeze yourself to death," Cuddy said in her normal voice as she approached House. He didn't answer.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around him as she pressed herself on his back, "What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

"Nothing," House replied. Cuddy could tell he was lying since she could hear his heart pounding.

"You're lying," she scolded gently.

"There's nothing to lie about," he answered her almost inaudibly.

"Greg, I know you know that I know when you're lying. Come on, what's wrong? Please, talk to me," Cuddy pleaded.

"She said I was the best dad," House told her in a sigh.

"And that's bad because?"

"I've never been called the best. I've never made anyone as happy and proud of me as she was when she said that," House said.

"Oh Greg, you've made me and Mia very proud of you. You've also made us very happy. You made ME happy by giving me the best gift I could ever ask for," Cuddy said as she finally moved in front of him and stared into those eyes.

"Which was?" House asked.

"A family," Cuddy said firmly with passion.

"You did something for me too," House admitted.

"What?" Cuddy asked, searching his eyes for the answer.

"You saved me," House said, full of emotion.

"From what?" Cuddy asked, furrowing her brows, never losing eye contact.

"From myself," House answered her and then kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, "Thank you. I love you, Lisa."

Cuddy never thought she'd hear the day House would actually thank her for keeping him in line, keeping him with her, loving him, and practically every good and bad thing she did to him. She smiled and hugged him back tightly, "I love you too, Greg. Don't worry about what Mia said because she meant it with all of her heart. You are NOT your father, House. Mia's unconditional love for you proves that. You're also the best for me," Cuddy said, pulling back from their hug and kissing him lightly in the lips.

"Thank you," House said again in a low voice.

"Could we please get back in, I don't want to leave our daughter alone," Cuddy said. Although she trusted Thirteen, she didn't actually trust the curious people in the hospital.

House nodded and led them back to his office.

Everyone was staring at the couple as they made their way back to House's office. It was the first time they saw them together since the news about their engagement spread through the hospital like wildfire.

Cuddy took House's hand and held it firmly with her own. To her surprise, House didn't pull back.

When they got back to House's office, Cuddy sat beside her daughter who was currently playing with the Samoyed puppy.

"Picked any name yet, baby?" Cuddy asked her, patting the puppy's head. She was finding the puppy too cute to resist. Those pointy ears, black eyes, chubby face and body, that cute tail and that smile that looked like it was painted on it.

Mia nodded her head instantly and Cuddy grabbed both sides of her face again and laughed.

"What are we going to call him then?" Cuddy asked and then looked at House, "It is a he, right?" she asked, not wanting any girls. House nodded.

Mia looked at the puppy and then at her mom, "Smiley," she smiled.

"Why Smiley?" House asked, wanting to add a reason but decided that it was not exactly the type of counter for his young daughter.

"He smiling!" Mia squealed and rubbed Smiley's neck with her hands. Smiley just kept looking at her with that funny looking 'smile' with his pink tongue sticking out.

"Do you love your Christmas gift, sweetie?" Cuddy asked Mia.

"Uh-huh! Thankie, daddy! I love you this much," Mia said, stretching her arms as wide as they could go.

Cuddy and the others laughed at Mia's capability to make everyone around her go soft, most especially her father.

"Daddy loves you this much," House teased, leaving a small space between his index finger and his thumb.

Mia pouted at her father and crossed her arms in front of her, "No you don't!" she said and jutted her chin defiantly.

"She looks like House when she's like that," Thirteen whispered to Cuddy which caused her to laugh and nod.

House laughed at his daughter and scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, going to his own office and closing the door. Cuddy raised an eyebrow at his actions but let him alone with their daughter. She talked to the ducklings for a while, discussing the current case.

"I love you this much," House said while hugging Mia tightly but mindful of her small frame.

"Why?" Mia teased her dad with a giggle.

"You're daddy's joy," House whispered affectionately, still hugging Mia.

"No I'm not," Mia said in a little high-pitched voice, pulling back from the hug but with her short arms around her father's neck, "I'm daddy's girl," she corrected, giving House a quick kiss and giggled then hugged him again.

Cuddy could see their interaction from the corner of her eye and thanked God that she jumped with House from the ledge those few years ago. Everything she's ever dreamed of was now a reality she would never give up for anything at all.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please Review….

_I'm temporarily not going to update after this chapter… _

_As you have noticed through the entirety of ASH, I usually get sick… Blame the typhoon… Damn rains…_

_Vitamins for me… lol… Not to mention not leaving my umbrella with a friend… lol_

_Is Dr. House on call while in Mayfield? Lol.._

_-------------_

_**Breaking Walls update**, coming in a few hours... or tomorrow since I updated yesterday… depends on my status._

_Please read and review that fic too… :D_


	43. Tremble

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N:**_

_Okay, I'm going to shake things up a bit to give a new thrill to the fic!_

_You guys with me?_

_Don't bring out the pitchforks after this chapter… You do know I fix things when it comes to ASH._

_(^__^)_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 43: TREMBLE

_**.**_

_**Christmas night…**_

"Good thing you picked a Samoyed," Cuddy told House.

They were on the couch, watching Mia play with Smiley. Cuddy had her back leaning on House's chest with House's arms wrapped around her.

"Their coats are Hypoallergenic, Dr. Cuddy," House whispered, kissing a spot on her ear lobe.

"Greg, Mia's two feet away from us," Cuddy whispered.

"I wanna give you your present," House said seductively.

"I hope it's nothing sexual," Cuddy warned.

"I'll get it," House said and stood up then walked to their bedroom.

_He had it hidden there? Why didn't I find it? _Cuddy thought.

House sat back down beside her and gave her a medium sized gift-wrapped box.

Cuddy gave him a quick peck on the lips and stared at the gift for a while.

"Open it momma," Mia urged as she placed her chin on her mom's lap after she put Smiley on her dad's.

Cuddy smiled at Mia, "Okay, baby."

Cuddy unwrapped the box and smiled when she saw a new 32GB I-Pod Touch.

"Greg, I still have one," Cuddy said sheepishly.

"For how many years?" House asked her, rolling his eyes.

"Good point," Cuddy said and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"It has that Nike thingy in it. Good for jogs," House added. Cuddy smiled at him.

"I'll go get yours," Cuddy said and headed towards the garage.

"Hey! I looked there too! Why didn't I find it?" House asked her.

"You're getting old," Cuddy teased. House rolled his eyes at her.

Cuddy went back to the living room carrying a big Nike paper bag which had House's eyes grow wide in anticipation.

"Whatcha got daddy?" Mia asked, now seated beside House.

"You'll see, honey," Cuddy said with a soft smile.

"Open, open, open," Mia said excitedly.

"Did daddy give you plenty of cookies tonight?" Cuddy asked suspiciously.

Mia shook her head but then winked at House.

House slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Mia that was our secret," House scolded her gently.

Cuddy laughed at the wink Mia gave her.

"Mommy said lying is a big no, no," Mia said defensively, crossing her arms in front of her just like her mother.

"You've conspired against me," House said as he slumped back on the couch.

Cuddy gave Mia a wink and a very wide grin. She opened her arms and Mia immediately ran to her.

"Wuv you mommy," Mia said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh baby, mommy loves you too," Cuddy said, kissing her daughter's curls. They had the sweetest angel as their daughter.

"Daddy's here," House said, feigning hurt.

"We wuv you too, daddy!" Mia squealed and hugged House as soon as Cuddy laid her on top of her father.

"I love you too princess," House whispered, kissing his daughter's cheek.

Cuddy sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Greg."

"Love you too, Lisa," House said and kissed her forehead.

"Dada, open your gift!" Mia encouraged him. House nodded and removed the tape from the paper bag.

His eyes grew wide upon seeing the latest Nike shoes and a new Nike backpack.

"Thank you," House said, happy with the gifts. That was one of the many things Cuddy loved about him. The simplest things could make him very happy. Even if he never admitted that to anyone but her.

Cuddy smiled and kissed him lightly, "You're welcome, merry Christmas daddy."

"Merry Christmas, mommy," House said.

"Whabout me?" Mia whined with a pout.

House and Cuddy kissed her on either side of her cheek, "Merry Christmas, Mia."

Mia giggled and reached for Smiley, "Smiley too?" she asked, lifting Smiley in front of House.

House raised an eyebrow at the puppy that seemed to be grinning at him.

_Damn, these Samoyeds are cute, _House thought. He then gave Smiley a quick kiss on the crown of his head.

Cuddy smiled when Mia lifted Smiley in front of her, "Of course," she said and kissed Smiley where House did.

"Merry Christmas Smiley!" Mia squealed. Smiley just wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue, looking like a silly smiling dog.

Cuddy laid a head on House's shoulder, "I don't know what I'd do without her," she said on a sigh, "She's perfect."

"I don't know what I'll do to those boys I could imagine lining up at our doorstep," House muttered, receiving a smack on the chest from Cuddy.

_**

* * *

**_

December 29, PPTH, 7 pm

Mia has been going with House and Cuddy to the hospital since Christmas. They figured that since she's had vaccines (Cuddy forced House to be the one to give Mia the shots against his will) that she would be safe from any normal virus that can threaten her system. And they thought it wouldn't be too bad since Mia would only stay at Cuddy, House, or Wilson's office.

She's been quite the perfect little princess. Everybody couldn't believe that the mixture of House and Cuddy's genes would create the wonderful little angel. She got used to seeing the people stare at her and since the second day she walked through the doors of PPTH, she just smiled sweetly at them. She's also been very friendly with the kids on chemo and the kids in pediatrics.

"Nurse Cooper, could you please bring her to House? I've got an emergency meeting," Cuddy ordered a male nurse to escort Mia to House's office. Nurse Andie Cooper was a nurse in pediatrics that Cuddy usually asked to look after Mia when neither she, House or Wilson were available.

"Sure Dr. Cuddy," the nurse answered and took hold of Mia's hand, "Let's go sweetie," he said.

"Wait," Mia said and then looked back up at Cuddy and hugged her.

"See ya mommy," she said sweetly, "I love you!"

Cuddy smiled and kissed the crown of Mia's head, "I'll see you later, baby. I love you too," she said.

Mia walked with Nurse Cooper to the elevators without noticing that they were being followed by two men.

When they got inside the elevator, Nurse Cooper protectively positioned Mia behind him when one of the men pointed the gun towards them. Andie didn't want Mia to have that picture carved into her mind for a very long time. The man pointing a gun at him was a bit chubby, but Andie was taller than him. The man had black hair, black eyes, and a cleft chin. The second man was a few inches shorter than Andie but was just as built as he was and had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You'll follow us to the parking area or I'll kill the girl with one shot," the man said threateningly.

Nurse Cooper immediately knew that the men were really after Mia. Of all people, a defenseless little girl in exchange for easy money!

Nurse cooper just nodded, he was a bit of a big man but he wouldn't risk having the Dean of Medicine and the Diagnostics Department's only daughter get shot. The last thing on his mind was his job. The little girl was trembling a bit upon hearing the scary voices, her grip tightening on Andie's scrubs.

"Andie, whaz hapnin'" Mia asked, her voice quivering; she was on the verge of crying.

"Shh… Don't cry, Mia. We'll be okay. Just keep silent for me, okay?" Andie tried to soothe her. Mia nodded behind her, wondering what was happening and why there were bad men with them.

When the elevator opened to one of the usually empty floors of the hospital, the man hid his gun while the other man walked alongside Mia and Andie.

"Make one wrong move and my friend back there will shoot," the man warned Andie, who nodded in agreement.

"Can I carry the kid?" Andie asked the man who nodded.

"Mia, Andie will just carry you, okay?" Andie asked Mia gently. Mia nodded.

When they reached the parking lot, the men led them to a White van and shoved them inside.

"I want my mommy and daddy," Mia cried, burying her face in Andie's chest.

Andie felt for the girl, "Mia, don't cry, you'll see them soon," he soothed her.

"She'll get to see her parents only if they pay the ransom," the man laughed as they drove away from the hospital.

"Just don't show her the any weapon. That's all I'm asking," Andie pleaded, not wanting to mention the word gun.

"As long as you stay put and do as I tell you," the man said menacingly.

Andie nodded, he was helpless. They knew he wouldn't dare do anything stupid and against them since he was responsible for Mia and that's the reason they left him with his hands untied. He had to be safe in order for Mia to be safe. He just hoped that some staff noticed them along the hallways of the hospital. Luckily he intentionally dropped his ID card in the elevator without any of the men noticing.

"Daddy…"Mia cried again, murmuring incoherent words except mommy and daddy. She was trembling, probably aware of the danger they were currently in.

"Daddy and Mommy will come get you," Andie assured her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Well, he tried to assure her. But when it comes to kidnap for ransom, there weren't much assurance.

"They better," the man said in a dead-serious voice.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_So… You guys still interested?_

_What do you think will happen?_

_**Please review…**_

------------------

_New update for **Breaking Walls** either in a few hours or tomorrow… :D_

_I'm in the zone… lol_

------------------

_**I want to thank you guys for staying with me throughout the fic! A few more reviews and ASH will be on 700 revs! :D**_

_**Love you all!**_


	44. Heartbroken

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Wow… Thanks for the reviews! 700!**_

_Please continue reading and reviewing!_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 44: HEARTBROKEN

_**.**_

_**PPTH, 8 pm**_

After the meeting Cuddy went straight to House's office. They should have been home by that time but thanks to that emergency meeting they had to stay for a few hours more.

She furrowed her brows when she saw House alone in his office, reading a medical journal.

"Where's Mia?" they both asked each other at the same time.

Cuddy's heart started beating faster, "Wait, she's not with you?"

"No. She was with you the whole day, remember?" House told her, a bit confused.

"No, I mean didn't Andie bring her here?" she asked him.

"Andie?" House asked.

"Nurse Cooper!" Cuddy cleared.

"No, he didn't." House said.

At that moment a security guard entered the room.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy, we thought you should see something," he said a bit nervously.

Cuddy's heart beat even faster a few moments ago. She had a really bad feeling about what they'll see. She just hoped that her intuition was wrong.

When they reached the security room, they sat in front of a few monitors.

"Dr. Cuddy, we've called the police in advance so we don't have to wait," the guard told her.

"Could you please just show the video to me first," Cuddy replied, her voice cracking a bit and she was shaking slightly.

The guard played the tape and they waited.

Cuddy gasped when she saw Andie in the elevator protecting a very frightened Mia behind him. She knew Andie was probably hiding her from the gun, not wanting Mia to be exposed to violence at a very early age. She started to cry and House wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her—letting her know he was there—even if she won't be soothed until they saw Mia again.

House was enraged. He was sad but he was more enraged at the men who dared cross him. His other hand was forming into a fist, his knuckles turning white.

"Dr. Cuddy, what do we do next?" the guard asked.

"I don't… I don't know…" Cuddy said, sobbing. She couldn't believe it. Their baby was kidnapped. In her hospital. She was a bit thankful that Mia was with Andie. She knew Andie would never let anything bad happen to Mia.

She fell back into House's arms, "Greg… They took Mia… they took her…" she cried.

House just rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, he knew he had to stay strong for her and for Mia, "We'll get her back. I swear, we'll get her back safe," House assured her. No way was he going to allow something bad to happen to their daughter.

Bryans, the security guard felt for them. Mia once handed him a lollipop with a very huge smile when he opened the door for her on their way out, telling him thanks and that the red lollipops were the best ones, "I'm sorry, if there's anything I could do, please tell me," he said.

House nodded in thanks. Bryans left the couple and went to check if the police had arrived.

House and Cuddy stayed in the room, Cuddy was crying uncontrollably. There weren't words enough to describe how heartbroken she was upon knowing that her daughter was in the hands of others. Others who wanted to harm her.

"We'll get her back Cuddy, she'll be okay," House said, kissing her forehead while rubbing her back.

He couldn't wait until the police was there. He'd give all the money he has just to have their daughter back unscathed.

A few minutes later the phone in the security room rang and House answered it. Bryans told them that the detective and police were waiting in Cuddy's office.

House and Cuddy went inside her office and they sat there.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House, I'm detective Carson," Carson said, shaking House's hand only when he saw Cuddy only nodded.

"Bryans told me what happened and some of my men have asked around and they said they didn't notice anything suspicious at all. But one nurse found Nurse Cooper's identification card in the elevator where they were cornered. We just want to tell you that we'll do everything we need to get your daughter back. As of the moment, Bryans is checking the videos from the parking lot to check the car specifics and if possible, the plate number. If we get anything, I'll update you right away. It would be best if the kidnappers made contact and we could progress more if they do. Please inform me at once if they call you," Carson finished.

As if on cue, the telephone rang, making Cuddy jump a bit.

"Dr. Cuddy," she answered nervously, hoping it wasn't what they were expecting and what she was dreading.

"Well, well, hello Dr. Cuddy," a low, scary voice answered from the other line.

"Who is this?" Cuddy asked, shivering from the voice.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that you give us 500 grand in exchange of your daughter," the man said, "And don't you dare call the cops or you know what will happen to your little angel." He added.

When Cuddy froze, House put the phone on speaker.

"Dr. Cuddy?" the man asked for her. House was starting to get furious upon hearing the man's voice.

"I'm… I'm still here… Please… Don't hurt my daughter," she pleaded.

"I won't. But you have to make sure that the police will not be involved in this or else you'll find the bodies of your daughter and your employee in a sack, covered with bullets," the man threatened sardonically with a laugh.

Detective Carson just gave Cuddy a small nod when she looked him in the eyes. House's knuckles were turning white as he was gripping the edge of Cuddy's desk hard as if he was holding the man's neck.

"Where is my daughter?" House roared.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there, Dr. House!" the man said in fake joy.

"What have you done with our daughter?" he asked, absolutely in no mood for games.

"She's right here beside me. Such a pretty little angel the two of you have, I must say," the man said almost lasciviously.

"Don't you dare touch her," House said forebodingly.

"Or you'll do what? Kill me? I think you're forgetting that I've got the upper hand here. You'll play by somebody else's rules for a change, Dr. House. That is if you want your daughter alive," the man answered House in a maniacal laugh.

House tried to calm down a bit because Cuddy was pleading with her eyes for him to remain composed while talking to the crazy lunatic who kidnapped their daughter.

"Is Andie there?" House asked, first wanting to know if the one protecting their daughter just hours ago was still alive.

"He is. Wanna hear him talk?" the man asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'll keep Mia safe, I prmfmffm," Andie wasn't able to finish the sentence because his mouth was covered again.

House sighed internally, at least someone was with Mia.

Even if it pained Cuddy to say it, she had to know, "How do we know that our daughter is well and with you?" she asked in a slightly firm voice.

"I'm on speaker. You just heard your nurse so it means your daughter's here too. And we've got your daughter tied up in here since she wouldn't stop crying so hang on a while I'll just untie the handkerchief covering her mouth," the man said, intentionally letting them know what he and his partner did.

"Mia? Can you hear mommy?" Cuddy said, her voice cracking in anticipation of hearing her daughter's voice. She could remember Mia telling her she loved her before they parted ways a few hours earlier.

She could hear crying in the background and her heart shattered. Her world turned upside down. House got more enraged when he heard their daughter crying. They never made her cry at all and hearing Mia cry was like seeing an angel lose her wings and fall.

"Mooommmy," Mia cried, "Moooommmy, where you and daddy? I wan' there with you," Mia pleaded, her sobs very audible.

"I tell you I love you mommy, why you not with me? Wabout daddy? Why you not here with me?" she cried louder, sobs racking her body.

"Baby, mommy and daddy loves you so much. We'll get you, we promise," Cuddy cried, not being able to hold her emotions anymore. House shed a tear but knew tears won't get him anywhere. He steadied himself. They've never heard Mia so scared and hurt. He wanted to kill the men who did this to them but he knew they had to be careful. He'll make sure the men who did this to Mia will rot in jail.

"Honey, daddy's here. We promise to get you, okay?" House told Mia in a firm voice, not wanting to reveal his weakness to the men responsible for this. He was the father so he had to be really strong even if he's breaking inside.

Mia was uncontrollably crying now, "Daddy, it' s scary here. Andie with me but I wanna there with you and daddy. I don't like here mommy, I wan' there with you and daddy," Mia said in between sobs, cries, and sniffles.

"I know, honey, I know… Mommy and daddy needs you to be a strong princess, okay, Mia? We'll be together soon, I promise," Cuddy said, she just wanted to hug and kiss her daughter. She wanted Mia with her and House. She wanted them to be at home together again. She wanted to see Mia's angelic face, and her eyes. Those eyes that pleads with mirthfulness when Mia wanted something. She wanted Mia safe and sound. But we can't always get what we want. But she assured herself that she and House will try their best and give everything they have to get Mia back because all they needed was their daughter.

"Okay. You promise?" Mia more like pleaded than asked.

"I promise, Mia. Mommy and Daddy loves you…" Cuddy confirmed with longing very evident in her voice.

She was supposed to add more when the line suddenly went dead.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think will happen to Mia? Will they get her back?_**

_**Lemme know what you think…**_

_**Please review…**_


	45. The Last Straw

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Close to getting Mia back… Happy? :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 45: THE LAST STRAW

_._

"_I promise, Mia. Mommy and Daddy loves you…" Cuddy confirmed with longing very evident in her voice._

_She was supposed to add more when the line suddenly went dead._

"No," Cuddy whispered almost inaudibly. She sagged back to her chair and buried her face in her hands and cried like she's never cried before. During the conversation with Mia, her heart shattered. Now she felt as if she was dying slowly.

"Lisa, we'll get her back," House assured her, rubbing her shoulders as he was seated beside her, having pulled a chair to be near her. He was furious but he wasn't showing it. He was breaking inside but he wasn't showing it too. He wanted to break things, he wanted to shut everything out and wished these things didn't happen; but we can never wish things away just because we wanted to. This was reality, and reality they must face: their daughter was kidnapped, at least with a trusty employee with her.

"Dr. House," Carson interrupted them, "I received a message, my men were lucky to have traced the call," he was able to put his phone on vibrate and told his men earlier to stand by for any calls so they could trace any, "They're somewhere in Atlantic City." He told them.

"That's about a two-hour drive from here," House answered, "What do you plan to do?" he asked, rubbing a hand on his face.

"Well, I'll have the men take rounds near the place in civilian outfits for surveillance and we wait for a call to see what they're planning about the exchange," Carson said nonchalantly, "Apparently they're newbies in the whole kidnapping stint, stupid of them to actually use a telephone."

"Never underestimate desperation. The money? Will we provide it, or you'll provide them?" House asked, knowing that the fake bills will be used. But if worse comes to worst, he's willing to pay the real 500 grand for their daughter.

"We'll provide them for you," Carson answered him.

Cuddy straightened in her chair, placing her elbows on the armrests and splayed her fingers on her forehead, massaging it gently, "We have to get her back. I don't care how much it costs us. I just want her back safe, unscathed, and not traumatized," she whispered. She was now slowly coming to a realization of what her role must be.

"We're going to do our best Dr. Cuddy. But unfortunately, we'll have to keep you two safe too, as you know, because of the questioning my men have done around the hospital, the entirety of your staff probably knows what happened by now. And as you and Dr. House are known people, I won't be surprised if reporters come and ask for statements," Carson said seriously.

Just then, the door shot open with a loud bang as Hazel and Wilson entered Cuddy's office.

"Lisa, oh my God, is it true?" Hazel asked her as she headed towards Cuddy who now stood and waited for House's sister.

Cuddy started crying again as soon as Hazel enveloped her in her arms.

She repeated what she's been saying earlier with the same emotions, "Yes. Hazel, they took Mia. They took my baby," she sobbed on the crook of Hazel's neck while Hazel rubbed her back, trying to soothe her best friend and according to Wilson's news, her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Shh… Lisa, you must be strong… We'll get her back, I promise," Hazel soothed her.

Cuddy sniffed and broke from their embrace. House handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her tear-stained face. She straightened her suit and fixed her skirt.

"I'm going to issue a memo to the staff to keep their mouths shut about the ongoing investigations. We have to deny that the police are helping because we cannot risk the kidnappers knowing that the police are on to them. Wilson, please, tell security that under no circumstances are they allowed to let reporters inside this hospital," she said firmly, pulling herself together, finally realizing that tears will not get her anywhere but another road leading to a dead end with a sign that says heartbreak.

Her anguish, sorrow and her sadness now vanishing as they transformed into furious anger and enragement, she was now a mother bear ready to strike at those who wanted to do harm to her cub.

There's a saying that hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned. Well, hell hath no wrath like a mother scorned and Cuddy was scorned. She was disrespected by contemptuous people who wanted her money and decided to get it by placing her daughter's life in the line. Her money didn't matter to her; her daughter did, more than life itself.

Lisa Cuddy is a force to be reckoned with. She knows that revenge could taste and feel really good. She knows because she's fought very hard for her position now. She's more than willing to protect her daughter from people who didn't know better than to make a living out of kidnapping innocent little girls and crossing her path. Add Gregory House, Hazel Grey Wilson, and James Wilson to that list and the men who did this to her and House's daughter will wish they've never been born at all. She's more than keen to give them hell.

"I swear if what I heard was a rumor I'd rip off that sad excuse for a person's happy place!" Stacy shouted as she barged in.

"Wow, you're scarier than Cuddy," Wilson muttered.

"So, is it true?" Stacy asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Cuddy sighed, "Unfortunately yes," she answered.

"I'm so sorry. I'm ready to have lawsuits prepared if we haven't killed them by then," Stacy said as she hugged Cuddy while giving House a sympathetic look.

Cuddy actually smiled weakly upon hearing Stacy wanting to help since she was a lawyer, a good one at that, "Thank you, Stacy." She said.

"So how's the progress?" Wilson asked.

"I'm terribly sorry," Cuddy said and gestured towards Carson, "This is detective Carson," she said and introduced the others respectively, "Detective this is Hazel Wilson, James Wilson, and Stacy Werner."

Carson gave them a nod, "Pleasure to meet you," he simply said.

"So what do we do now?" Stacy asked him.

"We wait for new reports from my men while we're waiting for a new phone call," he said.

_**

* * *

**_

Somewhere in Atlantic City

"Ram," the man said, "When do we call them again?" he asked his partner in crime.

"I don't know, Mig, we still have some planning to do," he said.

"I think we should feed them by now," Mig said, noticing that Mia was turning pale, "Don't want the little angel to starve now, do we?" he mocked, looking at Andie.

Mia just sat there, now out of tears. She was just looking somewhere else, hoping that her mom and dad would get her soon. She really hated the place because it was scary and she and Andie were tied. She wanted to go home. She's absolutely certain that Smiley was lonely without her. Her mommy and daddy love her and will also be lonely without her. She would be very sad without them too.

Andie just continued to glare at them, unable to talk since his mouth was covered. He didn't bat an eye as he kept watch of Mia. He would die before they touched her. As a kid, he's experienced this once, and his father died saving him. He never forgot about it. He had dreams about it at night as a kid so he knew what Mia would go through if things went very wrong in their situation now like it did when this happened to him. What's worse is that Mia's a girl, so that makes her more susceptible to trauma at her age.

The man turned on the TV and looked at the news, "Mig, Mig look. Word got out about the kidnapping," he said and Andie's eyes shot up and looked at the screen while Ram moved closer to his partner.

"Wow. They really didn't call the cops. They must really love that squirt," Ram said and looked at Mia who was now slowly falling asleep. He diverted his eyes to Andie who was staring at the screen, "Missed work?" Ram mocked him but he wasn't answered. Andie knew better than to taunt these kind of people.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, the next morning…

They've been waiting and waiting for that one phone call since last night. House had to threaten Cuddy in order to have her sleep. He didn't, though. He was far more concerned about his daughter than his own health, more than his life, even.

Cuddy lay sprawled on the office's couch, still asleep. Her brows furrowed, her lips in a slight pout. She was very stressed and distressed about not having progress yet. Even if the police were able to find the place, they couldn't enter without the go signal.

Hazel, Wilson, and Stacy agreed to handle damage and rumor control. Wilson instructed the guards not to let any reporter inside the hospital, especially those who faked having something wrong with them. Hazel got Smiley from House and Cuddy's home and brought the puppy back to her place.

House's ducklings, both past and present, agreed to help with the rumor control.

Suddenly the phone rang and House answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Dr. House speaking," he said.

House cringed and grabbed the nearest thing he could smash—which was Cuddy's paper weight—and slammed it hard on the floor, causing Cuddy to wake up.

The room filled with th sounds of a loud smack and then a scream followed by Mia's cries. House knew it was from pain and hurt.

"You bastard!!! What did you do to her?!" House bellowed as he demanded for an answer.

"Just a wake up call, Dr. House," the Mig said with a smug smile that House could practically see through the phone.

Mia could hear her father's voice over the speaker and instantly cried out to her father for help, "Daaaaad!!!" she pleaded, "Daddy, please gemme," she beseeched her father with her heartbreaking cries. Andie was struggling hard on the chair next to Mia as anger raced through his body upon seeing the man slapped Mia in the leg. He was a bit thankful that Mig didn't hit the girl in the face.

Cuddy now sat up, as if she had been awake for hours and instantly touched House's shoulder but to no avail at calming him down. He was fueled with the drive to kill the man for his assault on their daughter.

"Don't you dare touch her again!!!" House roared.

"Or you'll do what?" Mig replied in a challenge.

Mia kept calling her father again but was shut up when she felt her cheek sting from the slap.

"Mia, Mia mommy's here. I want you to be a good girl and just keep quiet for a while, okay? Please don't cry," Cuddy said, holding back her emotions, trying to be strong for her daughter who, at the early age of three, now suffered acts of violence against her. She was too young, Cuddy thought.

"Shut up or I'll do something you won't want me to do," Mig told Mia.

Andie was enraged, he was fighting to get off the chair and strangle the man. He had no right to hit a kid! A girl, even! Andie received a smack on the face and was temporarily knocked out as Ram finally got irritated.

Carson was jotting notes. He was also thinking of the proper way to talk to these men when the time came.

If House was furious and enraged, nothing could describe his hatred and anger upon hearing someone hit his daughter twice and tell the kid to shut up.

"Get the 500 grand ready by New Year's eve or you'll have to say goodbye to this shrieking daughter of yours," Mig told them as he hung up.

House quickly got up. He took his bike keys and started walking towards the door but Cuddy grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cuddy asked him incredulously.

""Where do you think?" House asked, pulling out of her grip and walking out of the office.

_Oh, God, please, don't let him go there, _Cuddy prayed.

She immediately contacted the guards with phones and told them not to allow Dr. House out of the building.

But it was too late.

He was already out of the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

Is the suspense killing you? What will happen to House? What do you want to happen to him?

Let me know what you think…

**Please review…**

_

* * *

_

*I want to clear out that the place they keep Mia is in Atlantic City but I'll only make up the actual place so as it could be fiction only and not associated with any particular place at all, just to be safe and respectful.

-----------------

_Breaking Walls update tomorrow… :D_


	46. Guardian Angel

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: As I've said before, the places are totally made up. Except Atlantic City…**_

_**:D**_

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun…. **_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

* * *

_**CHAPTER 46: GUARDIAN ANGEL**_

_**.**_

"What will we do?" Cuddy asked Carson, "We can't just let him go there! He'll jeopardize everything!"

Carson furrowed his brows. He wasn't actually prepared for this.

"Did he bring his phone with him?" Carson asked her.

"I don't know," Cuddy said and took out her own, "I'll try to get hold of him."

Carson nodded and waited while texting some of his team.

Cuddy pursed her lips while waiting for House to answer. No such luck.

"He's not answering!" Cuddy said after trying five more times.

"I'll have to contact surveillance and tell them to corner him. We'll have dead people if he doesn't get control of his temper," Carson said.

"What do we do now?" Cuddy asked him.

"You call them and try to schedule that meet in one and a half hour," he instructed her.

"Okay," she nodded.

Cuddy dialed the number that Carson got from his men and waited.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"It's Dr. Cuddy," Cuddy started but was cut off.

"How'd you get this number?" The man demanded.

"Caller ID," Cuddy lied.

"Ram, you bastard!" the man growled at his partner but let the issue pass.

"I was wondering if we could schedule that trade a little more early. Say, tonight?" Cuddy tried to bargain.

"Okay. We'll meet at Sherriff's alley here in Atlantic City in an hour and thirty minutes," Mig agreed.

"Be sure to bring the money or I'll shoot your precious little angel in front of you," he added menacingly.

"Okay," she replied.

Cuddy hung up, intent on saving her daughter. She was worried about House. She knew that he was deeply hurt upon hearing their daughter get slapped two times over the phone, without being able to help her.

Cuddy instantly called Hazel and Wilson to inform them of what just transpired in her office. The couple told her they'd be down at the hospital at once.

Thank God the hospital's security were smart enough not to get fooled by any news-hungry reporter so she didn't have to worry about the kidnappers knowing they were getting help.

"Did you tell House the exact place where they're keeping Mia and Andie?" Cuddy asked, hoping House didn't know.

Carson nodded. He had indeed told House about the exact location when he asked him that dawn.

Cuddy sighed and rubbed her face with a hand. She just wished House would think about this. He was acting on impulse!

"Dr. Cuddy, you have to get ready. We'll be putting men near the place. We have to sneak out because the reporters are in the front," Carson told her.

Cuddy nodded in understanding.

They started preparing everything and she rode her car with Carson following a bit farther behind her. Wilson, Hazel, and Stacy were in the other car behind Carson.

She was about 2 hours away from her daughter.

_**

* * *

**_

1 hour and 10 minutes later, Atlantic City

"What do we do about the kid?" Ram asked Mig.

"We kill her when we get the money," he said nonchalantly, eliciting a growl from Andie.

_They can't kill her! Over my dad body, _Andie mentally screamed.

"And him?" Ram asked, pointing to a now glaring Andie.

"We kill him too," Mig answered.

Andie didn't back down, instead he stared them down.

"Can't we kill him now?" Ram asked Mig.

"Sure, out back. We don't want to traumatize the kid," Mig said sarcastically, "She's going too anyway.

Ram and Mig laughed maniacally while untying Andie to bring him out back to kill him. Out of fun.

"Let go of me!" Andie roared.

"Yeah right," Ram said while untying the ropes binding his wrists.

Andie stayed still, knowing that they'll probably hit him hard if he struggled.

When they finally managed to untie the ropes, he quickly punched Mig square in the face and then kicked Ram in the crotch, causing him to let go of his gun which was loaded.

The gun gave a loud bang and luckily no one hit the bullet.

Mia was whimpering in her chair in seeing the violence in front of her. She didn't speak a single syllable in fear of getting hit again.

One of the men was able to punch Andie in the stomach so he doubled over in pain as he received another hit on his back.

House got off his bike and rushed inside the building after hearing the gunshot while he was nearing the abandoned house near the alley. No wonder the kidnappers chose this place. It was scary as hell.

He rushed inside and was relieved that he wouldn't have to fight the men alone. His heart was ground into shreds when he saw Mia's head down while silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

He quietly got a hard piece of brick and sneaked up behind the Mig.

"Mig!" Ram shouted but grunted once Andie's knee hit him in the groin. House was able to knock Mig down a bit.

"Untie Mia!" House ordered Andie, who quickly complied.

House carefully watched the two men on the floor and quickly took the gun.

"Let's go," Andie said after untying Mia and carrying the crying girls in his arms.

When they were on their way out, two gunshots were heard throughout the room.

House instantly gripped his shoulder that was now oozing with blood while Andie dropped on the floor, gasping for breath as a bullet hit him on his left leg.

He was able to prop himself on one hand so that he won't crush Mia.

Thankfully enough more gunshots echoed through the room but not from the men behind them. They were now from the police who had been conducting surveillance. After receiving an order from Carson who was on his way with Cuddy and the others.

When no more shots were heard anywhere, only groans of pain were heard. The two kidnappers were left grunting in pain on the cold floor, clutching their wounds.

Mig let out heaves as he struggled for air after being hit in the chest. The paramedic didn't make it to him in time so he died there in pain, not even the slightest bit regretful of what he did.

Ram, on the other hand, was clutching his abdomen. He was sure he had bin hit somewhere in the ribs. A paramedic went to tend to him while some police looked on and checked him for anymore weapons. It turned out that Mig was the one with the extra gun.

Ram tried to explain that nothing was his fault. That everything had been Mig's plan to get the money. That it was Mig's plan to kidnap the Dean of Medicine and World-renowned Diagnostician's daughter for money. He tried to get out of the mess but he just couldn't explain as much in between breaths. He was losing a large amount of his blood He was rushed to Atlantic City General Hospital, wherein unfortunately for him, though he didn't know, the Dean of Medicine was a close friend of both Deans of Medicine from Princeton Plainsboro and Princeton General. He was more than regretful for believing his life would get easier after getting the money, had this been successful. He thought that he should've stayed at school. He knew there was no way out for him, he had a lot of charges lined up on him, no thanks to Mig and his own doing.

"I need a gurney here!" A medic shouted out while tending to Andie's leg.

Mia was helped up by a man but instantly shrieked and fought from the man as she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, pulling away from the police who was only trying to help her.

"Mia, stay with the police for a while, okay?" House gently said, the bullet that hit his left arm was burning in pain and oozing with blood which he didn't want Mia to see.

"Okay," Mia squeaked as she looked from her father to the honest looking man.

"I won't hurt you, princess, okay?" the cop said soothingly and reassuringly. Mia just quietly nodded, not looking at the man.

Mia's eyes opened wide when House and Andie were loaded into ambulances and driven off to the hospital. She did what her father said and stayed with the man her dad seemed to trust.

A few minutes later Cuddy arrived at the scene and rushed off to Mia. Hazel, Wilson, and Stacy arrived a few minutes after her with Carson.

"Mommy!" Mia shouted in relief. She practically leaped to her mother's waiting arms and hugged her like she hasn't seen her for years.

"Baby, I missed you so much," Cuddy said, hugging her daughter so close that she never wanted to let her go.

Mia cried in her mother's arms as she let go of the fear and hurt she's been feeling while in captivity. Cuddy's heart broke upon feeling Mia quivering from fear and from anxiety.

"Shh… Don't cry, sweetie, mommy's here now," Cuddy soothed her while rubbing her back.

"Daddy's hurt… Andie too," Mia cried in the crook of Cuddy's neck, burying her face even deeper.

_Oh my God, Greg! Where is he? Where's Andie?_ She had to know.

Cuddy was supposed to let go of Mia so she could walk with her and look for Carson but Mia didn't loosen her grip on her instead, she held on tighter.

"No, mommy, please don't leave me," Mia cried even more, thinking that her mom was going to let her go again.

Cuddy let out a few tears upon realizing how scared Mia was. She never saw Mia this scared and hurt.

"Mia, mommy will never leave you, you know that, right?" Cuddy gently told Mia, kissing her daughter's head.

Mia nodded, "I love you mommy," she whispered.

"I love you too, darling," Cuddy said, wiping new tears from her face. She was so glad they were together again.

"Mia!" Hazel called out, walking towards them with Stacy and Wilson.

Mia just looked at her from her mom's neck and offered a small smile.

Hazel kissed her on the crown of her head, knowing that her niece must have been scared to death.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Are you okay, Mia?" Hazel gently asked.

Mia just nodded at her, her blue eyes, which was the same as her father's and her aunt's , looked up at her with tears still brimming from them.

"I swear to God, I'll kill those—" Wilson started but was silenced by Cuddy's glare.

He placed his hand on Mia's back but his goddaughter flinched so he quickly withdrew it. Hazel, Cuddy, and Stacy were shocked to see Mia flinch from Wilson's touch.

"Oh my God," Stacy said, her hand flying up to her mouth.

She walked towards Mia and rubbed the child's back soothingly as she started to talk to her, "Mia, did the bad men touch you anywhere?" she gently asked even if her blood was boiling to the maximum point as worst case scenarios went rampaging through her head. She swears to God whoever did this will pay. Cuddy, Hazel and Wilson were thinking the same thing.

Mia started crying again after remembering what the man did to her twice. The man slapped her two times even if it was in different places. The slaps still hurt.

Cuddy's heart was pounding, "Mia, did the bad men touch you?" Cuddy asked, hoping the only thing that happened was what they heard through the phone.

Mia sobbed and shook her head, "They hit me two times, mommy. I wasn't bad. I only wanted be with you and daddy but he hit me," she cried in her mother's neck.

"The man who did that to her is going to lose his reproductive organs," Hazel muttered to Wilson who instinctively tried to cover his in fear of his wife.

"Criminal charges waiting to happen," Stacy said, still rubbing Mia's back soothingly.

"Oh Mia… I'm so sorry," Cuddy said as she hugged her daughter tighter, rocking her in her arms.

Detective Carson approached them, "One of the kidnappers died from a gunshot wound in the chest while the other was rushed to ACGH," he informed them.

Hazel and Cuddy was a bit thankful they knew the Dean of Medicine in ACGH.

"I want my daddy," Mia whispered in Cuddy's neck.

"I know, sweetie," Cuddy told Mia, trying to soothe her still trembling daughter.

"Dr. House and Nurse Cooper were rushed to the same hospital for the same reasons," Carson told them.

"How's Greg?" Hazel and Cuddy asked in unison.

"He was shot in the left arm, according to one of the police who accompanied them to the hospital; the bullet is currently being removed. Nurse Cooper's in surgery for the gsw in his left leg," the detective answered.

Wilson wanted to smack the detective for not actually doing much but he was a bit thankful since the detective had men who acted fast.

"Thank you," Cuddy told the detective.

"No problem," he answered.

"Let's go see House," Wilson said. They all boarded their cars. Wilson drove with Stacy while Hazel drove for Cuddy because Mia didn't want to let go of her.

When they reached Atlantic City General Hospital, they were met by Dr. Penny Rivers, the Dean of Medicine there. They informed them of the status of House and Andie, and the other kidnapper who was in the ICU.

Andie was sedated and in recovery after having taken out the bullet, while House was just in a room, his arm stitched up and covered in gauze.

Cuddy and Hazel thanked her and they went to House's room with Stacy and Wilson behind them.

"Daddy!" Mia called out to House with tears in her eyes.

Cuddy handed Mia to House carefully, mindful of his arm. House laid her on his lap while he wrapped his right arm around his daughter's small frame as Mia buried her face in her father's neck.

"You 'kay, daddy?" she asked him.

Everyone was surprised. This was the first time they heard Mia talk since she told them about the men.

"I'm fine princess. Are you?" House asked, carefully checking her out for any bruise. There wasn't any. Maybe the slap marks were gone by now and he was sure Cuddy wiped her face in the car.

Mia nodded in his neck as she hugged him tighter. A few minutes later her arms slowly went limp as she started to doze off from the tiredness.

"You're an idiot," Cuddy said quietly, noticing that Mia had fallen asleep, "You made me worry! You shouldn't have rushed off like that! Look at what happened!" she told him in a very concerned voice.

House lowered his head while his right hand rubbed their daughter's back soothingly, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Cuddy sighed, "I'm sorry. I was just a bit paranoid since you bolted to look for them," she said gently and sat beside him on the bed, rubbing his back and then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"They were about to take Andie out back when I got there. They were going to kill him," House said.

"He's in recovery," Cuddy said.

"And the bastard who did this is dead but the other one is in the ICU, handcuffed to his bed with a in his abdomen" Wilson said with a smile.

"And upcoming criminal charges," Stacy added.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked him.

"Just a little pained in my left arm," House shrugged. He was more concerned for their daughter. He knew Mia was a bit traumatized upon witnessing what had transpired earlier.

"Okay," Cuddy said through pursed lips.

"What are we going to do about Mia? She's a bit frightened of men," Hazel asked, concern lacing her features.

"We'll just keep her with us for a while, even at the hospital. I don't want to leave her alone with anyone else for a while," Cuddy said firmly.

"She has to get used to being around people again. Prolonging it will slow the process. We'll just have to start with you guys first and then the team and hopefully she'll get used to it again," House said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone was more than thankful that this whole emergency was put to an end. Mia, House, and Andie were safe, albeit a bit hurt, but safe nonetheless.

"Why don't you three head on home? I'll keep an eye on Andie," Wilson suggested.

"Thank you. But please give me a call when he wakes up. I want to thank him personally," Cuddy said. She was also thinking of giving Andie a raise, a promotion, and a vacation. He was her daughter's guardian angel during what happened and she will forever be indebted to him. She was sure House was too.

House and Cuddy said their goodbyes as they took their leave.

Cuddy drove the three of them home, happy that their small family was complete once again.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: You guys still there? Whatcha guys think?

_Lemme know…_

_**Please Review…**_

_**--------------------------**_

_**Breaking Walls** update tomorrow…_

_To those who haven't read Breaking Walls yet, please do…_


	47. Smile Again

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: Update!**_

**_I know it's a bit short, but next chapter will be a lot longer..._**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 47: SMILE AGAIN

_**.**_

_**House and Cuddy's home**_

When they arrived, Cuddy unstrapped Mia from her car seat and carried her towards their entrance while House opened the door.

When they got inside, Cuddy tucked Mia in her bed and sat on the couch in their living room.

"How's your arm?" Cuddy asked House as she snuggled beside him.

"It's fine," House said in a low voice that had Cuddy furrowing her brows.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, rubbing his chest lightly.

"It's nothing," House told her.

"Greg, that's something. Please, I won't be able to help if you won't talk to me," Cuddy gently told him.

House sighed, "It's just… I failed her. I failed you. I wasn't able to—"

Cuddy quickly silenced him, "If anything you saved her and Andie. It just happened. Another random event that happened to us and another challenge we were able to get past together. Don't blame yourself for anything. This just means that we don't have control over anything so we just have to be extra observant and careful, okay?" she told him and then gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," House told her as he looked her in the eyes.

Cuddy smiled and gave him another kiss then replied, "I love you too."

A few minutes later they heard Mia crying and calling for them from her room. House and Cuddy quickly went to their daughter's room, switched on the light, and found Mia crying while sitting in her bed, hugging Smiley to her chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Cuddy asked her and sat next to Mia, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. Mia just leaned on her and continued to cry.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay honey. Mommy and Daddy's here… Did you have a bad dream?" Cuddy asked her daughter while trying to calm her down.

"No…" Mia said with a sob.

"What's the matter, princess?" House asked as he finally sat beside Mia.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy? Please, daddy?" Mia asked House, her eyes pleading for House to say yes.

"Of course," House said and then smiled, "You can take your puppy with you," he said, trying to get a reaction from his daughter.

Mia pouted, "Daddy…" she started her argument, "Smiley not a puppy! He's Smiley!" she jutted out her chin defiantly.

Cuddy smiled knowingly at House and gave him that look which wordlessly said thank you.

"But he's a puppy," House smirked.

"He not a puppy!" Mia squealed in her normal tone, wiping the tears from her eyes, "He's Smiley, daddy!" she squealed again and then carried Smiley from behind and lifted him to House's face, "See? He smiling, so he's Smiley!" she said, with a giggle that completed both House and Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled widely upon finally hearing Mia giggle again. She kissed the crown of Mia's head and continued watching her argue with her father.

House smirked again, "Noo… He's a puppy but his name is Smiley," he corrected gently.

Mia pouted and then looked at Cuddy, "Really?" she asked her mother.

Cuddy nodded, "Daddy's right honey," she told the truth.

Mia sighed and then made Smiley face her, "You not a Smiley, you a puppy named Smiley," she told Smiley as if the dog understood her. Smiley just answered by licking the tip of her nose which made Mia giggle again.

"I think you have to sleep, sweetie, we'll have spaghetti later," Cuddy said.

Mia looked at Cuddy, her eyes now lively, "Really? Okay," Mia agreed at once.

Cuddy gave a small chuckle, "You want to sleep beside mommy and daddy?" Cuddy asked her again, wanting to know if Mia changed her mind.

Mia nodded quickly, "Yes!" she then looked down and caressed Smiley, "I'm fraid of the dark, mommy," Mia admitted shyly. She never was afraid of the dark. She was just afraid of what happened with the bad men because they were kept in the dark in that scary place.

Cuddy carried Mia and hugged her tightly, "You can sleep with us, baby," she said, caressing Mia's curls.

"Thank you," Mia squeaked and kissed Cuddy in the cheek.

House pouted, "What about me?"

Mia giggled, "Course daddy too!" she squealed and then Cuddy walked towards House and Mia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You kiss mommy too?" Mia asked.

House waggled his brows mischievously and leaned forward to kiss Cuddy. Cuddy smiled but only kissed House lightly, causing him to smirk.

"Okay, time for a nap!" House announced and led the way to their bedroom.

_**

* * *

**_

7 pm

Cuddy was done with the spaghetti and was about to call Mia and House who were watching in the living room when the doorbell rang.

House answered the door with Mia walking alongside him.

When he opened the door Mia instantly hid behind her father's back.

"Mia, you're afraid of Uncle Jimmy?" House asked her gently.

Mia shook her head, "I thought he bad man… Sorry Unkie Jimmy," she almost whispered inaudibly.

Wilson gave Mia a wide smile, "If you give Unkie Jimmy a hug I'll show you my surprise!"

Mia's baby blues lit up at that and she instantly leapt to Wilson's arms.

"That's my favorite princess!" Wilson said, happy that Mia was just shocked when he tried to soothe her earlier that day.

House smirked, "Where's her surprise?"

"Get her inside and I'll just get it," Wilson said.

He put Mia down and House walked back to the living room with Mia.

Wilson retrieved his surprise and went to the living room.

"Here's your surprise!" Wilson announced cheerfully, holding a very huge teddy bear that was almost taller than Mia.

Mia ran from the couch to Wilson and hugged him tightly, "Thankie Unkie Jimmy!" she squealed in a very high-pitched tone that pulled on everyone's heartstrings.

Wilson laughed, "You're welcome, Mia," he said.

Mia hugged the huge teddy bear and showed it to Cuddy, "Look mommy! Big teddy!" she said, hugging the bear from behind.

Cuddy laughed because all she could see were Mia's curls and her hands which were wrapped around the bear, "It's really pretty, baby," she said with a laugh.

Mia pouted and furrowed her brows and then turned to House and Wilson, "Why mommy laughing, daddy?" she asked.

House couldn't help but laugh upon seeing the bear with four arms and curly hair like Cuddy's, "The bear is very big, Mia." He informed his daughter.

Wilson looked at Mia with delight and then gently took the bear from Mia, "Let's put this next to you on the couch, okay?" he asked gently. Mia nodded.

When Wilson positioned the bear next to Mia, House took a DVD of Blue's Clues for Mia to watch and loaded it on the dvd player.

He then followed Wilson to the kitchen where Cuddy was just finishing a few more dishes.

"Thank you, James," Cuddy said.

"Anytime," Wilson said.

"How's Andie?" she asked.

"He's still asleep thanks to the meds. I'll just go back there in a few hours; I dropped Hazel off at the hospital. Sophia's with the nanny," Wilson said.

Cuddy nodded in understanding.

"It's a good thing she's smiling and giggling again like before," Wilson said as they looked at Mia trying to help Blue find the clues.

House nodded, "But we still have to see how she reacts to a large number of people," he said.

Cuddy sighed, "We'll just see when we get back to work."

House and Wilson nodded in agreement, hoping that Mia doesn't get scared that much.

"Well, the man who did this was filed with different criminal charges, no bail, he's surely going to be spending a lot of time in prison," Wilson announced.

"Serves him right," House said in a venomous tone. The bastard deserves every blow he'll get from what he did to his family.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: What will happen next? What do you think?

_**Lemme know…**_

_**Please Review…**_

**_-----------------_**

_To those who still haven't read BREAKING WALLS, please do..._

_Thanks!_


	48. Moving on and Moving Forward

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N:** Lovely Update!!!_

_To those who haven't read Breaking Walls yet, please do!_

_It's a lot different from ASH…_

_**:D Spread the love!**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 48: MOVING ON AND MOVING FORWARD

_**.**_

_**One week later…**_

House and Cuddy were relieved at how fast Mia was capable to forget what happened and move on. The day they brought Mia with them to the hospital wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. Mia was a bit frightened by some of the staff but one introduction sufficed for Mia to give them a very lovable smile or even a hug. The gifts that she received also helped her recovery process. If her bedroom was already jam-packed with toys and stuffed toys before, now it looked like a mini toy store with a variety of girls' toys and different shapes and sizes of bears.

The media only got controlled information from Stacy Warner who offered to help Cuddy with the news-hungry press. They never got a single shot of Mia, Cuddy, nor House after the incident.

House and Cuddy never let anyone else look after Mia other than Wilson and House's past and present teams. House's arm healed albeit a bit scarred but it didn't hurt as much as it did when he was shot. Andie was on vacation; his wounds slightly healed but he needed physical therapy for his leg before he would be able to come back to work. Mia visited him once and she made a deal—yes, a deal-maker like her father—with Cuddy. The deal stated that she should play with Andie at least once a week. The funny thing about their deal was Cuddy didn't get anything in return but ten kisses from Mia.

The only strain the event left on House and Cuddy's daughter was her new fear of the dark. Mia was able to sleep alone in her room about three days after getting back home but with a nightlight left on.

_**

* * *

**_

One night…

"Mommy…" a tiny voice called out from the door to Cuddy who was sleeping in House's arms.

The little girl with slightly curly hair and bright baby blue eyes suddenly entered the room and crawled on top of the bed when she didn't hear any reply.

She whispered directly into Cuddy's ear, "Mommy… Please wake up…"

Cuddy stirred upon hearing Mia's second call and the slightly ticklish whisper she received.

"Mooom," Mia whispered again.

Cuddy turned her head towards Mia, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Mia gave Cuddy a quick kiss and hugged her, "Can please stay with you?" she requested her mother with a soft voice and trying not to wake her daddy.

Cuddy furrowed her brows and turned to face Mia. She caressed her cheek and tucked a few stray curls from her face, "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked Mia who nodded shyly in return.

"Oh baby," Cuddy said and hugged Mia tighter while kissing the crown of her head.

Mia whispered sadly in Cuddy's neck, "I… I dream… the bad men hurt you… and daddy," she stuttered slightly, trying not to cry.

Cuddy rubbed Mia's back soothingly while whispering soothing words in her ear.

"But mommy," Mia tried to argue.

"Honey, you know daddy and I will never leave you, right?" Mia nodded slowly.

"We'll never leave you," House interjected with a groggy voice; obviously awaken from the whispers of Cuddy and Mia. He switched on a lamp on the bedside table and looked at his two girls.

"Sorry wake you, daddy," Mia said shyly.

Cuddy moved Mia in between her and House and hugged her tightly.

"There's my sandwich!" House said as he nibbled playfully on Mia's ear, trying to cheer her up.

"Daddy, me no sandwich!" Mia squealed, "Mommy, help!"

"Sorry, baby, daddy's hungry," Cuddy said, playing along.

"Smiley, help!" Mia squealed again.

Cuddy and House laughed when they heard the barking from the floor.

"Oooh," House imitated Cookie Monster's voice, "S is for Smiley, he's good enough to eat."

Mia's eyes widened and Cuddy laughed at Mia's reaction.

"No daddy! Smiley not a cookie!" she squealed again when House nibbled on her ear, "Mommy! I give you a kiss, pwease help me!" she squealed almost incoherently.

House smirked and stopped nibbling on Mia's ear, "No fair! You're playing the baby card!" he said playfully with a pout.

Cuddy chuckled, "She's smart."

Mia hugged Cuddy and faced her father, "Me smart," she copied Cuddy's tone, "Just liiike mommy," she said sweetly, giving Cuddy a kiss just like she promised.

Cuddy kissed her chastely on the forehead before looking at House with her eyebrow raised as if saying that Mia was so right.

House smirked but smiled slowly, "You evil, cunning women," he said and started tickling Cuddy and Mia at the same time.

Mia and Cuddy almost cried during House's tickle fest but Cuddy straddled him and tickled him with Mia following suit.

"I give up!" House said, practically laughing and crying at the same time.

"What did daddy say, honey?" Cuddy asked Mia with a wink.

"Dunnoe, mommy… I dint hear him," Mia acted along as they started tickling House again.

"Mia, Lisa, I give up!" House repeated more clearly again.

Mia crossed her arms in front of her, "Daddddy, whatcha say if want us stop?" she tried to lecture House which made House and Cuddy stare at her.

"Please?" House unsurely said, still stunned at the way Mia practically imitated Cuddy.

"Vewy good, daddy!" she squealed and kissed House.

House and Cuddy just laughed.

"So, you ready to sleep, baby?" Cuddy asked Mia, more than sure that their midnight fun would keep away the bad dreams.

"No more bad dreams, mommy?" she asked, still a bit skeptical.

"Daddy's here, princess," House said in a slight macho persona which had Cuddy rolling her eyes.

House's words sounded more than reassuring for Mia so she nodded her head and lay beside House while Cuddy pulled the duvet over them.

"G'nyt mommy, daddy, I love you!" Mia said in the sweetest voice.

"We love you too, Mia," Cuddy and House said in unison which had Mia giggling.

"Nytie Smiley!" Mia called out, receiving three barks in return and a slight squeal too.

House turned off the lamp and hugged his favorite girls. They all fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_**

* * *

**_

January 12, 11 pm

That night, a little angel decided to visit her parents again. But for a very different reason this time.

"Mommy," she whispered to Cuddy's ear.

"Yes?" Cuddy answered quickly. She wasn't too deep in sleep yet.

"I have a surprise for you and daddy," she said excitedly.

House, who never really sleeps early suddenly looked at the two, "Daddy loves surprises," he said with a smirk when Cuddy turned on the lamp.

"Hi daddy," Mia said with a wave.

"Mommy, daddy, come with me, I show you something," Mia excitedly said.

Mia led her parents to her room only to have them find out the lights were off.

"Where's the surprise?" House asked bluntly, receiving a quick elbow jab from Cuddy.

"Can't you see?" Mia asked them incredulously.

"Honey, please tell us," Cuddy gently asked Mia to enlighten them.

Mia pouted and puffed out her cheeks then spoke, "No more light!" she told them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm so proud of you, Mia!" Cuddy said happily as she scooped a giggling Mia in her arms.

"You are?" Mia said with a giggle.

"Of course we are! That's our brave little munchkin!" House said playfully.

Mia pouted again, "Me no munchkin, daddy!" she said.

"You're daddy's munchkin!" House said, as if there's a difference.

"Stiw a munchkin!" Mia jutted her chin out defiantly.

"Princess munchkin?" House suggested playfully.

"Princess," Cuddy and Mia said sternly in unison.

"Okay, okay, geez, you're teaming up on me," House said.

He gently pinched Mia's cheeks and said, "You little princess, you, you were supposed to be on daddy's side."

"I'm daddy's girl," Mia said sweetly.

"Exactly," House said and winked at her.

Cuddy's heart was doing a lot of jumping as she saw how sweet and playful the interactions were between House and Mia.

"So, you can sleep here now without the lights on?" Cuddy asked, making sure that Mia was absolutely positive.

Mia nodded, "Me not scared no more. Smiley's with me. He keep me safe. Daddy keep me safe too, right daddy?"

"Of course!" House assured her.

"See?" Mia told Cuddy.

"Okay, goodnight, baby, I love you," Cuddy said, giving Mia one big hug and some kisses around her face.

"Love ya too mommy," Mia said, giggling, "Love ya daddy too," she added cutely as Cuddy handed her over to House.

"Night princess," House said as he gave Mia a hug and a kiss.

House put Mia down and steered her to the bed. House and Cuddy tucked her in with Smiley and kissed her goodnight, with no lights on.

* * *

Once outside Mia's room House swept Cuddy off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

"You're creeping me out, Greg," she eyed him suspiciously, "What's with this sudden prince charming persona?"

"We should celebrate," House wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he gently laid Cuddy on top of their bed.

What surprised Cuddy, though, was that he didn't settle on top of her. Instead, he just lay on the bed facing her.

Cuddy kissed him passionately, "I thought we should celebrate?" she tried to get a reaction.

"Cuddy, our daughter's in the next room!" House said in feigned shock.

"You're right," Cuddy said and shifted on the bed. She was now facing the ceiling.

House wrapped an arm around her and settled his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so happy she isn't afraid of the dark anymore," Cuddy said, breaking the silence. House just nodded.

"You're still going to marry me, right?" she suddenly whispered after another few minutes of silence.

House quickly answered, "What made you think the offer's been rescinded?" he whispered questioningly.

"Nothing… We've just been through a lot this couple of weeks and it was like, I don't know, it was as if you never asked me in the first place even if I remember every part of the process of your proposal," Cuddy honestly told him.

House gave her a kiss before acting so out of character and took the Cartier box from Cuddy's dresser and slid beside her on the bed again.

"Lisa Cuddy, for the second time," Cuddy chuckled as she gazed lovingly in his eyes, the lamp giving off another breathtaking view of his very own pair of oceans, "I love you and our daughter so much. I want you to have my name, just like Mia does. I love you," he kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, " he kissed the tip of her nose. Cuddy kept her eyes glued to his, "I love you," House said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'll love you more than you, or anyone else, will know. So Lisa Cuddy, for the second time, will you marry me?" House said as he pulled out the ring and raised it between them. He loved the sight of her eyes glazing with obvious happiness and that angelic smile.

Cuddy nodded, a few tears of joy escaping her eyes which House quickly kissed away as he slipped the ring into Cuddy's finger.

Cuddy kissed him passionately and spoke when they pulled away for air, "I'll always say yes to you, Gregory House."

House laughed, "You always do," he said proudly receiving a gentle pat on his cheek.

"Don't you push it," Cuddy playfully said.

"I think you know I always do," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Cuddy said as she kissed him in the corner of his lips.

"I love you too," House replied as he kissed her lips again.

"Don't you think we're kind of overdoing it with the kisses?" Cuddy asked with a chuckle.

"Oh Cuddy," he started playfully, "You know I can never get enough of you."

"I've noticed," Cuddy replied in the same manner, "We've been together for God knows how many years and you're still obsessed with my anatomy," she said seductively now.

"Would you rather I didn't?" House asked her.

"Hell, no," she said as she kissed him again.

House hugged her tightly as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder, "That's what I thought."

Cuddy chuckled but moaned as House started kissing her neck.

"I bought us a house," he told her unexpectedly as he stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" Cuddy asked him in a soft voice, astonished.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_What do you think will happen next?_

_Lemme know…_

_**Please review…**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**Breaking Walls **__update tomorrow…_

_**------------------------------------**_

_**ASH is at 800 reviews!**_

_**Thanks to all**__ of you guys! Most especially to those who took the time off their busy schedules and reviewed every chappie!_

_I would also like to thank those who **came out of the closet** and reviewed at least once or twice! I appreciate everything!_

_To the **anonymous reviewers** whom I unfortunately couldn't send any personal thank yous or replies, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_I hope you continue supporting ASH [and BW]._

_I hope you love it as much as I love writing every single chapter!_

_-IANE_


	49. No house, Just House

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**You guys still there?**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 49: NO HOUSE, JUST HOUSE

_**.**_

"_I bought us a house," he told her unexpectedly as he stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes._

"_What?" Cuddy asked him in a soft voice, astonished._

Cuddy was taken aback by House's sudden announcement. She just stared at him like he did something insanely impossible.

"What?" House chuckled when Cuddy just kept staring at him.

"You bought a house?" she almost whispered.

House pursed his lips and smiled innocently as he looked at her. Cuddy immediately understood what that facial reaction meant.

"You're an ass! Why did you just tell me that?" Cuddy smacked him in the arm and glared at him. Another thing she loved to hate and hated to love about him was his ever-annoying and ever-amusing way of dealing with her. He just had to test everything first before he did them.

"Well, I wouldn't want to buy one and have you screaming at me now, would we?" House smirked at her. He lay back on the bed facing the ceiling but he pulled Cuddy to his chest where she laid her head. She placed her hand on top of his heart and just waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to ask you two first if you wanted to buy one and then I'll let you pick," House told her while caressing her shoulder.

"Then why didn't you just ask, then? Why the sudden announcement that you did buy one but you didn't?" Cuddy asked him, tracing circles in his chest.

"Where's the fun in that?" House replied with a smirk. Cuddy swore she could see the smirk on his face when he answered.

"Right…" Cuddy just answered with a yawn.

"Let's just talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight Lisa," House told her in a low voice as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Night Greg," Cuddy said as she snuggled even closer to him.

_**

* * *

**_

The next evening…

"Mia, sweetheart, it's dinnertime," Cuddy told Mia as she leaned on the doorframe. She watched as their little angel put back her toys and books in their proper places before looking back at Cuddy with a very pretty smile.

"That's very good baby," Cuddy said as she carried Mia towards their dining table where House was already seated.

"Guess what Mia did, daddy," Cuddy said with a proud smile.

"She snuck a pint of ice cream from the fridge?" House asked playfully.

Mia giggled at him, "No daddy, you did that!" she said with a laugh. House's eyes widened. He was so busted.

Cuddy's jaw was set as she looked at House, "Projecting, _sweetheart?" _she asked him, drawing the last word subtly mocking.

"Oh wait, it's coming back to me now! Yeah," House smiled playfully," I did get a pint before dinner." He improvised—but Cuddy didn't buy it. She just gave her fiancé a glare.

"Seeee? Tol' ya not me," Mia said with a teasing smile to her mother who smiled shyly back at her daughter. Mia then looked at House with a wider smile, "I put back toys and books where I got 'em!" Mia told her father in a slightly squealing tone.

"Really?" House teased Mia who nodded enthusiastically in return. "Wow! That's our princess!" House said, and then gave Mia a high five.

They ate dinner and then after that they retired to the living room to watch a DVD of Finding Nemo. House was bored to death but he couldn't complain since his daughter wanted to watch it. If it were Cuddy though, he would have had it changed to something entirely different. Needless to point out, Mia has him wrapped around her little finger.

"What do you think? Should we buy one? Or you want to stay here?" House whispered to Cuddy who had her head leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Do you?" she looked up at him.

"Whatcha talkin'n bout?" Mia turned to them.

Cuddy looked at House, asking for permission to inform their daughter at that moment, House nodded in return. He thought that it'd be better to ask her now than later.

"Honey, what do you think of a new house?" Cuddy asked Mia, unsure of exactly how to ask a three year old girl if she wanted to move.

"New house?" Mia asked.

"Yes, princess, do you want us to go to a different one?" Cuddy asked Mia again.

"We go to new house?" Mia asked again, her bottom lip jutting out now.

Cuddy and House had the feeling Mia was against the moving plan.

"Yes, sweetie, we won't stay here anymore if we go to a new house," Cuddy explained.

Mia looked down, "I don' wanna go to new house. I wan' stay here," she said sadly, her lips in a very adorable pout.

"Okay," House said as he kissed the crown of Mia's head.

"Really?" Mia looked up at him with those ocean eyes that mirrored his.

"Yup," House said with a smile. Mia then looked at Cuddy, waiting if her answer would be the same. Cuddy smiled and nodded.

"Now go help find Nemo," House said with a smirk. Mia smiled at him then went back to watching.

"Well, that's no to your house idea, House," Cuddy said with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" House asked her.

Cuddy waved her hand in the air, "Nothing. I just couldn't get over the House buying a house thing. It's too cute," she said with another giggle.

"Haha," House replied dryly. Cuddy kissed him in the cheek in apology.

They all watched Finding Nemo until Mia started dozing off.

_**

* * *

**_

House and Cuddy's home, January 20, 6 pm

"Mia?" Cuddy called out from outside Mia's room. Upon hearing no reply, she entered Mia's room and she found her daughter sleeping with a few picture books opened on top of the thick kiddy floral-designed comforter wrapping her up like a cocoon. Smiley greeted her with his ever-plastered smile but didn't bark at all. Cuddy thought maybe he sensed that Mia was sleeping. Cuddy picked him up and patted him gently on the head, "Good boy."

"Mia…" Cuddy called her daughter again as she sat beside Mia on the very comfortable pink-framed bed. Mia didn't even stir. Cuddy put Smiley down on the bed hoping he'll help, "Help me out here, boy," she said. Smiley stuck his tongue out and whimpered a bit loudly but not loud enough that it was irritating. Cuddy smiled. The puppy had talent.

"Sweetie, it's time for dinner," Cuddy said as she gently shook Mia. Her daughter might have felt really tired from playing at the daycare in the hospital earlier that day.

Mia shook her head, "No hungry mommy," she replied softly, keeping her eyes closed as she buried herself deeper into her mountains of pillows and the comforter.

Cuddy rubbed her daughter's back through the comforter, "Are you okay, sweetie? Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked Mia softly.

"Izz cold mommy," Mia said in a hoarse tone.

Cuddy frowned. She gently felt Mia's forehead and found that she was burning up a bit.

"Oh baby, you're running a fever," Cuddy told Mia as she wrapped the comforter more snugly to Mia.

"Greg!" Cuddy called. House showed up at the doorframe of Mia's room a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his brows furrowed, "Isn't she hungry?"

"She's running a fever," Cuddy informed him. "Can you please get me a piece of cloth and a basin with warm water?" She stood up for a while and retrieved the phone from the living room and went back beside Mia, rubbing her back soothingly. She called Jane Stewart, the head of the daycare center at the hospital and asked if someone got sick earlier that day.

House nodded quickly and got the things Cuddy asked him to get. He also got Mia a glass of water.

"Have you checked her temperature?" House asked as he stood near Cuddy. He handed her the basin and cloth which she put on the bedside table.

Cuddy nodded, stood up and then faced House, "102.2. I called the Stewart and asked if any kid got sick in the daycare today. He said one had to go to the clinic because of high fever. They had the parents pick up the kid."

House sighed, "Well, we just have to get her fever down and she'll be locking those baby blues with mine so she could get a huge chocolate bar in no time."

Cuddy shot him a glare, "You're spoiling her too much." She said.

"Says the mother who took her daughter shopping almost twice a week. She already is a fashion diva and she's not even in grade school," House smirked.

Cuddy jut her chin out defiantly, "Better now than later. Either way, I don't actually buy her those shiny things that look like foil. And at least I don't make her look like a hooker unlike other moms out there," she muttered.

House laughed and wrapped his arms in her midsection, "I was just messing with you. She won't get that spoiled, you know. For some reason I don't understand, Mia knows when she's had enough. I only give her a maximum of two bars and she's cool with it."

Cuddy sighed. House let go of her when she tapped her fingers in his arms, gesturing for him to release her for a while.

She sat down beside Mia and patted her gently in the arm, "Honey, you need to eat something," she whispered.

Mia shook her head, "No," she replied hoarsely again. Cuddy looked at House, her eyes pleading a little for him to help her.

House sat beside Cuddy, "Mia, you need to eat a little so you can eat ice cream and chocolates again." He told Mia softly.

"Really?" Mia asked, still not facing them.

"Of course!" House said cheerfully.

"How bout some soup?" Cuddy asked Mia. They saw her nodding so Cuddy kissed the crown of her head and then left House with Mia for a while to prepare some soup for their daughter because the dinner she prepared earlier didn't include some soup.

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: _

_Please review…_


	50. Hard to Imagine,,,

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_A/N: Sorry for the late update… School's a killer._

_A few more chapters and ASH will finally be complete…_

_But I assure you guys, that there are a lot more that's going to happen! _

_Starting with this chapter._

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 50: HARD TO IMAGINE…

_**.**_

House checked Mia while Cuddy prepared her soup. He noticed that her fever went a bit higher; it was now up to 103 F. He furrowed his brows as nothing much seemed unusual. Her eyelids were a little swollen, her appetite decreased, experiencing tiredness, and high fever.

"Mia, can you sit up for daddy please?" House requested his daughter.

"Don' wanna," Mia said, shaking her head.

"But daddy has to find out what's hurting you," House informed her, a hundred and one percent more gentle than the way he speaks to his idiotic clinic patients.

"Daaad," Mia whined hoarsely, "I don' wanna."

House sighed. That's irritable added to the list of symptoms.

House decided to act a bit stricter so that he can check his daughter's lymph nodes.

"Mia, please sit up. Daddy has to check your neck," House said in a firm voice, a pinch of gentleness still lingering in his tone.

"Oh okay," Mia said on a sigh. House smirked but helped his daughter sit up.

"What are you checking?" Cuddy asked House when she entered the room with a steaming bowl in her hands.

House just answered her as he continued to feel Mia's neck. "The lymph nodes in her neck and at the base of her skull are a bit enlarged."

Cuddy pursed her lips, "Any suspects?"

"Roseola," House answered, "Explains everything so far since she doesn't have cough or a cold."

Cuddy nodded in understanding. "And Roseola is contagious so the kid from the daycare must have had it and Mia just got infected if she played with the kid or got near the kid enough to catch the virus."

House nodded, "Yeah. Make sure your staff cleans the place better." Cuddy nodded, not in the mood to argue with him about the way her staff kept the hospital sanitized.

"We better wish she doesn't get a febrile seizure though. We're doctors but it's still different when you see it happening to your child." Cuddy said, looking at Mia who had her face buried in House's chest.

House nodded. Cuddy was right. It was a whole lot different.

Cuddy sat beside House and Mia then started blowing on the soup. Mia was looking at her with swollen eyelids and slightly teary eyes. Cuddy smiled softly at Mia as she took a spoonful of the soup and gently eased it a few centimeters from Mia's lips.

Mia just looked at the spoon with a pout.

"Mia, you have to eat a little," Cuddy scolded very kindly.

Mia sighed and opened her mouth as her mother helped her with the soup.

"Now, that wasn't bad was it? Unless mommy put spiders and creepy crawlies in your soup," House tried cheering her up.

Mia offered a little smile at House while Cuddy slightly sneered at him. Mia then chuckled a little when House made a face at Cuddy. A few curls were now splattered on her face since she left the warmth of her father's chest a while ago.

"That's our baby," Cuddy cooed when Mia was able to finish the bowl of soup a few minutes later.

"Mommy, can have water please?" Mia requested.

Cuddy smiled at Mia, proud that her daughter knew how to be polite—except when she's on a sugar rush. She nodded and left to get water.

"How are you feeling?" House asked, knowing that Mia was probably feeling like crap.

Mia stuck out her bottom lip and gave her daddy a hug. "Cold. You warm daddy." Mia said, rubbing her face on House's chest, trying to absorb the warmth. House smiled and rubbed Mia's back soothingly as his other hand took her comforter and wrapped it around her, pulling away for a moment to wrap her front with it. Mia immediately hugged him again.

Cuddy came back with the glass of water and smiled at House and Mia's position. House was hugging Mia as he looked at Smiley with a smirk while Mia looked like she was going out of a cocoon with her eyes closed, her bottom lip stuck out the way hers usually did, her hair messy, and her pretty face scrunched up a bit.

"Is she asleep?" Cuddy asked House who gave Smiley a final smirk then turned to her.

"No," House and Mia answered in unison. Mia's eyes remained closed when she answered.

"Here's you water sweetie." Cuddy said and handed Mia the pink Sippy cup.

"Thanks," Mia said with a soft smile. "You're welcome," Cuddy replied, sitting next to Mia, tucking away the loose curls that landed on her face.

Mia yawned and rubbed her face with both hands tiredly then looked up at Cuddy.

"Wanna go to sleep now?" Cuddy asked her. Mia nodded.

House gently ran his hand on Mia's back and up her neck as he kissed the crown of her head affectionately, "Goodnight princess, mommy and daddy loves you." House whispered.

"Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams." Cuddy kissed Mia on the cheek. She then helped Mia get settled in the bed and tucked her in.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Cuddy asked Mia.

"Can daddy stay please?" Mia requested shyly. "I wan' hug him. He's warm."

Cuddy looked at House who nodded in return. She suddenly furrowed her brows in thought when House suddenly smiled softly at her.

"How bout you sleep with us tonight?" House asked Mia who immediately nodded and raised her arms, signaling Cuddy to carry her.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around Mia as she carried her to their room. House got Smiley and put him down on the floor when they reached the master bedroom.

"You're so warm, sweetheart," Cuddy whispered as she stroked Mia's curls.

"I'm cold mommy, not warm." Mia corrected in Cuddy's neck.

Cuddy chuckled a bit. She put down Mia and settled her in between her and House who pulled the duvet over them.

"Love you mommy and daddy," Mia whispered before she finally started dozing off.

_**

* * *

**_

After four days…

Mia's fever went down after three days. She now had rosy-pink rashes on her stomach and a few on her neck. They still had to look after her though.

House and Cuddy was a bit spent the day before. On the tail end of this, Mia had a fever that went back to 102.2 F, she was also irritable, and she had tantrums most of the time.

On the fourth day, her fever was gone and all that was left were the rashes that were thankfully not irritating and not itchy. House's guess was right. It was Roseola.

That night from work, Cuddy allowed House to go with Wilson to a bar. Wilson told her that he wanted to go out with House that night and since Mia was okay, and they were free, she agreed. She stayed with Mia that night, playing with her, reading her stories, and telling her some.

A few hours later around ten in the evening, the hospital called her and said that there was a very bad five-car pileup that needed more doctors, unfortunately, those on nightshift weren't enough. She didn't want to leave Mia behind, and she couldn't bring her to the hospital since she was still getting better. She called House but he wasn't answering. Maybe he put his phone on silent, she thought.

She decided to ask her neighbor and her friend to watch over Mia for awhile while she went to fetch House, hoping he wasn't drunk yet.

_**

* * *

**_

At the bar…

"How's Mia doing?" Wilson asked House. They were at a table near the pool table.

"She's getting better," House said, slurring just a little.

Wilson nodded, he wasn't drunk yet because he wasn't drinking too much because he had to drive back home. House on the other hand, he'll make sure would ride a cab or he'll drop him off.

A few hours later, Wilson definitely knew he wasn't going to drive home that night. And neither was House. Wilson was still a bit sober but not sober enough to drive. House was halfway totally drunk by that time.

"I'll get the tab," House said and stood up. He suddenly remembered that Wilson did ask him out tonight so Wilson had to pay.

When he turned around to look at Wilson, his friend was already holding up a bill with a smirk on his face. House smiled silly and snatched the bill and headed to the bartender. Wilson, out of boredom watched as House "paid" for their drinks at the bar. He noticed a woman checking out his best friend.

"Paying up," House said and handed the bill to the bartender. What he didn't see was the attractive woman with long legs, silky black hair, and green eyes who was looking at him as if he was some knight in shining armor. The woman was very attractive but she was way too drunk.

While waiting for the bartender to hand him his change, House looked at the assortment of expensive drinks on the display cases at the bar. He turned the other way to look at Wilson who was looking at him. Wilson shifted his eyes to House's side to indicate some other woman's presence.

When House turned to where Wilson was telling him to, he was surprised to find the drunken woman's lips glued to his in a fraction of a second. He wanted to pull away at once but the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. He had to pry her arms open before he was able to look incredulously and disgusted at the woman and walking back to Wilson. House knew better than to slap a woman. He wanted to hit the woman but he kept his rage bottled up and just talked to Wilson to calm himself down.

When Cuddy got to the bar, she was disconcerted and angered at the same time upon seeing a woman kissing House. Her House! The father of her child! Her fiancé!

What hurt her most was seeing the woman's arms wrapped around his neck. Tears started falling from her face and she turned on her heel quickly and made her way back to her car. She was slightly thankful that neither House nor Wilson saw her.

Everything happened so fast that she didn't notice how sickened out her fiancé was about what happened.

Thoughts rampaged through her head. Her heart was pounding as she drove carefully along the road.

But one thing was on the forefront of Cuddy's mind and it was more than hard to imagine:

_Did House just cheat on me?_

.

* * *

A/N:

Okay… Again… Are you guys still there?

Only a few answered…

What do you think will happen next?

Lemme know what you think.


	51. Reciprocation of Mixed Signals

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_A/N: Update! Thanks to Bree for giving such a great idea! :D_

_Thanks for the revs last chappie! _

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 51: RECIPROCATION OF MIXED SIGNALS

_._

_But one thing was on the forefront of Cuddy's mind and it was more than hard to imagine:_

_Did House just cheat on me?_

He wouldn't, would he? He told her he loves her. He loves Mia and there was no doubt about that. He loves them. He proposed to her! How could he do what he just did behind her back? Was he just playing with her? Was he tired of them? _He could have just stabbed me in the heart rather than do this._ Cuddy thought. She was hurting; her heart shattering into shards, painfully piercing her insides.

_Why in the world didn't Wilson stop him?! _Cuddy fumed as another batch of tears fell from her face. She shook her head as the thought of Wilson knowing about House having an affair with another woman appeared in her head. Wilson wouldn't allow House to do that.

Was she giving herself a hard time about this issue? What if it wasn't what she thought? What if House wasn't the one who kissed the woman? _For God's sakes why didn't he pull away when that woman kissed him?! She had her arms draped over him while her lips sucked at my fiancé's lips! Those lips that told me how much he loves me, told me that Mia and I meant the world to him every night, and proposed to me two times!_

Cuddy slammed her foot on the brakes when she almost hit a pedestrian crossing the street while the stoplight was on red. Great; the last thing she needed was running a red light and killing someone. She pulled over near a sidewalk and bowed her head and leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and cried her heart out before she drove again. She just had to let it out. She won't be able to explain to Mia why she cried without crying again. She tried to compose herself, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Maybe this was just another obstacle they have to go through? _Didn't we have enough? _Cuddy whispered, her voice echoing in her car. After about six minutes of putting herself together, she wiped her face and checked herself in the mirror just to make sure Mia doesn't notice that she just cried.

When Cuddy finally made it back to the house, she thanked her friend for looking after Mia. Her friend asked her if she was okay after noticing the change in Cuddy's features when she got back. She lied and told her friend that she was just stressed. Her friend nodded in return and exited the house.

"Mia?" Cuddy called out when she entered the house.

"Mommy!" Mia called back and ran to her mother's waiting arms and hugged her. Cuddy momentarily savored the intimate moment and hugged Mia back while stroking her back soothingly.

"Sweetie, can you be a big girl for mommy and pick something to wear?" Cuddy requested. She had to call Hazel. Mia pulled back from their hug and pouted when she finally got a closer look at her mother's beautiful face.

"Are you 'kay mommy?" Mia asked as she caressed Cuddy's cheek affectionately. Cuddy leaned into Mia's touch and nodded, successfully willing herself not to cry.

"You trired?" Mia asked cutely but compassionately, having difficulty pronouncing the word.

Cuddy smiled for the first time that night and kissed Mia's cheek. "Yes, baby, mommy's tired." She didn't lie about that. She was drained, emotionally and mentally. All she wanted to do was head to bed but the hospital asked for her. She couldn't just ignore it; those people badly need to know how to stand on their own without calling her for the simplest things!

"So, go pick out your pajamas and mommy will just make a call, okay, sweetie?" Cuddy asked her. Mia nodded and gave Cuddy one last kiss and a hug before going to her room and did what she just asked.

Cuddy took the phone from its holder and dialed Hazel's house number. She was mentally groaning every time the word "house" entered her mind.

"Hazel, hi," Cuddy tried to greet cheerfully but her voice cracked at the last syllable and she cursed herself for it.

"Lisa, is everything okay?" Hazel asked curiously, noticing the exertion Cuddy made with the greeting.

Cuddy bit her lip but answered quickly, "Of course. Can you watch over Mia for a while? I can't leave her alone since she's still getting better—and you do know for any reason I couldn't leave her alone at all. I was called to the hospital. Please?" Cuddy almost pleaded and that was what had Hazel worrying.

"No problem. Should I go there? Or will you bring her over?" Hazel asked, keeping her questions to herself in the meantime.

"I'll bring her over since I'll still pass by your house on the way. Thank you," Cuddy said in a tired whisper. Hazel let it slide since she'll be meeting Cuddy soon enough. She just hoped House didn't have anything to do with it.

"Mommy, whatcha think?" Mia asked, showing Cuddy her pajama top and bottoms that had tiny rainbow-colored hearts adorning it.

"That would do sweetie. Come on, we'll just get you a small bag. You'll stay at Aunt Zel's for a few hours because mommy needs to go to the hospital for a while," Cuddy said.

Mia nodded in understanding but pursed her lips and thought of a question. "Whabout daddy?" she asked, not knowing the situation.

Cuddy took a deep breath before looking at Mia as if nothing was wrong. "He's still with your Uncle Jimmy. He'll be here when we get home." "Okay," Mia smiled. Cuddy got Mia's backpack and put in her toothbrush and a few more extra clothes just in case the thing at the hospital wouldn't allow her to pick up Mia. She drove even carefully than she did on her way back from the bar, not wanting to traumatize Mia.

_**

* * *

**_

Back at the bar…

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Wilson asked his brows furrowed while his other hand gestured to the woman who was burning a hole in the back of House's head.

House didn't answer. He was still enraged at what the woman did. How would he explain that to Cuddy? Would he even bother telling her? No he won't. Cuddy doesn't need to obsess over this thing. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't have to explain himself.

When the duo thought things couldn't get any worse, the woman went to their table and started talking nonsense. That did it. House stood up and hissed at the woman, not wanting to cause a scene.

He showed her the engagement ring on his finger, "I would appreciate it if you'd stop following me. And I'd appreciate it even more if you'd stop kissing men when you feel like it." He hissed angrily. The woman just stared.

House and Wilson didn't mind getting their change from the bartender as they exited the bar and each hailed a cab back to their own house.

While inside the cab, House took his phone from his pocket and found it missing. He tried to recall everything. That was why the woman kissed him! He didn't feel her hands go to his pocket first before wrapping her arms around his neck!

"Damn it!" He cursed furiously.

"Is everything okay?" The cab driver asked looking at him from the rear view mirror.

"Fine," House muttered, "A bitch stole my phone." He slumped back on the car seat and rubbed his face with his hand.

Now he really had to tell Cuddy. Or he didn't. He didn't know. Maybe he could just get a new one. He didn't want to have her worry about anything. He didn't want her to fuss over something shallow. And he seriously didn't want her to have second doubts about marrying him. She loved him.

When he got home, he was met by no one. Mia wasn't in her room and neither was Cuddy. There also was no note left. Maybe Cuddy texted him or called him. Damn the woman who stole his phone!

_**

* * *

**_

Back to Hazel and Cuddy

"You're not okay," Hazel instantly told Cuddy from the doorstep when Mia gave Hazel a hug and went to the couch and sat properly.

Cuddy sighed exasperatedly, "Thank you for telling me how I feel."

"No problem," Hazel answered.

"Thank you, I'll pick her up as soon as I settle things at the hospital," Cuddy told her then peeked inside to say goodbye and goodnight to Mia before turning on her heel and started to walk away. Hazel grabbed her wrist gently.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" she pleaded in a whisper. She's never seen her like this before. And she knew that she was just trying to block everything out and trying to be strong for Mia.

Cuddy shook her head and looked at Hazel with a tired smile, "It's nothing I can't handle." She told her.

"Cuddy, don't be a martyr." Hazel told her. "Drive safely." Cuddy nodded and drove towards the hospital.

A few minutes later, Wilson got home. Hazel asked him if he noticed anything different between House and Cuddy. Wilson said he didn't notice anything different at all. When Hazel told him about what she noticed, he just told his wife that maybe Cuddy was just stressed by work.

* * *

When Cuddy got to the hospital, she took a ten-minute break before going to the ER. She called House again and this time, someone answered. Just by hearing the voice of a woman answering the phone killed her.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked.

"I'm Keri. Who the hell are you?" Keri asked Cuddy.

"I'm the fiancé of the owner of the phone you're using!" Cuddy exclaimed, releasing her frustration and anger at Keri.

"Who? Ohhh… That man! He was hot. Good kisser. Oh wait, your fiancé? Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Keri mocked deviously.

"Where is he?" Cuddy asked almost pleading.

"He walked out after sexing me up," Keri lied. Cuddy bought it.

Cuddy hung up with tears now falling freely down her face. House cheated on her.

_He cheated on me! He cheated on Mia and me! How could he?!_

Cuddy broke down on her chair and leaned her head on the desk; the desk that he gave her and where everything started.

_I still love him. I couldn't leave him. Mia loves him. I can't deny her, her father._

She stilled herself. She wouldn't cry over this. She was a strong woman. There was business she needed to attend to at the moment. She composed herself and plastered her administrator look and walked towards the ER.

Cuddy stayed at the hospital for another three hours and picked up Mia from Wilson's and thanked them. Hazel noticed that Cuddy looked even more tired than she did earlier. And now it was really obvious that she had been crying. They asked her again and again about what happened. She didn't budge. Wilson thought about saying what happened at the bar but thought twice about it. It wasn't his call.

When Cuddy and Mia got home, she carried a sleeping Mia in her arms and managed to unlock the front door. She didn't think she could face House yet. She quietly slipped into Mia's bedroom and settled Mia in the bed, tucking her in and kissing her temple. She didn't even think of changing her clothes since she's sure Hazel gave her a shower.

Cuddy didn't enter their room. Instead, she took out an extra blanket from Mia's room and settled herself on the living room couch. She got a throw pillow and used that. She's glad that the couch was soft and not bumpy. She was able to sleep almost at once. A tear escaped her eye one last time before she finally drifted off.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning…

The baby sitter arrived and Cuddy quickly got ready for work but used the other bathroom in the house. She got all the things she needed from the bedroom and put it in the bathroom with her. She had a brief glimpse of House sleeping soundly on the bed. He didn't have any marks on him that would suggest he had a one night stand last night. She took the clothes he just dropped on the floor and sniffed them; the items didn't smell like a woman did something to him. No underwear that wasn't hers in his pockets, none at all. Just his phone gone; and that was his only blunder: his big blunder.

She got ready for work and kissed the still sleeping Mia goodbye and whispered "I love you." She then gave final instructions to the baby sitter and had her lock up.

The rest of the day, Cuddy didn't come to see him once. That was what made House curious. What was she telling him by not telling him anything? He needed to know. Usually, Cuddy would pass by at least twice just to ask him to lunch or just to remind him of his duty at the clinic. But that day, he didn't get anything. No word from her at all. He thought maybe she just needed a little space or maybe she was just tired so he didn't bother her.

Cuddy didn't visit House at all the duration of that day. She wanted him to talk to her first, hoping that he'll open up to her. She slapped herself mentally upon thinking that. This was what's hard about their relationship sometimes. Things became a guessing game when none of them would talk. She didn't visit him or berate him about what happened, nor did she tell him to go do his clinic duty. And she was thankful that a lot of paperwork needed her signs.

She went home earlier than him and prepared dinner for them. She didn't want to do it while he was there watching her every move. She played with Mia like she always did and let her watch her cook. When dinner was ready, she had Mia eat early and she did too. She knew it wasn't right to not wait for him but he left her no choice.

She thought sadly, _So this is how it's going to be now?_

"Mommy? Can sleep?" Mia asked her.

"Sure baby, I'll follow you later. Save some space for mommy, okay?" She told Mia who nodded with a smile and gave her a flying kiss. Cuddy chuckled and thought again, _Now where did that angel learn that?_

After washing the dishes and doing some cleaning, she headed to Mia's room and snuggled next to her on the bed. She was on the edge and Mia was next to the wall. Maybe upon intuition, Mia automatically turned to her and hugged her, still asleep. Cuddy brushed a few curls from her face and kissed her temple.

"I love you, baby," she told Mia even if the little girl didn't hear her.

Mia pouted in her sleep and replied sleepily, "I love you too mommy."

Cuddy smiled and took a nap, hoping that she still wouldn't have to talk to House.

House went hope at around 8 pm and found Cuddy and Mia snuggling together on their angel's small bed. He sat on the edge and kissed Mia's forehead and then Cuddy's.

He tucked a stray curl off Cuddy's face and kissed her again in the temple. She looked so exhausted but he was sure Mia was giving her strength. He wanted to talk to her but thought twice about it. He wouldn't pry. Not today, that is. He stood up and walked to the door. From there he watched his two favorite girls sleeping soundly.

"Dinner's in the microwave for heating," Cuddy whispered. She just woke up so she didn't feel House's romantic and caring acts.

"Thanks," House said and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

When House finished dinner, he took a shower and then entered Mia and Cuddy's room. But he stood in the door frame only.

"Lisa, will you come to the bedroom?" House asked her, noticing how Cuddy was bent in the bed.

"I'll stay here, Mia asked me to," she lied.

"Okay, goodnight. I love you," House told her. He received no answer. What was wrong with her? Why isn't she talking to him? He sighed; another night alone in bed.

Cuddy let a few tears slide down her face. How could he say he loved her after cheating on her? Didn't she satisfy him enough? Maybe that was it. She just wasn't good enough for him anymore.

She shifted in the bed and didn't like her position so for the second night that week, she took a blanket and one of Mia's pillows this time, and retired to the couch that could accommodate her length.

* * *

**_The next morning..._**

House woke up first. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and headed to the kitchen. Seeing Cuddy sprawled in the couch made him furrow his brows. He sighed tiredly. Without her next to him at night he couldn't sleep well.

He stood towering over her in front of the couch and gently scooped her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

She stirred and opened her eyes. She was instantly met with a pair of ice blue eyes looking down at her, searching her soul for answers to his questions. He sat next to her in the bed. She shifted her gaze away from him and turned her back on him. Wrong move; she wasn't able to avoid a conversation by doing what she just did. She flinched when he kissed the top of her head.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" House asked her.

Cuddy shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"You're tired because something's wrong," House gently pushed.

"I told you, I'm just stressed," Cuddy repeated, "Just leave me alone."

House sighed, irritated, "I've left you alone for the last two nights! I don't know what your problem is and that's the reason I couldn't help you." He told her tiredly.

Cuddy was still holding on to her control, "Nothing's wrong, House."

"So I'm back to House now? See? Something's really wrong." House pushed even harder.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Cuddy stood up abruptly from the bed but almost fell when she got dizzy from standing too fast. House held on to her to keep her from falling, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly this time, his gaze softening. "Let go of me," Cuddy said.

"Lisa, could you please tell me what's wrong?" House pleaded.

His lack of knowledge at why she was pissed just set her control flying away as she looked at him in disbelief and she forced herself out of his grip and away from him. Why was he acting like this? Why did he have to act innocently? Was he covering for himself?

"Do you want to know what's wrong so badly?" Cuddy asked him incredulously.

"Yes! I want to know why you've been ignoring me for the last two days! You're not sleeping beside me rather, you settle for the couch. You don't talk to me, you don't yell at me to do my clinic duty, you don't give a damn about me at all, and I let it slide because I seriously thought you were just stressed at work!" House told her in the same level of tone as hers.

"YOU were also avoiding me! And what did you say? YOU give a damn about me?! Do YOU even give a damn about this family?!?!" Cuddy asked him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?! Of course I do!" House answered angrily. He was frustrated that Cuddy was even asking him such questions. He loved them even more than himself! Wasn't giving her some space for a while showed that he cared?!

"Then why the hell were you kissing a woman at the bar the other night?! Why was your cell phone with her and why did she tell me you "sexed" her up?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!" Cuddy sobbed in an anguished tone as her tears fell from her eyes and down her face when she uttered those words with so much pent-up emotion that tore House apart.

_How did she know? She had it all wrong, _House froze upon realizing what the problem really was: she saw.

She didn't realize that she told him what she was trying so hard not to until she saw him freeze in his spot. She ran into their bathroom and locked herself up, thinking that his silence told her that what she accused him of was true.

.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_What do you guys think?_

_Will she forgive him? But first, will she find out the truth?_

_**Lemme know what you think…**_


	52. I'm Yours

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

**A/N:** Update! I hope you love it! Please tell me if you did.

To closet readers, please tell me what you think of the last 51 chapters. :D

_**Countdown to the last chapter starts now…**_

_**[ 8 ] More to go…**_

**

* * *

**

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 52: I'M YOURS

_**.**_

"_Then why the hell were you kissing a woman at the bar the other night?! Why was your cell phone with her and why did she tell me you "sexed" her up?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!" Cuddy sobbed in an anguished tone as her tears fell from her eyes and down her face when she uttered those words with so much pent-up emotion that tore House apart._

_How did she know? She had it all wrong, House froze upon realizing what the problem really was: she saw._

_She didn't realize that she told him what she was trying so hard not to until she saw him freeze in his spot. She ran into their bathroom and locked herself up, thinking that his silence told her that what she accused him of was true._

Cuddy leaned back on the door and slid down to sit on the cold tired floor. She had no strength to even sit on the toilet seat or the edge of their tub. She was too strained to even haul herself from where she was now sitting. She pulled her legs close to her chest and buried her tearstained face in the space between. She sobbed and cried not caring if he heard her. She didn't even care if what she was doing was somewhat pulled out of a chick flick. She needed to let it all out. She wanted to be enveloped in his arms so she could release everything. But she couldn't. He was the reason she was hurting.

She couldn't believe it. He froze. Everything was true. He cheated on her. He cheated on Mia. He cheated on them. She loves him. She loves him too much that it grinded her heart to bits to know that he cheated on her when all she did was love him with everything she had and more.

"Lisa, please open the door." House knocked gently. She was sure he knew that she was slumped behind the door because his knock was heard somewhere near the side of her head. She didn't answer as she continued to cry.

"Lisa, please, open the door," he begged. He had to explain himself. Why didn't he just tell her? He was too worried that she'll fuss over something unimportant but didn't think that she'll be more hurt to know by herself and from others—by others he meant that damned bitch who stole his phone and had the audacity to answer his calls.

"Just please, leave me alone," Cuddy begged of him. She didn't need to hear his explanation—that's what she thought. His features told her everything she needed to know.

"You have it all wrong," House told her, "Just, please, come out here and I'll tell you everything," House promised her. He wanted—needed—to tell her everything face to face, not like this, not with a door between them. Cuddy didn't answer him. She couldn't just look into those blue eyes. She'll be hypnotized. She already loves him too much that it hurt. Seeing those eyes lie to her would just kill her.

Before House started speaking again they heard crying from Mia's room. Cuddy's maternal instinct kicked in and she wiped her face dry with the closest towel she could reach and opened the door, not bothering to look at the man who just tore her heart out from her chest. Just because she was brokenhearted it didn't mean that she would forget that she has a daughter, unlike other people.

"Shh… Mommy's here now, baby. Don't cry, don't cry," Cuddy whispered while hugging a crying Mia in here arms. Mia only cried harder when she heard Cuddy's voice.

Forgetting their dispute at the moment, House kneeled in front of Mia's bed and lifted their daughter's chin, tenderly forcing those same ice blue eyes to look at him.

"What's wrong, Mia?"He asked her gently, wiping away some of her tears with the pad of his thumb.

Mia sniffled with her pout before she leaned closer to her mother but remained looking at her father since her chin was cupped by his hand. "Why… why you an'… and mommy fight?" she questioned in between sobs, her pout still in its place.

Cuddy met House's eyes for the first time since she went into the bathroom and saw that his were also filled with guilt and regret. They've been going at each other's neck too loudly that Mia heard them shouting at each other over reciprocation of mixed feelings because of a misunderstanding. It was the first time they did it, and the first time they did was too loud that their daughter heard them all too well.

Cuddy hugged Mia tighter and kissed the crown of her head. She was supposed to answer when House beat her to it.

"Mia…" House started. "I and mommy were not fighting. We were talking. Were we too loud? We're sorry princess." He improvised.

"You an' mommy wass shouting," Mia squeaked. She was only sniffling now. Damn his genes! And Cuddy's as well. The kid was smart like them.

"Everything's okay Mia," Cuddy said but thought,_ no everything's not okay_. "Mommy and Daddy loves you," she said and kissed Mia again.

"Really?" Mia asked her father who nodded in return. "Okay. We a happy famwy, right?" she asked them.

Cuddy's heart broke upon hearing their daughter asking for reassurance. Yes, they were-- Before her father cheated on them.

"Of course!" House said cheerfully. _We're a happy family, but I have to tell your mom everything first. _Mia smiled but it was quickly followed by a yawn. They woke her up. And they felt bad about it.

Cuddy appreciated what House was doing. They were lying—and that was bad—but they didn't want Mia to have this. They wanted her to have a normal life like other kids. They learned their lesson. They knew what they did was wrong. But they were too carried away by emotions that they forgot everyone else around them—sadly, including their daughter. But from that day on, they won't. That was a good plan. But they had to fix things with each other first.

Cuddy and House tucked Mia in again and headed to the bedroom for a much needed talk—on House's part.

Cuddy went to the bed and leaned on the headboard, pulling her legs in front of her chest and just stared somewhere else other than him. She waited for his explanation. The slow trickling of tears on her face told him that she was thinking of Mia at the moment. She buried her face in the space between her legs and her chest when she felt the dip in the mattress. He was positioning himself near her.

He positioned himself like she did but he was only leaning back on the headboard with his legs stretched out. He gently pulled her towards him so she was settled in between his legs and she curled up in his chest silently crying now, not wanting Mia to hear them again.

She couldn't understand why she was letting him do this. She was letting him in after pushing her out by cheating on her. She loved him and Mia more than life itself. He rubbed her back soothingly while whispering words in her ear. Instead of calming down her body shook with silent sobs and his chest was now wet with tears—hers.

"I didn't cheat on you," House whispered. Cuddy was going to move out of his arms but he held her there. "The woman just kissed me out of the blue. Ask Wilson, he knows." He told her sincerely. She couldn't deny the fact that his voice sounded calm and so sincere that she wanted to believe him with her next heartbeat. But she couldn't. Not just yet.

"The woman. Your cell, she answered. You had sex." Cuddy whispered. She was frozen in her spot, his warmth attracting him even if she wanted to resist this intimacy at a time of misunderstanding. But he was explaining now, wasn't he? Isn't that all that mattered?

House sighed and then kissed her temple. "She stole my phone. It was on silent so I wasn't able to answer your calls and texts. I found out the bitch took it when I was supposed to check it for calls or texts in the cab on the way home."

"So you didn't?" she asked, wanting reassurance that he didn't cheat on her, that he really loved her, and that he really loved them. She could feel his heartbeat and it was slowly lulling her to sleep. But she wanted that reassurance.

House chuckled playfully, "Your ass keeps me more than satisfied, Lisa."

Cuddy smacked him in the chest weakly. "Prove it to me. Prove that you didn't just get kissed. Please, Greg. I need to be sure. I trust you but a part of me is killing me without any assurance beyond yours."

House understood. She was too scarred that it was hard to know what to trust and whatnot. He took the wireless phone from the holder on the side of the bed and dialed Wilson's number, knowing that he was most probably awake at that time.

"Hello?" Hazel answered.

"It's Greg." House greeted. "Is Wilson there? I need him to talk to Lisa about something."

"Hold on a sec," Hazel said and handed the phone to Wilson mouthing "House".

"Everything okay?" Wilson asked. "By the way, did you notice how stressed Cuddy's been recently?"

House rolled his eyes. "Idiot, that's why I made a call, you have to tell her what happened at the bar with that tramp."

"Oh. Okay, hand her the phone." Wilson said. He wished talking to her and reassuring her that House did not, under any circumstances, cheat on her would finally give her peace. She desperately needed it.

"Wilson," Cuddy greeted weakly, not looking at House but still resting on his chest and in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked firstly. "I'm fine Wilson. Could you please tell me everything? I just need to know it from somebody else and not just Greg." Cuddy pleaded. Wilson complied and told her everything. She was more than relieved to know that she didn't see everything.

_Greg didn't cheat on me! _She thought happily when Wilson hung up after telling her everything and answering her questions.

"Happy now?" House asked, caressing and wiping her tearstained cheeks, and still placing kisses on the crown of her head.

Cuddy smiled. Indeed she was. More than he'll ever know. She nodded in his chest and was starting to doze off when he spoke again.

"You have to buy me a new phone though." He told her.

Cuddy chuckled, and then looked up at him. "Why me?"

"You earn more." House smirked. God she missed that. She missed him.

"I love you," Cuddy said and kissed him for the first time in what seemed to be years but in truth was just a few days.

"I never stopped," House answered as he kissed her back, savoring the feeling of their lips fused together again.

"You're mine." Cuddy said when they pulled back and she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm yours." House confirmed by kissing her temple for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm glad you know," Cuddy replied.

"I own your ass though." House said playfully. Cuddy chuckled.

A few minutes later she fell into a fitful sleep for the first time since she thought the man she loved cheated on her; He didn't. He loved her and their child. His heartbeat was her lullaby, his warmth her blanket, his arms her security. His heart was hers and hers his.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: See? When did I not fix things? :D

_**This is the fun part…**_

_**What do you think will happen next?**_


	53. Reawakening

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

**A/N:** **UPDATE! (Finally! ff's uploading tool is fixed!)**

I think a smutty chapter is long overdue for this fic…

And since the wait was so long, I decided to give you guys some smut! Yay!

**: D WARNING: **_first part's family fun, second part's smut. _

_**9:00 pm under is SMUT.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Countdown to the last chapter…

_**[7] More to go…**_

**

* * *

**

_ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS_

**_

* * *

_**

_CHAPTER 53: REAWAKENING_

**_._**

_**January 30, 4:30 am**_

Cuddy woke up that morning from a slap on her breast. It wasn't too hard but it hurt her a bit. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily when she saw Mia sleeping in between her and House. Mia's hand was on Cuddy's left breast while her head was on her shoulder. Mia also had one leg draped over her. Cuddy tucked a few stray curls from Mia's face and chuckled mentally upon seeing the slight pout Mia had going on.

Cuddy was very happy and content. House didn't cheat on her. It had all been a terrible misunderstanding and now it was fixed. It's been a few days and Mia was a lot better and that was also good. Her rashes started disappearing so there were few left.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip when Mia stirred and slapped her chest again. That one hurt this time. She gently turned to face Mia so that she wouldn't get hit again. When she was facing her daughter, she slung one arm protectively on Mia's side and laid her daughter's head on her arm.

When her mother moved her head, Mia opened her eyes sleepily and smiled at her. "Mawnin' mommy..." Mia greeted burying her face in Cuddy's neck and absorbing the warmth. Cuddy kissed the crown of her head and smiled. How were they so lucky to receive such a perfect little angel? No matter the reason, she was thankful. "Good morning, baby." Cuddy whispered.

"Love yah mooom," Mia playfully whispered while nuzzling Cuddy's neck.

"Someone's getting a lot of ice cream today!" House groggily answered, shifting to face his favorite girls and slung an arm over them, enveloping them in his warmth.

"Mawnin' Dadddddy!" Mia turned to face her father and gave him one big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're awfully perky today," House teased.

"Greg, stop that. She's happy, what's wrong with that?" Cuddy smirked. House smirked back at her.

"Princess, how bout we go shopping later after mommy and daddy's work then you spend an evening with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Zel? You can play with Soph!" House proposed cheerfully.

Mia's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. Cuddy sneered at him knowing that House was planning an alone time with her without her consent. But she was smiling inwardly.

Mia sat up and sat on House's abdomen and playfully patted her daddy's shoulders repeatedly while talking on speed.

"We buy Soph a teddy! Then buy me suuuuper cute teddy too! And we buy Aunt Zel pretty flowers and then Unkie Jimmy… Ahhh… Whateva we buy Unkie Jimmy! Then we go buy books!" she said on full speed that Cuddy scooted beside House and laid her head on his shoulder, looking at Mia with a wide smile.

House smirked, "Don't you have a lot of teddies already?"

Mia mimicked his smirk and crossed her arms in front of her chest just like her mother. "'Kay! No teddies… Hmmm… I know, I know, lez buy Smiley a new collar! I wan the blue one with his name on a something! And coloring booooks!" Mia said with a smile.

"Please, daddy, please?" Mia begged with those adorable ice blue eyes and Cuddy-like pout that pulled on anyone's heartstrings.

"Who could say no to that?" House smirked. Mia squealed and hugged House tightly.

"Wuv you, wuv you, wuv you daddy!" Mia squealed joyfully, her voice muffled because she had her nose pressed on her father's chest.

House looked at Cuddy, "She's definitely your daughter." Cuddy slapped him in the arm then laughed, "Apparently she shares your genes too." Cuddy countered. She kissed House lightly in the lips while Mia looked at them with a grimace.

"Yeeeek," Mia teased.

Cuddy chuckled. "I think someone needs a kiss too!" She said and grabbed Mia from where she sat and started smothering her with kisses and tickling her.

"Moooom! Nuf, nuf, nuf! Daaaddddddy! Heeeeeeelp!!!" Mia shrieked happily, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry.

House laughed heartily and started helping Mia. Cuddy was the one pinned down on the bed this time with Mia straddling her waist while House had her hands pinned above her. The bed was a mess; the bed sheets were crumpled, a lot of pillows strewn across the room, and the comforter almost falling to the floor.

Cuddy pouted, "No fair!" She whined.

"You started it, Mommy." House told her with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah," Mia agreed.

"No ice cream for either of you later." Cuddy said in a serious face.

"But Moooooom!" Mia and House whined at the same time. Cuddy laughed at them both.

"Get off me, please." Cuddy said and almost immediately, Mia was off her and so was House. The father-daughter tandem now had smirks plastered on their faces which Cuddy thought was so cute.

"You'll be staying at the daycare while mommy and daddy works, okay sweetie?" Cuddy told Mia who nodded at once.

"Come on, let's shower together." She reached for Mia's hand and led her to the bathroom to get ready.

House lay back on the bed thinking of how much and how little he's changed. The change he made and undergone was indeed for the better and he didn't regret any tiny bit of it. He never thought he could be this happy in his lifetime. He was content with the woman he loved and the angel they have. He couldn't ask for more.

The man who once laughed at domestic bliss was now experiencing the joy it granted.

_**

* * *

**_

5:30 pm

House, Cuddy, and Mia went shopping that afternoon. Mia had her father buy the new collar for Smiley, the teddy for Soph, and she had her mother buy the books. Cuddy bought every book, and coloring book that Mia wanted because she thought it was really good that she was very interested in reading at her age. Even if the books were mostly picture books. Mia also got one 'connect the dots' coloring book that Cuddy approved of.

They ate at Pizza Hut and then resumed their shopping. Cuddy also bought Mia new clothes from GAP. While Cuddy was in the restroom, Mia whispered something to House and he smirked at his young, romantic daughter.

Cuddy smiled when House handed her a single stemmed salmon-colored rose. House told her that it was Mia's idea so she kissed the little angel's cheek and said "Thank you." to her too.

At 8:00, they dropped off Mia at Wilson's House and kissed her goodnight, telling her that they'll go somewhere the next day after work. It was a very good thing House just finished his case.

_**

* * *

**_

9:00 pm

House and Cuddy were seated on the piano bench each holding a glass of red wine. House just finished playing one song for her and she was already under a spell. She never gets tired of hearing him play for her. The way his fingers stroked the keys was so gentle, and so light. If the piano could only speak, House would hear of its praises.

"Could you play my serenade?" Cuddy requested. House nodded and put down his glass, flexed his fingers, and started playing.

He's played that serenade for her for God knows how many times already and yet she always felt it was new, maybe because House has been adding more to the composition as the times go by. The serenade was about their story, their experiences; the ups and downs. It was about them and their never-ending adventures. So it never was completed in the first place. The serenade told Cuddy without words how House felt about her, about them, and about their family.

When House finished he looked at her expectantly. Cuddy smiled and straddled him. "Thank you, Greg." She told him gratefully.

"I love you," House told her, gazing into those eyes that could show any emotion known to man.

"Then make love to me." Cuddy whispered huskily in his ear.

House started kissing her neck and going to her jaw. Suckling, nipping, and tasting her, loving the feel of her skin against his moist lips. Cuddy moaned appreciatively and gave him a better angle as she tilted her head to the side, her hands running through his hair.

He pulled her v-neck over her head and ran his hands ever so lightly along her back, wanting her to crave his touch. And she did. She craved everything about him; his lips, his touch, his kisses. Everything. House met her lips tenderly savoring their fullness. Cuddy kissed him back with the same tenderness.

The tenderness slowly erupted into a fiery passion when House kissed Cuddy's breast. Cuddy immediately moaned and grabbed his head, kissing him hard, letting him know that she wanted to change the pace. House obliged, kissing her back. Their tongues mingled, and glided against each other as their hands roamed anywhere it could reach, shredding garments in the process, breaking only for the urgent need for air, or the need to take off something.

Cuddy was left with her ever-so-sexy thongs while House was left with his jeans. House stood up and carried her to the side of the piano, leaning her on the sleek curve of his glossy black Yamaha baby grand. Cuddy gasped in his mouth when she felt him grind himself onto her pelvis. He was more than ready. Cuddy unbuckled his belt and shoved his jeans off him, including his boxers. House stepped out of them and was glad that there were no more restraints. He kissed Cuddy again with such fervor and need as his hand slowly and enticingly ventured southward. He was checking if she was ready for him as she knew he was for her.

House felt her wet. She was ready for him. He probed underneath her thongs, teasing her.

"Greg… Please…" Cuddy moaned in his ear, making him even harder.

House lifted her on the piano but only sat her on the edge. He supported her with both arms. He took one pebbled nipple into his mouth and Cuddy arched her back in pleasure. Her mouth fell open with a sigh escaped her lips.

He moved one hand under her bottom while the other supported her as she guided him inside her. She murmured a few incoherent words as he slowly entered her, letting her feel him inch by inch, filling her.

When he was all the way in, he let her adjust slowly. Cuddy started moving her hips telling him to start moving. And he did. He slowly went in and out of her, relishing the feel of her warmth, her wet, velvety warmth enveloping him. Cuddy's mouth was open and he took that opportunity to kiss her open-mouthed.

No longer feeling the thrill of the position House carried her along their hallway and then pinned her to the wall near their bedroom. Cuddy's legs tightened around his waist as House slammed inside her causing her to cry out in satisfaction. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face there, kissing him wherever she could reach. She raised her head and panted heavily as House's pace started going faster. She kissed his earlobe and then licked it.

"Harder… Greg, harder!" Cuddy begged in gasps as House's amazing length and girth seemed to be rubbing every crevice of her pleasure center.

House had one hand supporting Cuddy's back while his other hand was at her bottom as he pulled in and out of her much faster than he did earlier. He kissed the corner of Cuddy's mouth as if in apology as he slowed his pace, making both of them insane. He wanted everything to last. "Oh God, don't do this." Cuddy groaned, wanting him to continue driving deep into her.

House ignored her and brought her to their bedroom. Cuddy moaned when he pulled out of her and gently laid her on the bed. Cuddy's eyes were closed, trying to keep herself from screaming out for House to just screw her senseless.

House parted her legs and kissed his way up her toned legs. He bent her legs and parted them, positioning his mouth near her sweet spot. He kissed her thighs before brushing his tongue along her slit. Cuddy gasped out loud and grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets. Her back arched as House's tongue entered her, roamed her in all the right places. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, passion-crazed. She was getting more aroused than she already was just by looking at his oral ministrations.

She slumped back and panted as he blew into her then took her clit in his mouth, tormenting her.

"Greg! Oh God! I need you inside!" Cuddy screamed, no longer able to handle the heat scorching her from inside out.

House stopped and kissed his way towards her lips. As soon as he kissed her again, letting her taste herself, her legs wrapped around his waist. House guided himself inside her for the second time that night and plunged in and out of her in a quick pace.

Cuddy's breasts bobbed as House thrust in and out of her just the way she liked it; fast and hard. House kissed her breasts before claiming her mouth once again. And when his pace grew quicker and harder he swallowed her screams. He pulled completely out of her again and repositioned his shaft in an angle that would allow him to drive deeper. Cuddy cried out when he reentered her in one hard thrust. House pushed inside her for a few more times before he felt Cuddy's walls tighten around him.

He put one hand where they were joined and started rubbing Cuddy's clit to send her over the edge. Cuddy bit into his shoulder when her orgasm hit her intensely. House groaned in her neck as he released himself inside her. Cuddy writhed underneath him and he held her in his arms as she convulsed.

"Don't pull out," Cuddy told him a while later after coming down from her high.

House nodded in her chest, looked up at her and then kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," Cuddy told him, kissing him back, her fingers stroking his face, his jaw, his lips.

"I love you too." House answered. He remained on top of her and inside her, not pulling out as she requested. Cuddy reveled in the feeling of him inside her. Deep. It felt so good. So right.

House and Cuddy stayed in their position, catching their breath. A while later they went at it again. When sleep finally came to them, House and Cuddy were on their sides facing each other, House still inside Cuddy. Cuddy's leg was draped over him as he was still inside her. There was practically no space between them as they lay there ensconced in each other's arms. Satiated and complete. Their passion reawakened. And for the first time in what seemed like a long time, they were as one again.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_**Hot or not? Lemme know what you think… **_


	54. Just Their Luck

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

**A/N:** **UPDATE! **

Thank you for the revs last chapter! For all chapters! Thank you so much for reading!

I'm glad you loved the smut last chap!

So, I'm feeling a bit… smutty [while writing this], and I've decided to give you guys one last smut. Next one's a promise for the honeymoon. :D

**: D SMUT WARNING: **_First part… Second part's completely clear... Don't kill me for the third part… XD_

_**

* * *

Countdown to the last chapter…**_

_**[6] More to go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 54: JUST THEIR LUCK

**.**

_**5 am**_

House slowly opened his eyes and found out that Cuddy was still sleeping. He rubbed his face with one palm while the other remained situated on Cuddy's bare back. They somehow managed to untangle themselves from their embrace at some part of the night. She was now lying almost entirely on top of him, her curls spread wildly all over his chest and his neck, the rise and fall of his chest was causing some of her hair endings to brush his chest, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Her face was hidden from his view but her soft, smooth, and creamy skin was very discernible even in the gloom of early morning. Her breathing was making him relax. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, gently rubbing circles on the small of her back with his other arm tucked behind his head.

It felt good just to be there with Cuddy beside him, on top of him, her body seeking his warmth. He always wondered what was with his body that made him very warm that Mia and Cuddy always loved to snuggle beside him with their arms wrapped around him. He laughed internally at the thought. He knew exactly what makes his body warm. He found it funny that he was looking for another meaning and answer to his question when he already knew what the intellectual and medical answer to it was.

It felt good to feel her near, to feel her gentle and steady heartbeat a little lower his. Even until now, he couldn't believe she was with him, needing, wanting, and loving him the way she does. How they've managed to create the perfect little angel anyone could ever ask for and how their little angel loved both of them unconditionally.

He was too deep in thought to notice Cuddy's head shifting and was now looking up at him, wondering what he was processing.

"Good morning." Cuddy greeted kissing where her head lay a few seconds ago.

House looked down at her and offered a small smile. "Good morning."

Cuddy lifted her head from his chest and checked the clock on their bedside table. She met House's gaze and smiled at him.

"Had fun last night?" House asked with a playful smirk.

"Mmm…" Cuddy replied while kissing her way up to his lips.

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get me into bed?" House asked her jokily.

Cuddy stopped kissing his neck as she straddled him and whispered huskily into his ear. "I don't have to," she said causing a certain part of him to start rising to the occasion. House smiled lecherously at Cuddy's seduction skills.

"Who's your boss?" Cuddy asked him suddenly, grinding her hips to his causing him to groan.

"I'm my own boss." House said teasingly, knowing that she'll do far more interesting stuff to him if he became defiant enough.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked him, her hands now roaming his shoulders, his abdomen, and his sides, making him want her even more than she knew he already did.

House moaned when she slowly ran her lips on the side of his mouth and down his chin while continuing her tormenting movements with her hips.

"Who's your boss?" Cuddy asked again, her hands now on their way to his length.

House's breath hitched when her small, soft hands began stroking him deliriously slow, up and down. He gripped each side of her hips and took deep breaths, trying to control himself before he gave in—well, he's already given in, he just didn't want to admit that she was his boss. He loved winning against Cuddy in these kinds of games so he'll try his best to win. And Cuddy knew it.

Cuddy was enjoying his reaction. Seeing House go crazy with desire for her was a humongous turn-on for her. She was glad that unlike other men, he never got tired of her and of her body. She was more than thankful for him being faithful to her.

She suddenly kissed him tenderly in the lips, one hand caressing his scruff. House kissed back just as tenderly. After a few minutes of kissing, House thought Cuddy gave up and he was about to roll them over but her hand tightened its grip on his now erect shaft.

Cuddy chuckled at the stunned expression on her fiancé's face and she kissed it off him before moving her mouth close to his ear. "Who's your boss? And don't make me ask again," she asked him again and warned him subtly that he'll be having a cold shower if his reply didn't suit her taste.

Pride and games be damned, he won't be having a cold shower. He slumped back on the headboard and pouted at her. Cuddy smiled victoriously knowing that he won't be able to handle the heat and the need.

Cuddy gave his length one last stroke before he yelled out in defeat. "Oh God, you are!" he said, his grip on her hips tightening.

Cuddy smiled victoriously and decided to just scratch his pride a little further. "What did you say? I didn't hear you, Greg." She asked him innocently.

House hissed when her hand was slowly starting to move again, "You are! God, Lisa, stop teasing," He said in an almost breathless groan when she continued to stroke him.

Cuddy let go of his erect shaft and kissed him deeply, instantly thrusting her tongue inside his mouth with House gladly accepting, tangling his with hers. One arm shifted Cuddy, positioning her near his shaft while the other hand started stroking her. Cuddy moaned at the sensations running through her body, making her crave more.

House rolled them over and quickly took one nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it while his other hand caressed and then fondled her other breast. After hearing her moans, and her urgent tugs at his hair, House moved on to Cuddy's other nipple, this time his other hand moved southward and parted her pink folds, feeling her getting even more wet.

Wanting to get back at her, House traced circles on her opening and grazed her clit with his fingers using feather-light touches. Cuddy started to groan in frustration upon realizing what he was doing to her.

"Greg…" She groaned but arched her back while throwing her head back when he instantly pushed in two fingers and scissor her inner muscles. She wrapped her arms around him as his strokes became more intense. He was scissoring, pulling out, plunging in hardly and then stroking. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned loudly.

"Like that Lisa?" House asked her, whispering in her ear as she clung to him, wanting him nearer.

Cuddy nodded but House wanted her to talk. "What did you say?" he asked and then plunged another finger inside her, causing him to moan loudly and grip him tighter.

"Yes, Greg… Yes!" Cuddy answered in a loud moan. She loved the fact that House knew all the right places to stroke inside her.

House smiled triumphantly in her neck, kissing it and then sucking her skin lightly, marking her. Cuddy's hands were all over him, caressing, stroking, and feeling his warmth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him know she wanted him inside her when she climaxed from all his ministrations.

House smiled at her. He snaked one arm behind Cuddy's back making her arch to him before surging inside her in one long thrust. Cuddy buried her face on the side of his when House filled her. She gasped for breath as she felt him throbbing inside her. He felt so good in her.

House eased her down, wanting to see her face as he thrust inside her, Ice blue met blue-gray. He sped up his thrust, not needing her to tell him causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head and her mouth fell open as moans and whimpers escaped it.

House kissed her along her jaw, making his way to her chin, before capturing her mouth in a kiss that took their breath away. Cuddy instantly thrust her tongue in his mouth and explored it. House moaned in her mouth and swiveled his hips trying to find another angle. When he didn't he pulled away from the kiss and repositioned himself. He took one of her legs and threw it above his shoulder and thrust inside her.

"Greg!" Cuddy cried, loving his deep and hard thrusts. His new position allowed him to go deeper with each thrust and she grabbed his head and clung on it while kissing the crown.

A few more thrusts he had her screaming his name while he spilled himself inside of her. They remained locked in their position, giving each other small kisses. House eventually pulled out of her and lay on his back, shifting her beside him with both arms wrapped around her protectively. Cuddy smiled in content and happiness.

_**

* * *

**_

Thirty minutes later…

The phone rang. Cuddy took the phone from its holder on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Cuddy greeted as she lay in House's arms again.

"Good morning mommy!" Mia greeted in a sleepy voice.

Cuddy shook her head and smiled. How does that girl always surprise her so much? Of course Mia knew what time she usually woke up. She looked at House and mouthed 'Mia' to him.

"Good morning baby! What are you doing up so early? Does Aunt Zel know you're awake?" Cuddy asked her sweetly.

"Uh-huh! She saying we gonna go to the mall!" Mia practically tore Cuddy's ear off with a high-pitched squeal but made her morning even better.

"That's great sweetie! Can I talk to your Aunt Zel please?" Cuddy requested.

"M'kay! Tell daddy g'mawnin for me mommy! I love you and daddy!" Mia said and made her way to Hazel who was in the kitchen making breakfast for them.

"Thank you baby, I'll tell daddy. We love you too!" Cuddy said.

Hearing her mom's last words, Mia handed the phone to Hazel with a smile.

"Thank you, honey!" Hazel said with a wide smile for her niece. She then turned her attention to the phone while Mia sat in the living room couch, watching Playhouse Disney.

"Good morning! I hope you don't mind me taking her to he mall again," Hazel said while flipping the pancakes.

"Of course not. Thanks Hazel! Will we pick her up or will you drop her off?" Cuddy asked.

"I'll drop her off. It's going to be the two of us only. James will look after Soph here at home for the day as you know it's his day off." Hazel told Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled shyly, "Are you sure you'd rather take Mia out instead of spending time with Wilson?" she asked. She was actually thinking of spending time with Mia after work but if Hazel was sure it wasn't really a big hassle for her to take Mia out with her, it was okay.

"No, it's okay, really. I barely spend time with Mia anyway… And there are nights and Saturdays enough in a year to spend time with Soph and Wilson. Don't worry about it," Hazel said with a smile. She just finished with the pancakes and she started fixing the table. She smiled when Mia stood next to her and looked at how she was setting the table. She put one fork where it should be and handed Mia one. The little angel smiled and walked over to the next plate and put the fork next to it just like Hazel did.

"Way to go Mia!" she cheered causing Mia to giggle at her accomplishment.

"What she up to?" Cuddy asked interested in what made her daughter giggle. House had moved to the kitchen a while ago probably to make breakfast.

"She's helping me set the table." Hazel cheerfully said and gave Mia a wink.

"Tell her I'm very proud of her!" Cuddy gleefully said.

"Will do. Oh wait, I think Soph's up. I'll call or text you later, okay?" Hazel said and waited for an okay from Cuddy before hanging up.

Cuddy made her way to the kitchen in her robe and told House about the phone conversation over breakfast.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that night…

House and Cuddy were at home waiting for Hazel to drop Mia off but maybe they were running a bit late.

After another hour of waiting, the phone rang.

"Lisa…" Wilson's quiet voice greeted.

"Wilson, what's wrong?" Cuddy urgently asked, hoping nothing bad happened.

Just their luck.

"Hazel and Mia got involved in an accident." Wilson said in a slight sob.

Tears started to flow to Cuddy's cheek alarming House who instantaneously stood up and walked towards her and lead her to the bed for her to sit. It was unfair! Why do these things keep happening to them? As if they haven't experienced enough, this just had to happen! Cuddy started crying and ignored House's questions of whether or not she was okay. Not knowing what was wrong and Wilson's grave voice was bad enough.

"I'll meet you and House at the hospital in thirty minutes." Wilson said sadly and hung up, not even waiting for a reply.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_What exactly happened to Mia and Hazel? Are they okay?_

_**What do you think?**_


	55. Battered and Bruised

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

**A/N:** **UPDATE! **

Will someone die? XD

_**

* * *

**_

Countdown to the last chapter…

_**[5] More to go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 55: BATTERED AND BRUISED

_**.**_

"Hey, hey, look at me," House pleaded for Cuddy to look at him. She's been crying like crazy after Wilson's phone call and that wasn't more than five minutes ago.

Cuddy met his eyes and looked at him sadly. House wiped the tears from her face with his thumb as he caressed her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked her again. Cuddy took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

"It was Wilson. He said Hazel and Mia were in an accident." She told him, tears flowing again.

House's heart was torn apart. Their daughter and his sister were in an accident and based on Cuddy's tone, Wilson must have been very upset.

"Come on, I'll get some stuff for Mia just in case she needs to stay there and you wait for me in the car." House softly said, keeping himself composed no matter how hard it was for him. He needed to be strong for them. Just like the way he did when Mia got kidnapped. But this is different. They didn't know the extent of the injuries or whatsoever.

Cuddy just nodded and kissed him in the cheek and made her way to the car after grabbing some things and putting it in her bag. House got a few clothes for Mia and took one big bear. He left a bowl of food and water for Smiley.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, 9:00 pm

"Wilson! What happened?" Cuddy immediately asked Wilson who was waiting for them outside the viewing room.

It was very evident that Cuddy was nervous about who was in the OR but she didn't instantly ask about the patient lying on the table.

"Drunk driver hit them head on." Wilson said, his blood boiling with rage. He never wished death upon anybody but at that moment, he wished that the drunk driver who was lying in a bed somewhere in the hospital died from the collision.

"How are they? How are Hazel and Mia?" House asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Wilson ran a hand to the back of his neck and then rubbed his face before sighing and meeting House's eyes. House knew this was not good news at all.

"Good thing Chase's in this nights shift. He's trying to save Hazel's spleen. She needs it since she works in a hospital. She has bruises all over her face. After fixing her spleen they'll send her up for an MRI to check for concussion. They have to cast her left arm. EMT's think she broke it by reaching for Mia. Mia was in her car seat behind Hazel. I guess she made a last minute attempt to shield her at least." Wilson's voice cracked. He really wanted to just go home and rest but with this happening, he had to stay. No way was he leaving Hazel alone at a time like this. He called their Nanny and asked her to stay the night because of the emergency.

"God, Wilson, I'm so sorry," Cuddy whispered and hugged Wilson who stayed strong and fought back tears. Cuddy pulled back and didn't know how to ask about Mia's state but thankfully House was the one who asked.

"Is Mia alright?" House asked quietly.

"Cameron's with her." Wilson said, unconsciously forgetting to tell House about her status.

"What happened to her? Give me details, Wilson," House said, a little annoyed but understanding what Wilson could be feeling at the moment.

"She's in a private room I had Cameron set up. She's unconscious though but I had Cameron take her for a CT and an MRI and both showed no fracture nor concussion or swelling. She has some bruises, and a few scratches. Hazel practically shielded her from the actual impact." Wilson said. Even if Hazel was in a bad state, he was very thankful Mia was okay.

"Oh thank God!" Cuddy said, eternally grateful that their daughter was alive. House sighed in relief. But he went to the observation room to check on his sister and watch the procedure.

"I'll just check on Mia," Cuddy whispered while rubbing House's back after she also checked on Hazel.

House nodded and kissed her on the crown of her head before turning back to watch Chase as he worked on his sister. After giving a few tips and instructions to Chase, House left and made his way to Mia's room.

He saw Cuddy sitting beside a still unconscious Mia, caressing their daughter's bruised face. But she still looked like an angel, a battered angel.

House stood beside Cuddy and hugged her from behind. Cuddy leaned back and when she did, House noticed that she had been crying.

"Hey, she's alright… Don't cry," House whispered in her ear while running his hands up and down her arms.

"We almost lost her." Cuddy sobbed.

House flinched a bit, "What matters is we didn't," he told her.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping." Cuddy said while stroking Mia's cheek.

Her heart sank every time she looked at the IV and the few wires hooked on Mia. Even if the MRI and CT were clear, Wilson and Cameron didn't want to take any chances.

"She's still an angel." House whispered.

Cuddy started crying again while looking at their daughter. House whispered soothing words in her ear but she wasn't hearing anything.

The few nurses who were on the night shift felt sorry for the two but were very surprised to see their ever so snarky diagnostician very supportive and caring.

"I'll kill that bastard. Did Wilson or Cameron tell you what room the guy's in?" House asked her, with every word he spoke venom was seeping.

Cuddy shook her head. When House let go of her and started walking towards the door she immediately blocked his way.

"You are not going there, Greg." Cuddy firmly told him. She wouldn't risk him losing his license and going to jail for assault or in a worst case scenario, for murder.

"Lisa, move out of the way," House asked her, his tone not too forceful even if he was seeing red. He wanted to give the guy who did this to his sister and his daughter a piece of his mind.

"Greg! You have a daughter! You have a life! Don't you dare go to that man's room and do anything stupid!" Cuddy pleaded to him in a hiss, her eyes begging him not to act rash.

House sighed and looked at Mia. Cuddy was right. At least they could file a case.

"Sorry," House whispered, looking down.

Cuddy stroked his cheek and looked him in the eye. "It's okay, Greg. I know you have the need to protect her and the like but both of us have to be here for her."

House nodded.

At that moment, Cameron entered the room, her features exhausted. She was panting for breath because she ran from the OR.

"It's Hazel." She told them, her tone dripping with concern.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: What do you think happened?


	56. Keeping the Faith

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

**A/N:** **UPDATE! **

_**THREE updates for today! XD**_

_**ASH, BW, and my newest story, Absence! **_

_Okay, people! I didn't kill anyone! (Lol… What with all the flames… I got terrified. lol.)_

**_ENJOY!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Countdown to the last chapter…

_**[4] More to go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 56: KEEPING THE FAITH

_**.**_

_At that moment, Cameron entered the room, her features exhausted. She was panting for breath because she ran from the OR._

"_It's Hazel." She told them, her tone dripping with concern._

"What happened?" House asked Cameron at once.

"She flat lined, we got her back but Wilson's getting panic-stricken! We thought it better to have you two talk to him. He's still in the observation room. I'll watch over Mia," Cameron said in record time.

Cuddy pursed her lips and nodded. "Page either of us if Mia wakes up, okay?" Cameron nodded.

House and Cuddy made their way to the OR observation room and saw Wilson crying. They sat on either side of him. Cuddy hugged Wilson and tried soothing and calming him down and thankfully he did. House just sat there and observed everything. Chase was finishing up and gave him one thumb up saying that everything was good aside from the fact that his sister just flat lined minutes ago. It meant they had to wait for her to wake up and they had to monitor her.

After two hours in recovery they sent Hazel for an MRI and Wilson actually fell on a chair, relieved that there weren't signs of a concussion. She wasn't awake yet because of all the meds she was hopped up on.

While House and Cuddy were talking to Wilson, Cuddy's pager went off. She looked up happily at House upon reading the page.

"Mia's up!" She said happily.

"That's great!" Wilson said, happy to hear very good news. "Give her a hug for me. I have to watch over Hazel," Wilson said apologetically.

"It's okay, James," Cuddy said, patting Wilson in the shoulder and taking one final glance at Hazel on the bed before heading to Mia's room.

Reaching Mia's room, Cuddy could hear Mia quietly sobbing. Cameron looked at Cuddy apologetically and shrugged, "She won't stop. I asked her what was wrong but she won't answer." Cameron said with her brows furrowed in concern.

Cuddy rushed to Mia's side and caressed her daughter's face. House stood behind her and physically checked Mia for any signs that weren't normal.

"Baby… Shh… Mia, mommy's here now. What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?" Cuddy asked, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Hurts, mommy…" Mia squeaked softly in a sob.

"What hurts?" House asked gently but needed to know immediately what was hurting her.

Mia pouted and the three adults admitted it was cute but there were far more things to think about.

Mia met Cuddy's eyes, "Evywhere." Mia said, fighting the tears.

"Aw, sweetie, mommy and daddy are here now, okay?" Cuddy assured. House sighed internally. It was normal for everything to hurt after the impact.

"Where Aunt Zel? She go home?" Mia asked her.

Cuddy's mouth hung open and she looked at House.

"What happened sweetie? Where did you and Aunt Zel go?" House asked Mia.

"We go shopping. Izzall." Mia said slowly and quietly.

"She doesn't remember the crash." Cameron whispered.

"That's better than remembering. If after a few more hours or after 24 hours and she still doesn't remember, we won't have to worry about her having post-traumatic stress disorder!" Cameron happily looked at House and Cuddy who each wore a small smile.

"I'll leave you two. I have to tell Wilson and Chase." Cameron happily said and exited the room.

House sat on the chair next to the bed while Cuddy sat beside Mia on the bed. She leaned forward and kissed Mia's forehead.

"I love you Mia," she whispered lovingly. She was thankful she was awake.

"Wuv you moooom," Mia yawned. Cuddy smiled and brushed a few curls off her face.

"Daddy, say goodnight." Cuddy called to House.

House stood up and kissed Mia on the crown of her head. "Love you princess, sweet dreams." House whispered.

"Wuv you dad," Mia murmured and quickly fell asleep, her body not used to the heavy feeling.

House sat on the chair again and gripped Cuddy's wrist gently and made her sit on his lap. Cuddy curled up to his chest and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm glad she's awake." Cuddy whispered her head on his shoulder and she felt House nod.

"I hope Hazel wakes up soon." She said.

House patted her butt and she stood up. He made his way to the door but before he got out she asked him, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm having the night janitor bring us a couch. No way am I staying the night in that room with one seat and your rotund ass on top of me without getting any," House called out, receiving eye rolls from the nurses on the night shift. Cuddy smiled and shook her head. He was being sweet and entertaining at the same time.

Thirty minutes later the couch arrived and the couple cuddled with the blinds closed and watched as Mia slept.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered after a moment of silence.

"You know I love you too," House answered.

Cuddy looked up at him and captured his lips, kissing him briefly before settling her head back on his chest.

"When do you want to get married?" House whispered in her ear after another moment of comfortable silence.

Cuddy looked up at him and smiled, "What?" she asked him softly her thousand-watt smile lighting up the room.

House smirked, "You heard me. When?" He asked again without hint of irritation or annoyance in his tone.

Cuddy shyly smiled at him. "When do _you _want to get married?" she asked him.

"Vegas? In front of Elvis," House teased.

Cuddy groaned and dropped her head back on top of his chest.

"I want you to decide," House whispered while stroking her cheek.

"Maybe when everything gets back to normal I'll tell you. I'll start thinking of a date. Okay?" she quietly told him.

"Okay." House whispered and kissed the top of her head.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, 5 pm

"Hey," Wilson said, leaning on Hazel's bed and looking at her baby blues.

Hazel managed a small smile for him which immediately turned into a grimace when she was about to stroke his cheek and found out that her other arm had a cast in it while the other hand was hooked to the IV. She rolled her eyes and Wilson smiled ruefully at her.

"Sorry." He said while stroking her cheeks with his hand. He kissed her cheek lovingly and once again locked his gaze to her.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears that made Wilson slightly panic.

"Why? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" he asked her while trying to observe but he didn't see anything wrong.

Hazel shook her head as the tears fell. Wilson poured water into a glass and helped her drink.

"Mia?" Hazel asked after a few moments. Her voice was trembling in fear of having killed her niece. She wouldn't be able to face his brother and Lisa if Mia died because of her. She wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to her.

Wilson noticed her heart rate going faster by the minute so he calmed her down.

"Mia's okay." He told her. Hazel relaxed instantly upon hearing that and closed her eyes.

"She's in another room somewhere," Wilson told her making her eyes shoot open again. _Oh God, what happened to her? _she asked herself.

"What—"

"She's okay, just a few bruises. We're just keeping her in for observation. You have to rest," Wilson said.

Hazel nodded and tried to relax.

"Mia doesn't remember the accident. She only remembers everything before it. She remembered shopping and having a lot of fun with you." Wilson informed her trying to make her calm.

Hazel smiled. "Tell her I love her." she requested.

"I will." Wilson assured.

"I love you," Wilson said, kissing her lightly on the lips as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you too," Hazel answered just as lovingly.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **

_**Lemme know what you think…**_

_**You guys happy I didn't kill anyone? Lol**_

_**

* * *

**_

Go and check out Absence…

_**Hope you love/like it! **_


	57. Scathed But Safe

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

**A/N:** **UPDATE! **_**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing ASH! But, really, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR **__**READING**__**!**_

**Four more reviews and ASH will have garnered One Thousand Reviews! **_**ASH wouldn't be reaching that huge number had it not been for you guys! I also appreciate those who don't review just as much… I mean that. Really, I do. **_

_I wanna cry from happiness… Because this is my first fic ever! And having gotten very positive reviews is very heartwarming and flattering._

_**Again, thank you so much! You guys rock!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Countdown to the last chapter…

_**[3] More to go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 57: SCATHED BUT SAFE

_**. **_

_**8 pm**_

"You look like crap!" House mocked Hazel with a grin as soon as he stepped foot on the room.

Hazel rolled her eyes but smiled weakly for her brother. "You're an ass." She said with a small smile.

House sat on the small couch near her bed and looked her over. Hazel just watched him trying to assess the damages done. Unsatisfied with just looking, House stood up and checked her sutures and checked everything else silently, carefully prodding and observing.

"I'm fine." Hazel said almost convincingly but her flinch at one area House applied pressure on falsifying her statement of assurance.

"Of course you are! Who would get hurt in a head-on collision with a drunk driver?" House sarcastically answered, making her shut up and let him continue his physical exam on her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he finished on the exam and sat back down on the couch.

"I told you I'm fine." Hazel stubbornly replied, staring him down.

Her features softened and she hung her head low as she spoke. "I'm sorry about what happened to Mia." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"It wasn't your fault." House told her.

"It feels like it," she said and looked sadly at him.

House let out a breath and rolled his eyes at her. "You spend too much time with Cuddy." House said, making Hazel smile.

"Is Mia awake?" she asked him softly.

"She's playing with my Wii upstairs. She just woke up so she won't sleep again for another few hours." House said, not asking why because he knew she would want to see Mia.

"I want to see her." Hazel said, slowly pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Whoa there Bessie, for someone who studied medicine you," he stared her down,"are acting obscenely stupid!" House said, gently pushing her down.

"But I want to see her!" Hazel whined like a petulant child which made House smirk.

"And I thought she got that from Cuddy," House mumbled.

"She got it from her father." Hazel said with a glare at her overprotective brother. She would have crossed her arms in front of her if it wasn't for the cast on her arm and the IV on the other.

Trying to change tactics, Hazel kept quiet and used her baby blues to get her way. "Please?" she asked in a very soft voice and looked at House with the very best lost puppy look she could muster.

"Did you teach that to my daughter?" House asked Hazel, who shook her head in response.

House shrugged. Maybe Cuddy did. Or maybe, Mia was just as smart as him and knew how to get what she wanted subtly.

"Will you let me see her o not?!" Hazel asked him incredulously, her eyes widening.

"Idiot, you know you shouldn't be mobile after surgery." House admonished.

Hazel sighed but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She had to see her niece at all costs. She sat up a bit too quickly and she gasped when she felt the strain it caused her.

"This is why you should listen to me!" House scolded. He helped her lay back down and checked if she ripped her stitches out. She didn't.

Hazel started crying. Either from the pain or the frustration of not getting to see her niece, he didn't know.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" House quickly asked her concern very obvious in his tone.

"I want to see for myself that she's okay and in one piece and that you and Wilson aren't just trying to make me feel assured." Hazel said sadly that it hit House somewhere deep.

He gave up. He couldn't deny Hazel that. He knew how it felt. House hit the button beside her bed and ordered for a wheel chair. Hazel smiled up at him, her eyes full of gratefulness.

A nurse brought the wheelchair in the room but before Hazel could sit up again, House made sure they had some ground rules.

"If you feel any pain at all, you tell me at once. And we'll tell Mia you were too stupid that you fell off the stairs." House said.

"Yes, and my house is composed of one storey," Hazel said sarcastically as House helped her sit on the wheelchair.

"Hospital then," House said.

"No work last night."

"Oh would you just make something up!" House slightly snapped, annoyed that Hazel just had to argue about the reason.

"Her father hit me," Hazel shrugged. House glared at her.

"Okay, okay! I fell off the stairs at the hospital after a jerk accidentally pushed me." Hazel said.

"It's not like the kid would ask any questions," House mumbled.

They went to Mia's floor and entered the room. Mia was feeling a lot better than the other night since she only had a few scathes and bruises here and there.

"Aun' Zel!" Mia squealed and ran to Hazel. She stopped in front of her Aunt and looked at the older woman who looked bruised.

"Hey sweetie," Hazel greeted, more than relieved that Mia was okay. Although she felt guilty for the small bruises in Mia's face. She wasn't actually able to hug her because of her cast and the IV.

Mia gently cupped her aunt's face with her small hands and kissed her aunt on each side of her cheek.

"All better?" Mia asked as she met her aunt's eyes which were misting up.

Hazel nodded with a smile. She was glad Mia didn't ask what happened.

"Told you." House whispered causing Hazel to smile.

"Mia!" Stacy said as she entered the room. She quickly hugged the girl and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Hiyah Aun' Cy!" Mia smiled and hugged Stacy back. She always pronounced Stacy's name as Cy which sounded like the si in Spanish because she found it interesting. She didn't know though why the older woman was hugging her as if something bad happened to her.

"How are you feeling?" Stacy asked her when she pulled away from the hug and looked into Mia's eyes which were just like House's. But she wasn't having bad ideas. She in fact, found a new man that miraculously, House approved of when she introduced Jerard Ford to Cuddy and House accidentally walked in on the introductions to demand off on clinic duty—which, of course, didn't succeed.

Hazel and Cuddy where caught up in their own conversation that they didn't know what Mia and Stacy were talking about in front of the TV and Wii which were-- in her room—in a stand on the floor, instead of being in a rack hung feet above the ground in other rooms.

"Peachy!" Mia said with a huge smile. Usually when House said that word, he said it sarcastically. Mia said it so genuinely that she wanted to hug her forever. She gave Mia a peck on the lips and handed her a paper bag. Mia opened it and smiled when she saw the Children's Bible. It was full of pictures.

Mia looked up at her with a smile and hugged her tightly, "Thanks Aun' Cy!"

"You're welcome sweetie," Stacy said.

Mia put the Bible back in the paper bag and put it on top of her bed and returned to play.

Stacy was about to ask Hazel how she was doing and why she was there just after surgery when Cuddy suddenly bustled into the room and looked incredulously at House.

"Greg! You know better than to take her here! She just had surgery!" Cuddy's voice hissed at him when she entered the room and found Hazel there in a wheelchair.

"Lisa, my fault." Hazel pointed to herself.

"You need to rest and recover." Cuddy said, her brows furrowing in concern.

"I will, I just had to see her," Hazel said guiltily. Cuddy placed a comforting and reassuring hand on Hazel's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"None if it was your fault. It was a complete accident." Cuddy said.

"It just had to happen to us of all people." Hazel whispered. Mia had long gone back to playing and was just stealing some glances at the grown ups in the room.

"Yes." Cuddy said simply. She hated the irony of life. But that was life. It's full of surprises. Good and bad.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_**Short? Si. BUT… **_

_SURPRISE!_

_**Next chapter is coming up in a few as a genuine thank you from me to everyone! **_

…_**Hugs and Kisses…**_

_**-----------------**_

_**Check out ABSENCE, my third Huddy fic.**_


	58. Plans

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N:**__**SURPRISE UPDATE!**_

BW update along with Absence. I lost the file!

_**Because I love you guys,**_

_**This chapter is all Huddy love. :D**_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**

* * *

**_

Countdown to the last chapter…

_**[2] More to go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 58: PLANS

_**.**_

_**House and Cuddy's home, February 8, 7 am**_

House and Cuddy were wrapped in each other's arms as they lay there in comfortable silence.

Cuddy turned to him and she let her eyes lock onto his before she spoke. She has been thinking about it for days, well, weeks, but she never really decided on anything. Now she has and she's hoping House would back her up.

"What?" House asked with an amused smile as she remained searching his eyes; the windows to his soul.

"I was thinking," she started but cut him off before he could make a witty comment.

"About the wedding." She said all too quietly that House tensed under her.

"You changed your mind?" he asked her quickly unsure of why he even asked.

Cuddy laughed at him, "You want me that bad?" she teased. But when he didn't even crack a smile she turned serious and ran her hand soothingly on top of his heart.

"Greg, I haven't changed my mind. Well, I have on a certain important thing." She said and felt House unconsciously hold his breath.

"I was thinking about just having a civil marriage." She said. She took him in consideration. She knew it would make him vulnerable. She wanted a normal wedding but she wanted him and she wanted him comfortable on that very special day.

House released the breath he's been holding for some time and he looked at her and tried to look for a tell that she wasn't just thinking about him instead of herself. He wanted her to experience it. She'll experience it once in her life—unless, of course, they break up, which he won't allow—and he want her to enjoy and savor every moment of it.

He could adjust to it when the date comes closer. Heck, what were rehearsals for? He could try… for her and Mia. He wanted her to have what she wants. What she's always dreamed of.

"No." House answered softly and she looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"Why not, Greg?" she asked him.

House lowered his head, took a deep breath and looked back into her eyes as he caressed her cheek with a hand. "I want you to have your wedding. I want you to live your dream." He told her so sweetly and compassionately that it melted Cuddy's heart and she started tearing up.

"You've given me so much and I think it's time to give back. I owe you that much. I love you that much." House told her sincerity, hope, and love evident in his words, his actions, and his eyes.

House kissed her tears away and she leaned into his touch and his kisses. Never in her life did she think it was possible for her to feel this happy. Planning her marriage—well, the kind of marriage—at the moment was already making her leak a bucketful of tears. She couldn't think her makeup would be able to handle a river on the wedding day.

He's changed so much and so little. He became more human to her and a god at the same time. She used to hate that she loved him so much but now, she loved that she loved him. That she chose to love him. Him alone.

"I want you and me to have that wedding. I'll do my best for you. Although expect the words to be less. But I promise you I'll tell you everything I feel on our wedding night." House promised.

Cuddy nodded. She was happy. More than happy. "I love you too, Greg." She whispered, her eyes closed and still flowing with tears. He continued kissing them away.

"But I have one request." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't make me go with the shopping. I'll snark and throw witty comments at both you and Hazel until you die in shame. I'm sure you don't want that." He said, trying to cheer her up a little.

"Of course we don't." she said and patted him on the cheek. She couldn't believe it. She does but she can't believe that it's really going to happen. She's loved him forever and forever will be theirs in a few months.

House kissed her cheek and mouthed "I love you" while he kissed her on the other side. She leaned into his touch and she caressed his cheek just as lovingly.

House didn't know why he hadn't taken that chance before and thought he was stupid that he didn't. But he also thought what if he did? He surely would have messed up. Maybe they were really meant to be together when they did. Hard to explain but they understood it in their own way.

I love you. Words they have never gotten tired of saying, meant even more meaningful every single day they were together. Every single moment they spent with Mia, reminding them of what they had and what they have together.

Everything.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: :D What do you think?

_**Rest assured the last two chapters will be A LOT longer…**_

_**:D**_


	59. Another Shot at Happiness

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: **__A flying cockroach kept me from posting last night… They make me hyperventilate. Seriously. I apologize._

_**Hey guys! I would love to thank everyone for reading Another Shot at Happiness! It's been a very fabulous three months of writing the story and now it only has another chapter left before it's complete…**_

_As promised, a long chapter! :D_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 59: ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**.**_

_**February 14, 4 pm**_

House sat in front of his sleek black Yamaha baby grand with Mia on his lap as he played. Mia's small hands were on top of her father's as he played.

"Daddy, change the song! We practice for mommy later!" Mia whispered as if her mother was listening somewhere.

House has just finished solving the recent case five hours ago and went home at once per Cuddy's request. Cuddy had to stay for a meeting with the transplant committee.

"Okay," House said nonchalantly. Mia smiled up at him and he returned it happily.

House started playing Frank Sinatra's L.O.V.E. as Mia swayed. He made his daughter squeal in delight. Mia swayed even more when her father sang. Instead of letting her fingers remain on top of her father's large hands, she clapped merrily while trying to sing along with a wide smile on her face.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

Getting off her car, Cuddy could hear House's voice from their doorstep. She smiled wider when she heard Mia trying to sing too even if she failed at some notes and words. She sighed happily and content. She unlocked the front door and entered the house. She internally laughed when Mia whispered "Mommy's home!" all too loudly that she heard.

House changed the song he was playing into another Frank Sinatra classic, Witchcraft. Cuddy smirked but it quickly disappeared when she walked into the living room where Mia and House where.

She smiled seeing Mia on House's lap while they played again together for her. Mia gave her a wink and she returned it. Mia smiled widely again, seemingly never getting tired of doing so, when House started singing again.

_Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft_

Cuddy didn't know whether to smile or smirk at the song House was singing. Well, she wanted to smile at him singing and playing for her but she wanted to smirk at him for the way his eyes wanted to emphasize the "witch" in witchcraft.

_  
And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do  
'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

Cuddy walked on the side of the baby grand and watched House's lips move as he sang and glanced at how graceful his fingers were gliding along the white keys.

_  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to_

Mia got off her father's lap and made her way to her mother who was swaying to the music echoing throughout the living room. She held her hands up and Cuddy scooped her up. She sat down beside House and leaned on his shoulder while hugging Mia close.

_It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

"Thanks, Greg. I loved it," Cuddy said and kissed him on his shoulder when he finished playing.

"Witch, fits you perfectly, right?" House teased as he turned his head in her direction. Cuddy pouted at him and he chuckled. Mia giggled up at them before she returned her attention to the piano.

"Happy Valentine's day, Lisa," he greeted. Cuddy smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He met her halfway and kissed her tenderly, not wanting to deepen the kiss. Mia looked up at them and smiled. House smirked at the smile Mia had on her face and wondered if she was going to be a romantic when she grew up.

"Happy Valentine's, Greg, I love you." Cuddy said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Dinner?" House invited her. Cuddy nodded. She was surprised to find the dining table set up very beautifully. When she turned back to look at House, he was holding a very beautiful bouquet of roses. He also had one long stemmed pink salmon colored rose on her seat in front of her plate. She smiled at him. He may be romantic in his own ways, but he started getting more romantic and sweeter during Valentine's Day as the years went by.

They ate dinner together with Mia and they tucked her in after one movie before they headed to the bedroom and made slow, passionate love all night long.

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson residence, 6 pm

Wilson arrived home at seven in the evening, carrying three red roses and a box of Godiva chocolates. Hazel has been staying at home for days now by her doctor's orders. She demanded to be able to go to work because she was starting to grow roots every time she's stuck at home. Even if she had Soph at home, the things she can manage to do were limited because of her left arm which was in a cast.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Wilson greeted mirthfully, giving Hazel a quick kiss on the lips before entering their home and headed to the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Wilson asked her, receiving a very House-like glare. He instantly raised his hands up in apology like he always does.

"How was yours?" Hazel asked him.

"It was fine. Paperwork here and there, breaking the news to family of dying patients. Nothing new to me at all," Wilson answered.

"Need help getting changed?" He asked Hazel softly.

"Questions needn't be asked, honey." Hazel smiled softly and nodded shyly.

"Did you call the nanny?" Wilson asked her and she nodded in return.

In front of their bathroom mirror, Hazel was in a stunning royal violet night dress and was fidgeting with her cast. Wilson saw the apprehension of going out with a cast and he went behind her, hugging her lovingly. He looked at their reflection in the mirror and met her eyes.

"You're still beautiful with or without the cast." He told her sincerely.

Hazel gave him an ethereal smile and leaned her cheek closer to his. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Wilson said and kissed her on her forehead.

They headed out and had dinner when the nanny arrived.

_**

* * *

**_

February 15, 11 am

"Greg! Get your butt out of bed! We're going to be late!" Cuddy called out while frantically drying her hair. Mia was already up and just waiting for them in the living room while she watched cartoons.

They were going to meet up with Hazel and Wilson for lunch. They've finally decided to talk about the wedding preparations.

House just buried his face deeper into the pillow and pulled up the sheets to completely cover himself. Cuddy finished drying her hair and went to the bedroom to try and wake him up. She kept slapping him anywhere she wanted just to get him to wake up but he didn't.

"Greg, for heaven's sakes, we're going to be late for lunch!" she said defeated. There was no way on earth she was going to get him to shower and dress so they could head off to lunch.

When she thought she wouldn't have a chance at waking him up she remembered something she could do that would make him shoot upright just at the thought of it.

She moved the sheets until his ear was visible for her and she lowered her lips near and whispered sultrily. "Greg, wake up, I'm naked."

As expected, House shot upright and groaned to see a robe-clad Cuddy beside him. He slumped back to bed and was about to pull up the covers when Cuddy kept him from doing so.

"Greg, you have to get up and get ready!" she practically screeched. Finally having enough of the screeching harpy, House mumbled something incoherent and sat up.

"You owe me woman," House said groggily in front of her before standing up and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"You owe me for last night, Greg." She called out confidently and then got dressed.

_**

* * *

**_

Starbuck's, Nevada Square, 12:30 pm

"Sorry we were late! Greg was being a toddler." Cuddy apologized before carefully hugging Hazel. Mia gave her aunt and uncle a kiss on the cheek for each before she sat down like a good little girl.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to go at it like rabbits last night!" House accused.

Hazel just rolled her eyes while Wilson smirked.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Cuddy said and went to the bar to order. Mia followed her and she looked at the pastries on the glass case.

"What do you want sweetie?" Cuddy asked Mia.

Mia pointed to a chocolate coated doughnut and looked at Cuddy with a wide suggestive smile. Cuddy chuckled and nodded her approval.

She ordered a Cappuccino for House, a Dark Cherry Mocha for herself, hot chocolate for Mia, a slice of blueberry cheesecake, and two chocolate coated doughnuts for Mia and House.

After a few minutes, they finally got their coffees and chocolate doughnuts.

"So…" Wilson started, "When's the wedding?" he asked.

"We talked about it last night—"

House rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, while in the throes of passion." He said when Mia was watching Ice Age in Hazel's IPod Touch. Cuddy made sure though that the volume wasn't too high.

Cuddy looked at him incredulously. Luckily he didn't say it too loud for Mia and the other customers near them to hear.

"Cuddy, seriously, you're marrying him?" Wilson joked but shut up quickly when he received mutual glares from Cuddy, Hazel, and House.

"We have to talk about the wedding!" Hazel enthusiastically said.

House's eyes went wide. "I think I'll take Mia shopping." House said and removed an earphone from Mia's ear and whispered something that made her shake her head happily. Mia handed the IPod Touch back to her aunt and kissed both Cuddy and Hazel before taking her father's hand and practically hauled him off to somewhere.

"What was that?" Wilson asked Cuddy who just waved a hand in response.

"He's a guy, Wilson. Men don't love discussing wedding plans, you know." Cuddy said. She knew House would be a little uneasy about it since he was still trying to warm himself up for the wedding which was months away.

"I wasn't like that!" Wilson defended.

"That's because you have a touch of femininity in you, Wilson." Cuddy replied with a smirk.

Hazel chuckled at Wilson's face. "Lisa, you've totally been spending _way_ too much time with my brother." Cuddy laughed and sipped her DCM.

"So, when's the date?" Wilson asked her.

"June." Cuddy replied with a beautiful smile on her lips and her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Specifically?"

"June 20th. It's a Saturday so we can have the honeymoon and then we can—"

"I'll take over for you and Foreman will take over House's job for a week. Surely you'll only get married once, I doubt House will be stupid enough to let you go the second time around so you best enjoy it. Don't worry about anything that involves work. You can leave Mia with us." Wilson said firmly leaving her no chance for an argument.

Cuddy smiled at Wilson and looked at Hazel, "I love him too, you know?" she said playfully and Hazel nodded and laughed.

Hazel took a pen and planner out of her bag and opened to the notes page then looked up at Cuddy and looked back down at the planner.

"So, that's June 20th. James, you book the tickets for their honeymoon okay?" Hazel said as she wrote.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that. Why is Wilson going to pay for---"Once again Cuddy was cut off but by Hazel this time.

"Best wedding gift you could ever get." Hazel confidently smiled and continued writing things. Wilson shrugged at Cuddy.

"Wow. Thanks you two." Cuddy said gratefully. She smiled at the two. "Bother telling me where?" she asked.

"That's what's best about it. You'll find out on the reception." Wilson smiled mischievously at her.

Cuddy pouted but acquiesced. She won't win.

"Will you wear a white gown or will you opt for another color?" Hazel asked her. She wore a white one in her wedding.

"I'm not sure. Whites are for purity, right?" Cuddy asked. She wasn't sure about the gown yet.

Hazel rolled her eyes at her and looked at her with a smile. "Lisa, even the young people getting married these days aren't are as pure as I'm sure you don't think they are. Come on, white? Please?" she asked with that puppy dog look House uses on her and she found out that she couldn't say no to it even if Hazel was the one doing it.

"Okay." She answered.

_**

* * *

**_

Toy Town, Nevada Square

"Daddy, you really gonna buy me one? Really, really, real daddy?" Mia asked House with obscenely happy eyes as she tugged on her father's hand which she was holding at the moment.

"Mia, for the thousandth time, yes princess, I'll buy you one, okay?" House said with a laugh as they made their way to Toy Town's gadgets section.

Mia pressed her nose to the glass case which displayed an IPod Touch which was encased in a pink holder.

House talked to the salesman and ordered one. He looked around and saw Mia looking at the encased IPod and he called her over.

"Want it to be like that too?" House asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah dad!" Mia said cutely.

House told the salesman who nodded and took a new pink case which was still sealed in its container.

"Sir, you have to pay for it first at the counter and bring it back here and I'll gladly put the case for your daughter." The handsome salesman said and smiled at both House and Mia.

Mia smiled cutely at the handsome salesman and House noticed it and he carried Mia and practically ran to the counter which had no customer.

"Daaad, I wanna walk!" she argued with a stubborn pout.

"Daddy will let you down or daddy will carry you and buy your IPod?" House bargained.

Mia quickly kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight letting her father know she'd rather stay in his arms rather than walk and lose her IPod.

"I thought so," House smirked.

House and Mia didn't return to the salesman to have the IPod put in the pink case. Hazel had a cased IPod; surely she knows how to put it.

"Dad, we buy ice cream?" Mia asked with that puppy dog looked her can never say no to. "Please dad?" she added.

House shook his head and they made their way to Dairy Queen. Mia ordered a Kit Kat Blizzard and House ordered the same thing but he got the largest while Mia got the small one since she won't be able to finish the large one.

House received a text from Cuddy and they made their way back to Starbuck's.

_**

* * *

**_

Starbuck's, 2:00 pm

"Where did you two go?" Cuddy asked House.

Mia ran to Cuddy and sat on her lap.

"Want ice cream, mommy?" Mia offered raising her ice cream and Kit Kat filled spoon up to her mom.

"Mmm, thanks sweetie," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Aun' Zel?" Mia asked and offered Hazel who shook her head.

"Thanks sugar but Aun' Zel's full." She said with a small smile. Mia shrugged and continued eating her Blizzard.

"Where'd you go?" Cuddy asked House again.

House put his Blizzard on the table and he also put the plastic on top of the wide table.

With one hand Cuddy pulled down the plastic and her eyes went wide when she saw the IPod Touch and the accessory inside the plastic bag. She smiled at House but she was a bit unsure about the volume thing. Most probably they'll have her use it when they were out like this since she already had a psp and she could play in her father's Wii at home.

"You bought her one? On impulse?" Wilson asked House incredulously who shrugged in return.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Hazel asked with a chuckle.

House smirked at them and sat down. He continued eating his Blizzard.

"So, have you had enough time to tackle wedding stuff?" House asked after a while.

"Yup." Hazel said with a smile.

"So why'd you text me?" House asked Cuddy.

"We're talking about your tux and we can't talk about your tux if you're not here now, can we?" she said. House nodded.

After a while of tackling the tux, House got intrigued by something.

"Will you wear a white gown?" House asked Cuddy.

"Yes," Cuddy said with a smile which quickly turned into a frown when House smirked.

"Why? What's wrong with white?" she asked him with her brows furrowed.

House received very murderous death glares from Hazel and Wilson but he ignored it.

"Isn't white for pure brides? I mean, aren't you a little too---"

"House!" Wilson hissed in a warning which made Mia look up at him.

"No it's okay Wilson, he's right. Come on, Mia, let's go home." Cuddy said, ignoring House who had a regretful look painted on his face if she just looked.

"Lisa, you really don't have to—"Hazel said but was cut off by Cuddy.

"I have to do something for work. Deadline's tomorrow." She said and excused herself. She made her way to the parking lot and drove home, willing the tears away since Mia was behind her and asking questions. Thankfully, not about her father. Yet.

She told him that they could just have the civil wedding and he was the one who pushed for her to have her dream wedding and he just had to ruin it with his words.

"You just had to ruin it!" Wilson hissed at House who had his head lowered in regret.

"What? It was a perfectly---"

"It wasn't. Why couldn't you just stick to what she wants?" Wilson added. He was getting angrier at House's nonchalance about the matter.

"I did! I let her have her wedding!" House hissed back.

"It's your wedding too, Greg," Hazel finally interrupted the two men who were about to explode.

"I know." House answered.

"I screwed things up again." He said as he looked up at the couple in front of him. "What do I do?" he asked for help.

"Get her flowers and beg her for forgiveness?" Hazel suggested.

"Go hang yourself." Wilson muttered but groaned when Hazel elbowed him.

"Talk to her. Apologize, House." Wilson said after a few minutes of calming himself down.

House nodded, stood up, and took the plastic with the IPod.

"Thanks," he said and excused himself.

"Will it ever be like that between those two?" Wilson asked himself audibly.

"Greg's just nervous. You know he doesn't do well with social things." Hazel defended. And she was right. Maybe House was just trying to get himself ready for publicly declaring his love for Cuddy, Wilson thought.

House walked to a flower shop and bought three long stemmed salmon colored roses for Cuddy.

He hailed a cab and nervously drummed his fingers on his leg.

_**

* * *

**_

House and Cuddy's home, 2:30 pm

House entered the house and saw Mia playing with his Wii. Cuddy was nowhere to be seen. Surely she was crying her eyes out in bed.

"Heya daddy," Mia greeted and quickly went back to playing.

"Not too near the TV, princess." He said and Mia scooted a little farther from the flat screen.

House made his way to the bedroom. He found it locked and he knocked softly.

"Lisa, open the door, please." House softly requested. No answer.

He knocked again and still didn't receive any answer. He put the roses on top of the hallway table and left them there as he tried again.

He sighed. "Lisa, I know you're in there. So unless you want Mia to come scrambling here and hear us fighting again I suggest you open the door." He said just as softly as he asked her a while ago.

He heard the soft thudding of feet and the door opened for him. Cuddy went to the bathroom to avoid him but he hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely.

Cuddy could hear the regret in his tone but she didn't want to let him off the hook just yet. What he said hurt her.

"I was just being an ass." He said.

"Will you always be one to me in front of others just like that?" she asked him almost inaudibly.

"I was just scared. I… I wasn't thinking when I said that… You know I'm still trying to get used to being social." He said as he hugged her tighter. Cuddy let her hands remain hanging on her sides, resisting the urge to hug him too.

"I told you it's okay for us to just have a civil marriage." She answered.

"And I told you I wanted you to have the wedding you dreamed of having your entire life." He told her.

"That's the problem, Greg." She said sadly as she sobbed and tried to get away from his hold which only made it locked more in its place.

"What is?" House asked hoping as hell he won't break thing up with him for what he said earlier. His heart started beating faster in fearing the worst.

"You want _me _to have the wedding that _I've _dreamt of having. I told you about _us _for the civil marriage. And you just tell me that _you _want _me _to have the traditional one. That's what's wrong, Greg." Cuddy said as she started crying again.

"I'm sorry. I want us to get married. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have asked you for the fun of it. I want you to have the wedding you've dreamt of _with _me. Just with me, Lisa. I want to marry you. I want us to get married the way you've dreamt of." House said so genuinely and ardently that Cuddy wasn't able to control herself as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him so tight as if he was life itself.

"I love you, Lisa." House whispered.

"I love you too, Greg." Cuddy replied.

_**

* * *

**_

Four months later…

_**June 19, 5 pm**_

Everything was planned accordingly for the big day. June 20th: the date when House will publicly announce his love to one Lisa Cuddy and she him. The date when House will swear to an entity he never believed in and Cuddy to one she always thanked for everything.

It was going to be exquisite. Not too extravagant but it was going to look as if it cost a fortune. It did, slightly.

Over the months Cuddy, Hazel, Wilson, and a very cooperative House, went over every detail needed.

House had badgered Hazel into showing him at least a picture or an oral description of Cuddy's dress but his sister won't give in. Two months ago he finally stopped asking and just waited, not so patiently, until the wedding day.

The bands—there were two—were called and they replied that they just needed the list of songs and they were all set for the big day.

Hazel triple checked everything to make sure nothing would go entirely wrong the next day. She even briefed House about pre-wedding jitters and cold feet for more than 20 times and it took a lot of balls from Wilson to have her stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" House asked Cuddy as he tucked a stray curl away from her angelic face.

"I think I should be the one to ask you that question, Greg." Cuddy said with an impish smile but her eyes said everything he wanted to know. She was feeling just as nervous as him.

"I'll be there in the tux and that god-awful tie." House promised in his own trademark response.

"I'll be the one in white." Cuddy promised and kissed him passionately on their doorstep.

"I love you so much," Cuddy whispered a centimeter from his lips when they pulled apart. She stroked his cheek as she gazed into his oceans and drowned herself in them like she always have.

"Not as much as I do." House answered with a smile.

"Be safe." She said and kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

He nodded and hugged her before making his way to Wilson's car.

"You're going to get married tomorrow. Wow," Wilson said in a breath. He was very happy.

"To the woman I love? Yes, Wilson, you can stop being giddy now. I can't believe it either. She's perfect. She's everything I wanted and thought I could never have." House honestly answered him. Wilson smiled.

"So I'm guessing you're happy?" Wilson humored him. He really found it nice to listen to a fluffy House sometimes. Too much would mean the end of the world though.

House nodded with a wholehearted smile that Wilson rarely saw when they were together.

"More than happy I took another shot at happiness." House replied with conviction.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_I hope you guys loved it! _

_**Excited for the finale?**_

**_You'll know every detail of the wedding there. :D_**

_Thank you for reading!_


	60. A Promise of Forever

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. The public and private venues and places mentioned in this chapter aren't mine either.**_

_A/N:__** This is it! The final chapter… As I've promised, it is indeed, long and detailed!**_

_**To all loyal readers of this story, I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude. Without you guys, I wouldn't have reached 60 chapters and an astounding number of more than a thousand reviews! This was my very first fic so I am very flattered that you were with me every step.**_

_**To everyone who helped me by giving ideas, thank you!**_

_**To everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_

_**To those who haven't reviewed even once, please do for this finale. That is all I ask. Thank you.**_

_**ENJOY!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 60: A PROMISE OF FOREVER

_**.**_

_**June 20**_

_**The Estate at Florentine Gardens Suite, 3 pm**_

"You look very beautiful mommy!" Mia exclaimed happily as she hugged her mother and looked at her reflection on the full length mirror.

Lisa Cuddy couldn't believe it. She was getting married to Gregory House in a matter of minutes. After more than twenty years, she couldn't believe that they'd end up together. She was smiling and blushing as she looked at Mia whose smile was just beaming.

"Thank you baby," Cuddy said with the most ethereal smile that Mia has ever seen.

"Daddy is gonna love it," Mia said as she ran her hands on the white silk of her mom's dress.

Cuddy smiled down at Mia and positioned her in front of her, "You think so, sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

"I know he gonna love it!" Mia answered with a mischievous smile.

"You look very pretty too, baby," Cuddy said, rubbing Mia's shoulders.

"Really mommy, do I?" Mia asked in an almost squeal.

Cuddy smiled widely, "Of course you do, princess!"

"Thanks mommy," Mia said happily while giggling.

All the while the mother and daughter tandem were talking, the in-house photographer kept taking pictures. She got used to it during the few hours that he started taking them.

"I just saw your groom, and if I say so myself; damn, he's hot and sexy. I just wanna drag him off somewhere." Hazel teased with a naughty smile as she entered the room. She was Cuddy's Matron-of-Honor since her sister was a little too busy to help but did so in small but very important ways.

Cuddy's jaw dropped as she saw Hazel's smile and she shook her head while chuckling. "My God, Hazel, he's your brother!"

Hazel just laughed and shrugged it off. She then walked behind Cuddy and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You look absolutely divine." She said genuinely.

"Dress not too tight? Feeling comfortable?" Hazel quietly whispered.

Cuddy tilted her head to the side and smiled back at her, "Yeah."

"I told mommy she look very beautiful!" Mia said while twirling like a small princess in the center of the room.

"Is she really, muffin?" Blythe House asked Mia with a smile as she entered the room in her simple but elegant powder blue dress.

"Oma!" Mia said and instantly jumped into her grandmother's waiting arms.

"You look like princess!" Blythe happily told Mia who kissed her in the cheek in greeting.

"You too Oma," Mia said with that same smile. Blythe put her down and made her way to Cuddy.

"You're breathtaking. Greg will surely fall head over heels in love with you again," Blythe said as she hugged Cuddy warmly.

"Thank you, Blythe." She answered.

"Where's my little princess? There she is!" Laura Cuddy said upon entering the room with Lilly who immediately kissed Mia and then hugged Cuddy.

"Nana! You in blue like Oma!" Mia squealed when Laura hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress with a bolero.

"Oh my God, you look absolutely better than me!" Lilly said as she took in the image of Cuddy.

"I always looked better than you!" Cuddy teased.

"Hey, I looked better than you on my wedding!" Lilly said.

"Okay, okay, you were… once." Cuddy teased again.

Lilly suddenly turned her younger sister in front of the mirror as she caressed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"You're finally living your dream after all these years. I'm so happy for you." Lilly whispered as she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and hugged her from behind.

"Thanks sis." Cuddy replied. She was so happy that she was trying so hard not to let the tears fall. Everything was perfect and nothing has even begun yet.

"You look perfect." Cuddy's mother suddenly whispered in her ear as she replaced Lilly.

"I love you mom," Cuddy whispered as she hugged her mother.

"Now, we're off to the garden and we'll see you there, okay? No cold feet, darling, you'll do absolutely great." Laura whispered and Cuddy nodded with a smile.

"Come on, Mia, mommy's going to get ready, we'll meet her later." Laura said.

Mia ran to Cuddy, hugged her tightly and kissed her. "I love you mommy. See ya later!" Mia said.

"I love you too, baby, see you later." Cuddy said and kissed the crown of Mia's head.

"A few more minutes… Nervous?" Hazel asked her when the room emptied out and the two of them were left.

"Just a little," Cuddy admitted.

"Just think of how nervous my brother is," Hazel chuckled. Cuddy laughed as she imagined House nervously waiting for her down the aisle.

"Alright, final touch ups and we're good to go!" Cuddy's make up artist said when she entered the room.

A few minutes later, Cuddy emerged from the powder room as beautiful as ever.

"You ready?" Hazel asked with a smile.

Cuddy nodded with a smile as Hazel handed her the bouquet of white roses.

"Let's go deliver you to your groom." Hazel said enthusiastically.

They slowly made their way to the Gazebo in the garden where the ceremony was to take place.

_**

* * *

**_

The Estate at Florentine Gardens, Suite at another wing, 3:25 pm

"Getting cold feet?" James Wilson asked Gregory House who was standing in front of the mirror looking like some insanely rich man getting married.

"I really wish I have my cane to shove it up your ass at the moment," House answered with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wilson answered. "Don't go Runaway Bride… err, groom, on Cuddy today, okay?" Wilson practically begged.

"I look better than Richard Gere, don't you think?" House asked while nervously fixing his cuff links unsuccessfully.

"Let me do that," Wilson said and fixed House's cuff links for him.

"How were you able to do this four times?" House asked Wilson when he finished fixing his links.

"I don't know, really. I guess I just loved the person I was marrying to even think about getting cold feet." Wilson shrugged.

"You look like a butler." House teased Wilson.

"House, need you down the aisle," Robert chase said as he entered the room.

"Your bride awaits," Wilson teased gesturing towards the door like a butler.

"You don't look like my ex-boss," Chase teased. House just scowled at him but smiled nevertheless.

"Ready?" Wilson asked House.

House took a deep breath and let it out smoothly, "Yeah."

_**

* * *

**_

Garden, Gazebo, 3:30 pm

Many people were there to witness the wedding. Some close hospital staff, donors which equaled as Cuddy's friends. Miraculously, a lot of House's relatives as well as hers were there.

Guests were already sat in their respective seats when the melody started to play.

The Minister entered first and then House and his Best Man, Wilson, followed.

Lilly, Cuddy's sister was wearing a stunning navy blue Sophia Tolli-designed sleeveless satin slim A-line gown with a V-neckline and jeweled brooches. The lower part of her dress was in a ruche faux wrap bodice with double Empire waistbands. She was accompanied by her husband, Vincent who was just delicious in his black tuxedo. On the way down the aisle, she winked playfully at House who gave her a small nod and offered a nervous smile. Vincent, who's met House for about three times just nodded with a manly smile.

Allison Cameron smiled at House when she was walking down the aisle with Robert Chase who gave House a thumb up. House tried his hardest not to smirk. He managed a small smile. Cameron was wearing another Sophia Tolli-designed navy blue strapless crepe backed satin slim A-line dress with a square one-shoulder neckline and directionally ruche bodice with an inverted Empire waistline. Chase was looking dapper in his Ralph Lauren ensemble.

Stacy Warner, who looked absolutely elegant in yet another Sophia Tolli-designed navy blue chiffon mock wrap A-line dress with gathered shoulder straps and an Empire sweetheart bust line, a gathered midriff with bow accent, and draped skirt, smiled warmly at House. She was with her beau, Jerard Ford who became instant friends with Wilson and after a few shots of beer and a couple of Monster Truck rallies, became House's friend too. Jerard was wearing a one button black Ralph Lauren tux which looked a little like Robert's.

The next who walked down the aisle was Hazel, who was stunning in her After Six full-length strapless, stretch Charmeuse dress with side draping and bow at empire waist. She was walking alone as they have talked about. She waggled one brow for her brother that made him know that he was in one hell of a surprise.

Mike, Cuddy's nephew who was just adorable in his little black tux made his way down the aisle with the rings in a small silk pillow and smiled at the Minister who smiled back at him.

A few seconds later Mia happily and gracefully walked down the aisle in her very cute white sleeveless full A-line dress and satin bodice with a lightly beaded neckline, and tulle skirt. She also had a little bow in front of the dress that was navy blue in color. Her curls were let down with a bow tied as a head band to prevent her dark curls from falling on her face. She merrily casted the roses as she went down the aisle and gave her father a very wide smile and House smiled back.

The melody changed and switched to Miranda Wong's Unforgettable Wedding which set the mood. Everyone held their breath when they saw her.

And there she was, House thought, like a goddess on her way to him; a divine entity that masked herself as a mortal.

Lisa Cuddy looked absolutely breathtaking with her hair pulled up, a few loose curls gracing her ethereal face with a radiant smile. She was a goddess in disguise walking on earth.

She was in a luxurious Sophia Tolli halter v-neck satin gown with a figure-flattering crisscross draped bodice embellished with hand-beaded embroidery. Her A-line skirt features a rich side pleating with a dramatic beaded bustle on the chapel length train and back bodice. The dress fit her perfectly and her curves were done great justice as well as her cleavage and her back.

She met her fiancé's eyes and everything just fell into place.

She let her eyes linger on his body and how his one button white shawl tux brought out the best of his baby blues and his body which made her heart beat faster. She smiled for him and him alone. Her smile brightened the already clear afternoon in the garden as she approached him on the Gazebo.

The melody from the piano playing touched her heart. It sounded like an angel playing perfectly.

As she reached the center of the aisle she was slightly getting teary-eyed for she couldn't believe everything's real. That at that moment, they were finally going to be married. One thing she never imagined happening before was what she was experiencing now. She didn't want it any other way. She loved him, and he loved her.

Gregory House watched as she made her way to him. Her beauty left him speechless and his heart pounding in his chest. It was really happening. He was getting married to no other than his true love. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling at that moment.

And then she smiled at him; the smile that always completed his day, and ended his nights. She smiled most ethereally that he wanted to enfold her in his arms at that moment and just lay with her for eternity.

He smiled a genuine smile which elicited happy murmurs from their friends and family. But neither groom nor bride noticed. It was their moment, and all there was were the two of them.

She finally reached him and she stood facing him as she smiled brightly.

Those eyes, the eyes that captivated her, loved her, observed her, and read her soul locked onto hers and she saw nothing but all the love in the world. His eyes were like the clear sky that was looking down at them. No trace of the past misdeeds and scarring events for he marked them for eternity as part of the past and was to be left that way. She saw the future in his eyes.

They faced the Minister and he started the greeting and then the statement of intention.

When the exchanging of wedding vows came, a comfortable silence wafted throughout the area. House and Cuddy were completely focused on each other and their family and friends focused on them.

"Marriage is something I never thought I would experience in this lifetime. I tried to find love every chance I could but you, Gregory House, beat them away like my father did before," the people laughed and Cuddy tried to keep the tears from falling even while she was smiling, "We met what, 23 years ago and it seems that no matter what, we still found our way back to each other…" she paused and chuckled, "in the most unconventional ways. I tried to find the perfect man I thought I needed but I realized," she paused again and then took a deep breath and smiled as she once again met his eyes, "that love is not finding a perfect person rather, it is seeing an imperfect person perfectly. But you're perfect to me," House's eyes were focused on her and he was deeply touched by her words, "You are everything to me; my best friend and my lover, and the father of my child," she looked at Mia and gave her a smile. House also winked at Mia who giggled in return. Cuddy once again met House's baby blue eyes as she continued, "You were the only constant in my life. And the sparks that we once lost were reignited with a kiss and a date. I love you, and standing here in front of you right now, I feel like I've loved you forever. We have gone through many obstacles together and I am sure that we'll be in for more but with you beside me, I have no fear. I'm standing here today, vowing to keep up with your snarky and witty mouth," she chuckled and almost cried then and there. House tried hard not to smirk at her latter words and he squeezed her hands to give her strength," and love you forever, for better or for worse, for as long as we both shall live." Cuddy finished and allowed a single tear to fall from her eye which House immediately wiped away with the pad of his thumb. She smiled back at him when he gave her a wink.

When it was House's turn, he took a deep breath before starting. This was going to be the first time he'll tell everyone verbally how much he loved her. She more than deserved it.

"You Lisa Cuddy were one of the very few women who caught my interest…" he paused and took another deep breath and she saw that his eyes were a lot softer than they ever were as he continued, "and my heart." Cuddy gasped quietly then her smile couldn't have grown wider as she beamed and she blushed gloriously. He was able to say it in front of all these people!

"When I met you 23 years ago, a part of me knew you will always stick around no matter how much of a pain I could be," he smiled shyly, "I secretly wished I could have you," he admitted. Everyone was surprised; even Cuddy. "Three years ago I took another shot at happiness. Here I am now, standing in front of you, in front of our friends and family, promising you forever, with me, and with our daughter, proclaiming my undying love for all these people to know that I am about to have the woman who made my life worth living as my wife," Cuddy shed another tear that he immediately wiped away, "in banter and in comfort, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, you won't get rid of me that easily," everybody laughed quietly, "I will love you with everything I have, for long as we both shall live." House finished and it took a lot of effort in Cuddy's part not to break down and cry from the happiness that made her heart overflow with joy.

After a moment of silence the Minister called for the rings and Mike brought them with that huge smile that was somewhat typed in the Cuddy family's genes. His smile was just so adorable while he raised the wedding rings to the minister.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Gregory House, may place a ring on the finger of your bride." The Minister said.

House took the 18-carat white gold Cartier ring adorned with diamonds and sapphires from the small pillow, he then met Cuddy's eyes, "Lisa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," he said and inserted the ring on the base of Cuddy's left ring finger. She smiled at him when he finished.

The Minister spoke once again, "By the same token Lisa Cuddy, you may place the ring on the finger of your groom."

Cuddy smiled at Mike when she took the last ring from the pillow and locked her eyes to House's. "Greg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." She finished with a smile as she inserted the ring on House's left hand ring finger.

"May you keep this covenant you have made, may you bless each other in your marriage, comforting each other when one needs comfort, sharing each other's joys when one needs someone to share it, and helping each other in all your endeavors throughout your married lives together. By the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the State of New Jersey, I pronounce you husband and wife."

"Gregory House, you may now kiss your bride," the minister happily said.

House mischievously waggled his brows in front of Cuddy which caused several laughs from their guests. He stroked Cuddy's cheek before leaning in to kiss her with Cuddy meeting him halfway. Their lips met tenderly and House bent her dramatically to his front side which caused Cuddy's back to arch as her arms anchored herself behind his neck.

Applause and cheers broke their kiss and they happily looked at everyone. Their eyes settled in unity on Mia who was happily clapping her hands.

The minister clapped his hands and spoke joyfully, "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, it is my pleasure to present, for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory and Lisa House!" he said and clapped his hands once again. Their family and friends cheered and stood up as they clapped their hands in celebration.

A beautiful melody started enveloping the entire garden and the recessional took place with House and Cuddy leading the way. House's arm was draped protectively on Cuddy's lower back while his other hand held her hand affectionately.

"Greg, Lisa, pictures first!" she said happily with a huge smile.

The newly married couple turned to look at her and Cuddy laughed and looked at House who nodded his head.

After many pictures were taken with family and friends, Cuddy and House were ushered by the photographer to different areas of The Estate while Hazel and Wilson led the guests to the reception area.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" House whispered in Cuddy's ear as they posed for yet another picture.

"You're not?" she asked in a gasp when House kissed her neck for the picture.

"As long as I get to kiss you publicly like this, I won't argue," House said which caused Cuddy to laugh.

"I loved your wedding vow," Cuddy whispered a few inches from his lips.

"I can't believe you said what you said," House joked and earned himself a laugh and a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Okay, okay, I loved it. And I love you," House said as he kissed her on the temple.

"I love you too," Cuddy whispered with her eyes shut; she was in heaven on earth.

More pictures were taken from the garden, the gazebo, the stone walkways, and the other places around The Estate when the in-house photographers finally gave them an okay to go back to the bride's suite.

Cuddy whispered in House's ear that her feet were killing her so House accompanied her to the suite.

"Tell me, Mrs. House, were your feet really killing you?" House teased when they entered the suite and he playfully pinned her to the door.

"Yes," Cuddy replied honestly but then grabbed his head so quickly and kissed him hard.

They kissed fervently after a while and moved to the window.

"This is the reason why honeymoons were made!" Hazel teased as she and Wilson entered the suite with grins plastered on their faces.

Cuddy laughed wholeheartedly when House whined after she retracted herself from his arms. Hazel helped her with the shoes in the walk in closet and they were followed by the ever-present make-up artist. Truth be known, minimal make-up was used on the bride. She was already a work of art.

"She said she needed to change her shoes," House reasoned with Wilson in the living room of the suite.

"Yeah, and with you here, you'll end up on that bed," Wilson pointed to the king sized bed on the far corner of the suite.

"What's wrong with that?" House smirked.

"The reception will be done by the time you wake up," Cuddy said as she entered the living room all fresh again and in more comfortable shoes.

Cuddy stood by House and Wilson just stared. He just couldn't believe that it finally happened. His two best friends were married!

"Save it for the toasts, Wilson," House said when Wilson was about to open his mouth.

Hazel laughed and caught her husband's arm, "Let's go. You don't want to spoil your speech now, do you? See you downstairs." Hazel scolded Wilson and then left the newlyweds in the suite.

"Ready to mingle?" House said with a grin.

"Yes," Cuddy replied with a smile.

They made their way to the reception area which was adorned beautifully with different flowers. The drapes on the windows were folded to the side to reveal the wonderful gardens surrounding the estate. The guest tables were arranged sophisticatedly and contained favors. The room had a spacious dance floor and a piano was set near the window and so were the two bands that were on the bandstand. The first band was consisted of a string quartet while the second was the in-house band.

"Who would have known, after all these years they'll eventually end up together?" Chris Taub said as he took a canapé from a waiter.

"We knew." Eric Foreman shrugged.

"Well, they were always there for each other, they were also at each other's neck all the time," Cameron said with a smile.

"They are each other's equal," Chase said.

House's teams, both past and present definitely agreed that House and Cuddy deserved each other. Heck, they deserved mythology.

"Hi!" Mia greeted Remy Hadley and jumped into her arms.

"Whoa, you're getting heavier you big girl!" Thirteen greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey there sweetie! What have you been up to?" Cameron asked her.

"I throw roses at the garden for mommy!" she said with a proud smile.

"Yes you did! And you looked like a princess too!" Lawrence Kutner said, not caring whether he sounded gay or not. He liked kids. They were fun to be with. And he babysat for Mia a couple of times and liked her.

"Really?" Mia giggled.

"Of course, you're daddy and mommy's princess!" Stacy said. She held her arms forward to reach for Mia who met her halfway. Thirteen carefully passed Stacy the little angel.

Mia smiled and gave Stacy a kiss and a hug. She then saw the cake which was put on the table and she pointed to it.

"Wanna get a close up of mommy and daddy's cake?" Stacy asked Mia who nodded at once.

"Excuse us," Stacy said and carried Mia to where the big cake was placed.

"Her boyfriend is hot," Thirteen said. She laughed at her co-workers' faces, "What? I was stating a fact!" she defended.

Cameron's eyebrows just raised and then she laughed, "Yeah, definitely hot." Chase just laughed along.

The guests engaged in different conversations while waiting for the newlyweds to arrive. An exquisite selection of house made hot hors d'oeuvres and cold canapés prepared in a truly continental manner; served butler-style by white gloved attendants was made available to the guests.

"Hey guys, take your seats, we're about to start," Hazel said with a smile. The teams just nodded and went to their table.

Hazel and Wilson went to their seats too as the ushers asked the other guests to be seated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. House," the Master of Ceremonies introduced the couple after having introduced the bridal party. Applause filled the room as the two made their way to the sweetheart table.

"And now, a few words from the mother of the bride, Mrs. Laura Cuddy," the MC said.

Laura stood up from her seat and smiled as the MC handed her the cordless microphone.

"Good evening everyone! I would like to thank everyone for taking time off from their busy schedules to celebrate the most important day in Greg and Lisa's lives. Thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoy the night! Dinner will be served momentarily." Laura finished and took her seat.

When the first course of dinner was served, upon the MC's call, the Best Man, James Wilson, stood up with a grin on his face.

"I never thought I'd see this day," Wilson started with that gloating grin of his, "the day that my two best friends, House and Cuddy, Greg and Lisa, got married. As I'm sure all of our co-workers here would say: FINALLY!" Wilson happily exclaimed which caused claps from everybody in the room but most especially from those who worked with them at PPTH.

"Anyways, Lisa… I can't believe it. Dr. Lisa Cuddy is now Dr. Lisa House—Mrs. House in fact. Your dream finally came true and I'm happy for the both of you." Wilson said in a more gentle tone and Cuddy mouthed "thank you" to him at which he nodded in recognition, "Greg has loved Lisa ever since. He was just too dumb for an intelligent man to ask Lisa out—and yes, he was such a stupid smart man," the guests chuckled, "The night he asked Lisa out, he went to my apartment because he couldn't stop thinking about her," Cuddy looked at House and kissed his cheek upon hearing that for the first time, "I was happy that he came to his senses that night three years ago if not, the two of them wouldn't have been here tonight." Wilson paused and smiled at House who smirked at him but smiled after a split-second.

"These two were made for each other! They were destined to be together. After years of going at each other's necks and bantering at any part of the hospital like an old married couple, they finally are… an old married couple! "Wilson teased and everyone laughed, "I would like to gloat, though, that I always knew the two of them would end up in bed together. To forever, to Greg and Lisa!" Wilson finished as he raised his glass and downed the white wine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again, the mother of the bride Mrs. Laura Cuddy," the MC introduced.

Laura stood up and smiled at her daughter and winked at her son-in-law.

When House met his mother-in-law's eyes he knew for sure that she'll tell them about how she met him.

"Oh my God, your mother's going to tell them isn't she?" House whispered to Cuddy as he rubbed soothing circles on the palm of her hand.

Cuddy smiled at him dreamily, "Yup." She said.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" House whined in a whisper but was starting to blush.

"Well, you did leave quite an impression on dad when I introduced you!" Cuddy said as she leaned against House and watched as her mother continued. House wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"When Lisa first introduced Greg twenty three years ago, he was quite an interesting lunatic," everyone laughed and Wilson whistled, "he ate one dinner with us when Lisa invited him over for thanksgiving to thank him for tutoring her. Over dinner, when he was asked questions he kept his voice low and was very polite that Lisa could only gape at him like a fish out of water. What struck me and Jim was Greg's intelligence and the way he could speak his opinion well although there were at least two times when I had to grip Jim's arm to keep him from strangling Greg." Laura said and then paused. She sneered playfully at House who was practically begging her not to continue.

"When he was about to leave though, he told Lisa's father, man to man, that Jim was so lucky to have such wonderful women in his life," Laura said as she looked at House with a very soft smile.

House blushed furiously that his ears went red too. Cuddy laughed along with the guests but kissed him in the cheek and gave him a peck on the lips before caressing his cheek.

"When Jim and I were in bed that night, he told me that he'd love to have _the _lunatic as a part of his family if ever given the chance. And now that Greg and Lisa are married and blessed with Mia, I'm pretty sure Lisa's father is very proud of the two of you right now wherever he may be." Laura said and smiled at her daughter who had tears in her eyes which her husband wiped away.

"And Greg, I'm pretty sure if Jim were here, he would have loved to tell you this himself. Always keep this in mind: Whenever you're wrong, admit it, and whenever you're right, shut up! To Greg and Lisa!" Laura finished and everybody laughed at her words.

"Remember that, okay Greg?" Cuddy teased House who was still blushing furiously.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm always right," House countered.

The glasses started clinking when the people surrounding them started hitting their wine glasses with utensils.

House and Cuddy shared a kiss and then everybody cheered and whistled.

Cuddy caught Mia's eye and waved her to come to them. Mia happily ran to House and Cuddy.

"Hi baby, want to sit with us?" Cuddy asked Mia and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah!" Mia answered.

House carried Mia and settled him on his leg so that Mia was in between him and Cuddy.

"Did you eat already, sweetheart?" Cuddy asked her. Mia nodded.

"Why you and daddy in here and they there?" Mia asked her parents.

"Mommy and daddy just got married," Cuddy explained and Mia just nodded, as-if understanding what her mother meant.

"And now the Matron-of-honor and sister of the groom, Mrs. Hazel Wilson," the MC introduced.

"First off, congratulations you two! I have known Greg and Lisa for three years. We met at a conference in the Philippines and let me tell you, I knew when I first saw them together, that they were just perfect for each other. Opposites attract but they have one thing in common: stubbornness." Everybody laughed and Hazel chuckled, "You two made my life a whole lot easier for me. I just had to imagine you two arguing and it completes my day. You hate each other and love each other in all the right ways that it used to be ugly, messy, and fun all at the same time. Turns out, it all comes out to two things if you just let things go the way it has to: beautiful and perfect. Having Mia fused your union and I am more than privileged to have witnessed everything from the start. I wish you two all the best in love and life in bed—I couldn't possibly say the "s" word with your little angel there now, could I?" Cuddy and House laughed, "To Greg and Lisa and a life full of banter and love, cheers!" Applause rang out again.

The MC called out Mrs. Blythe House and handed her the microphone.

"I would like to tell Lisa and Greg that the two of you made me very happy. Lisa I salute you for having whipped my son—and Greg, listen to Laura, shut up," Blythe said with a hearty laugh when House was about to argue. Cuddy laughed along with the others and Mia kissed her dad on the cheek when she saw him getting pink again.

"You have made me very proud, Greg. I have never seen you this happy and I find it comforting that you will, from this day on, be with Lisa and Mia. Be happy and tell each other that you love one another every chance you get, before going to bed and when you wake up in the morning. I love both of you and Mia and wish you all the best in life because you deserve it." Blythe finished and smiled at the happy couple.

The entire night went beautifully. House and Cuddy shared their first dance to Kenny G's wedding song which was played by the in-house band then the music switched. The vocalist went to the microphone and started singing The Way You look Tonight by Michael Buble.

When the couple finished their first dance, everyone else was invited to join in as The Police's Every Breath You Take started playing. House called Mia and carried her in between him and Cuddy so they could dance.

The cutting of the wedding cake which was a white delicious-looking four tier wedding cake took place after the dancing. The cake was elegantly designed with gorgeous white roses and white and red sugar flowers, and white polka dots. The topper was a killer; it showed a groom on his back being hauled by the bride in the ear.

Cuddy handed Mia a sugar flower and then fed House one with her lips as they shared a kiss after they cut the cake and fed each other a fork full.

After the cutting of the cake, Cuddy threw the bouquet and laughed wholeheartedly when Stacy was the one who caught it.

After the bouquet throwing, they danced the night away with the cocktail bars open with a variety of drinks.

The newlyweds excused themselves to get changed. They were to go to the airport that same night and they still had no idea where Hazel and Wilson set them to go.

"Why couldn't we just stay here so I can ravish you?" House asked his wife when she emerged from the walk-in closet in a red, hot casual Donna Karan number.

"Because I've heard James spent an obscene amount of money over the honeymoon," Cuddy said as she fixed House's polo shirt. Cuddy kissed Mia who fell asleep on the bed and tried to wake her up so they can say goodbye properly. She hated leaving Mia alone. And they'll be gone for five days per Wilson's insistence.

"Of course I have!" Wilson said as he entered the room.

"So where are you shipping us off?" House asked him with a smirk.

"You gonna go now?" Mia asked with a sleepy pout that the adults didn't know whether to feel sad or smile at how cute Mia was at that moment.

"Mommy and daddy told you that we'll be leaving for five days, remember?" Cuddy gently asked.

"I don't want you an' daddy to go, mommy," Mia said as she hugged Cuddy tightly and started crying.

House furrowed his brows and took Mia in his arms and tried to soothe her.

"She's just really tired probably," Hazel said when she entered the room.

"Maybe," Cuddy replied and looked at Mia who kept quiet but tears still fell from her eyes.

"You going mommy?" Mia chocked out in a sob.

"Yes baby, but mommy and daddy will be back. You'll be a good girl and look after Soph?" Cuddy said as she stroked Mia's cheek.

"Don't worry honey, we'll be following mommy and daddy after three days," Hazel happily said and raised three fingers for Mia to see.

House and Cuddy were stunned to hear that and were both thankful.

"Really? You promise?" Mia asked hesitantly.

"I promise," Hazel promised.

"So where again?" House asked.

"Don't worry about the hospital. I assigned someone to replace me when I fill in for you. So just relax in the very fine St. Regis Hotel, Bali, Indonesia," Wilson practically squealed.

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "Thank you James!" she said and hugged Wilson and then Hazel.

"Wow, who thought you'd spend that much," House laughed and nodded at Wilson in thanks.

"Ha-ha… Anyway, you should probably say goodbye to your guests or you'll be late for your flight," Hazel replied to House's remark.

"Mia, mommy and daddy has to go now," Hazel said softly and tried to gently pry Mia from House's arms when she clutched tighter.

"Daddy will see his princess in three days, I promise we'll play at the beach then daddy will teach you how to swim," House promised while rubbing his daughter's back.

Mia pulled back from the hug and looked her father in the eyes, "You promise daddy?"

"I promise and I love you," House said.

"Okay, I love you too daddy," Mia acquiesced and kissed her dad in the cheek and hugged him tightly before reaching for Cuddy.

"Bye baby, we'll see you in three days, we promise, I love you," Cuddy said and hugged Mia tightly.

"Love you mommy," Mia said and kissed her mom in the lips.

House and Cuddy made their way down with Mia and said goodbye to their friends and family and thanked them for coming and celebrating with them.

When House and Cuddy were getting into the limo, Mia ran to her parents and gave them a dozen kisses and hugs before reluctantly allowing her parents to go.

After waiting an hour at the airport, House and Cuddy boarded the flight to Indonesia.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought about the finale part 1.

_I'll post the honeymoon later tonight because this chapter was too long already… _

_**Please read my new fics: Absence and In Pursuit of Changes…**_


	61. A Promise of Forever II

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. The public and private venues and places mentioned in this chapter aren't mine either.**_

_A/N:__** The second part of the finale and the final chapter!!**_

**_To those who reviewed anonymously, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!_**

**Note:** Late because I had to rewrite every chapter update I had because this computer broke down on me and I had to reformat it and everything. I wasn't able to save any file AT ALL.

_**To all loyal readers** of this story, I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude. Without you guys, I wouldn't have reached 60 chapters and an astounding number of more than a thousand reviews! This was my very first fic so I am very flattered that you were with me every step._

_To everyone who helped me by giving ideas, thank you! __**To everyone who reviewed**, I LOVE YOU GUYS! _

_**To those who reviewed almost every chapter**, words will not be enough to express how thankful and honored I am..._

_**To those who haven't reviewed even once**, please do for this finale. That is all I ask. Thank you._

…_**SMUT WARNING… LAST PART IS FAMILY FUN ON THE BEACH… **_

_**ENJOY!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 60: A PROMISE OF FOREVER

.

House and Cuddy arrived at the St. Regis Hotel at Bali, Indonesia after almost 26 hours of air travel and a 2-hour layover.

The private butler settled their things in the bedroom and told them that if they needed anything to just press the butler's button which was located in every side table in the villa.

"Wow, complimentary cake and wine," Cuddy said as she saw the cake and wine on the table near the bedroom.

"Call Mia before we do anything. They have Wi-Fi," House said.

Cuddy nodded and pulled out her Mac Book Air and waited for it to load.

They were very lucky that Hazel was online. She switched on her web cam and called Hazel's computer.

"So how's Bali?" Hazel asked cheerfully.

"It's great so far, but it's night so we don't actually see much. The sound of the ocean is like music to my ears," Cuddy replied.

"That's great! Mia, mommy's on the computer!" Hazel called out.

Cuddy laughed when she heard scurrying in the distance.

"Hi mommy! Where daddy? I miss you this muuuuch!" Mia pouted as she spread her arms to their fullest extent.

"I miss you that much too!" Cuddy replied with longing but a smile on her face.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Cuddy asked Mia who nodded at once.

"Hi princess," House greeted Mia as he sat down beside Cuddy.

"Hi daaad!" Mia waved frantically.

"Hey baby, mommy and daddy will talk to you tonight, okay? They might be tired," Hazel said while waggling her brows at the newlyweds.

"No it's okay," Cuddy said.

"We'll talk to you tonight, princess," House assured and earned him a glare from Cuddy.

Mia kissed the screen and told her parents that she loved them before Hazel went offline.

"We'll get to talk to her tonight," House said as he kissed his wife on the temple.

Cuddy stood up and tried to take in her surroundings. Everything was breathtaking. The sound of the sea was soothing. The private pool of the Strand Villa was so cute with the little hut at the far end of the pool.

"Mrs. House?" House said chivalrously as he handed Cuddy a rose and stepped behind her after a few minutes of Cuddy looking at the view. He already showered.

Cuddy smiled sweetly and leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hmm… That feels so good," Cuddy said, feeling his warm lips caressing her skin.

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. But before the kiss could deepen she pulled away and made her way to the bathroom.

"No fair!" House whined but Cuddy ignored him.

A few minutes later Cuddy emerged from the bathroom with her damp locks and in a white Baby doll lingerie set with lace cups and a sheer bodice that emphasized her luscious and creamy breasts. The back had a crisscross pattern that ran along her smooth skin. She was also in a matching lace G-string that hugged her ass sexily. House could only stare at her curves. Her outfit looked seductively made her way to him in the bed and crawled in between his legs.

She captured his lips with hers and they kissed tenderly, taking things slowly. They took their time kissing slowly and sensually until House eventually ran his tongue along Cuddy's lower lip and she gave him entrance to her sweet mouth.

"You're beautiful," House whispered in her lips while running his hands along her curves. "I know," Cuddy husked. House ran his hands along her stomach and felt that it was more rounded and full. "And you're getting tabby," he teased.

Cuddy smiled and moved her lips to his ear, kissed it before whispering, "That's because I'm pregnant."

She pulled away to look at his reaction and she beamed when she saw his mouth hung open and staring from her face to her stomach. But when he continued doing it for more than a minute she frowned.

"You don't want it?" she asked, her voice cracking and tears threatening to fall.

House recovered from his shock and ran his hand from her stomach to cup her face. He kissed the tears which were falling already from her angelic face and made her look at him.

"Of course I want it, what kind of question was that?" House asked with a chuckle.

"I thought… I thought you…" Cuddy trailed off.

"Hormonal woman," House laughed and kissed her hard.

"I love you and I'll love any child that pops out from you, as long as it's mine," House said after breaking their kiss.

"Wow, that was romantic," Cuddy said dryly while catching her breath.

"Can you please make it a boy this time, mommy?" House pleaded with those puppy dog eyes.

Cuddy grinned and looked at him coyly, "Why? Afraid of having another little girl, Greg?" she asked him.

"Yes," House answered honestly.

"Well you'll just have to wish hard, daddy, because I can't possibly pick now, can I?" Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

House repositioned her and effortlessly scooped her up and he walked towards the private pool.

"Greg, it's going to be cold!" Cuddy argued and tried to release herself from House's arms.

"I'll keep you warm," House guaranteed her. He sat her on the poolside and went back inside the villa.

While waiting, Cuddy tested the water and found it not too cold so she thought it'd be okay. House went back out with the cake in one hand and the champagne bucket and one wine glass. He settled it beside the pool before jumping in and splashing water on Cuddy.

"Holy --- it's cold!" House bellowed in a controlled volume.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Cuddy laughed. House swam in between her legs before pulling her into the pool. House pinned her to the tiled pool wall and Cuddy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"You were saying?" House asked in between kissing her neck sensually.

"Shut up and kiss me," Cuddy said. House did as he was told and he caught her lips and kissed her long and hard, pulling away only for air. After a while their foreheads touched from the lack of oxygen.

House reached for the cake and swiped a handful of icing and wiped it along Cuddy's neck and chest.

"What the-- Greg!" Cuddy scolded but her anger was quickly replaced by moans when her skillful husband licked the icing off not only with his mouth and his lips but also with his tongue. House's hand traveled from her bottom to her sides and he removed her top in one swift move.

"Oh, Greg," Cuddy moaned when House's mouth suckled her nipple and she anchored his mouth there by pulling his head closer than it already was.

House's hand trailed from massaging Cuddy's breast to her stomach and gently caressed her abdomen.

"When did you find out?" House asked her while moving his lips to her jaw.

"Two weeks ago," Cuddy moaned when House attacked a certain spot in her neck that always had her going wild with just one lick.

"And you didn't tell me," House stated in a low voice as he continued assaulting that spot.

"God, Greg… We'll talk…" Cuddy sighed deeply, "Oh, God… About it in the morning!" Cuddy cried when House nibbled on her jugular and stroked her through her G-string.

"Can't control yourself, dear?" House teased and ran another finger on her covered sex.

"Greg, I need you now!" Cuddy whispered unashamedly in his ear. The way their bodies slid against each other, their warmth pressing against each other while the cold water they were in cooled them at the same time was driving her crazy, and House as well.

House carried her out of the water and back to the bedroom abandoning the champagne and the cake. He gently laid her on top of the plush king-size bed with 300-thread count fine Egyptian Ploh linens and a feather down comforter.

House crawled on top of her and kissed her chastely on her full lips before going down on her drying her soaked body; sucking, kissing and nibbling. Going down, deeper, sucking on her skin, nibbling her chest, teasing her when he reached the valley of her breasts. She huffed out in frustration when he didn't suckle on her pebbled nipples.

Cuddy's heart fluttered though when he spent almost more than five minutes just kissing and caressing her abdomen alone. He gently ran his hands on her stomach as he kissed it repeatedly as if welcoming their unborn child to the world.

Eventually, House ventured lower and got rid of Cuddy's soaking wet, white G-string. He looked up at her; a precious sculpture made for him. His own Galatea that Aphrodite put to life for him alone; a once miserable man who now had happiness beyond belief; His own work of art, the love of his life and his wife.

Words were not enough to express how happy he was that she was his forever. A vow he made during the wedding was a vow he swears to keep. An addition to his vow was made when Cuddy told him that she was pregnant. He used to believe that forever was a word used lightly; a cliché. He believes in it now. He may have changed a little, but he changed for the better. He vowed to forever love Lisa, Mia and their upcoming bundle of joy forever, and he will. He was most surely going to make them proud of him.

Apparently he spent too much time admiring the view and thinking about how perfect his life seemed to be that Cuddy started writhing impatiently beneath him. Her writhing caused him to grow harder and his desire and need reignited so he continued to her promised land.

As he quenched his thirst for her, lapping her juices which were already free flowing from her, he spread her legs wider.

Cuddy grasped at the bed sheets wildly. House's slow and sensual ministrations were driving her to the edge of ecstasy. Although she knew that he wanted to take things smoothly since it was their wedding night, she had to have him inside her or she would really go mad. Maybe the next night she could tie him to the bed. When his tongue drove deeper inside her core she wasn't able to take it anymore.

"Greg! I need you inside!" Cuddy groaned loudly when two fingers immediately replaced his tongue when she was already at a knife's edge. She involuntarily bucked forward from the need to be satiated. It amazed her how her hunger for him never decreased; in fact, it even increased as the time went by.

Knowing and hearing her going insane with need, House crawled on top of her while kissing everything his lips came across. He laced their fingers together and locked his gaze with his wife's as she guided him inside her.

Cuddy moaned loudly as she felt him sliding teasingly slow inside her. She wanted him fast and hard as always and so she wrapped her legs around his waist and roughly thrust upward causing his hot, hard length to drive deep inside her.

"Oh, Greg," Cuddy moaned again as he let her adjust, feeling his throbbing shaft inside her made her want him more. "Start moving, go fast," she whispered in his ear making him groan at how sexy she made it sound with her low and seductive voice.

"But you feel so good," he murmured a few centimeters from her lips. He had no choice when she clamped hard on his hand and thrust upwards again, making him groan and grow harder inside her.

"House, if you don't---" Cuddy's threat was cut off when House plunged long and hard inside her, causing her to arch her back and unlock her gaze from him as her eyes fluttered shut as she groaned in raw elation.

"More, Greg, please!" Cuddy begged, needing to feel that Nirvana that always appeared when she came.

House plowed into her with long, hard strokes that made her cling on him as she tried to meet his thrusts. Eventually the hand that she used to squeeze his hand snaked behind him and wrapped around his back and she scratched her nails on his back, impelling him to just continue driving in and out of her deliriously.

Her moans, sighs, and cries of pure elation were music to his ears along with the zephyr wind that blows inside the bedroom of their villa from time to time since the door to the private pool was kept open. He was in paradise.

House's deep groans, grunts and sighs turned Cuddy on beyond belief and as her husband continued his unceasing thrusts which at some point she didn't know, turned into a variety of transitions that drove her deliriously passion-crazed. His thrusts varied by slow then fast, deep and then shallow, teasing and generous.

His hand snaked behind her and grabbed her ass pulling her harder into him, allowing him to slide in deeper.

"Greg!" Cuddy screamed in euphoria that sent her straight over the edge with House following after her. She writhed uncontrollably beneath him as her orgasm ran throughout her very being, sending her to that Nirvana she's longed to reach.

Feeling her inner muscles clamp down on him, House came inside her while completely satiating them both by giving a few more thrusts before entirely spilling himself inside her. He held on to her tightly, while their mouths frantically kissed, nibbled, and sucked any skin they encountered in the process of searching each others lips while riding their climax together.

When they were able to control their breathing, House leaned his forehead to hers and kissed her nose.

"Are you okay, Mrs. House?" House whispered breathlessly as he propped himself on one arm and stroked his wife's cheek lovingly.

Cuddy nodded with a smile, leaning to his touch. Words weren't able to come to her just yet.

House pulled out of her and lay beside her. He scooted her closer to him and ran the pad of his thumb on her shoulder soothingly.

A few minutes later Cuddy cuddled closer to him and nuzzled his neck, "I love you, Greg," she said, purring like a cat.

House turned and faced her. Her head remained using his toned arm as her own pillow. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her softly. "I love you too Lisa," he whispered lovingly.

A few minutes later they fell asleep ensconced in each other's arms, finally married and happier than anyone, even themselves, thought they could ever be.

_**

* * *

**_

June 23, St. Regis Hotel beach

"Mommy, after me, after me!" Mia squealed, asking her mom to follow her.

"Okay, baby, mommy's just behind you," Cuddy called out.

House pretended not to hear his daughter squealing while lying on the fine white sand of the beach.

"Dad! Wake up!" Mia demanded when she settled herself on her dad's stomach and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Mia, let daddy sleep," Cuddy said on a chuckle.

"But mooom! You so pretty daddy hafta see!!!" Mia whined.

Mia pouted when her dad just ignored her and sat on the shore and pounded her hands on the sand.

"Hmm," Cuddy said when she bent down and kissed House.

"You look gorgeous," House said. Cuddy looked like an angel hovering above him in a white halter bra top dress that was fit-and-flare. She looked like a woman straight from a catalog with her hair pulled back. What captured him most of all though was how the white of her dress emphasized her amazing eyes.

"Better make amends with her highness if you want any tonight," Cuddy advised him. She gave him a kiss on the nose before sitting beside him on the sand.

The sun was hidden by the thick clouds so everything seemed so blue and calm. Even the water was calm.

House walked to where Mia was now playing with the sand; her anger most probably dissipated. Kids were very resilient.

He quietly walked behind her then grabbed her by the waist and carried her to where Cuddy was sitting and tickled her endlessly.

"Moooom!!!! Helpy!" Mia laughed and cried at the same time.

"Greg, put her down!" Cuddy scolded.

"Yeah daaad! Putty me down wight now!" Mia demanded in a shrilling laughter.

"Mia, what should you say so daddy will put you down?" Cuddy sternly but gently asked Mia.

"Please?" Mia begged House with a cute pout.

"Please daddy? Me down now," Mia repeated and kissed her father in the cheek.

"Okay," House faked dropping her and Mia clung to him as she shrieked.

"Moooommmmy!" Mia shrieked for help.

"Tell mommy to kiss me first," House told Mia.

"No!" Mia said firmly with a pout.

"No?" House teased as his fingers threatened her by wiggling them in front of her.

"Mommy kiss daddy please!" Mia almost screamed.

"Okay baby, okay," Cuddy laughed. Mia was pink as her favorite rose and her eyes which were gloriously reflecting the ocean like her father's was absolutely heavenly to look at. Cuddy kissed House on the lips for about three seconds and Mia clapped her hands while giggling.

"What's daddy's punishment for tickling my baby?" Cuddy asked as her gaze locked on to House's cerulean orbs.

"We bury daddy with sand!!" Mia squealed happily when her father finally let her down.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart!" Cuddy said with a hearty laugh.

House's eyes widened but Cuddy's glare shut him up. He sneered at her and laid down on the slightly wet sand near them.

Mia laughed joyously when she saw her father lie down. She immediately sat near her mother and started grabbing hands full of sand and letting them smack on her father's skin. Cuddy gave him a kiss on the lips in gratitude for letting them bury him alive.

When they finally buried House from his clavicle and downwards, Cuddy captured photos of Mia with House who was having fun seeing Mia pose differently for every shot. Cuddy then taught Mia what to press and Mia took pictures of her parents too. She kept giggling every time her mom kissed her dad.

When a stranger passed by Cuddy politely asked if the man could take a few pictures of them. The man turned out to be an employee of the resort so he took more than Cuddy asked him. The picture that the employee told Cuddy that he liked most was the one with Mia and her on each side of House kissing him on the cheek with House sticking a tongue out like a silly adult. Cuddy thanked the employee who smiled and left.

"Come on, baby, let's get some ice cream," Cuddy invited Mia after she dusted off the sand from her dress.

"Yay! See ya later daddy!" Mia teased when Cuddy gave her a wink saying that it was just a joke.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" House whined. "At least get me an ice cream!" he added.

Cuddy whispered something to Mia when they were a few feet away and House heard Mia sniggering.

"Daddy, Mommy say we gonna help you get outta there if you shout you love me an' mommy three times very, very, very loud!" Mia shouted at the top of her lungs and it pulled at House and Cuddy's heartstrings how sweet her voice sounded.

"No!" House teased.

"Okay, mommy we buy ice cream now!" Mia said and trotted ahead of her mother.

"Alright, alright! I love you, I love you, I love you Mia and Lisa!" House shouted very loudly and Mia went running towards him and straddled him, not minding the sand. Cuddy laughed wholeheartedly and took a final photo of House and Mia staring at each other. House really had his own match other than her now. Life will never be boring for them at all.

"Whatcha say daddy?" Mia asked House with that beaming smile as her baby blues sparkled under the cloudy sky.

"I said I love you and your mommy," House sweetly answered Mia.

"Really Greg?" Cuddy asked him as she settled House's head on her lap and caressed his cheek with one hand while the other threaded through his hair.

"I love you Lisa, I love you Mia." House assured them, his eyes honest, and his voice sincere and loving.

Cuddy bent forward and kissed him tenderly then pulled away and kept her gaze locked onto his.

"Forever?" Mia asked him, her eyes wide in anticipation and her smile immeasurable.

House looked from Mia and then to Lisa with a beaming smile and answered.

"Forever."

_

* * *

_

A/N:

_**Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out…**_

_And that's a wrap!_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_Thank you to everyone who tuned in to every chapter… _

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! You rock!**_

**_Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey_**


	62. A Special Christmas Chapter

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._

_**A/N: **Unbeta'd! Errors are mine._

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**_

_**This, along with the others, is my Christmas gift to all of my readers! :) **_

_**SMUT warning: **3AM onwards. _

_**ENJOY!**_

**

* * *

ANOTHER SHOT AT HAPPINESS**

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 62: A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER**_

_**.**_

The weather outside was cold but the snow was falling beautifully, not too heavy, just light sprinkles, blanketing the ground of Princeton, New Jersey. Families were around the Christmas tree or in the living room, sharing stories and spending quality time together, bonding. Friends roamed the cold streets, meeting at bars and having drinks.

Everything seemed right and in place.

Ah, Christmas.

In the House residence, Mia Abigail House ran towards Santa Claus, who arrived at their home at 12:06 AM. Nana said Santa parked his invisible sleigh on their roof. Oma said she heard Santa slide down their chimney and when she led them from the kitchen to the living room. Mommy said his reindeers were very quiet animals. Daddy said Santa doesn't exist.

Nobody believed him.

Not even Mia.

The children ran towards Santa—her Aunt's children and Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Zel's two kids.

Mia joined them, running towards Santa. She hugged his leg as she kneeled down on the floor, sitting still as her cousins each took a spot so the adults could take their pictures. She felt like her smile was going to stick. It didn't matter, though. She loved smiling. And it was Christmas! And Santa was there!

When the adults were done taking pictures, Mia and her cousins sat a foot or two from Santa, waiting eagerly as the jolly old man handed them a gift each. When Mia's name was called in a low, jolly voice, she stood up, smiling brightly as she took the gift from his hands, sitting on his lap once, for a few pictures like the adults did to the others.

When Nana escorted them to the kitchen in hopes of unlimited cookies and treats, Oma "escorted" Santa back up the chimney. So she said.

When they got back to the living room, there was no trace of Santa—though the kids didn't dwell longer on it. It was gift-giving time.

The adults made sure they gave the kids gifts, first before handing their presents to one another, smiling as they did so.

Mia was fascinated by their smiles, illuminated by the beautiful lights on the Christmas tree. Christmas was now tied with her birthday on her favorite yearly celebrations. Chanukah had been fun but she thought Christmas was more fun.

She opened her gifts one by one, sitting next to Alex, her Aunt's 7 year old daughter.

"Mommy, look what I got from Santa!" Alex squealed, running from her side to her Mom's lap. Mia grinned, happy to see her cousin happy.

"Go unwrap your gifts, Darling," Cuddy encouraged Mia who was only watching her cousins. Mia looked at her and smiled widely, nodding.

"Uncle Jimmy's wearing a Santa costume!" Alex cried gleefully, her laugh not too pitchy, thankfully. The other children chuckled and giggled at him. Wilson turned pink, partly from embarrassment. He had lost a bet with House, leaving him stuck with the costume until they went home. Upon losing the bet, he also had to put on makeup to look more like Santa. He also had to stuff and tie pillows under the costume. Oy vey.

Thank God the makeup and the other paraphernalia were gone now. He stood there in a loose Santa costume, the shirt tugged into his pants.

He sat next to Hazel who was supporting George as he tore at his gift. He grinned, gently prying the gift from the three year old. He held it firmly in his hands as Hazel adjusted George in her lap. "Now, go open it," Wilson instructed with a smile. George grinned then started tearing the wrapper from the gift.

Cuddy went to the kitchen, followed by House, as Mia opened her gifts, neatly tearing the wrapper.

Once all her gifts had been opened and admired, Mia looked at Uncle Jimmy. He looked weird in a Santa costume. And why was his beard on his neck? It looked like he grew white hair from there, like a hair necklace. Mia giggled slightly.

Mia kept her gifts in one spot before following her Mommy and Daddy, walking into the kitchen. She reached for the waist of Mommy's dress and tugged gently at it to get her attention. "Yes, Sweetie?" Mommy asked her as she continued slicing the Chocolate Mousse, glancing at her a second with a beautiful smile.

"Mommy?" Mia started, eyes never leaving her Mommy's face.

Cuddy stopped slicing and focused on her. She laid the knife carefully on the table before turning towards Mia. She lifted her daughter onto the counter and smiled.

"Yes, Baby?" she asked, tucking a loose tendril of curls from her daughter's cherubic face.

"Mommy, why is Uncle Jimmy dressed like Santa?" the six year old asked her mother with a curious face. Why would Uncle Jimmy pretend to be Santa? That was just weird. Then again, Uncle Jimmy was weird sometimes.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip, frowning as she thought of an answer. But before she could say anything, her ass of a husband beat her to it, telling Mia, "You're Uncle Jimmy's just senile." He winked at his daughter for good measure.

Cuddy couldn't help but glare at House, wishing that she could use the knife next to her to stab him. At least once. She refrained from doing so.

Mia giggled at her parents' exchange. "Daddy, what you mean by 'senile'?" she inquired, too pitchy for House's ears. Her father smirked.

"It means—"

"Honey, don't mind your Dad," Cuddy said before settling her palm on Mia's lap. Mia nodded, causing House to scoff a bit.

Cuddy sighed and shot a quick death glare House's way before telling their daughter, "Senile means forgetful old people, Honey." That was the best meaning she could come up with without Mia getting confused.

"Oh," Mia said, the right corner of her mouth tugging up into that adorable lopsided grin Cuddy loved so much. It was the grin Mia made whenever she discovered something new and interesting to her.

"Darling, Dylan's getting a bit fussy," Laura told Cuddy, carrying the two year-old in her arms.

"Thanks, Mom," Cuddy said as she carefully extracted the fussing boy from her mother. Dylan immediately relaxed, burying and nuzzling his face in the crook of Cuddy's neck. Laura brushed Dylan's hair from his forehead before exiting the kitchen.

"Dilly tired?" Mia asked her brother who was busy fussily nuzzling Mommy's neck.

"I think he is, Mia," Cuddy smiled. She loved that Mia was such a doting sister.

"Bedtime, Dilly!" Mia announced, kissing her brother's cheek, earning a tired giggle from her brother.

"Come on, Mia, you help Daddy serve the cake while Mommy gets Dylan ready for bed," House said, setting Mia down to the floor so that she was standing.

"Okay!" Mia agreed.

Cuddy pecked House on the lips, thanking him before heading to the master bath.

When she finished running the water and checking the temperature, Cuddy sat Dylan on the wide tub, the water only reaching his tummy. He immediately hit the water's surface with a loud smack. Cuddy smiled as giggles filled the room. No miracle, her baby was enlivened by the water.

"Mama! Play!" he squealed, slapping the water again. Cuddy grinned, scooping a handful of water and whisking what was left of it in her hand at Dylan. Her darling boy blinked at her before grinning toothlessly at her. Cuddy chuckled, loving the life in his baby blue eyes. Just like his father's.

"Mommy, I brought Dilly's batty toys!" Mia announced as she burst through the bathroom door, carrying armful of Dylan's favorite bath toys.

At the sound of her sister's voice, Dylan went wild, shrieking gibberish and calling 'Mia' over and over again.

"Daddy said I join bedtime bath, he said "I'll hold the fort" and told me to get ready for bed too," Mia explained as she undressed.

"Mommy, help," she mumbled when the dress she was wearing got stuck while she was pulling it over her head, her arms over her head as well. Cuddy laughed at the cuteness as she helped Mia out of the dress.

"Can I wash Dilly?" she asked hopefully, eyes sparkling.

"Okay," Cuddy said. Mia's been helping wash Dylan ever since she was able to. She knew how and how careful she should be. "Just don't take too long," she said, helping Mia into the tub. "We still have guests," she reminded. Mia nodded seriously before reaching carefully for Dylan who grinned at her sister, eagerly crawling towards her with Cuddy at the ready just in case he slipped.

_**

* * *

3 AM**_

"Thank God that's over," House groaned as he crawled into bed beside Cuddy. His wife smacked him in the arm, glaring at him. The kids were out cold two hours ago, tired from all the fun.

"What?" he asked, smirking.

"You enjoyed it," she knowingly grinned, turning so her back faced him.

"Hmm. Never said I didn't," he mumbled as he spooned her, kissing her shoulder lazily.

"Cuddy turned to face him, meeting his lips. "Mmm, Merry Christmas," Cuddy said in between kisses, smiling against his lips.

"Merry Christmas," House automatically replied, kissing her jaw line.

She chuckled throatily, reluctantly pushing his head away from her. "Sorry, but we can't. We have to be up early," she reminded him.

"Come on, just a quickie," he persuaded her, nipping and nibbling on her neck. She moaned. "I'll make it worth your while," he added in a whisper, licking the back of her ear. God, he was everywhere.

"I know." She had no doubt he'd make her come. He always did. "But no," she said, her voice lacking firmness. She was caving, they both knew.

"It'll help you fall asleep faster, you know," he breathed in the valley between her silk-clad breasts.

"No," she moaned. Then again, she wasn't stopping him. Oy vey.

"Yeah, you're really resisting," he sarcastically commented, grinning against her breast as he nuzzled against it.

House gave the nipple he'd been suckling on one final kiss before sitting up in bed, kneeling beside her. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he rolled her onto her stomach. "I'm going to give you a massage to change your mind," he smugly said, grinning hungrily behind her. Cuddy let out a scoff just for show then sagged against their soft mattress.

House had locked the bedroom door earlier, not daring to risk Mia walking in on them.

He removed the loose tee he was wearing and his pajama pants. He then helped her out of her nightwear, leaving them both naked on the bed.

"You had this all planned out, hadn't you?" she moaned as she felt him lather her back with some sort of massage oil whose scent was arousing her.

"Oh yeah," House breathed in reply as he ran his hands along her back. He ran his hands on both her shoulder blades, trying to eliminate the knots and relaxing her. She moaned, arching her back into his touch. He was good. He then slid his hands down to the small of her back, massaging her sides before sliding back up.

"God, House. Don't stop," she moaned, relaxing as he worked his magic on her.

House smirked smugly but he didn't stop.

When he was certain he got all the knots in her back and shoulders, he poured oil into his palm, rubbing it with the other palm and started working on her legs… including her ass.

Cuddy grinned against the pillow as he massaged her ass, but didn't comment. She stayed quiet save for moans and groans. When he left her rotund bottom, he proceeded to massage her thighs, her knees, down to her calves and feet.

He sucked on her toes, making the pool of wetness in between her legs get wetter. She moaned. He knew all the right spot to lick, kiss, nip, and the like. She was high.

After popping some bones and double checking to make sure she was thoroughly massaged, House kissed his way up her body, taking his sweet time, giving her his tongue, his kisses, his lips and his breath.

It was sweet torture.

And it was driving her mad with need and desire.

"Greg," she purred. She tried rolling onto her back but House stopped her, pinning her firmly against the mattress. "Stay still, Love," he whispered against his ear, his tone making her moan in anticipation. "I need you now," she whined breathlessly as he sucked on her neck.

One hand snaked in between them, feeling her; her wetness coating his fingers like hot paint. She gasped, her body trembling. "Patience," he teased against her ear, licking the shell of it.

"God," she moaned into the pillow supporting her head. She felt him pull back. She gasped sharply as her burning core was blown with cold air.

"Shh," he mocked, "wouldn't want to wake the children."

"Go to hell!" she spat, wanting him inside her more than ever. Her muscles were twitching, dying to latch onto him.

"Relax," House cooed into her ear as he slid a finger inside her, followed by a second and a third. "Soon," he blew into her ear before sucking on the skin behind it.

A few minutes later he aligned himself against her, stroking his engorged shaft. He wrapped an arm around her waist before pushing himself inside her slowly. She moaned, clutching the comforter beneath her. House brought his free hand up to link their fingers together as he started thrusting.

"Aaah," Cuddy breathed into the pillow, muffling her cries of elation at the places House was reaching in his position behind her.

He pulled in and out of her quickly, his breath hot against her shoulder blade and coming out in gasps and grunts of exerted breath. He pulled her flush against his front, his pelvis engulfing her ass as he pushed in and out of her as fast as he could. He pulled his unlaced their fingers and he used that arm to pull her against him more.

Cuddy groaned, the force of his thrusts pushing her towards the edge as he repeatedly speared himself in and out of her. Seconds turned into long minutes. Their bodies were sweating as House worked them into a frenzy. Cuddy was already pushing back against him, seeking release.

Cuddy let out a frustrated cry when he pulled out of her, but before she could announce her complaint, he flipped her onto her back. Before she knew it he was pushing into her again, his hands pulling her into him by the small of her back.

Cuddy covered her mouth with a hand, biting into her skin to keep herself from waking anybody up. House bent forward, taking a nipple into his mouth. Her breasts have never been huger to him than they were now. He teased the nipple into a taut bud, nipping on it before moving his attention to her other nipple, sucking it into his mouth again and again. Cuddy's free hand found its way behind his neck, pulling him closer and urging him to feed.

"Mmm," he moaned along her skin as he moved to nip and nibble on her neck again. She pulled his face up with both hands, meeting his lips in a hungry passionate kiss as she met his every thrust.

He felt her latching onto him with her muscles, clamping as he retreated, sending sparks of desire into every part of him. He moved faster, burying his face in the crook of her neck, gasping and groaning as his hips started moving on autopilot. Cuddy moved faster as well, offering herself to him, wanting to climax with him.

Cuddy's hands moved under his arms, sliding onto his back, her nails scraping his skin deliciously as they quickened their pace after slowing a little. Their moans and groans mixing with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sounds of him sliding in and out of her were driving them into the edge once again.

With three more thrusts, House exploded, spilling himself inside her. Cuddy cried out loudly, unable to control herself as she felt him pass generous spurts of liquid desire from him to her. His climax caused her to come, letting go herself. She clutched tightly onto him as they frantically moved, as-if time were against them. She pushed when he pulled and vice versa, over and over again until they collapsed onto the bed.

Panting, they waited to regain their breaths before trying to speak. Her chest was heaving, her breasts crushed by his broad chest. He was inside her still, slowly softening. The inside of her thighs was sticky. She felt tingly all over as her body jerked once in a while, still coming down from her orgasm.

Minutes later they laid in bed, huddled on one side because the other side and part of the middle was wet from their recent activity. She laid half on the mattress and half on him, her arm and leg possessively wrapped around his naked form, the duvet covered their naked bodies. He could feel his fluids still damp as she pressed against his hip. He stroked the thigh on top of him and engaged her in a sloppy, lazy kiss. Their tongues danced lazily around each other before they parted. She smiled up at him, pecking him once before switching off the lamp on her side of the bed. When the light was off, she huddled against him again. House reached for the switch on the lap on his side of the bed before wrapping his arms around his wife.

Christmas was more fun than Chanukah, he thought with a sated grin.

Cuddy smiled against his neck, kissing him there and closing her eyes as she allowed sleep to claim her. House was right. The quickie helped. Well, they were almost always sleepy after sex. She just had to refuse him until she caved; part of foreplay. She sighed then grinned. Nothing's changed much. They were still House and Cuddy.

"Told you so," he mumbled against her hair.

She grinned, running her hand from his chest to his stomach. She always loved the heat that radiated off of his body.

"Shut up."


End file.
